Amor en Verano
by NayrAdg21
Summary: El Amor aparece en el momento menos esperado y el menos indicado, Candy una muchacha inteligente y con las metas claras conoce a Albert en un paisaje de ensueño, pero solo ellos tendran el poder de hacer que sea mas que un Amor en Verano.
1. Chapter 1

**Les saludo esta temporada con una nueva historia de amor entre nuestros rubios preferidos, como siempre será totalmente original, me habia dado vueltas desde hace tiempo, sin dejar de la lado la inspiración de la maravillosa novela de Misuki Candy Candy, tomo prestados sus personajes para crear este universo, esta vez no podre publicar a diario pero tratare de subir dos por semana, un abrazo a travez de estas palabras y espero poder llegar a sus corazones.**

* * *

LAKEWOOD - ILLINOIS 1958

Era uno de los Veranos mas bonitos que había visto el pueblo desde hacía mucho tiempo lleno de un sol radiante y un cielo despejado, en el lago chapoteaban desde niños hasta adultos con sus trajes de baño de lunares y rayas, según dictaba la moda de la época, sonrisas en el rostro y una bebida hecha a base de frutas en la mano. La clase alta disfrutaba de sus villas en la Calle del Este en donde las vistas del campo se hacían mas impresionantes y el sol se ocultaba detrás de el lago y la montaña, los periódicos lo denominaban el Verano Maravilloso, La Villa de los White colindaba con la de los Brighton y los Hamilton, de las 10 villas en la Zona 7 estaban ya habitadas y el pueblo se preparaba para el Festival Veraniego que organizaba la alcaldía en la que habían yincanas, puestos de comida, y verbenas, todo Lakewood asistiría sin distinción, todos convivían en armonía y consideración.

Candy White adoraba estar con su familia en la Villa, también estarían sus amigas de siempre y se divertiría al máximo, mas ahora que había con mucho esfuerzo y persuasión a su padre conseguido un cupo en la facultad de medicina mas prestigiosa de América, el próximo año comenzaría a estudiar con mucho ahínco para conseguir ser una de las pocas doctoras que se graduaban de tan distinguida universidad. A sus 19 años recién cumplidos era una chica bastante alegre, siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro angelical, sus ojos verdes siempre alerta y llenos de energía miraban a su alrededor en una tarde más soleada, encontrándose con un montón de grama la toco como si fuera una alfombra verde que la rodeaba, y al fin suspirando se dejo caer mirando la forma de las nubes buscándoles algún sentido o figura, su hermana menor de cabello castaño Claro y ojos ámbar saltaba de un lado a otro y de pronto interrumpió su visión

¡Candy! ¿Adivina que? Mamá me dejo ir sola al Festival solo si vas tu… ¿Iras Verdad?

¡Claro que voy! Dani y yo vamos a vender pasteles como el año pasado

¿Pero yo también tendré que venderlos? Quiero ir a los juegos y pasear por todos lados

 _Se incorporó mirándola con el ceño fruncido_ \- y tu pretendes vagar por todo el festival Patty, apenas tienes 15 años no dejare que te pasees sola

No estaré sola, Rai, Silvia y Carlotta estarán conmigo - _se cruzo de brazos_

Estarán solas y habrá mucha gente, desconocida… - _al ver la cara de suplica de Patricia se dulcifico su rostro y suspiro hasta hace poco ella también se emocionaba con la llegada del festival_ \- …. Está bien todo dependerá de que vendamos los pasteles así que Rai, Silvia, Carlotta y Tu pueden ser las vendedoras fantásticas de los Súper pasteles que haremos Dani y yo… luego pasearemos por el festival juntas ¿te parece?

Siiii me parece fantástico, ya verás seremos las mejores hasta compraremos uniformes – _se levanto de la grama y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa dejando a su hermana con una sonrisa en los labios._

Volvió a tumbarse en la grama y suspiró, sería un verano fantástico con el dinero que recaudara la venta podría comprarle algunas cosas a los niños de la casa hogar, al terminar el verano asistiría en la clínica feliz del Tío Martín, eso era lo que mas la entusiasmaba ser una especie de enfermera hasta que comenzara sus estudios, y luego se esforzaría por llegar a cumplir con el deber que se prometió, una promesa a Frank.

El Festival comenzó con fiesta, globos y serpentinas, las damas lucían sus vestidos cómodos, ventilados de flores y colores, los caballeros en sus pantalones de algodón y camisas hasta los codos dejaban colgar sus lentes de aviador en el pecho, eran días alegres y Patty junto a sus jóvenes amigas vestían una falda color azul cielo y una camisa rosa junto con un distintivo que dibujaba un pastel, vendían pedazos de pasteles lo mas rápido posible para que Candy las acompañara la otra mitad del día a disfrutar del Festival, la estrategia resulto muy productiva y a finales de la primera semana ya tenían vendidos más de 32 pasteles y 54 pastelillos, Candy y Dany estaban agotadas así que decidieron que solo venderían una semana mas y recaudarían lo suficiente para el hogar.

Una tarde luego de la venta hablaba con las chicas encima de unos barriles frente a una quincalla de jugos, ella estaba sentada en un muro y balanceaba el pie de un lado a otro mientras Dani le contaba el ultimo rumor de la calle, con ella se encontraba un grupo de 7 chicas entre 15 y 20 años todas de su circulo, sonreían y discutían con quien irían al baile del festival

Yo iré con mi Bruno – _suspiro Dany_

Yo creo que no iré si no es con Gael no quiero a nadie – _se cruzo de Brazos Tina_ – ¿y tu Candy? Leo sigue suspirando por tus pecas _– decía entre risas_

Yo... Iré con Patty – _rió_ \- es mi acompañante segura, disfrutaré el verano, sus colores y luego... Me espera una vida distinta, lo sé, lo siento...

Como sabes que Yo aceptare ir contigo Hermana, quizá conozca a un muchacho este verano, ya puedes ir dejándome sola ¿sabes? _– aclaró Patty_

Tú y tus ganas de meterte en los libros de médicos Candy, deberías ir de viaje a Europa y conocer a el amor de tu vida – _dijo con ensoñacion Rai_

¿Hasta allá? El amor de mi vida será la medicina _– sentenció_

Niñas no lo van a creer pero ese grupo de guapos de allá no nos quita la vista de encima – _Susurro con una risita nerviosa Halley_

Todas giraron una por una a un grupo de cuatro jóvenes muy guapos, ¿de donde habían salido, ninguna los conocía? Resulto que si, Tina con suficiencia comento que ese verano había una familia más en la calle del Este, la Villa de los Andrew después de varios años estaba habitada y aquellos chicos eran de la familia, estaban con Gael Brighton, el asombro paso pronto al coqueteo, las miradas viajaron de un lado al otro hasta que el grupo de chicos decidió avanzar y Gael se los presento a todas, el sol estaba descendiendo rápido y las chicas conocieron al clan Andrew, simpáticos todos según Candy, muy amables y caballerosos, miro su reloj y bajo de un salto del muro

Fue un placer conocerlos pero Patty y yo debemos irnos ya – _tomo a su hermana del brazo y con una sonrisa se despidió de los chicos_ – seguro nos veremos luego

Unos ojos azules la siguieron con curiosidad hasta que se perdió de vista y continuo la charla con el grupo.

Linda... Era la chica más linda que había visto, tan natural como linda, así que la buscaría por todo el festival si era preciso, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho porque las chicas que había conocido el día anterior vestidas igual llenaban a la gente de volantes vendiendo tortas y dulces, entre tanta gente estaba ella, la rubia de la hermosa sonrisa repartía pedazos a cambio de unos billetes.. ¿Pero porque? Era la hija de uno de los hombres más acaudalados de América Xavier White y ella parecía tan sencilla, tan dulce... Tan... Linda, se acercó esquivando a personas y cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella le sonrió, llevaba su cabello dorado rizado sujeto a ambos lados unos lacitos del color de su vestido pero aún así colocaba un rizo detrás de su oreja

Hola yo...

¿De que la quieres? hay de fresa, limón y chocolate... – _contestó risueña_

Bueno cual me recomendarías tu – _sonrío de lado con las manos en los bolsillos_

Las tres.. Es para una buena causa, los niños de la casa hogar se lo agradecerán

Bien, entonces las tres

 _Envolvió los pedazos y en cuanto se dió el intercambio el seguía ahí_ – ¿algo más?

¿No me recuerdas? Nos conocimos ayer en...

¡Ay! Si claro ya te recuerdo eres Alan

Albert

Si, Albert Andrew... Lo siento es que hemos estado toda la noche haciendo estos para la venta – _se quitó el guante que llevaba y le tendió la mano_ – de verdad discúlpame estoy distraída

En la misión de las tartas y panquesillos en beneficio al hogar – _sonrío_

 _Ella le devolvió la sonrisa_ – así es, hoy es lo último estás de suerte

¿Y luego qué harás? ¿Entregar el dinero?

No, no el dinero, voy a comprar ropa y cuadernos, para el nuevo año escolar, la hermana María me dio todas las tallas y la cantidad de niños así que... – _se encogió de hombros_

¿Y puedo acompañarte? Si no te molesta

 _Sorprendida trato de ocultar una sonrisa sin éxito_ – si no te parece aburrido no tengo ningún problema

Bien, y... ¿Cuando sería eso?

El próximo Sábado, voy a una tienda y lo encargo todo.. Me lo tienen listo en un par de semanas

¡Unas Semanas! Es mucho tiempo pequeña y yo... No conozco casi nada este lugar - _¿mintió?_ – mi familia y yo no venimos a menudo, de hecho si podrías ser mi guía..

 _La miro con un mohín gracioso y ella no pudo más que reír, Patty Y Dani se reían también de la evidente treta_ – Candy, mi nombre es Candice y pues ¿porque no le propone a sus.. parientes una exploración en grupo con Gael?

Son mis Sobrinos aunque no lo parezca y Gael está con su novia, sería una maldad separar a los enamorados, se supone que soy yo quien debe ser su guía… venimos de Londres, por favor Candice sé que conoces todo Lakewood como la palma de tu mano..

Como... – _miro a las chicas que reían cotillas una con otra y suspiró_ – está bien pero ahora no puedo estoy... Vendiendo

Pero si ya no queda nada, ¿podríamos pasear un rato? no será mucho tiempo lo prometo no he podido recorrer la feria entera, además sería una suerte para mí que me acompañara la chica más linda de este lugar

¡¿Que?! – _exclamó sonrojándose mirando su alrededor_ – pero...

Es por una buena causa, por favor

Candy será mejor que vallas con él, estoy segura de que insistirá, yo me quedo con las chicas mientras le das el recorrido por la feria entera – _concedió Dani sonriéndole_

Bueno pero... Patty vendrá con nosotros

¿Pero porque? – _preguntó la chica con molestia_ – ya no soy una niña Candy

Porque tú querías pasear la feria y aprovechare que llevaré al señor Albert para que des tu paseo diario – _iba a replicar pero con una mirada de advertencia Patty se resignó_

Candy le señalaba sitios sonriendo le hablaba de los habitantes, de los cambios que hicieron ese año, le hablo de la idea de hacer pasteles para el hogar, del hogar y los niños, de los días que duraba la festividad y todo lo que necesitaba saber de los eventos pautados pero él solo la escuchaba embelesado observando cómo brillaban sus ojos verdes, tan claros que le recordaban a los campos en Irlanda, su sonrisa era natural y parecía orgullosa de habitar ese lugar, en cambio su hermana parecía aburrida y con ganas de salir corriendo dejándolos en cualquier momento

¿Señor Albert se unirá a alguno de los juegos?

 _El se detuvo y se paró frente a ella_ – ¿tan desagradable soy para ti que no puedes llamarme sólo Albert o es que parezco tan mayor?

No, no es eso es solo que yo... Disculpa pero cuando los conocimos los demás chicos te trataban como un señor y pedían tu autorización para todo...

Son formalidades familiares pero tú no eres de mi familia eres una chica muy linda que me dio unos dulces y me está presentando al festival

 _La vergüenza le cubrió el rostro y su corazón se aceleró, cuando por fin lo miró a los ojos el le sonreía y parecía tan sincero, transmitía tanta paz que se sintió en confianza_ – que tal si reparo esta falta.. Mañana podemos recorrer el lago, ¿te parecería bien sólo Albert?

Me parecería perfecto, pero no tortures a tu hermana a eso ella preferiría estar con sus amigas, no voy a secuestrarte – _y su sonrisa llego hasta sus ojos_

Está bien, seremos los dos... Pero mis padres..

 _Yo iré personalmente a ver a tus padres, entonces... mañana pasó por ti pequeña_ – tomo su mano y suavemente le dio un beso inclinándose como todo un caballero

 _Lo vio alejarse con la bolsa que le vendió mientras mil pensamientos le surcaban por la cabeza, su hermana chasqueo los dedos en su cara con una sonrisita burlona_ – ¡ya reacciona!, qué suerte tienes es muy guapo, té ha dejado como tonta

¿De qué hablas Patricia? Fue gentil y dulce

¡Tendrás una cita con él!, no me creo que tu le hayas pedido una cita ¡que osada!

Yo no... Patty solo le dije que recorreríamos el lago.. No le pedí una cita

¡Oh si! No fue como yo lo entendí y tampoco él estoy segura – _imito su voz haciendo gestos_ – recorreremos el lago mañana, ¡oh Albert! Qué guapo eres saldremos solo tú y yo, te presentaré a mis padres y nos besaremos...- _rió a todo pulmón_

Exagerada, yo no dije todo eso, estas chiflada

Mañana no me lo pierdo cuando vaya a buscarte – _suspiro teatralmente_ – es tan romántico, tiene toda la pinta de un amor de verano, ya quisiera yo que me invitara uno de sus sobrinos extranjeros - _ancló del brazo a una todavía aturdida Candy y la llevo de regreso_

 _..._


	2. Chapter 2

Solo se mordía una uña, estaba nerviosa y ciertamente él era tan guapo, se preguntó si ¿de verdad había entendido que ella le pidió una cita? Tina le había contado que era el único hijo del jefe del clan Andrew y por eso lo trataban así, pero aquella paz, aquella forma tan tranquila y dulce al hablarle, tan caballero, se repetía que solo saldría con él y le ofrecería una amistad, había oído hablar de los amores de verano y ella no quería nada parecido pero en cuanto sonó el timbre su corazón dio un brinco y la respiración se le entrecortó, salió al pasillo con toda la intención de oír todo pero su hermana tenía la primera fila

-Susurrando le dijo a Candy – es él... hablara con papá, mamá le dijo que por ella tu saldrías más a divertirte y lo llevo con papá... ¡Que emocionante!

-¡Ay! Patricia ni que viniera a pedir mi mano, solo saldremos a dar un paseo – _paso a un lado de ella y bajo las escaleras controlando todos los músculos de su cuerpo entrando en el salón, como si su respiración no estuviera a punto de hacerle hiperventilar de lo guapo que era ese hombre, sus ojos eran tan bonitos cuando sonreía..._

-Candy hija, ¿que afortunado evento hizo que conocieras a este joven? Es el hijo de William Andrew patriarca de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Europa

 _-Albert hizo una mueca incomoda_ – bueno el afortunado he sido yo y solo quería solicitar su permiso para...

-¡Claro que si! _\- Dijo sin dejarlo terminar_ – pueden salir a dar un paseo y no estaría mal cenar un día de estos entre familias

-¡Papá! Solo voy a dar un pequeño tour a Albert por el lago

-¡Si claro! Es bueno hacer amigos no pierdan el tiempo entonces, bienvenido a Lakewood Albert espero aceptes cenar con nosotros pronto

-Con gusto señor White

 _-Candy lo tomo de la muñeca y lo guió hasta la puerta tan rápido que las palabras de despedida hacia su madre sonaron lejanas, ya en el auto ella pensó en disculparse por el despliegue de su padre_ – te pido una disculpa formal Albert papá es...bueno él... ¿Esto no es una cita de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes por eso ahora – _paró el auto, bajo y le abrió la puerta a ella_ – ¿me acompañas? Aquí hay un sitio que me encanta

 _-Lo acompañó con los ojos entrecerrados ella ya sabía que era una de las colinas que daba hacia el lago y estaba sola pero no se veía si no subías al roble_ \- ¿así que no conocías casi nada, sueles ser mentiroso?

-No mentí casi no conozco a este Lakewood hace como 10 años que no venia pero recuerdo este sitio, ¿que tal si hacemos un picnic justo aquí mañana - _señaló al pie del árbol_ – desde aquí se ve el lago

-¿Mañana? que te hace pensar en que mañana estaré dispuesta a acompañarte – _se cruzó de brazos divertida_

-Bueno, ¿pasado mañana entonces? – _ella rió pero no dijo nada así que continuó_ – ¡ya! ¿Me costará convencerte? _– ni una palabra_ – bueno si vas a quedarte ahí como un bellísimo maniquí está bien, yo miraré el lago desde allá – _señaló unos pasos más arriba de la colina_

-Allí estarás tú para ver medio lago yo voy arriba – _se ató el vestido de una forma poco elegante y subió a la gruesa rama con habilidad_ – te vas a quedar ahí abajo como un maniquí o es que te da miedo trepar árboles señor hijo del patriarca – _se burlo divertida_

 _-A él le causaba gracia, aquella chica traviesa estaba llena de sorpresas_ – ¿a si? Pues espérame ahí – _se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y subió hasta sentarse a su lado tan cerca que su aroma a frutas y flores inundó su mente_ – no pensé que trepabas árboles

-Una señorita no debe hacerlo pero yo no he podido ser tan refinada, me gusta mucho correr, recostarme en la hierba y trepar árboles, aprovechar al máximo tanto espacio

-Pues eres la primera que conozco y... me encantas

-¿!Que!? _– giro para encontrarse con su rostro muy cerca y se apartó un poco sonrojada_ – tu familia es muy importante Albert y mi padre... El buscará de... – _suspiró_ – ha intentado que me comprometa o me casé para evitar que me vaya, es bochornoso, quiero disculparme por lo que él diga o haga, eres gentil pero no quiero que nos veamos más en casa le inventare cualquier cosa para salir contigo

-¿Saldrás conmigo? – _preguntó sorprendido_

-¿Como? – _recordó a Patty y su interpretación_ \- no, bueno no saldré contigo, o si _– chasqueo la lengua_ – Te llevaré a conocer Lakewood o a reconocerlo

 _-La miro unos minutos en silencio_ – Me gustaría mucho salir contigo

-¿Seguro? No te llevaré a las zonas más transitadas y aburridas

-¿Vas a secuestrarme? – _ella quiso decir algo pero él fue más rápido_ – entiendo Candy solo estoy jugando contigo, me gusta cuando te sonrojas

 _-Ella apartó la vista hacia el lago y mencionó_ – No sé si podré volver a este lugar cuando me vaya

-¿Que te vas? ¿a donde?

-A Nueva York, tengo un cupo en la facultad de medicina estudie muchísimo para eso y no pienso renunciar

-¿Me dices que quieres ser doctora? – _ella asintió y él estaba asombrado mientras se preguntaba de donde había salido esta chica_ – es algo Maravilloso pocas mujeres hoy en día logran algo así

-Si.. Gracias eres el único hasta ahora que me ha alentado mis amigas piensan que estoy loca, mi madre que necesito tiempo para pensarlo mejor y mi padre cree que necesito un marido

-Pues yo pienso que eres increíble y es admirable que quieras tener una profesión tan loable, yo ya quisiera tener la libertad de elegir pero mi destino estaba escrito, debo sustituir a mi padre en los negocios, es mi segundo año en la universidad así que pronto estaré en las empresas haciéndome cargo, mi padre no ve la hora

-¿Y tú qué quieres? – _lo miro a los ojos y él le sonrió apenas_

 _-Tomo aire y miro al horizonte en donde el lago se extendía en todo su Esplendor_ – he tratado de buscar lo que quiero, viaje un año entero por el mundo y conocí a mucha gente pero no logre descubrir lo que realmente quiero, espero averiguarlo pronto, por ahora solo aliviar la carga de trabajo que tiene mi padre _– se giró para ver su rostro atento a sus palabras_ – pero tú que sabes bien lo que quieres deberías aferrarte a ello, no dejarlo ir y hacerlo con valentía

-Lo haré te lo aseguro

-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo linda que se ven ese montón de pecas en tu cara?

-¿Cómo dices? - _Se tocó el rostro que ya empezaba a teñirse de escarlata_ – no, no sabía que podían ser lindas

-Tú eres linda – _ella le sonrió con timidez y eso le pareció encantador, se arriesgó a tocarla solo acaricio su mejilla y la electricidad los recorrió enteros, sin duda entre ellos había una química innegable_ – eres la dama más linda que conozco

-Que halagador pero yo...

-Ya lo sé, solo seremos amigos...

 _-Lo miro extrañada_ – ¿acaso te lo dije antes?

-No pero tú eres muy transparente se puede leer cada cosa, tus gestos hablan por sí solos

-Entonces tratare de no hacer caras como esta – _saco la lengua y cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo escucho reír y su risa inundó el aire extrañamente se sintió feliz de estar ahí con él como si lo conociera desde siempre_

-Bajemos de aquí o me harás caer en cualquier momento – _bajo del árbol y ella lo siguió parecería tonto después de subir y bajar miles de árboles, pero al resbalar al pie del gran árbol el la sostuvo de la cintura y susurro en su oído_ – te tengo

-Gracias – _dijo apartándose de su contacto estaba más que confirmado que le ponía nerviosa_ – creo que mejor vamos al lago

-¡Espera! _– la tomo de las manos y la envolvió en las suyas_ – yo no soy así Candy.. Yo no deseo que pienses que quiero... Que tengo otras intenciones

-No pienso eso, la verdad es que primero deberías ser sincero contigo mismo, no sabes lo que quieres eso ya me lo dijiste – _se dio la vuelta y bajo para subir al auto_

-Pero contigo lo voy a averiguar _– murmuro para sí mismo con una sonrisa_

La vio todos los días durante una semana, ella lo miraba de reojo y le sonreía y él le hacía un guiño, hasta que un día ella cedió a comer un helado juntos, otra vez la llevo a los juegos de tiro en donde ganó un león de peluche el cual ella abrazó y beso

-Gano a ese león para ti y en vez de recibir yo el beso se lo das a él, ¡que injusticia!

-Es hermoso, me encanta y dormirá conmigo todo el verano, no lo ves merece todos los besos es tan suave – _lo apretó contra su pecho_ – y tiene una mirada tierna

-Puedes llamarlo Albert me sentiría mejor – _ambos rieron_

-La pase estupendo hoy contigo, gracias

-¿Podemos salir mañana?

-Iré a la casa hogar

-Entonces iré contigo me dijiste que podía acompañarte

 _-Se acercó a él sin perder la sonrisa y lo abrazo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla_ – hasta mañana Albert a las 10:00 – _dijo alejándose por el sendero y dejándolo con una gran sonrisa en los labios_

La acompaño al hogar y descubrió que era auténtica, amable, dedicada... Seguro adoraría ser médico para ayudar a curar a las personas, no sólo lo haría externamente se metería en sus corazones, era tan fácil dejarla entrar, todas las personas a las que saludaban la abrazaban con cariño y ese cariño solo era producto de la dulzura que la caracterizaba, los días que le siguieron se reunían y paseaban siempre entre risas y anécdotas, ella lo hacia sonreír y él hacia que ella se sintiera en paz y protegida, recorrieron el campo en bicicleta y nadaron en el lago, siempre acompañados de amigos, los sobrinos de él y la hermana de ella ya se empezaban a dar cuenta de que su reciente amistad se estaba transformando en algo mas cercano, siempre estaban juntos y de vez en cuando iban de las manos, quizá fue poco a poco que surgió este acercamiento, o quizá ellos en el secreto de sus pensamientos acordaron dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que se consolidaba en lo mas profundo.

Mientras comían de un plato de frutas sentados frente al lago en la grama un poco alejados del grupo, Albert la miro a los ojos de una manera distinta, ella se dio cuenta de su mirada incesante y con una sonrisa se giró para enfrentarlo

-¿Por que me miras así?

-¿No puedo mirarte? No sabia que lo tenia prohibido – _dijo con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada_

-No es eso, es que me miras así – _susurro sonrojándose y aparto su mirada hacia el lago_ – no sigas

 _-Giró su rostro con una delicada caricia sobre su mejilla_ – no puedo evitarlo, el mirarte así….. sentirme así contigo – _se acerco un poco apartándole_ _el flequillo de la frente_ – Candy….. ¿somos mas que amigos verdad?

-Yo…creo que si….

-¡¿Crees?! _– rozo su nariz con el dedo índice_ \- ¿es decir que suponemos que sí? Porque yo no quiero suponer mas, quiero estar seguro de que queremos lo mismo – _miro su boca y ella respondió a ese gesto mojándose los labios,_ _gesto que hizo desear besarlos aún más_

 _-Cerro los ojos ante su contacto y su cercanía_ – si quiero – _susurro antes de que el posara sus labios contra los suyos en un beso que le supo a gloria y a frutas_

Parecía volar entre nubes ese verano, mientras sentía la piel de su cuello bajo sus dedos, tenia que aceptar de una vez que se estaba enamorando de él, el silbido y alboroto a su alrededor la saco de su ensoñación dándose cuenta en donde estaban y con quienes, todos habían visto ese beso y poco le importaba si el mundo se enteraba de que era la novia de aquel príncipe que seguía mirándola de esa forma, sin prestar la mínima atención a el resto de la gente, esa tarde caminaban por el sendero rumbo a la villa de los White con el sol a sus espaldas, con sus manos entrelazadas y justo ante el portón enrejado ella se colgó a su cuello, se puso de puntitas y enredo su mano en su cabello, si estaba viviendo ese verano una historia con él, lo viviría al máximo.

-Necesito que me beses una vez mas _– susurro ante su rostro y él con una sonrisa volvió a besarla, un beso lento con ternura_

 _-Acariciando sus labios y con el corazón latiendo fuerte rompió el beso hablándole también en susurros_ – te estoy queriendo tanto Candice White, tanto que no se si alegrarme o preocuparme por ello

-No te preocupes porque a mi me pasa lo mismo – _se separo un poco y costándole mucho abrió el portón, el tomo su mano y la beso dulcemente para despedirse, lo vio alejarse y_ _entro a la casa,_ _recostándose en la puerta suspiro como una chiquilla mientras sonreía_

Su madre apareció por una esquina y la miro con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cómplice

-Estas enamorada de ese muchacho Candy – _se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros_ – y no es malo, todo lo contrario el amor te hace sentir vivo pero también te desgarra, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y tomes decisiones siendo consiente de cada consecuencia

-Lo se mamá, solo que….

-¿Que?

-Que tengo ganas de quererlo con todo mi corazón, que me hace sentir tantas cosas con solo mirarme…. No quiero conformarme con unas cuantas semanas de verano, quiero que sea real…

-Puede ser tan real como quieran ambos hija pero… no quiero que sufras

-Tendré cuidado ¿esta bien? – _contesto con una sonrisa y con un beso a su madre subió a su habitación_

 _-Se quedo mirándola perderse dentro de la casa y suspirando murmuro_ – esta bien cariño… mientras dure el verano estarás bien

Unas semanas después Albert convenció a Candy de que no tenían porque esconderse, así que una cena con los White los reunió en la misma mesa, su padre estaba de acuerdo con una relación entre los jóvenes, ellos se tomaban de las manos y se dedicaban miradas, la cena transcurrió entre conversaciones banales, entre risas, elogios, todo iba en serio para los enamorados mientras que para el resto era algo pasajero.

Una Mañana él le dijo que quería que conociera a su padre y la llevo ese mismo día a presentarse frente a ese hombre que todos mencionaban como imponente e importante, se lo imaginaba como un hombre duro y serio, la verdad le daba un poco de miedo, pero en cuanto Albert la hizo conocer como su novia el hombre sonrió, tenia los mismos ojos azules de su hijo y con ellos la mirada dulce y amable.

-¿Así que eres la señorita de la que mi hijo no para de hablar? Pero.. se quedo algo corto, usted es preciosa y el había dicho que era linda …que modesto – _rió y la chica se sonrojó_

-Pues es cierto siempre me quedo algo corto cuando hablo de ti… la verdad

-Bueno yo… me da gusto conocerlo señor Andrew - _dijo en tono alegre_

-A mi mucho más, espero se diviertan este verano, Albert me comento que comienzas el próximo año tus estudios y él también tiene mucho por delante en la universidad y la empresa… así que…. Disfruten este maravilloso verano de libertad hijos míos. Es que no sabemos que pueda surgir luego, entonces para que cohibirse – _Sonrió_

 _..._


	3. Chapter 3

NUEVA YORK – 1964

El contestador tomaba otro mensaje de Patty

-Candy por favor llámame cuando llegues, necesito que me confirmes tu asistencia – _suspiro_ _audiblemente_ – es el décimo mensaje que te dejo, quiero que vengas a mi boda hermana, se que no quieres regresar aquí y tienes tus compromisos pero…. Eres mi única hermana y todo esta preparado…. No será lo mismo si ti...Llámame

El siguiente mensaje hizo que dejara la cabeza caer con cansancio hacia atrás

-Amor necesitamos hablar, sé que estás molesta pero... Por Favor cariño deja que me explique...últimamente tu hermana no deja de llamarme quiero que aclaremos todo

El nuevo mensaje era de su madre

-Hija hemos tratado de comunicarnos contigo a la clínica y siempre estas en cirugía, llámanos o mejor regresa a Chicago y ven con nosotros a Lakewood, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y la boda es en menos de un mes….tú padre está muy molesto pensando que no vendrás, vas a venir cierto? No quiero pensar que estas poniendo excusas, te queremos mucho, devuélveme la llamada en cuanto…...

Se corto el mensaje su madre siempre dejaba mensajes largos que se cortaban al final. Se movió por su departamento, se sirvió agua mientras escuchaba el siguiente mensaje y pensaba que estaba muy cansada siquiera para pensar, soltó su cabello de la pequeña coleta y se dio un masaje, había vuelto de guardia, se toco el puente de la nariz, tenia que organizar su vida personal, pero mejor era internarse en el trabajo, toco el aparato para escuchar el siguiente..

-Candice White no puedo creer que no quieres ir a la boda de tu hermana, que te hace pensar en no regresar un par de semanas a casa con los tuyos, todo está bien, ahora somos un súper equipo ratoncita…. Tu situación es deprimente. Te quiero mucho

Suspiró nuevamente y se tiro en el sofá con el vaso de agua en las manos, apoyo la cabeza y cerro solo un instante los ojos, no se quedó dormida solo pensaba en los mensajes… Patty.. su hermana menor estaba por casarse y había elegido para la boda a Lakewood, ¿acaso no había otro lugar mas idóneo?, en las Islas Canarias o en Bruselas quizá algo más elegante como Cannes..., solo pensar en regresar a ese lugar, con tantos recuerdos, recuerdos que aun la atormentaban, Patty, su madre y su mejor amiga Raquel le insistían… pero no quería ni pensarlo…. Los recuerdos,…. Abrió sus ojos cansados y se dirigió a la ducha, pero a medio camino se detuvo...… porque él era tan insistente, ¿acaso no era suficiente con hacer lo que hizo?, ¿que los pillara?... Tenía 5 mensajes más

-Hablemos, te amo, perdóname, bla bla bla... ¿Que hago contigo? Desperdicie tanto tiempo tratando de quererte, patán de palabritas bonitas – _refunfuñó_ \- ¿Amor? ¿Tenemos que aclarar… todo?, no gracias ….Todo quedo claro

El agua la recorría entera caliente y el baño se llenaba de vapor tenia la cabeza apoyada en las baldosas, su mente agotada volvió a llevarla a aquel lugar y nuevamente sonrió, como aquel verano

Salió de la ducha mucho más relajada cuando sonó el teléfono, contestó por inercia lanzando un bostezo al aire

-¿Hola?...- _suspiró con cansancio_ – ¡ya basta!, ¿no entiendes que no quiero volver a verte, escucharte o saber de ti en mi vida?...si… Ya... Por favor no seas cínico...¡¿que!?...ni pensarlo – _restregó sus ojos y los puso en blanco mientras escuchaba_ – no, no estoy molesta estoy indignada, estoy asqueada y muy cansada, deja de llamarme y vete al mismísimo demonio con esa tal Alexia _– colgó de un tiro el teléfono_

En su cama y a punto de dormir volvió a perderse en el pasado, en sus ojos claros y en su sonrisa, volvió a soñarlo.

LAKEWOOD – ILLINOIS 1958

En el muelle veían embelesados la puesta de sol, ella recostada en su hombro mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y acariciaba su mano tiernamente, tenían los pies descalzos y se balanceaban hacia el lago, era realmente hermoso ese instante, solo eso necesitaban, estar así , el giró de repente y beso su frente

-Eres lo mas bonito que me ha pasado Señorita

 _-Se incorporo sonriendo_ – entonces no te ha pasado casi nada Albert, apenas nos conocimos hace poco mas de un mes

-¿Crees que no? Yo siento que te conozco desde siempre no me hacen falta años pequeña

-¿Eres consciente de que me convences de que todo lo que dices es cierto con solo mirarme de ese modo?

-¿Cuál modo? ¿Como si fueras una especie de arco iris? Porque así es como te veo, con un montón de colores preciosos y brillantes

-¡Ya! Pero el arco iris necesita de dos elementos importantes para ser real, yo siempre estoy presente

 _-Se encogió de hombros_ \- Yo sólo necesito escucharte reír y mirar tus hermosos ojos y luego puff te despliegas como el arco iris, maravillosa, única, alegre, así eres tú ¿como quieres que te mire?

 _-Se acerco, dejo un beso casto en su boca y lo miro a los ojos_ – Te quiero

 _-Y sonó tan sincero, tan real que su corazón dio un vuelco y la abrazo fuerte_ – yo también te quiero – _la miro nuevamente y acunó su rostro_ – de verdad te quiero

Se quedaron ahí sin nada mas que seguir mirando el resplandor naranja que proyectaba el lago con aquella puesta de sol. El verano seguía transcurriendo, día tras día como una ensoñación. Una noche Patty tocó la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y ella le pidió que siguiera, estaba recostada de la cabecera de su cama leyendo un libro cuando su hermana se recostó a su lado

-¿Que lees?

-1000 promesas de Brian L. Thomas – _dejo el libro para conversar_ – ¿que sucede?

-¿Porque no me lees algo de eso?

-A ti no te gustan estos poemas Patty...

-Pero me gustaría escucharlo por favor, puedo entenderlo, ¿como se siente tanto amor por alguien que no es de tu familia?, espero no enamorarme nunca eso sí, es complicado por eso no entiendo los poemas pero... – _la miro ladeando la cabeza_ – léeme un pedacito

-Está bien _..._

"... _recuerdo cuando no nos necesitábamos de este modo, cuando solo éramos los mejores amigos, supimos que nunca estaríamos solos, esos días se han ido, ahora mis sentimientos han crecido, te quiero, la noche es larga y necesito tocarte, lo siento, no sé qué decir, nunca me había sentido de esta forma, no quiero estar solo esta noche, ¿que puedo hacer para que seas mía? ¿Que dije? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Como caí profundamente enamorado de ti?... Escucho tu voz y empiezo a temblar y no puedo pretender que nosotros todavía podamos ser solo amigos, no quiero estar solo esta noche, todo cambio, no quiero decir adiós, contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida"-_ termino el poema con un suspiro

 _-Sentándose sobre sus piernas no pudo ocultar su curiosidad_ – me pregunto yo, ¿que es lo que realmente pasa entre tú y Albert Andrew?

-Salimos y estamos juntos

-¿Juntos hasta el fin del verano verdad?

-¿Porque preguntas eso? Yo... No quiero que acabe al comenzar el otoño

-¿Y él que te ha dicho? Vive en Londres eso está muy lejos ¿y tus estudios?

-La verdad es que... No lo hemos hablado

-¿Entonces?...¿Seguro el no está jugando al amor de verano?

En la villa de los Andrew William interrogaba a su hijo entre copas frente al gran ventanal hacia el lago

-Te gusta de verdad esa muchacha Albert, nunca te había visto tan... Embelesado

 _-Suspiró evocando su rostro y los ojos que tanto le gustaban_ – no solo me gusta de verdad papá, la quiero de una manera que nunca había sentido

-Si estás seguro de algo así... Yo que tú me preguntaría a tiempo por el después – _carraspeo para reunir el valor de decir aquello_ – plantearte algo serio con ella ahora no será posible hijo, tal vez sientas que la quieres, !bonito claro! pero tal vez sea una ilusión _– al ver su rostro interrogante continuo para aclararse_ – no digo que no sea.. Real solo que es muy pronto para saberlo y ustedes son jóvenes, cuando acabe el verano estarán obligados a separarse, a cada uno les espera una vida distinta y distante en la que dudo que puedan incluirse y terminarán sufriendo la situación, solo quiero que lo pienses bien eres mayor que ella, piénsalo y guía todo a un buen término

-¿Estas diciéndome que tome esto como un amor de verano y luego la olvide? – _colocó el vaso en la mesita, se levantó acercándose más al solario y suspiro audiblemente cerrando los ojos_ – no lo sé papá creo que... Que es demasiado tarde...quiero luchar por ella, por esto que sentimos, es... Lo que quiero

Candy sintió frío repentinamente y se estremeció no podía ser así, lo que sentía era de verdad el parecía sincero con sus sentimientos hacia ella, no podía terminar, buscarían la manera de encontrarse y seguir juntos, ella estudiaría en Nueva York y el.. Estaría en Londres.. ¿Con un mar de distancia como podrían seguir?, ¿como..?., se sintió tonta, ilusa, pero estaba segura de que era real... Se giró a su hermana

-No Patty, no es un amor pasajero, no sólo durará lo que dura el verano, yo... Estoy enamorada de él.. Lo quiero y ya es muy tarde para preguntarse qué será luego con todo un océano en medio, no voy a darme por vencida, esto es real..

LONDRES – 1964

Solo escuchaba la voz de George sobre unos pagos a proveedores y unas conciliaciones, su mente estaba distraída desde que su sobrino se lo dijera hace unas semanas atrás, no pensó que iban tan en serio pero Stear está en América, él había construido su propio negocio en cuanto Albert lo había apoyado, su creatividad e ingenio lo había llevado muy lejos, era lógico que deseara dar el siguiente paso en su vida, había intentado comunicarse con él últimamente pero estaría abarrotado de cosas por hacer, le quedaba el consuelo de que el resto de su familia estaría apoyándolo, tendría que viajar a ese continente en cualquier momento, y al fin volver a Lakewood, debía hacerlo pero... _Ella_.. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de verla y hablarle? Muy alta sabiendo que volvería a pisar aquel pueblo.. _Candy._.. Retumbaba su nombre en su cabeza, le costaba pronunciarlo, la recordaba muy bien, tan bien como si hubiese sido aquella mañana de verano, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus maravillosos ojos, había calado profundamente y ahí se quedó con todos los recuerdos, sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantarlos y se disculpó con George

-Lo siento mucho no escuche nada y prefiero que dejemos esto para otro momento – _se pasó las manos por su rostro y suspiró con cansancio_ – ¿mañana, en el almuerzo?

-Mañana almorzaras con Sarahí y sus padres

-Si es verdad – _se tocó la cabeza pero desechó el hecho_ – ¿tienes algo de lo que te pedí?

-¿La investigación? Pues si, aquí está – _le tendió una carpeta_ \- fue fácil, ¿quién es ella?

-Ella... Fue... – _abrió el contenido y lo primero que saltó a la vista era una fotografía de una rubia hermosa con anteojos, era obvio que la habían tomado sin que se diera cuenta, llevaba el cabello corto ensortijado con una cinta que cruzaba su frente, tenía puesta una bata de médico, debajo un sencillo vestido ajustado verde por encima de la rodilla y botas marrones de tacones hasta la rodilla, estaba preciosa, evidentemente lo había logrado y ya no era la sonriente y soñadora chica de Lakewood... ¿Su amor de verano no?_ – no, no fue... Ella es.. Es mi Candy

-Albert pensé que habías olvidado...

-No, jamás voy a olvidarlo, aunque lo intente es parte de mi - _con cuidado saco la fotografía de la carpeta y la guando en su escritorio donde pudiera verla siempre que quisiera.._

 _..._

* * *

 _Suludos y Gracias por sus comentarios... hasta el proximo Capítulo..:)_


	4. Chapter 4

LAKEWOOD – ILLINOIS 1958

Caminó un largo rato tratando de acomodar las ideas.. Aun era temprano, pasó la noche pensando en las palabras de su padre y contabilizó los días que le quedaban a aquel verano... 24 días para ser exactos, era tan poco pero le bastaron 24 días para enamorarse de ella, usaría esos mismos para trazar un plan, puso rumbo hacia el muelle de madera ese lugar en el que se encontraban cada tarde, en donde el lago quedaba a sus pies y podían ver el sol trazar la montaña hasta ocultarse, en ese mismo lugar le había dicho que la quería, debería ser simbólico porque representaba el lugar en donde le haría una propuesta que definiría sus vidas luego de que terminase ese verano, la vio sentada mirando el lago, mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello se sostenía las piernas y apoyaba la barbilla en sus rodillas, era tan bella, sonrío sin darse cuenta, ella siempre lo hacía sonreír, la quería de tal forma que solo bastaba con verla para decidir qué hacer, caminó lentamente hacia ella a la vez que la madera del muelle crujía al pasar haciendo que se girara con una sonrisa, como si supiera que era él, que dulce era... Tenía una misión de la que no lo distraería más era en ese instante o nunca, se sentó junto a ella mientras le besaba en la frente, noto como fruncía el ceño y ladeaba la cabeza extrañándole por completo el saludo que le había dado, siempre la besaba en los labios, pensó que había comenzado mal

-¿Qué sucede príncipe?

-No soy un príncipe Candy...- _resopló nervioso_

-Pero pareces uno... Mi príncipe – _le tomó la mano y buscó su mirada_ – ¿pasa algo malo?

 _-Se dulcificó su rostro inmediatamente, con ella no podía fingir la duda y la ansiedad lo estaban ahogando, tomó su mano que reposaba sobre la suya y la beso_ – no sé cómo comenzar pequeña, necesito saber...yo me pregunto si... ¿Tú...me quieres de verdad?

-Claro que te quiero te lo he dicho muchas veces ¿porque lo dudas ahora?

-No lo dudo es solo que... El verano está terminando y nosotros.. tomaremos caminos separados

-Separados si... Pero no quiere decir que terminemos con el verano.. ¿O si? – _ahora era ella quien dudaba_

-No.. eso es lo que quería decirte.. – _miro sus ojos que lo buscaban ansiosos_ – pensé mucho este asunto y la verdad es que tú y yo no podremos estar juntos.. Tú vas a Nueva York a cumplir tu sueño y yo iré a Londres a continuar con el de mi padre

-¡Espera! – _soltó su mano repentinamente_ \- ¿estas diciéndome que lo mejor será que nos olvidemos? ¿Estas resumiendo lo nuestro a un simple amor de verano? ¿Es que acaso no hay solución? – _lo miro con el seño fruncido y sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse_

-No... Candy no quise...

-¿Adonde quieres llegar entonces? ¿Dime qué quieres Albert?

-Te quiero a ti – _acunó su rostro_ \- te quiero Candy y quiero que lo nuestro funcione así tengamos que separarnos por un tiempo

 _-Con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos asintió_ – ¿por un tiempo?... yo también lo quiero y aunque no lo creas también lo he pensado, por un momento creí que tú... Que tú no querrías…., pero sí podemos, si de verdad nos queremos podemos hacerlo – _le dijo dulcemente_

-Lo sé – _limpió una lagrima de su mejilla con ternura_ – tengo un plan, nos escribiremos y podemos hacernos llamadas de larga distancia de vez en cuando, mientras tanto podré Viajar a Chicago en Navidad y estaremos juntos

-Yo podré ir a verte a Londres, en primavera hay descanso en la facultad por 15 días

-¡Lo ves! y volveremos a estar juntos todo el verano mi vida, aún me falta un año para titularme y cuando eso suceda arreglaré todo para manejar desde aquí todo en Londres, en las sucursales de América, mi padre lo aprobaría y George me ayudaría, todo hasta que tu termines la carrera, podríamos vivir juntos.. luego podemos volver a Europa...- _acaricio su rostro_ – allá hay muchos hospitales podrías trabajar si quieres

-¿Vivir juntos? – _preguntó sorprendida y emocionada_

-Si bueno quizá en un departamento para estar solos... Podrías ser mi esposa

-¿Que?:.. ¿Tu esposa? – _sonrió_

-¡Si! no creerás que podríamos vivir así con la bendición de nuestras familias ¿no quieres? – _dijo casi en susurro_ – ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?

-Casarme... – de pronto se perdió en su mirada, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiró – si, lo haría, haría todo, lo soportaría todo para estar contigo – _se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo y cayendo juntos al suelo de madera del muelle, ella sobre el_ – es fantástico Albert.. Te amo

 _-Se paralizó por un momento y ella lo miró con atención_ – ¿que me dijiste?

-Te amo príncipe

 _-Sonrío_ – no soy un prin... – _pero no termino de decirlo porque ella lo besaba al principio lento, suave y luego sus besos se tornaron intensos y deliciosos, así ella en sus brazos lo hacía sentir en las nubes_ – me ama – _pensó_ – y yo... Necesito que lo haga

NUEVA YORK – 1964

Sonó el teléfono otra vez y salió de la cocina a contestarlo tenia un Sándwich preparado a la mitad y mucha hambre, pero aun así contestó

-Hola!... Hola! – _había alguien en la línea, miro el teléfono a ver si era que estaba desconectado pero luego pensó que era su amiga Raquel_ – ¿eres tú ratoncita? Deja de jugar casi no he dormido, te prometo que te llamare en cuanto me sienta persona... ¿Hola...? Está bien.. Te quiero..- _colgó sintiéndose como una loca y volvió a su comida cuando sonó el timbre_ – ¿pero que?...

Al abrir la puerta Raquel la enmarcaba vestida como siempre con botas altas, su cabello negro hasta la cintura y la boca tan roja como una manzana, pero sin sonrisa esta vez

-¡Ratoncita eres mala... muy mala!, como no me devuelves la llamada y yo preocupada por tus huesos – _masco el chicle exageradamente y entro en el departamento_ – mírate esa cara, estas destruida.. Casi no pudimos hablar en la clínica... ¿No irás hoy a echarle cuchillo a alguien así?

-Hoy no trabajo Ra.. Hice las guardias suficientes para echarme al sofá por dos días más – _terminó de hacer el Sándwich y le dio un mordisco sentándose en la barra de la cocina_ – pensé que eras tú la que me llamabas hace rato conteste y no hablaron

-¡Pues ya vez que no! Quizá el idiota de Noel, mira que no me he cruzado con el muy cobarde, porque si le llego a pillar... No la cuenta, eso es seguro

-De él no quiero hablar, no me molesto ni en pensarlo – _su amiga se acercó y con un gesto preocupado le colocó la mano en la rodilla_ – es por ese que has estado tan.. ¿No se, tan distraída y callada últimamente? ¿O es por lo de tu hermana?

 _-Trago el bocado que tenía y miro a Raquel con una sonrisa fingida_ – Noel es un imbécil no quiero volver a saber de él en mi vida, me dejo un montón de mensajes en la recepción, hasta en mi contestador y me alegra que Patty se case.. Stear me cae bien, la verdad no sé cómo terminaron en matrimonio, solo estoy agotada, pero..

-¿Pero eso quiere decir que irás a la boda cierto?

-No lo sé... – _todo su semblante cambio, pareció encogerse en el sillón_ – no quiero verlo... No sé cómo... Enfrentarme a... Lakewood, él y yo en el mismo lugar

 _-Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa se cruzó de brazos_ – no sabes de él en 6 años y le temes solo a la mención de su nombre, a la posibilidad de verle, tienes una relación con Noel por dos años y no te importa si se arrastra por tu perdón... ¡Candy estas mal!

-Crees que no lo sé... – _se levanto del sillón y dejó medio Sándwich sobre el plato_ – lo ame demasiado, como nunca he amado ni amare a nadie más, eso lo juro... Pero me atormenta su recuerdo, no lo he visto en años y no quiero verlo

-Ay cariño.. Sigue en tu corazón, como una astilla – _saco un papel doblado del bolso y se dirigió a ella_ – hace unos días lo vi en el periódico, dice que asistió a un evento en Europa... ¿Hace cuanto que solo lo ves en tu mente?, sigues pensando que es un príncipe a pesar de todo, y sigues llevando como un amuleto esa cadena – _señaló su pecho y ella toco el objeto que ocultaba bajo su ropa_

-Le tendió la hoja en donde se le veía de traje junto a otros caballeros, fue como volver atrás, regresar al pasado, al muelle, al lago... a el..

 _-Acarició su rostro serio en el papel y sus ojos se empañaron_ , _doblo la hoja y se la tendió a Raquel_ \- ya lo he olvidado ¿té lo tengo que repetir?

-Aún lo amas y su fantasma no te dejará ser feliz, como es que encuentras a tu hombre, con el tipo con quien te pensabas establecer, justo con su asistente encima de una camilla y sueltas la risa, das media vuelta y pasas la página...¿realmente no lo has analizado o sigues en shock..? Yo si ratoncita, si que lo he repetido mil veces en mi cabeza, ¡yo los mato! Tú nunca quisiste a Noel... Tú cuerpo siguió con su vida después de aquel verano pero tu alma se fue con él a Londres y tu corazón se esparció en ese lago de Lakewood, por eso no quieres volver.. temes, y vaya que te da miedo reencontrar los pedazos que perdiste, ¿tanto te aterra a volver a verlo que faltarás a la boda de tu propia hermana?

-Ra... – _gimoteo_ – déjalo estar... Por mi paz mental ... No regresare a Lakewood por cobarde o por tonta, me aterra volver a... El pasado

-¡Tu hermana es quien se casa!

 _-Miro de un lado a otro_ \- lo pensare

 _-Resopló de frustración, le dio un apretón y abrió la puerta del departamento para salir no sin antes dejar a la rubia pensar un poco_ – enfréntalo, ya no huyas libérate de su recuerdo, aquí te dejo esto – _colocó en la encimera el papel de periódico_

 _-Lo tomo entre sus manos y volvió a acariciarlo..._ – Albert.. Qué guapo estás pareces un príncipe... Si, ya lo sé, no lo eres _– miro hacia el ventanal y se perdió en sus pensamientos..._

LAKEWOOD – 1958

El baile de final de verano llego y estaba tan guapo, la esperaba al pie de las escaleras con un traje que le hacia parecer mas un príncipe, suspiró caminando hacia él que la miraba de esa forma otra vez, como si no le importara mas nada ni nadie, como si lo hiciera sentir vivo, pero probablemente ella lo miraba de la misma forma, lo que sentía era mas grande de lo que pudiera imaginar, estaba cayendo la tarde y las luces se encendieron por toda la enorme lona beige que cubría el suelo improvisado de madera en la grama frente a el lago, habían improvisado también bombillas de luz por toda la orilla que resplandecerían como lunas por en el agua, era impresionante, ese año se habían superado o es que ella se sentía sensible a todos esos detalles que hacían perfecto el momento con el hombre del que se había enamorado ese verano, se colocaron en una mesa rodeada de amigos, el ambiente traía la música en vivo de un lado a otro y los asistentes comenzaban a bailar

 _-Albert se acerco a su oído y en un susurro que termino en un beso tierno en la mejilla dijo_ – Estas preciosa esta noche, pareces un ángel, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si eres de verdad, si en realidad me amas

 _-Ella lo miro acariciado su mejilla dulcemente y asintió acercándose también a su oído_ – por mas que te lo preguntes la respuesta siempre será si – _se recostó de su hombro y lo sintió suspirar seguido de un beso que dejo en su cabeza_

Con unas copas de ponche entre risas y juegos todos conversaban tan alto como se los permitiera la música, Patty bailaba en la pista moviéndose de un lado a otro con un chico, feliz de estar en el festival, comenzó a sonar música para los jóvenes mas movida y animada a la cual ni los mayores pudieron resistirse, así que sin perder la sonrisa se dirigieron a la pista y bailaron hasta el cansancio, el alcohol por poco que bebieran, el éxtasis de la velada se les fue subiendo poco a poco a la cabeza y las risas se convertían en carcajadas, las conversaciones se hicieron murmullos mientras ellos se movían en el centro de la pista él la hizo girar, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su pecho, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y se perdieron en un beso apasionado que atrajo todas las miradas entre silbidos y risas, al ritmo de la musica corearon canciones a la par que bebían mas ponche, era una fiesta, la diversión inundaba todo el espacio, la lona estaba repleta cuando de pronto el la tomo de la mano y la arrastro entre la gente hacia la orilla del lago, la abrazo y la beso con tanta pasión que sintió su corazón estallar en su pecho y el calor inundar sus mejillas, no tuvo mas opción que rendirse a su boca saboreando sus besos como si no existiera el mañana, el mundo dejo de existir, ya no escuchaba la música solo sentía el calor que emanaba y el latir de su corazón bajo sus manos, quería tocar su piel, era una necesidad, necesitaba sentirlo tan cerca, nunca había sentido nada parecido, se sentía flotar cuando el interrumpió el beso acariciando su cabello ambos jadeaban luego de aquel beso intenso

 _-Con los ojos cerrados apoyo su frente contra la suya_ – Escapa conmigo

 _-Se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazo fuerte_ – ¿a donde?

-No lo se, pero ven conmigo, no quiero separarme de ti

 _-Ella lo miro con una sonrisa inmensa_ – vamos escapemos

 _-Pareció pensar, luego le devolvió la sonrisa mas radiante y cálida que había visto_ – La cabaña del bosque

-¿De que hablas, que cabaña?

-Solo dime ¿lo harás? Si nos vamos ahora….

-Lo haré…. Solo…. Dame unos minutos, espera aquí – _le dio un beso dulce y corrió hacia la lona_

El se quedo ahí pensando miro hacia el lago con las manos en los bolsillos, era de noche y en lo único que pensaba era en el camino hacia esa vieja cabaña, el camino que le esperaba por delante, solo quería abrazarla y estar en paz un rato solo con ella, el verano terminaría y tendría que volver a Europa tan lejos de sus besos, pero tendría que funcionar, lo harían funcionar.

-Tina por favor te encargo a mi hermana, volveré al amanecer y necesito que me cubras

-¿A donde vas Candy? Pregunto su hermana con voz cantarina apareciendo de pronto

-Patty… necesito que tu y Tina me cubran hasta mañana, ¿si?

 _-Su hermana la miro divertida_ – ¿te vas a ir con tu novio, toda la noche y solos?

-Si, No… solo… cúbranme y ya les devolveré el favor

 _-Ambas chicas se miraron con complicidad y Tina con una sonrisita picara asintió_ – Anda y disfruta de la vida.. y ¡oye! No te cohíbas de contarnos luego – _dijo entre risas despidiéndose a lo que Candy solo puso los ojos en blanco._

LONDRES – 1964

Leía con cuidado aquel informe Ella era Médico especialista en corrección y rehabilitación quirúrgica, Vivía en un departamento en Nueva York, mantenía una relación formal con un Cardiólogo, había conseguido titularse con honores y en la actualidad tenía un proyecto médico con el respaldo de varias fundaciones... Dirigía una clínica popular, se hacia llamar clínica feliz.

 _-Resopló..._ – una relación formal con un médico hasta hay una fotografía de ambos.. no necesitaba esto George – _pero igual la sostuvo, ella forzaba una sonrisa y él la sostenía con posesión, decía que estaban comprometidos, la tiro dentro de la carpeta, cerró con fuerza, la apartó y se dejó caer en la silla reclinable, pasó su mano por su rostro tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza sin éxito_ – tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, tenía todo el derecho de olvidarme – _se dijo con tristeza_ – yo también lo hice Candy seguí con mi vida, intente querer a alguien más...pero no he podido olvidarte, aún te sueño, aún te veo al cerrar los ojos, aún... Te siento.

Eran las Siete de la mañana en Nueva York aunque para él era casi medio día, en su lujoso piso de soltero solo se escuchaban sus pasos resonar en el mármol, se preguntó cómo sería escuchar su dulce voz de nuevo, entonces en un impulso tomo la carpeta y marco el número, escucho su voz... ¿Quien era esa ratoncita a la que creía hablar?, pensó en contestarle pero las palabras no salían de su garganta su corazón latió con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando ella pronunció las últimas palabras, imagino que podría estar allí volviendo a pronunciarlas para él pero sabía que no era cierto, se quedo con el teléfono sujeto a su mano mucho tiempo después de que ella colgara al otro lado de la línea, al otro lado del mundo... _Candy..._ Susurró evocando a el lago que fue testigo de su amor aquel verano, el sol ocultándose, los tonos naranjas, el verdísimo color de sus ojos y su sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _Saludo a todas las lectoras, hay cosas que descubrir en esta historia, Porque?, y Que pasó?... que hizo que se separaran... pero parece que el destino tiene preparado volver a reunirlos. ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

LAKEWOOD – ILLINOIS 1958

La casa del bosque no estaba lejos en auto quedaba a 20 minutos máximo de las Villas del este, cuando llegaron cruzaron el camino de las manos y él le presento a su querida cabaña del bosque, le contó que de niño se escapaba con su gran perro labrador a esa cabaña para estar solo y rodeado de naturaleza, Fausto el mayordomo de los Andrew siempre veló por ella en todos esos años porque sabía que era muy querida por el joven, cuando le aviso que volvería después de tantos años se encargó de mandar a arreglarla y aprovisionarla para él, cuando encendió las luces del porche ella estaba impresionada, el río seguía corriendo a unos cuantos metros de ella y aunque se veía más pequeña de lo que recordaba el cariño a ese sitio permanecía intacto

-¡Es hermosa Albert! – _exclamó recorriendo la pequeña estancia y la ordenada cocina de madera, se notaba que la habían amoblado_ _recientemente_

-Es.. Pequeña pero acogedora

-Es perfecta – _abrieron las ventanas y dejaron la puerta abierta para que entrara aire, esa noche prometía ser cálida_

 _-Se sentaron en una cómoda que quedaba bajo del ventanal y a su vez daba al río para escuchar todos los sonidos de la noche_ – es la mejor noche de mi vida – _dijo mirándola_

-Y la mía, escaparme aquí contigo, este lugar... ¿Crees que se pregunten por nosotros?

-Seguro.. Tendré que devolverte mañana – _hizo una mueca de disgusto_

 _-Ella se acercó y susurro contra su boca_ – entonces aprovechemos el momento

Besarla era subir al cielo, era dulce, suave, respondía a sus besos con ternura y adoración... Se recostó en sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello con cariño y hablaban del baile, de la naturaleza, de cuando eran niños... Y del futuro... Se imaginaron juntos cumpliendo todos sus sueños, juntos formando un hogar y sonrieron ante esa posibilidad. Las horas avanzaron entre besos y te amo, entre susurros y caricias al final de la noche él la llevo a la habitación para que descansara

-¿Pero solo hay una cama? ¿Donde dormirás tu? - _Pregunto con preocupación_

-En el sofá, ya vez lo grande que es y es muy cómodo, estaré bien

-¿Un príncipe durmiendo en un sofá? – _se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisita_

-No soy un príncipe ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces - _la miro de reojo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello_

-¿Ah no? Pero hablas así con ese acento británico mezclado con erres y te comportas como un caballero con armadura, además allá de donde vienes hay duques, condes, muchos Lord, castillos, reyes y príncipes, ¿quien me dice que no eres uno?

-Yo.. – _la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, no podía permanecer tanto tiempo sin tocarla_ – yo te juro que no lo soy, solo soy Albert, nada más

-Pues para mí eres Albert el príncipe y siempre los serás – _lo beso rápidamente y se soltó de su abrazo_ – ¿yo dormiré en el sofá de acuerdo? – _bromeó_

-Eso nunca Candy.. No hagas esto, te quedarás aquí, eres una dama y no voy a permitir que estés incomoda – _dijo frunciendo el ceño_

-¿Incomoda? ¿En el súper sofá? – _rió el vio en su rostro la preocupación_ \- Está bien es broma, solo quería comprobar que eres todo un príncipe, me quedaré aquí

-Muy bien _– suspiro audiblemente, tomo del armario una sábana y la beso en la frente_ \- buenas noches pequeña

Buenas noches musito entre dientes mientras el cerraba la puerta y la dejaba sola, exploró la habitación y se asomó a la ventana, desató su vestido y camino en ropa interior hasta el armario descubriendo ropa que era toda de él ¡claro! Tomo una camisa y respiro su perfume antes de ponérsela encima abotonándola y girar como una niña con ella puesta, luego subió a la cama y se dejó caer teatralmente abrazando una almohada... Repitió su nombre hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

El se había puesto cómodo, se había quedado solo en ropa interior y cubierto con la sábana, colocó un brazo detrás de su cabeza y mientras miraba el techo pensando en ella, como le hubiese gustado dormir a su lado, desechó el peligroso pensamiento y se giró hacia la ventana la deseaba de eso no había duda pero también la respetaba mucho, tenía que controlarse algún día ella sería suya, y lucharía por que así fuera siempre, así tuviera que esperarla años.

NUEVA YORK – 1964

Dos días después reunió el valor para decirle a su familia que no iría a la boda, tenía como excusa su trabajo pero al escuchar la voz de su madre y su hermana se sintió fatal y se arrepintió inmediatamente

-¿Entonces vas a venir? ¿Cuando llegaras? y supongo que vendrás con Noel, ya tengo apartados sus asientos – _decía con voz acelerada Patty desde Chicago_

-¡Espera! Vas muy rápido Patricia, voy a ir pero... – _puso los ojos en blanco y se masajeó a la sien_ – llegare directo a la cena de bienvenida, llegaré a Lakewood y no voy con Noel

 _-Patty guardó silencio unos segundos para luego sonar preocupada aunque estaba feliz_ – ¿porque no vienes con el doctor corazón? ¿Ya no están juntos?

-Eso no es importante ahora Patty, ¿como van todos los preparativos? Lamento mucho no devolver las llamadas he estado muy ocupada últimamente – _suspiró_ \- Dime que no me pondrás en una mesa de solteros o peor aún con los Andrew _– intento cambiar de tema pero pareció empeorar su ansiedad_

-¿Lo dices por el tío de mi novio, por Albert Andrew?

 _-La sola mención de su nombre la estremecía y sabiendo el tipo de sonrisa que debería tener su hermana el otro lado de la línea volvió a tema_ – Lo digo porque preferiría estar con Papá y Mamá o cerca de ustedes, últimamente no tengo ganas de andar de cotilla sobre mi.

-Bien, te daré el mejor lugar pero no faltes ¿si? Te extraño mucho y quiero que estés el día más importante de mi vida, por cierto... No me lo preguntas pero Albert también estará ya confirmó su asistencia, ¿estás preparada para ver a tu amor del verano del 58?

 _-Cerró fuertemente los ojos, y el dolor le caló como una puñalada, no era culpa suya estaba bromeando, ella al fin y al cabo no sabía lo intenso que fue aquello y que aún le revolvía los sentimientos_ – adiós Patty cuídate y nos vemos en un par de semanas... – colgó

Cruzó el parque y fue a la tienda para comprarle un regalo a su hermana, se lo daría personalmente, nada de encargar una chuchería para el hogar del que seguro tendría a montones, quería algo para ella, tampoco quería enviarlo tan frío e impersonal, prefería llevárselo y colocárselo en su muñeca, se decidió por una hermosa pulsera de plata con su nombre completo, el de casada, con unas tortugas enlazadas, no supo nunca el motivo de la fascinación de su hermana por ellas pero esa pulsera la mando a hacer a su semejanza, salió con una sonrisa de la tienda, miro el cielo despejado típico de la época y sonrío, camino un rato por el parque pensando en las ironías de la vida, en cómo le gusta jugar con las casualidades, Stear y Patty era una casualidad enorme, se preguntó porque se casarían precisamente en Lakewood, pensó el la tortura que sería volver a verlo, él y la frialdad de su adiós, las promesas rotas, aquel día en que destrozo su corazón y acabó con sus ilusiones, no podía perdonarlo, tampoco olvidarlo, toco inconscientemente la cadena en su cuello dejándose llevar por la melancolía, levantó la vista y se topó de frente con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, lo miró fijamente con desgana, lo detalló, era un hombre guapísimo... si, estaba segura de que lo rondaban más que solo su asistente, llevaba dos rosas rojas en la mano, la mirada tierna que tanto le gustaba ahora le parecía falsa, resopló con fuerza y cruzó sin dirigirle la palabra, caminaba lo más rápido posible mientras pensaba ¿porque no sólo desaparecía para siempre?

-¡Candy! – _la llamo mientras caminaba tras ella_ – ¡Candy por favor! ¿Puedes si quiera dejar que hable?... – _siguió caminando tras ella sin lograr detenerla_ – ¿Amor? ¡Detente Amor por favor!

 _-La rabia se agolpó en su cabeza, llevaba días tranquila tratando de apartar el mundo real de su vida sumergida en sus pacientes, pero la realidad la alcanzaba y explotando se giró al hombre_ – ¿Amor? Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme amor en tu vida Noel y desaparece de mi vista – _se giró para seguir caminando y evitar un escándalo en plena calle pero el la detuvo_

-Candy Mi Am... Nena por favor solo escúchame – _dijo en tono suplicante y desesperado_

 _-Estuvo a punto de dejar que hablara pero recordó lo sucedido_ – ¿que vas a decirme? ¿Tienes alguna explicación que borre lo que vi? No creo que te sirva de nada, tú y yo aquí dejamos todo y en paz

-Pero... Fue un error lo admito, fue una estupidez, ella y yo no trabajaremos más juntos, nos dejamos llevar por... por la lujuria, pero no significó nada más _– le tomó la mano pero ella la apartó con asco_ – ¡perdóname! Fui débil te extrañaba demasiado y... Podemos arreglarlo

-Quien te dijo que yo quiero arreglarlo Noel, no seas cínico, ¿me extrañabas y por eso te acuestas con tu asistente? Hay que ver el tamaño de tu descaro

-Entiendo que me trates así, me lo merezco pero yo te amo no he hecho más que buscarte y suplicar que me perdones – _soltó el aire abatido_ \- retomemos todo, los planes que teníamos juntos, dame una oportunidad por todo este tiempo juntos, por favor _– ella se giró colocando los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino, en un impulso soltó de golpe_ \- cásate conmigo... Mañana mismo si quieres – _dijo con desespero, no quería perderla, pareció funcionar porque ella se detuvo_ \- iremos juntos a la boda de tu hermana como marido y mujer ¿que más quieres? ¿Que puedo hacer para que regreses conmigo, para que me perdones Candy? _– se acercó y le entregó las rosas_

 _-Se perdió en cada palabra que le dijo, se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas y olvido el lugar, olvido con quien estaba...revivió el dolor volvió a ser verano en Lakewood_ – ¿que me case contigo mañana? – _tomo las rosas y las acaricio mientras dejó escapar una lagrima, entonces la furia y la impotencia estallaron, aquella noche mágica contrastaba con sus palabras hirientes... Primero lo empujo tan fuerte que se tambaleó y luego estampo cada uno de sus puños con golpes de dolor en su pecho, lo golpeó con las rosas una y otra vez fuertemente mientras sus pétalos caían y sus lágrimas nublaban su vista_ – te odio... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? Te juro que te odio Albert – se giró y corrió directo a su departamento.

-¿Albert? - _Susurro Noel con tristeza mirando cómo se alejaba_

LAKEWOOD – ILLINOIS 1958

No podía dormir daba vueltas en la enorme cama de aquella cabaña, él estaba a unos pasos y aunque no hacía nada de frío añoraba su calor, quería sus besos, cerró los ojos y se imaginó como sería si el estuviese allí abrazándola, durmiendo a su lado, si el se atreviera a tocarla, a ir más allá, llena de vergüenza se cubrió el rostro con las manos por aquellos pensamientos, sus amigas habían hablado de eso y ella se había instruido así que sabía exactamente en teoría lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer, pensar que quería sentir y vivir aquello con él la hacían sentir descarada,.. Hacía mucho calor se acercó la ventana y dejo que la suave brisa que venía del río la envolviera y la acariciara, pero ella anhelaba otras caricias, la luna estaba creciente dejo descansar su cabeza en su mano mientras pensaba... ¿y si...? ¿Si se arriesgaba a...?

 _-Camino de puntillas y en silencio, rodeó el sofá, él tenía los ojos cerrados y ¡Dios bendito! estaba sin ropa, afuera evidentemente hacía frío porque la piel se le erizo y se estremeció_ \- ¿que hacía ahí? - _Se preguntó de pronto, cuando estaba a punto de girar de vuelta a la habitación escucho su voz_

-¿Pequeña que haces ahí como un fantasma?

 _-Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio_ \- Yo... No puedo dormir.. Siento mucho haberte despertado

-No me despertaste, tampoco puedo quedarme dormido – _se colocó de lado y le abrió un espacio en el sofá, la miro dudar si acercarse pero al final lo hizo, se acurrucó junto a ella abrazándola con su espalda pegada a su pecho_ – estas tensa _– beso su cuello_ – relájate

 _-Ella soltó todo el aire y atrajo su mano a su mejilla_ – ahora me siento mejor

-¿Querías dormir conmigo?

 _-Aunque no lo veía podía sentir su sonrisa_ – si, quería estar contigo además aquí es más fresco

-Veo que te pusiste cómoda traes mi camisa – _acaricio su hombro y bajó por el brazo hasta abrazarla de nuevo_

 _-Con los ojos cerrados seguía atenta a su respiración y su cuerpo que la envolvía, a esa caricia inocente que le aceleraba el pulso_ – ¡si claro! Mía no es _– rió y el la abrazo más fuerte_

-No te muevas tanto o sufriremos las consecuencias

-¿Cuales son esas consecuencias? No creo que terminemos en el suelo – _dijo con inocencia y volvió a reír_

-Por dios Candy... – _susurro en su oído enterrando la nariz en su cuello_ – ¿quieres que deje de ser un caballero?

-¿Quiero?... – _cerró los ojos ante su contacto_ \- ¿Que quieres tu? – _entrelazo sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos_

 _-No pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo que estaba tan cerca del de ella, dejo de pensar y beso su cuello con ternura_ – te quiero, te necesito

 _-Al sentir lo que ella provocaba en él no le dio miedo, en absoluto, todo lo contrario la hizo sentir poderosa, mujer, si era capaz de hacer que la deseara hasta ese punto..._ – Albert...yo también te necesito – _y su cuerpo también reaccionó, mariposas volaron por su cuerpo como en primavera, su mente dejó de estar en el lugar en el que se encontraba al sentir su aliento en su cuello y sus manos recorrerla, respondió a él como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido, moviéndose despacio.. provocándolo_

Trazó despacio una caricia desde su rodilla hasta su cintura trayendo consigo su camisa, su piel era tan suave que lo hacía perder la cabeza, beso su hombro mientras su cuerpo ardía al escuchar su respiración entrecortada, su mano siguió ascendiendo hasta rozar sus pechos sin impedimento para acariciarla, tenía que controlarse, no debía ir tan rápido, no quería asustarla, pero ya no podía volver atrás, ella se merecía una primera vez romántica, con flores, no en el sofá en un momento de calentura, ¿pero como parar?... Era incapaz y menos en el momento en que sus manos comenzaron a recorrerlo.. Ambos estaban casi desnudos y se amaban, eso sucedería ahí, en ese momento. La tenía sujeta a su cuerpo, la escasa ropa que llevaban sobraba, ella se dejaba llevar por sus manos, se entregaba a cada caricia y él dejaba el alma en cada beso, beso a beso acarició uno de sus pechos suaves y ella gimió, agradeció a dios por tenerla, por desearla y por poder sentir tanto placer al tocarla, ella también lo deseaba muchísimo, necesitaba control, pero lo perdía a cada segundo que pasaba entre sus brazos, no supo cómo se liberó pero ella giró y acaricio su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz y su boca despacio, estaba paralizado, era presa fácil de sus manos que recorrían su cuerpo, enterró sus manos en su espalda haciéndolo suyo mientras el reaccionaba colocándose sobre ella, le apartó el cabello del rostro jadeante y le juro que la amaba, ella no le dijo nada, solo sonrió y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, lo hizo suyo y se entrego con todo el amor en su corazón y con todo el deseo de su cuerpo, tanto anhelaban ese momento que fue más accesible tomarla completamente para sí, fue lento y cuidadoso, ayudándola a acostumbrarse a su invasión, los gemidos venían de su garganta mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo como si la vida dependiera de ese instante, si, ese éxtasis, esos minutos eternos que no querían que terminasen nunca, su piel contra la suya, sus labios explorándose, su cabello revuelto y el amor con el que danzaban sobre el sofá, las caricias que ella le prodigaba, era el cielo, poco a poco, lento y suave, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la sintió entregarse abandonándose a sus manos, exigiendo todo de él de la manera más deliciosa y difícil de resistir, se dejó llevar al vaivén de su cuerpo y nuevamente Dios apareció cuando estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos le entregó su ser.. Dios, Dios, El de él, el dios de ella, el suyo... Gracias a dios no estaban soñando, en silencio los segundos pasaron hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaban, la beso con ternura repitiendo su nombre y cuanto la amaba, parecía una eternidad, su corazón golpeaba fuerte y podía sentir el de ella en su mejilla, al cabo de lo que pareció una pequeña vida la miro mientras abandonaba su cuerpo y se permitió pensar nuevamente

-Mi Candy... ¿Te hice daño? Perdón, no debió ser así yo...

 _-Sonrió y sintiéndose otra persona una inmensamente feliz acaricio su cabello empapado_ – no tengo nada qué perdonarte, te amo y no me hiciste tanto daño como imagine príncipe, ¿te arrepientes?

 _-Devolviéndole la sonrisa la abrazo, ambos con la humedad de sus cuerpos agotados_ – te amo, te amo pequeña, no me arrepiento de nada, jamás lo haré pero... – _la miro con los ojos_ – no, no nos cuidamos, yo no pude contenerme y...

 _-Ella se sonrojó y soltó una risita nerviosa_ – oye... No te preocupes por eso hoy... En dos días mínimo veré mi periodo.. No hay problema ahora o al menos eso leí

-¿Si? está bien _– le acarició el rostro_

-Muero.. de calor y si seguimos así... ¿Qué tal un baño... Pero en el río?

-¿Ahora? – _preguntó sorprendido_

 _-Ahora, no hay nadie y sigue oscuro, se incorporó y se colocó solo la camisa de el encima, llego a la puerta y se giró_ – ¿o es que los príncipes no se bañan en el río de madrugada? – _rió saliendo a la intemperie_

 _-Se colocó un poco de ropa y salió tras ella_ – ¡Candy!... Candy espera... – _pero ella ya se había ido_

LONDRES – 1964

-Candy, Candy ¿hasta cuando me seguirás a todas partes? – _se preguntó en sus pensamientos, no había dejado de pensarla desde que escuchara su voz, repetía en su mente todas las escenas vividas, todo lo dicho aquella noche todo el amor con que se entregaron a la pasión_ \- Lakewood... Sus ojos, su boca...

-Albert Cariño, pareces distraído ¿pasa algo? - _Preguntaba Sarahí, en la mesa en la que cenaban_

-No, no es nada... ¿Que...decías? – _miro a su alrededor, no estaba en Lakewood estaba en Londres con su novia , en un restaurant lujoso_

-Estábamos hablando de la boda de tu sobrino – _puso una mueca de fastidio_ – ¿de verdad será en pleno campo, con mosquitos y todo? es que yo... No me van ese tipo de lugares bebe, a demás en esta época llueve, en América es otoño, será puro barro y charcos hojas por todos lados, eligieron una época horrorosa para casarse – _acaricio su brazo coqueta_ \- porque no le inventas algo y saltamos el evento

El la miro como si no la conociera, era una mujer hermosa, hija de la sociedad Londinense, era superficial y posesiva, hacía tiempo que pensaba que hacía con ella pero siempre se las arreglaba para atraerlo, generalmente seduciéndolo, ¿que clase de vida era esa? Con una mujer que le gustaba, pero no amaba, solo en un piso alto y enorme, vacío... ¿Realmente buscaría una excusa para no ir? ¿La mujer que tenía en frente y la fría y vacía vida que llevaba era lo que quería?. Reencontrarse con ese pasado le dolería, enfrentarse a lo que pudo ser, si hubiese sido sería con ella con quien cenaría, sería su esposa, tal vez tendrían hijos, tendrían una casa, un hogar juntos, sería el hombre más feliz en la tierra, miraría sus ojos verdes al despertar y escucharía su risa pero... ella haría todo eso con ese cardiólogo, seguramente los vería enamorados y felices

-Podríamos alegar que tienes trabajo y que el viaje es muy largo

-No puedo Sarahí, ya confirme mi asistencia, la tuya no porque hace un mes que me dejaste claro que no conocías casi nada a Stear ni te gustaba América

-Pero es que quiero que te quedes conmigo – _dijo insistente_

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que no asista a la boda de mi sobrino porque tú lo quieres, nada más?

 _-Lo miró con una ceja perfecta levantada_ – también tu o si no, no hubieses tardado tanto en responder ¿o me equivoco?, no has querido ir a ese continente en años según tengo entendido

-No sabes nada de mi – _dejo los cubiertos quitándosele el apetito_

-Sí que sé, sé que es hora de que dejes de pensar en la boda de tu sobrino y pienses en la nuestra, ¿que nos impide comprometernos ahora?

-No quiero ese tipo de compromiso

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo? – _resopló hablando en voz baja pero con molestia_ – pensé que teníamos algo más.. Serio, sé que tus relaciones jamás duraron más de unos pocos meses tú y yo tenemos un año, tienes 30 años, ¿no piensas sentar cabeza?

-Suenas a mi padre Sarahí, esa decisión es solo mía y no me da la gana de ser el esposo perfecto de las revistas de hogar que te la pasas leyendo, todo apariencias

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Porque me hablas así? Últimamente no eres tú, el despreocupado Albert, estás tenso, tuve que pautar esta cena con tu secretaria

-Lo siento - _tomo su mano pero ella la apartó ofendida_

 _-Se limpió la boca delicadamente con la servilleta y tomo una decisión, él tendría que elegir, seguro si lo dejaba volvería como un gatito dispuesto a la boda_ – es momento de que definamos esto o anunciamos nuestro compromiso o nos tomamos un tiempo separados para redefinirnos Albert

-¿Redefinirnos? – _la miro con él ceño fruncido_ – ¿o lo tomo o lo dejo no?

-Así es... – _le lanzó una mirada desafiante_

 _-La miro un largo rato analizando la situación_ – ¿nunca te has preguntado lo que yo quiero? ¿Lo que necesito? ¿Lo que me hace feliz? – _ella no se inmutó_ – te llevaré a casa Sarahí

 _-Por un momento se asusto de esa reacción, ¿lo estaban dejando? ¿Se le habría pasado la mano?_ – ¿hasta que lo medites o para siempre? Estás acabando con lo nuestro tu solo

 _-Recordó nuevamente esas últimas palabras y escucho su voz quebrada... Candy... "estás acabando con todo, con lo que soñamos tú lo quisiste así, tú solo" cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, sólo respondió lo mismo que entonces_ – es lo mejor no tenemos futuro juntos

-Pues piénsalo bien no tendrás otra oportunidad, ve a América y regresa con una respuesta – _dijo con evidente rabia_ – yo sé lo que quieres, y me quieres a mí

-¿Sabes lo que quiero? No, nunca lo supiste y jamás lo sabrás, nadie lo sabe, solo yo.

* * *

 _Feliz Fin de Semana, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, esta no es tan sufrida como Jaulas de Oro... no queremos llorar tanto jajaja, me quedo con la duda de la canción que evoca el titulo, yo tengo que confesarles que cuando escribo lo hago con musica, una muy romantica con letras espectaculares, especialmene para esta... Ecos de Amor - Jesse y Joy... Amor del Bueno - Reyli Barba... Los Abrazos Rotos de Amaia y Alex Ubago y Me cuesta tanto Olvidarte de Mecano... muchisimas mas de todos los artistas... Yo sin ti, Será, Solo con un beso de Ricardo Montaner me fascina... Wow que mas me puede inspirar que estas canciones ... un abrazo a todas... se acerca un reencuentro y una boda. Hasta el Próximo Capítulo_


	6. Chapter 6

LAKEWOOD – ILLINOIS 1958

La miro quitarse la camisa al pie del lago, desnuda era aún más hermosa, la luna delineaba su cuerpo justamente por donde sus manos se pasearon antes y cubriéndose cuanto podía giró para mirarlo antes de meterse de un tiro al agua, salió más adentro del pequeño pozo que hacía el río sonriendo, él se acercó como inducido y se deshizo de la ropa, toco el agua, no era como para que le sonriera del modo en que lo hacía..

 _-Llego hasta ella titiritando_ \- está fría, estas loca – _Dijo sonriendo, aunque la noche fuera cálida y la brisa refrescante el agua estaba helada_ – me engañaste, dijiste que estaba tibia

 _-Se acercó y lo abrazo_ – está bien Albert, eres un bebito

-¿Bebito? – _la tomo de la cintura y sus senos se pegaron a su pecho_ – calentemos esta agua mi hermosa chica – _la beso y ella enredo sus piernas en su cintura, el agua se hizo soportablemente fresca o comenzaba a aclimatarse_

-¿Mejor? _– pregunto enrollada en su cuerpo_

-Muchísimo mejor así, ahora no saldremos hasta parecer viejitos arrugados – _volvió a besarla_ – cásate conmigo Candy, cásate conmigo mañana mismo

 _-Acariciando sus labios miro sus ojos_ – ¿de verdad? ¿Mañana mismo?

-Si por favor, sé mi esposa, mía para siempre, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Si – _rió_ – me casaré contigo mañana lo prometo príncipe

-¿Lo prometes? – _aún dudaba de su respuesta_ – no es broma, vamos a el registro de Lakewood está cerca del centro del pueblo y nos casamos, es tanto como llenar formas y serás mi esposa

-Si...- _respondió rápidamente_ – me casaré contigo Albert – _sonrío_

 _-Y cuando lo miro con esa sonrisa que lo dejaba siempre sin aliento supo que era lo que más quería_ \- Entonces prepárate porque este verano serás la señora Andrew – _beso su rostro entero lleno de felicidad y luego un beso en los labios profundamente decidió que volverían a ver de cerca el cielo..._

-Aquella mañana la dejo cerca de su casa, ella no quería ni pensar en lo que inventaron las chicas a sus padres pero les costó despedirse, un beso y otro hasta que reunió el suficiente valor para bajar del auto y poner rumbo, entro sigilosa subiendo las escaleras pero no pasó desapercibida por su madre a la que se topó cuando entraba a su habitación y ella salía de la suya

-¿Hija, como estuvo el baile?

-Bien mamá – _dijo queriendo huir de una conversación_

-¿Bien? ¿Solo bien?... ¿En donde estuviste anoche? _– preguntó insistente_

-En el baile del festival _– contestó rápidamente_

 _-Su madre se acercó y la miro a los ojos_ – eres mi hija Candy, te conozco y nunca me mentiste.. ¿Empezarás a hacerlo?

-Mamá yo...

-Está bien, no me lo digas ahora.. No estoy preparada para saberlo... – _suspiro y le sonrió moviendo la cabeza en negación_ – tu padre cree que se quedaron a dormir en casa de Tina... ya eres mayor... Y sé que sabes lo que haces...¿toda una aventura eh?

-Pues... – _bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír_ – ¿lo hablamos luego?

-¿Candy?... Quiero que confíes en mí - _su hija asintió y con una sonrisa apenas perceptible la dejo ir_

Entro a su habitación y se sentía en las nubes, se dejó caer en su cama abrazando al León suspirando. El también parecía abstraído, soñando despierto con el momento en volverla a tener entre sus brazos, a la hora en la que entraba la familia entera estaba desayunando sin el. Adicionalmente un agregado miembro, le sorprendió que lo miraran de ese modo y su tía que seguramente había llegado durante la noche lo observaba entrecerrando los ojos, todos se le quedaban mirando pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, los chicos se reían entre dientes y su padre tenía esa mirada cómplice

 _-Dio los buenos días, se acercó a su tía y la beso en la mano_ – ¿pasa algo? - _Preguntó en medio de su letargo_

-Nada tío, solo nos preguntamos si volveríamos a verte – _sonrío Stear_

-¿Porque? Estoy aquí...

-Y son las 10 de la mañana Albert – _resopló su padre_

-¿No están desayunando apenas?

-No, solo acompañamos a la Tía Abuela con un postre – _respondió Archie también sonriendo_

-¿En donde estabas Albert?, no son horas de llegar, ¡pero ni cuenta te has dado de la hora! – _exclamó severa su tía_

-Lo lamento tía no sabía que llegabas y estaba... En la cabaña

-Eso sí que es clasificado – _comentó Stear como un chiste_

 _-Elroy Andrew que no se le escapaba nada miro a todos sus sobrinos y pregunto_ – ¿solo?

-Elroy deja ya al muchacho, no es un niño sabe lo que hace – _lo miro de reojo_ – ¡espero! – _sonrío_

-¡Ya! Veo que mis queridos sobrinos contaron una historia – _los miro de una forma que dejaron de sonreír_ – voy a descansar un rato nos veremos en el almuerzo – _dijo serio y salió del salón_

-Stear y Archie más les vale que empiecen a hablar – _sentenció Elroy_

-Confidencialidad Familiar tía – _dijo Stear bromeando y luego entre dientes le comentó a Archie_ – ¿te diste cuenta? No habrá dormido nada o sigue soñando

-Revolvió unas cosas en su habitación, busco en un cofre, luego en otro y por fin encontró lo que buscaba, lo miró con gesto tierno y lo apretó contra su mano, "mañana" se repitió con una sonrisa.

NUEVA YORK – 1964

La música sonaba alto, la rockola pequeña zumbaba y la hacía bailar haciendo la maleta, no quería pensar más nada, no sabía porque de pronto había hecho aquel espectáculo en el parque, porque había llorado de esa manera, dedujo que era rabia, llego a casa se comió todos los pastelitos de la nevera entre sollozos y luego se calmó.

Cuando comenzó a hacer la maleta iba metiendo cosas que no necesitaba, la deshacía y la volvía a hacer, solo eran unos días, volvería a su vida normal en una semana, se masajeó la sien mientras tarareaba la canción y se movía, llevaba unos pantalones acampanados y una cinta en la frente, Raquel estaría por llegar, no termino de decirlo cuando sonó el timbre, al recibir a Raquel como siempre ésta la miro con aprobación, ya no se veía tan destruida y hasta estaba bailando, no entendía porque. El descarado de Noel se atrevió a llamarla y después de soltarle al muy idiota hasta el mal que padecería hasta el día de su muerte, él se dedicó a lloriquearle pidiendo su ayuda para recuperarla, le contó todo el incidente del parque con lujo de detalle y le preguntó por el tal Albert

 _-Raquel le contó de la llamada obviando como le había llamado a su ex_ – ¿estás bien? Después de esa descarga con despojo de rosas deberías estar no se...

-¿Liberada? – _ladeó la cabeza_

-Asqueada...fue horrible según cuenta él, ¿que fue lo que pasó en realidad?

-Me saco de mis casillas, me dijo que se casaría conmigo, será para seguir poniéndome cuernos con la nómina femenina entera del hospital – _resopló_ – obviamente le dije que no, creo…. bueno en resumen

-Más bien le dijiste que lo odiabas... y lloraste, él dijo que nunca te había visto llorar

-¡Si.. Ya! me descontrolé Ra... Recuerdo el episodio como un ataque de ira pero, bah.. Es bueno para que la Sangre drene y fluya – _sonrío_

-Si... Ya Veo – _la miro frunciendo los labios_ \- ¿entonces está todo listo para que regreses al pueblo del verano?

-Deja las ironías Ratoncita, está todo listo salgo mañana, el vuelo sale a las 11 me da tiempo de sobra para llegar a la casa y cambiarme para la gran cena, aquí tengo el itinerario de los días que dura la boda, no sabía que para casarse duraban días...

 _-Tomo la hoja y la leyó en voz alta_ – cena de recepción de invitados, picnic otoñal al día siguiente para el almuerzo, al otro día los juegos tradicionales y un día libre antes del gran día – _soltó una carcajada_ – imagina que puedes hacer ese día libre ratoncita, recorrer el lago, visitar la cabaña del bosque y suspirar en el muelle _– volvió a reírse pero Candy la veía con los ojos entrecerrados_ – bueno ya, solo un poco de humor negro

-No quiero tu humor negro, deberías venir conmigo Ra.. No quiero ver pasear todo el día a Albert con su...pareja, no quiero pasar el tiempo recordando cosas que quisiera olvidar

-¿Ahhh, pero como sabes que el tiene una pareja?

-Lo leí por ahí, no es que me importe solo.. No quiero sorpresas

-¿Una semana para casarse? No gracias y sabes que no puedo tengo que trabajar, las vacaciones largas se las dejamos a las jefas, las niñas bien que son médicos

-Bueno, según Patty es necesaria toda la semana por reunir a toda la familia y no sé qué tradicional, pensé que te casabas solo un día y ya – _dijo ignorando la puya, Raquel era así, era lo que más le gustaba de ella su sinceridad_

-¿Como tú? Cuando tú lo hiciste solo les bastaron unas horas ¿no? Y no necesitaron a su familia, ni juegos, ni banquetes para ser felices..

 _-Se tocó instintivamente la cadena dorada del cuello que siempre llevaba oculta y se sobresaltó_ – yo... No estoy casada Ra.. Yo nunca me casé ¿está claro?

-Si tú lo dices – _se encogió de hombros_ – ¿yo que sé de bodas? Además casarse un verano o casarse en otoño, una hora o una semana, terminaste emparentada con esa familia

 _-Se cruzó de brazos_ – es lo que no entiendo como Patty terminó por casarse, ella no creía en el amor, y justamente con Stear – _chasqueo la lengua_ \- solo serán unos días los soportare y volveré a mi vida normal

-¡Tu vida normal es un asco! – _rió a todo pulmón_

-Ya lo sé y eso no se lo diré a nadie, menos a mi padre o me casará inmediatamente con uno de sus socios – _dijo riendo también_ \- pero al menos me satisface trabajar en la clínica, me gusta lo que hago

-Si, todo el día y las noches ahí, tu vida laboral es un éxito, es la personal en la que fallaste, ¿en donde está tu verdadera felicidad?

-La felicidad...

-Si ya.. ¡ya!, no existe es una condición positiva... Bla bla bla... No eres feliz, de hecho creo que nunca te he visto rebosar de dicha solo fingirla

-Fingiré no haber escuchado eso...

-Solo una vez vi la felicidad en tu rostro, cuando me contaste de Lakewood y de él

-Ra... Fue solo una ilusión un amor de verano

¿Fue?... seguro y fue el amor de tu vida

-¡Bueno basta de tonterías! tomemos algo y bailemos – _subió el volumen y bailo con su amiga sonriendo_

 _-Raquel le bajo volumen y la tomo por los hombros_ – no tapes el sol con un dedo Candy, te quiero muchísimo y quiero que llegues allá orgullosa, con una sonrisa que parezca de felicidad y hermosa, que él sepa lo que perdió, que cuando regreses su recuerdo ya no te pese y él se arrepienta de lo que te hizo hasta que se muera, que le quede claro que ya no puede hacerte daño

LAKEWOOD – ILLINOIS – 1964

La villa se llenaba de gente.. Los Cornwell y los Andrew, toda la familia estaba allí habían cruzado un continente para la gran boda de Stear, Albert pasó del alboroto de la estancia a el despacho con impaciencia, le incomodaba cada vez más estar en ese lugar, se sentía tan vulnerable y los recuerdos se hicieron más latentes al llegar, los lugares que recorrieron... Lakewood guardaba muchos recuerdos, el pueblo, el muelle, la Villa, las horas se hacían lentas, quería verla, la vería ese día, quizá ya estaría allí tan cerca, ese lugar volvía a reunirlos después de tanto tiempo, había querido volver tantas veces pero siempre se repetía que no debía, se forzó a permanecer lejos pero en su mente jamás se fue, cerró los ojos cuando el recuerdo le causó dolor, entro en el despacho, se sirvió un whisky doble y se reclinó mientras lo saboreaba, George entro dejando el ruido y alboroto afuera

-Es una locura afuera, ¡oye! Este lugar es muy bonito es como un paraíso perdido y relajante, América siempre me gustó – _se sentó frente a él_ – ¿no es muy temprano para beber?

-Quizá, pero la ansiedad me ahoga, a mí no me relaja nada estar aquí, nunca he sido muy paciente, por fuera estaré bien pero me desespera

-¡Hombre pero si no eres tú el se casa! – _rió_ – ansiedad de...

-Volver a verla, tenerla cerca, escuchar su voz – _suspiro_ \- George solo quiero saber que.. que está bien, yo estoy contando los minutos pero lo más probable es que a ella no le agrade mi presencia, necesito saber...

-¡Ya lo sabes! Te di un informe – _dijo serio_ – lo suyo duro un suspiro Albert, además seguro que viene con su prometido, no estarás obsesionado con...

 _-Se levantó del sillón y camino con el trago en la mano_ – lo nuestro fue lo más real que he vivido, fue intenso y fue amor, no me importa en lo más mínimo con quien esté

-Pero se acabo... Mira no quiero saber por qué, sólo espero que al verla te des cuenta que estuviste adorando a un recuerdo todos estos años y te decidas a ser feliz con Sarahí

-Sarahí... – _sonrío irónico_ – ella me dio a elegir y elegí George, aunque te lo explique nunca lo entenderás, nadie lo entendería

Pisar el pueblo de Lakewood fue tener un montón de sentimientos revueltos, su adolescencia paso por cada espacio y de todo tenía un buen recuerdo, hasta que aparecía el último verano que pasó allí, si pudiera borrarlo, pero no quería eliminarlo totalmente de su vida porque también había sido el más bonito, miro el cielo, nubes grises, no le pareció raro... Con tal de que no lloviera para la boda todo iría bien, miro el reloj, desastre... Su vuelo se había retrasado, el tren también, pasó más de dos horas para llegar y ahí estaba con una hora justa, claro llegaría con su maleta a casa y sería rápida, la cena era en villa de los Andrew, ¿como no?. Entro corriendo a la hermosa villa de su familia, como la recordaba, nada había cambiado, siguió entre saludos cariñosos a la servidumbre

-Niña que no llega _– le dijo Tata cariñosamente_

-Lo sé Tata, el vestido es ese así que me daré un baño y...

-Si.. si corra, ya todos están allá

En la villa de los Andrew las mesas estaban dispuestas y en 15 minutos comenzaría la cena, Patty estaba abrazada a su futuro esposo y miraba el reloj

-¿En donde está Stear? ¿Será que se arrepintió o si le pasó algo?

-No pasa nada Patito ella va a llegar – _le susurró_ – todo saldrá bien, como lo planeamos, tranquila.

Las mesas rectangulares se alineaban con asientos asignados en el salón de mármol, en una punta estaban los padres de los novios seguidos de padrinos y madrinas, en el centro los familiares cercanos y otros invitados y en la otra punta los novios, Stear le pidió a su tío Albert que se sentara a su lado, Patty se estaba impacientando y sus padres preocupados por la falta de su hija mayor, los padres de los novios dieron la bienvenida a los invitados a la próxima unión entre sus hijos y dieron las gracias por compartir ese momento tan importante, Patty junto con Stear hicieron lo propio, el novio con su inusual carácter gracioso, despreocupado hizo reír a la congregación y Patty alargó un discurso de bienvenida y felicidad, de cuando en cuando miraba la puerta, ella tendría que llegar, llego la cena en platos elegantes con champán de bebida, entonces se abrió la puerta y Candy se paralizó en la entrada al ver a esa cantidad de gente que la miraba, su hermana dio un salto y se levantó, que linda estaba, ¿como es que dejó que pasara tanto tiempo?, se miraron con ojos cristalizados y se aferro a ella con ternura, hacia un par de años que no se veían, solo hablaban por teléfono, en Navidad pasada ella estaba con Stear y la anterior Candy se quedo con Noel, la abrazo y Patty acunó su rostro mirándola de arriba a abajo con emoción

 _-Se giró hacia las mesas abrazándola y la presento_ – para los que no la conocen o recuerdan – _rió_ \- esta es la persona que faltaba a mi lado, mi hermana, la doctora Candice White

 _-Se sonrojó y observó como todos se levantaban de sus asientos solo para recibirla, se inclinó a modo de saludo y disculpa mientras Patty la arrastro hacia la mesa_ – siento llegar tan tarde todo se retrasó – _le susurró_

-Lo importante es que estás aquí

La acompaño a saludar a sus padres que la recibieron con un abrazo largo y luego le fue presentando a todo mundo adicionalmente de saludar a los conocidos y familiares, al final de la última mesa Patty la arrastraba y Stear ya estaba de pie

-¡Vaya, vaya! Mi preciosa cuñada, ¡ya se! Me veo un poco diferente pero por si no me recuerdas...

-Te recuerdo Stear además tengo una fotografía bellísima como recuerdo e invitación a su boda – _con una sonrisa lo abrazo_ – y a partir de ahora, el hermano que nunca tuve _– le lanzó un guiño_

-No sabes lo que significa para nosotros que estés aquí, hermana - _le devolvió el guiño sonriendo_

-Ya, ya... Me van a hacer llorar, el maquillaje se arruina y se arruinan las fotografías – _dijo Patty emocionada_ – ven tú estarás a mi lado

La llevo a su asiento pero antes se detuvo en seco, frente a ella estaba él, por dios que no le hacía justicia su recuerdo, ni aquel recorte de periódico, el tiempo lo que hizo fue mejorarlo en todo, sacudió pensamientos inútiles y desvió la mirada hacia su hermana a la cual condenó, Patty como si nada le presento a George y saludo a Archie quien le sonrió, a Albert solo lo miró pero apartó enseguida la mirada, al final tomó asiento, silencio absoluto, nadie habló y él la miraba hipnotizado desde que la viera aparecer en el salón, era aún más bella de lo que pensaba, su cabello era más corto si y ese hermoso vestido de hilo y encaje verde agua solo acentuaba su cuerpo de diosa y el color de sus ojos, el verde de Irlanda, su corazón volvió a latirle tan fuerte que quizá podrían oírlo, estaba sola, no venía con el cardiólogo, tal vez la información no era correcta, apartó la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron pero se preguntó si aún...

-¿Como estas Candy? – _le preguntó pero le dolió al hacerlo_

 _-Ella no lo miró.. no podría, las piernas le temblaban, y sujetaba la servilleta muy fuerte en su regazo, no podía ser posible que a pesar del tiempo seguía haciéndole sentir tan tonta con solo escuchar su voz_ _"recuerda! orgullosa, que nadie ni siquiera él se de cuenta que aún te afecta" se obligó a mirarlo y contesto un simple_ – bien gracias

Sus ojos se quedaron anclados a los suyos, su corazón dio un vuelco, con nadie nunca pudo sentir algo así. Dejó escapar el aire pero no se le ocurrió que decirle, era lo que se temía, aún la adoraba, nunca dejó de quererla. Comieron en silencio y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para verla, Archie a su lado le distraía para que no fuera tan evidente, ella hablaba con los novios preguntándoles de los preparativos pero ni un segundo lo miró, ¿lo estaba ignorando o no le importaba que estuviese allí?

-Me imagino lo absorta que has estado estos años en la clínica, ya era hora que te dieras un respiro – _mencionó Stear_

-Si, bueno... Estoy algo automática – _tomo más champán_ – pero ya vez que rápido pasó el tiempo y mi hermanita va a casarse, es fantástico. Pero desde que me lo dijo me pregunto cómo fue que se conocieron, quiero decir ahora

-¡Ah clarooo! Es que en realidad nos conocimos el último verano que pasaste en Lakewood hace seis años ya – _mencionó Patty_

-¡Es cierto! lo recuerdas tío estuvimos alguna vez todos aquí en una misma mesa – _se dirigió Stear a Albert_ \- el último verano en Lakewood ¿que sería de nosotros sin el?

 _-Ambos volvieron a mirarse pero Candy contestó antes que pudiera decir algo_ – eso ya pasó hace mucho, no vamos a ponernos a recordar cosas, yo no lo recuerdo ya tanto – _forzó una sonrisa_

-Pues yo sí lo recuerdo y muy bien – _dijo Albert sin quitarle la mirada de encima_ – puedo contártelo día tras día

 _-El resentimiento comenzó a aflorar_ \- No me interesa conocer los detalles de un verano cualquiera _– dijo sin mirarlo_

Se sintió de pronto como se tensó el ambiente, Paty y Stear solo se quedaron expectantes al igual que George al lado de Candy y Archie del de Albert, se miraron a los ojos con un recelo que llevaba años acumulado, como si el tiempo los hubiese detenido en el instante en que se dejaron de ver y reanudará en ese momento, con un reproche que estaban guardando, nadie se atrevió a moverse durante un minuto y para ellos el resto dejó de existir

-¿Cualquiera? - _resopló indignado_ \- habrá sido para ti pequeña porque para mí fue el único que desearía repetir mil veces, aunque me pese

 _-Abrió los ojos de par en par y ríó irónica_ – ¡que lindo! El señor de las 1000 promesas, discúlpeme que no le crea – _se miraron desafiantes_

 _-George interrumpió el hielo que se respiraba para distraer de lo que se podría convertir en una discusión bastante acalorada_ – yo tengo entendido que Patty y Stear se conocieron o se reconocieron en Chicago, ¿Candice hace mucho que no veía a su familia?

 _-Parpadeó para calmarse volviendo a la realidad y dirigir toda su atención a George_ – si, hace dos años a Patty, Mamá y Papá me visitaron en Nueva York en Navidad, al resto hace siglos

-Pero antes de eso nada de nada primero sus estudios y luego la residencia y especialización en esos años se consolidó en la clínica – _comentó Patty_ – se fue a Chicago luego del verano y trabajo con el Tío Martín hasta que comenzó a estudiar y la perdimos – _contó con una mueca_

-No me perdieron solo... Estaba concentrada en la universidad _– miro a los novios_ – ¿así que en Chicago?

-Si _– Stear tomó la mano de su novia y la miro dulcemente_ – de hecho ella me vio a mi, lleno de polvo y tierra _– sonrío_ – es que estaba probando uno de mis inventos – _entonces quiso ayudarme y..._

-Y explotó... luego surgió la conversación, pero no fue hasta la segunda cita que nos dimos cuenta que ya nos conocíamos del verano maravilloso, el verano más especial que vivimos – _concluyó Patty mirando a su hermana dirigiéndole especialmente esas palabras_

El ambiente se expandió y se empezaron a mover los invitados, Se acercó uno de los amigos de Stear a la mesa con una silla y la colocó entre Candy y la novia

-Patty perdón, pero nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana tan bella, ¿la tenías escondida de nosotros?

-¡Claro que no! Ella sola se escondió del mundo

-¿Y eso porque? La belleza no se esconde así nada más, ¿podríamos bailar luego?, por favor señorita – _junto las manos en una súplica_ \- ¿porque no está comprometida cierto?

-Gracias pero... No, no voy a bailar esta noche, el viaje ha sido largo quizá en la boda

-¿No va a matarme ningún novio o su marido entonces?

-No tengo novio – _soltó rápidamente_

-¿Como puede ser eso posible?... ¿Entonces es casada? – _miro a George a su lado_

 _-Ella giró y lo miró con una sonrisa divertida_ – No tengo tanta suerte – _contestó George al caballero_

 _-La manía de llevarse la mano hasta la cadena no la dejaba en paz, cada vez que le preguntaban si era casada, era absurdo_ – no, jamás me he casado – _afirmó más para ella_

-Pues me debe un baile es un honor conocerla doctora - _concluyó el hombre besando su mano, antes de volver a su asiento_

 _-Albert sentía la impotencia bullir en su interior como agua hirviendo_ – ¿así que Jamás se ha casado doctora White? _\- Ella lo miró intensamente y él devolvía la mirada_ \- ¿estás segura? - _entonces noto cómo se humedecían sus hermosos ojos, se estremeció y quiso arreglarlo todo, se estaba saliendo de control_

-Jamás...entiendes Albert Andrew – _tiro la servilleta en la mesa llena de rabia, apartó la silla disculpándose con el resto y llevándose la copa de champán_

El quiso ir tras ella, ¿pero qué derecho tenía? había pasado el tiempo pero lo había olvidado con solo su presencia, se tocó el puente de la nariz y tomó toda su copa de un trago

Patty apretó la mano de Stear con preocupación y el puso una mano despreocupada sobre el hombro de Albert, se levantó con su novia de la mesa y comenzaron a recorrer el salón. George lo miró con los ojos abiertos reprobatorios

-Sí que fue intenso lo de ustedes, ya me doy cuenta, ¿qué demonios pretendes? porque lo único que logras hasta ahora es hacer que te odie, tienes razón no entiendo nada

-Eso es algo que es mejor no entender – _murmuro Archie_ – el amor en verano es intenso

* * *

 _Hola a todas, gracias por sus mensajes es divertido como van construyendo la historia... esta vez hubo una sorpresa y mas preguntas... pronto se alcarara todo ahora que se han reencontrado...Hasta el Proximo Capítulo  
_


	7. Chapter 7

LAKEWOOD – VERANO 1958

Se veía con una sonrisa radiante a través del espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, llevaba un hermoso vestido de verano blanco lleno de flores azules, azules como los ojos de Albert, no pudo evitar suspirar por enésima vez, Tata... Una mujer regordeta con rostro amable que se encargaba de cuidar de la villa el resto del año la miro con una sonrisa, quería muchísimo a las niñas, a quienes conociera desde que nacieron

-Niña, sus padres la solicitan en el salón y su novio está con ellos

-¿¡Que!? – _se sobresaltó quedando sin sonrisa_ – ¿Albert está aquí Tata? Y hablando con ellos _– se tocó el pecho y miro a todos lados_

-Si, el joven Andrew pidió verlos primero a ellos mi niña – _sonrío amablemente_ – y la esperan

En cuanto salió de su habitación camino deprisa, por las escaleras casi corrió y se topó con su hermana apoyada en la pared como una espía o reportera, al verla le hizo la señal para que hiciera silencio y escuchar la conversación

 _-La llevo de la muñeca aparte y hablo en susurros_ – ahora sí que es en serio Candy el está hablando con ellos de ustedes, que romántico, si no lo escuchara como habla de ti y viera con mis propios ojos. como te mira no le creería nada, les dijo que está enamorado – _sonreía emocionada_ – lo traes de cabeza, tienes que contarme toda la historia promételo

-Está bien, Te lo prometo _– susurro_

Dejo a su hermana en el pasillo, seguro seguiría escuchando y entro en el salón, al verlo su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, se acercó y el dejo un beso tierno en su frente, ella lo abrazo con cariño, todos esos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para sus padres que sonreían al ver la escena

-¡Candy! Este joven ha venido a pedirme su permiso para que ustedes mantengan una relación formal, mi única duda era comprobar que tú querías lo mismo pero eso es evidente – _señaló a los jóvenes abrazados_ – entonces yo lo concedo de buena gana, ¡Vaya que si! Un buen muchacho de buena familia que a leguas se ve que te adora, ¿como decirle que no a esto cariño? _\- preguntó a su esposa que asentía con una sonrisa_ – ¡yo concedo pues! Y ojalá este muchacho logre que desistas de abandonarnos e irte a internar en una universidad tú no necesitas eso

-¡Papá! – _advirtió_

-Bueno, bueno... Que obre el milagro, si es así yo concedo hasta que se casen – _río divertido sin percatarse de la mirada cómplice que los jóvenes compartían_

-Ya nos vamos – _apuro Candy_

-Señores yo espero que para que esto sea más formal acepten una cena en dos días con toda mi familia _– dijo Albert con educación_

-¡Por supuesto! Estaremos encantados

-Se nos hace tarde – _Candy beso a su padre y a su madre con un abrazo y tomando la mano de Albert lo condujo hasta la salida_

 _-En el auto él se permitió asaltar su boca en un beso profundo_ – ¿estas lista?

-Más que lista, ¿tú estás seguro? – _acunó su rostro_ – ¿es lo que quieres de verdad?

 _-Acariciando su mejilla la miro a los ojos y sonrío_ – es lo que más quiero, nunca he querido tanto algo pequeña

Llegaron al pueblo y decidieron caminar un rato, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, iban con las manos entrelazadas y de vez en cuando un beso, risas y conversaciones tontas, entraron a el registro y las pocas personas que habían incluidos los trabajadores giraron para verlos extrañados, era obvio que los jóvenes pertenecían a otra clase, como vestían, como se movían, y como hablaban, no podrían imaginarse que hacían allí?, quizá se habían equivocado, pero su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar que iban allí a casarse, la gente de esa clase no se casaba en el registro, tenían grandes bodas con meses de preparación y pomposos vestidos, todos observaban con curiosidad a la pareja que parecía absorta en una burbuja, un romántico florista los observaba como clientes, y el hombre que les entregó las formas que debían llenar pensó que estaban locos, ¿quien pudiendo casarse bien con una gran boda y un vestido blanco lleno de pétalos de rosas quiere hacerlo de ese modo? Seguro sus familias lo prohibieron o ella estaba esperando un bebé. La rectitud de ese evento dictaba que el notario preguntara formalmente lo que ellos escribieron en los papeles y al final pronunciar lo único que importaba

-Candice White y Albert Andrew. Ambos mayores de edad y en plena facultad mental – _se detuvo y los miro reírse, pero continuó con su deber_ \- ¿Están aquí por libre voluntad tomando en cuenta la importancia legal que conlleva esta unión en matrimonio, los deberes y responsabilidades que ahora tienen el uno con el otro? ¿Están en pleno conocimiento de que al salir de este registro en los Estados Unidos de América, el condado de Illinois, legislación de Lakewood ustedes estarán unidos en legal y consentido matrimonio ante la sociedad? ¿Aceptan las condiciones aquí descritas?

 _-Se miraron sonrientes y todos los desconocidos del lugar estaban atentos a su respuesta, entonces Albert tomó de las manos y beso suavemente sus dedos_ – es lo que quiero, un futuro a tu lado, yo acepto

 _-Con los ojos nublados acaricio sus manos y con la mirada fija asintió_ – si, lo acepto todo

En el lugar estallaron los aplausos ante esa demostración tan romántica mientras ellos firmaban un gran libro de registro en un lugar en donde la gente se limitaba a firmar de forma fría, el florista se acercó a ellos y le entregó a la reciente señora un ramo enorme de florecitas silvestres de todos los colores, y dos rosas rojas en el centro, todas las que tenía porque su esposo pagaría muy bien, en cuanto salieron con un papel que los unía de verdad ella se abalanzó feliz a su cuello y el la hizo girar en plena calle

-¿Crees que estamos locos? – _preguntó sonriendo en cuanto rompieron el beso_

-Creo que yo estoy loco por ti, te amo Candy, te amo señora Andrew – _volvió a besarla_

-¿Este será nuestro secreto verdad? Hasta que nos casemos ante todos, nadie lo sabrá

-Nadie...por qué esto es solo nuestro, nuestra promesa

Entraron en un café con un nombre extraño y tomaron un almuerzo a base de Sándwich, patata y chocolate, no supieron exactamente porque comieron aquello entre risas como niños se sintieron libres para hacer cosas fuera de lo común, las personas los miraban de reojo y se contagiaban de su felicidad, ellos no se percataban de nada ni nadie absortos en su fantástico mundo juntos, tan enamorados que aquello les parecía perfecto, se miraban con adoración, compartían la comida en sus bocas y cuando finalmente salieron de ahí recorrieron el regreso al auto abrazados, Candy lo llevó a su lugar favorito en una colina aún verde desde la primavera de donde se veía el lago y las montañas más bonitas de Lakewood, se recostaron en la grama uno frente al otro mientras se veían a los ojos y se prodigaban caricias

-Es el mejor día de mi vida Albert te amo príncipe, prométeme que aunque estemos separados pensaras en mí, que me amaras igual en la distancia

-Te lo prometo mi vida nunca pensé que te necesitara tanto – _apartó un mechón colocándolo detrás de su oreja_ – que te amara tanto, no sé que me hiciste pero ahora no quiero estar sin ti

-Ni yo sin ti, me harás mucha falta cuando termine el verano y debamos separarnos – _lo miro con tristeza acariciando su cabello_

 _-Se incorporó de repente_ \- Candy quiero tener todo que ofrecerte, quiero que seas feliz conmigo

 _-Con preocupación frunció el ceño y le preguntó_ – ¿que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? tú me haces feliz ahora

 _-Se giró hacia ella y lo escucho soltar el aire_ – no, no es nada malo – _la miro y se grabó cada detalle de ese instante, su cabello ensortijado que le caía por sus hombros, sus ojos verdes, sus pecas en todo su rostro, su boca rosada y dulce, la amaba intensamente, cerró los ojos y suspirando le abrió el corazón_ – no será fácil estar separados, pero no voy a pedirte que vengas conmigo, tú y yo tenemos que volver a nuestras vidas cuando finalice el verano y la distancia será enorme – _saco algo de su bolsillo ella quiso decirle algo pero el poso sus dedos en sus labios tiernamente_ – eres mi esposa ahora y quiero darte esto para que me recuerdes, para que me sientas cerca cuando esté lejos – _deslizó un anillo de oro con un pequeño zafiro brillante en su dedo, se podía leer en la parte externa en letras moldeadas sobre el oro "Eternity", beso su mano y limpio sus lágrimas_

 _-El momento más especial de su vida había pasado ante sus ojos, miro el anillo y a él con su corazón latiendo fuerte. Tanto que la dejaba sin palabras, en cuanto ordenó todos sus sentimientos logró musitar_ – Albert yo...

-Deja que te cuente una historia – _dijo interrumpiendo su evidente turbación_ – ese anillo es muy importante para mí, mi madre me lo dio luego de que supo de que su enfermedad no le daría el tiempo suficiente para verme felizmente casado, ella se fue antes de que decidiera recorrer el mundo, de hecho lo hice porque ella quería que fuera libre, que conociera lugares y personas, quería que viviera porque sabía que me esperaba, me dijo que ella deseaba que encontrara a una mujer que me hiciera inmensamente feliz y aunque no pudiera verlo me pidió que le entregará este anillo. Mi tatarabuelo se enamoro de una joven con solo verla, con todo el dinero que había reunido trabajando fuertemente para darle un futuro juntos lo compro, dos meses después se casaron y formó la corporación, todo lo hizo por ella y por sus hijos, no era un diamante, ni un rubí tenía que ser un zafiro para que viera en el sus ojos que contenían todo el amor solo para ella – _río mirándolo en su mano_ – mamá dijo que pasó por las siguientes generaciones de los Andrew.. Mi padre se lo dio a ella, me juró que estaba bendito y que los hombres Andrew teníamos estos ojos por este zafiro y que solíamos encontrar el amor verdadero gracias a ellos, yo no le creí claro! Pero mi padre la amaba tanto que nunca rehízo su vida y una parte de él se fue con ella _– la miro con adoración_ – ahora es tuyo como mi corazón y necesito que me prometas que lucharas conmigo por esto, prométeme que me esperaras Candy

 _-Ella sollozaba de la emoción, el sentimiento de amor le brotaba con dulzura_ – lo prometo Albert, voy a esperarte, voy a esperar a que regreses conmigo siempre

El beso que compartieron, estaba lleno de ese amor que los sobrepasaba, solo se dejó llevar sintiendo la hierba bajo sus cuerpos con el cielo de verano sobre ellos sus bocas encontraron La Paz y la confirmación de sus promesas de amor.

LAKEWOOD - OTOÑO 1964

Acariciaba el pequeño aro entre sus dedos apoyada en una columna del jardín, lleno de luces, música y de gente, si pudiera desaparecer lo haría, termino el champán... al pasar otro camarero dejó la copa vacía y tomo otra, Patty se veía feliz y Stear la adoraba, sus padres hablaban con otros invitados y ella trataba como nunca de parecer normal, el alcohol chispeante la ayudaba a sus apariencias, de cuando en cuando lograba sonreír a quien la saludaba, pero lo que más quería era ir a casa y dormir, porque habría ido allí solo? Sería más fácil si estuviese acompañado, se haría a la idea y tal vez dejara ir el pasado de una vez por todas, pensó en lo que haría Raquel. Ella seguramente mandaría todo al demonio, la dichosa reunión esa noche, a sus invitados y a la tramposa de su hermana, pero Candy nunca lo haría, soportaría como una guerrera las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de él...

-Si sigues bebiendo así, no podrá sostenerte ni esa columna – _dijo en voz baja_

 _-Se giró sobresaltada y su tacón se enterró en la grama haciendo que casi cayera, pero el la sostuvo colocando sus manos en su estrecha cintura atrayéndola muy cerca_ – te tengo

 _-se separó repentinamente como si su contacto la quemara y lo miró_ \- no quiero que estés cerca de mi

-¿Porque? - _Se acercó un paso y ella retrocedió otro_ – Candy... Te debo una disculpa yo no debí hablarte de esa manera..

-No debiste hablarme, punto

-Está bien, solo... – _miro su cuello y lo vio, el anillo, colgaba de la fina cadena dorada que llevaba... todos esos años y ella lo llevaba consigo_ – aún... Conservas...

 _-Al percatarse, lo escondió debajo de su ropa y se giró para alejarse pero él la detuvo_ – por favor hablemos

-¿De que? ¿No me dijiste suficiente la última vez que nos vimos? No teníamos nada mas que decirnos entonces, ¿quedó algo pendiente?

-Aún llevas el anillo que te di

-No, no te equivoques; conservó el recuerdo de un príncipe, una ilusión, un fantasma que creé, además tú no lo querías de vuelta, seguro toda la historia era mentira... Como el resto

-No es mentira, no era una ilusión, no lo soy...estoy aquí – _volvió a acercarse_

-Tú no eres un príncipe _– lo miro con desprecio y se alejó_

¿Que pretendía?, después de lo que pasó de lo que dijo, de todo ese tiempo.. Ella no sabía cuánto le dolían sus palabras, lejos era más cómodo engañarse o tratar de hacerlo, junto con la carta de Stear y la invitación a su boda venía una fotografía, se la tomaron el día en que se casaron hace seis veranos, se suponía que debían mirar a la cámara pero justo en el momento en que el fotógrafo iba a disparar les dijo que sonrieran como si conocieran un secreto, entonces divertidos se miraron y el retrato no pudo ser más perfecto ella lo veía abrazándolo por la espalda su mano se posaba sobre su corazón y el la sostenía, lo miraba con una de sus sonrisas dulces y él le devolvía la sonrisa enamorado, detrás solo estaba escrito con su letra "Verano 1958, Nuestro pequeño gran secreto, una promesa" desde ese día no había dejado de pensarla, de soñarla más a menudo de sentirla cerca, porque? Se preguntó porque había sido un imbécil y había perdido a la única mujer que ha amado, que aun amaba, cerró los ojos, eran jóvenes y soñadores, estaba convencido de que ella había convertido todo ese amor en odio, lo odiaba por cobarde, lo odiaba por todo lo que dijo, lo que hizo, y él la amaba... por esa razón la dejo ir.

Al día siguiente Patty entró en la habitación de su hermana y ella estaba ya despierta absorta mirando por la ventana, parecía triste. Esperaba que su plan funcionara, quería que ella volviera a ser feliz, que quisiera vivir con esa energía que perdió aquel verano, se giró y le dedico una sonrisa cansada, le abrió un espacio y se sentó junto a ella aún en pijama

-¿Todo bien? – _preguntó preocupada_

-¡Claro que si!, mi hermanita va a casarse, tendrá muchos bebes y será toda una señora, ¿debería estar triste? estoy muy feliz por ti, Stear es maravilloso y sé que serán felices se nota que se aman, además debe ser así si decidieron casarse

-Si es así – _bajo la mirada y giró un papel en sus manos_ – soy muy miedosa, no me gusta arriesgarme a nada y veo la vida como es, una realidad cruda y simple, no como tú que crees que es una novela romántica, bueno antes pensabas eso, Stear me hace sentir valiente, hace que mi mundo sea fantástico... cuando debí enviarte esto, solo te vi nuevamente llorando desconsolada y... No tuve el valor _– le entregó un sobre cerrado_ – léelo cuando me vaya y... Quiero verte sonreír, hay errores que duelen pero ¿somos humanos no? Y la vida es una sola quizá.. Sea hora de una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo bien

 _-La miro sonriendo_ – ¿cuando creciste tanto?

-El tiempo pasó Candy pero tú te quedaste suspendida en el dolor, ciega a lo que te rodeaba por mucho tiempo, abre los ojos – _beso su cabeza_ – tengo que prepararme para el picnic y tú igual hace un día hermoso todo está ocre y dorado.. El Otoño

Se atrevió a abrirlo, se preguntaba porque su hermana no quería enviárselo pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la foto "Nuestro pequeño gran secreto...una promesa", acaricio aquella fotografía en blanco y negro, un par de lágrimas rodaron silenciosas y se llevó la mano hacia la cadena de oro siempre oculta, desplegó la carta de su hermana y leyó con atención

" _Querida hermana, hemos estado distanciadas mucho tiempo, nunca entendí bien porque te cambio tanto ese Verano, un día estabas feliz y al siguiente... no soportaba verte llorar de ese modo, con el corazón roto, ni sabes cuánto me duele no volver a verte sonreír de verdad, escuchar tu risa, sabía que era por ese hombre y mamá siempre dijo que el amor te hace sentir vivo pero también te desgarra, lo vi hacerte eso en apenas tres meses, decidí que el amor no era para mí, conocí a otros chicos antes de Stear y créeme me divertí pero con él era distinto, no quise enamorarme, solo sucedió, a principios de año me pidió formar parte de su vida y su futuro, fuimos hasta Londres a comprometernos delante de su familia, Entonces me vi forzada a compartir con el hombre que hizo pedacitos rotos a mi única hermana el tipo que le robo su sonrisa, lo detestaba, quería lanzarme encima de él como mantis asesina, aunque no supiera la razón, pero era incapaz de hacer algo así, me obligue a detallarlo a saber si había alguna forma de romperlo, y lo supe, no era el mismo joven alegre que era contigo, no parecía importarle nada, ni nadie, ni le prestaba demasiada atención a su acompañante, no tenía sonrisa, ni alma, ¿la había perdido como tú o siempre fue como lo encontré en Londres, un amargado, despreocupado, frío y formal tipo, en lugar de el príncipe romántico de Lakewood? Lo hable con Stear y me lo confirmó el jamás volvió a ser el mismo, ¿que pasó entre ustedes para romperse después de tanto amor? ¿Que hizo que ya no quisieran luchar dejándolos a mitad? Por lo que pude averiguar él se dedicó a sus negocios y se negó volver a América, así que ya estaba roto, las relaciones acá las maneja mi futuro cuñado Archie, así lo dispuso para no tener que pisar América, según Stear no soportaba oír hablar de este lugar, cuando confirmó su asistencia a la boda quede perpleja y supe que más allá de que su sobrino se casaba quería volver a verte, me pregunté si el amor de ustedes era tan grande como para seguir ahí después de tantos años, era increíble, entonces entendí...en solo tres meses ustedes se amaron como muchas parejas solo logran hacerlo con los años, no sé qué pasó para que terminaran de este modo y no puedo decirte por ahora en donde encontré esta fotografía pero me ayudó a creer en el amor intenso, en que el amor de verano puede ser para siempre, ¿tú también lo crees? ¿Crees en las oportunidades y en las promesas hechas con el corazón?... te quiero". Patty_

-¿Las promesas? _– susurro delineado la fotografía_

Stear se acercó a su tío que hablaba con George y Archie de movimientos bancarios, contratos y transacciones como siempre, le pidió hablar un momento a solas y accedió

-Lo de anoche fue... Explosivo.. Algo venenoso ¿no?

-Lo siento mucho Stear, le pedí disculpas a ella también, no sé que... No estaba pensando

-No, supongo...pero es la primera vez que te comportas de ese modo, es la primera vez en años que pienso que tienes sentimientos, eso me da que pensar

-¿Y que piensas? No tengo ningún motivo para...

-Ya no sigas Albert – _le detuvo_ – eres la persona que más admiro, me has apoyado siempre en todo y te debo mucho, sé cuál es su secreto, después de todo te envié la fotografía, digamos que la descubrí en un sobre cuando vine hace tres meses con Patty, dentro habían otras cosas... Ustedes...

-Ya no estamos casados... – _le interrumpió en voz baja_

-¿A si? Pues aún la amas... Hazte un favor y recupérala, Patty y yo los trajimos hasta aquí y la vida quiso que vinieran solos a reencontrarse, ahora depende de ustedes, ya ves logró ser quien quería ser una doctora con un gran proyecto benéfico que está por crecer aun más pero mírala bien, la tristeza instalada en su mirada, el dolor que le causa verte; ¿eso no te dice nada?

-No puedo recuperar algo que está perdido _– desvío la mirada con desgana_

-Si, y nos lo demostraron perfectamente anoche

 _-Suspiró derrotado bajando la guardia_ – ¿y que puedo hacer Stear? Ella me odia, no deja que me acerqué siquiera

-Reconquistarla... No partas del pasado parte del ahora es Otoño el verano ya pasó – _palmeo su hombro y el sonrío._

* * *

 _Feliz Fin de semana para todas, para la proxima semana espero subir mas capítulos, aca se va desenredando seguro ya muchas se dan una idea...una vez mas gracias por los mensajes todas las preguntas las van a ir aclarando poco a poco... en Verano y en Otoño...cual sera la teoria? me gustaria saber que piensan que pasará ;)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

LAKEWOOD - VERANO 1958

El sol se ponía en el muelle mientras él la abrazaba a su espalda, le dejaba besos pequeños tiernos en el cuello y ella acariciaba sus brazos

-Conocerás a mi tía Elroy pasado mañana mi vida, después que murió mi madre ella cuida de mí como si fuera un niño, la quiero mucho pero es muy severa, dura como una roca

-¿Debo pedir tu mano a tu tía? – _lo sintió reír_

-No, solo te lo comento porque me hace feliz que conozcas a los miembros más importantes de mi vida y ellos puedan conocer a la maravillosa princesa a la que amo

-Entonces.. – _se giró para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios_ \- ¿soy tu princesa?

-Si _– sonrío_ – lo eres, me has convencido de ser tu príncipe eso te convierte en mi princesa

Cuando Albert llegó a la villa entrada la noche su tía lo esperaba impaciente, se sentó a su lado y ésta como siempre le tomo las manos entre las suyas y lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Albert hijo, cuéntame que te está pasando, sales temprano y llegas tarde, ¿estás con alguna muchacha cierto?

-Tía conocí a alguien este verano, es dulce, divertida, inteligente, tiene unos ojos – _suspiro_ – increíbles, me hace sentir libre, en paz... Feliz – _apretó sus manos_ – vendrá a cenar pasado mañana con su familia

-¿Tan en serio es todo con esa joven? – _preguntó sorprendida_

-Es muy en serio, estoy completamente enamorado de ella y espero que entiendan que ahora que la conozco no veo futuro sin que exista en mi vida

Las palabras de su sobrino le hicieron estremecerse era aún muy joven y una muchacha tenía ya poder sobre él, podría afectar a toda la familia, Albert estaría al frente del corporativo, su hermano deseaba retirarse pronto, temía que abandonara todo por quedarse con la chica en ese país, así que solo asintió y beso sus manos, no podía permitir que el futuro de la familia dependiera de una muchacha americana cualquiera, tenía que conocer bien a la chica, buscar el punto de quiebre de esa fatídica idea de amor.

Los White y sus hijas saludaban en el salón animadamente a los miembros de la familia Andrew, que gustosos los recibieron, Candy presentó a sus padres y hermana al distinguido señor Andrew quien le sonreía siempre.

Albert se acerco a su tía con una sonrisa mientas predispuesta escaneaba a la señorita a su lado, muy bonita, demasiado, seguro que era eso lo que tenia a su sobrino atontado, una chica diferente, con acento americano, actitud libre y decidida, pero habían también muchas de ellas en Europa, se pregunto que tendría esta en especial, sonriendo le tendió la mano, el cual no pudo rechazar

-Es un placer conocerla Señora Elroy

-Madame Elroy – _corrigió_

-Disculpe Madame Elroy, es costumbre _\- dijo con una gran sonrisa cálida_

 _-Comprendió que era lo que atraía hacia la muchacha_ – Entonces Albert, esta joven es la Amiga de la que me hablaste

-Tía ella es… _\- y la miro con dulzura pensando en la palabra esposa pero no podía decirlo aun, ella era muchas cosas, no podía negar que era su amiga también, se había convertido en todo para el_

 _-Entendiendo lo que debía estar pensando Albert se apuro a contestarle a la dama_ \- … Soy su novia

 _-Elroy tomo eso como un acto de dominación, ella tenia a su sobrino completamente dominado_ \- Si, supongo que así es – _contesto seca_

Sus padres simpatizaron en seguida, hablaban de la economía, de la política del país y se prometieron un juego de ajedrez al finalizar la comida, Elroy conversaba amenamente con la madre de Candy pero no perdía movimiento de los jóvenes, sus sobrinos, conversaban con las Chicas, Albert tenia tomada de la mano a la que llamaba "su novia" de vez en cuando le sonreía con ternura y besaba su mano, se notaba una complicidad y cariño sincero, nunca había visto a su sobrino tan entregado a una relación, tan sonriente, pero era un problema, esa muchacha era americana y el lugar que le correspondía a Albert estaba en Inglaterra, esa relación solo le complicaría todo a él, a menos que ella se fuera a vivir al otro continente, tenia que saberlo

-Entonces Candice, ¿que planes tienes para cuando termine este verano y deban volver a Chicago?

Le brillaron los ojos y con una sonrisa inmensa comenzó a contar su mas grande sueño, Elroy estaba sorprendida y confundida, no tenia ni las mas mínima intención de ir a Londres, eso la preocupo aun mas por que quería decir que su sobrino se trasladaría a América, carraspeo y miro fijamente a Albert quien le devolvió una sonrisa despreocupada, pero ella necesitaba saber sus planes, necesitaba saber si le prometió un futuro a esa muchacha

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero entonces como podrán darle continuidad a esta… relación que recién empiezan?

Todos en la mesa dejaron sus distracciones y clavaron la mirada en ambos jóvenes, era la pregunta que todos se hacían pero nadie se atrevía a mencionar, no querían meterse en una cuestión que solo seria compartida entre dos, el silencio se hizo unánime y obligaron a ambos a contestar con la verdad, de todas maneras eso no debía ser un secreto

-Continuara, aunque estemos separados, ambos continuaremos con nuestros planes, Candy ira a Nueva York y yo a Londres, existen las cartas, y de manera mas inmediata el teléfono _– la miro sonriendo_ – nos mantendremos en contacto siempre, iré a verla a Chicago en navidad

-Y yo en primavera viajare a Londres durante el receso de la facultad – _contó explicándoles el acuerdo_ – Volveremos a estar juntos en verano

-Para entonces yo me habré titulado en finanzas y…. Luego decidiremos nuestro futuro

El Asombro general confirmo que iban totalmente en serio, que tenían planes de un futuro juntos y que solo estarían separados un año, según sus cuentas, pero a Elroy no le terminaba de convencer, ella aun estaría estudiando, quería decir que… Su sobrino la esperaría en ese país, que se establecería en América hasta que ella concluyera su educación superior, todo su cuerpo se tensó, era lo que se temía, no podía ser posible, esta relación debía tener un punto de quiebre, si la distancia no los separaba...

-Ya veo… lo tienen todo planeado, pero… Candice ¿dejaras tu carrera de medicina, por la que tanto te has esforzado en postularte y por la que te esforzaras unos años más, para plantearte una vida junto a mi sobrino?

-Pues…. – _esa era una pregunta tramposa, una vida sería dedicarse al hogar, aunque Albert no la obligaría ella no era de ese tipo de esposas_

 _-Su madre salió al rescate, sabia que sus pensamientos no le permitieron contestar rápidamente_ – Creo que Candy no dejaría sus planes por nada, se prometió cumplir con la carera que eligió

-Ella dice que es una promesa con la vida - _comento su padre_ – trate de convencerla de que no era necesario que tomara una carrera como esa, si quería estudiar, podría ser maestra, pero se empecino desde aquel accidente

 _-Albert la miro con preocupación, de todo lo que le había contado nunca menciono un accidente, ¿le habría pasado algo?_ \- ¿De que accidente habla?– _pregunto a el señor White_

Era lo que no quería precisamente, que su padre contara esa parte de la historia pero era inevitable, Albert sabría que había sucedido, porque ella decidió ser Medico y no era cualquier tipo de medicina, tenia un proyecto importante, una misión

-Hace unos cuatro años, se fue con una amiga a comprar sombreros o no se que cosas de chicas y presencio un terrible accidente, una cosa llevo a la otra

-Pero ya que comenzó esa historia, a mi me gustaría conocer ¿que fue eso que hizo que Candy se convenciera de estudiar medicina? _– pregunto Archie con curiosidad_

-Bueno muchacho…. - _Miro a su hija_

 _-Resulto que todos la estaban mirando, esperando a que contara la historia, apretó la mano de Albert sin darse cuenta y suspiró_ \- Yo.. bueno, es la situación mas triste por la que he pasado, pero es la razón mas poderosa, la que me ha impulsado a hacer algo, a luchar por que las cosas sean distintas y solo puedo hacerlo siendo alguien quien puede ofrecer ayuda

-Está claro que quieres ayudar a las personas estudiando una carrera tan compleja y que solo ha sido considerada hasta ahora generalmente del genero masculino, aunque las mujeres valientes como tú decidan emprender este reto sigue siendo absorbente – _añadió madame Elroy_

-¡Dices que quieres ayudar! ¿Eso quiere decir que lo harás en un hospital comunitario? _– preguntó Stear_

-Algo así – _contestó haciendo una mueca_

-¿Pequeña pero que accidente presenciaste? ¿Que fue lo que hizo que quisieras una vocación al servicio de la comunidad popular? Eso es aún más complicado – _Albert estaba entre la curiosidad y la preocupación_

-Ya lo sé.. – _lo miro y suspiró resignada_ \- Yo... estaba con una amiga en una de las calles mas necesitadas de Chicago, llevando la ropa de donación cuando conocí en un almacén de frutas a el pequeño Francis, no le gustaba su nombre, tenia 9 años y decía que era un hombre grande, me pidió que lo llamara Frank según él era un mejor nombre para un hombre, me sonrió abiertamente y me dijo que su mamá estaba de acuerdo, me pareció curioso que le permitieran a un niño trabajar en una frutería, entre una conversación y otra le pregunte por que no estaba estudiando, a lo que respondió triste que le gustaría pero debía trabajar - _desvió una mirada hacia el suelo con tristeza y continuo el relato_ – me entere de que su padre los había dejado y su mamá estaba terriblemente enferma, tenia otro hermano mas pequeño, él trabajaba para mantenerlos, ¡a los 9 años!... cuando podía iba a la frutería a verlo, le llevé un cuaderno y un libro, en su hora de descanso me leyó algún párrafo - _sonrío apenas con nostalgia_ \- tenia la capacidad de lectura de un niño de 6 años, le pregunte que quería ser cuando fuera mayor, porque según sus palabras ya era grande y me dijo... _"médico"_ , me quede sorprendida, pero el …. – _recordó su voz infantil_ \- _"quiero, ser un medico señorita, pero de los buenos, los que curan a la gente sin pedir una planilla o mucho dinero, yo sueño con aliviar el dolor de mi mamá, ella ya me dijo que dios la llamaría en cualquier momento y debería entenderlo, cuando estaba mejor, intento aliviarse por nosotros pero la rechazaban en todos lados por que no tenia con que pagar, me cuesta mucho escucharla llorar del dolor, por eso prefiero estar todo el día en la calle y conseguir dinero, a mi hermano se lo llevo una tía pero yo me quede a cuidar a mi mama"_. - Ese día me despedí de él pensando en que era un niño muy dulce y valiente, yo le prometí que los ayudaría a él y a su madre en lo que pudiera, me abrazo agradecido y fue el abrazo más honesto que había recibido hasta entonces, confió en que yo de verdad los ayudaría, ¿pero que tanto podría hacer a los 15 años?.

Un mes después fui a verlos con una bolsita de dinero, me gane una gran reprimenda de mis padres por vender mis vestidos, pero no encontré otra forma de ayudarlos, no quería que mi papá se enterara que iba a ese sector que él creía tan peligroso y menos sola, tenia razón unas cuadras antes de llegar a la frutería vi correr a el pequeño Frank por una calle a toda prisa y cuando… cuando cruzo la calle… trate de gritar pero me quede paralizada y un auto lo embistió – _cerro los ojos con fuerza y sintió que Albert la abrazaba fuerte, lo miro con ojos empañados_ \- Corrí a ayudarlo la gente se aglomero a su alrededor, no sabia que hacer, pedí a gritos que lo llevaran a el hospital, no supe si aun estaba vivo siquiera, nadie se movió, él no se movía, y me desespere, no supe mas hasta que llego la policía, estaba muy alterada, me dijeron que el niño falleció y que sentían no retener a el hombre que lo atropelló, me dijeron que el niño había tenido la culpa por cruzar corriendo una avenida, Albert él no tenía la culpa de nada _– sollozó_ \- me entregaron una manzana y una bolsita blanca, sus pertenencias. Llamaron a mis padres _– las manos le temblaban_ \- cuando abrí la bolsa eran medicinas, medicinas para su mamá, el quería ayudarla, yo quería ayudarlos a ambos y no pude hacer nada, su madre murió a los pocos días, se había puesto peor y por eso él corría a… a… aliviar su dolor. _– cerro los ojos y se limpio las lagrimas_ – es mi promesa para Frank, para su mamá, para todos los que no pueden ser atendidos por no tener dinero, los hospitales rurales escasean, los pocos que hay están abarrotados, investigue y ni la ley los protege, los médicos se titulan para ganar mucho dinero pero muy pocos lo hacen por deber, entonces conocí a el Tío Martín… _\- Ahogo los sentimientos al percatarse en donde estaba y con valor se limpió el rostro con una servilleta, suspiró y sonrió_

-No es su tío realmente, es médico un millonario excéntrico de Chicago que ejerce en una villa que acondiciono para recibir a todos lo que lo necesiten, empezó con un consultorio y poco a poco lo convirtió en algo que llama la clínica feliz, una fundación en donde asisten otros médicos y voluntarios sin fines de lucro – _contó en voz baja su padre_ \- Candy asistió todos los días luego del colegio a la Clínica feliz

 _-La historia había impactado a todos, nadie se atrevía a hablar pero Candy defendió su causa, ahora más tranquila_ \- me formé como una especie de enfermera voluntaria, ayudaba en todas las áreas, pero la mas necesitada es cirugía, una apéndice, un acceso, una intervención menor o mayor, puede hacer la diferencia para una persona, el Tío Martin tiene intenciones de expandir la clínica feliz a Nueva York y yo tome la decisión de ir a estudiar, además de comenzar con el proyecto allá, ¡claro con su patrocinio!, confía en mi lo suficiente para eso y no quiero defraudarlo, no puedo, sería como defraudar a Frank a mi misma

 _-Albert la acuno su rostro y beso su frente_ – entonces hazlo – _fueron sus únicas palabras_

 _-Ella lo abrazo fuerte y susurro en su oído_ – era lo mas importante en mi vida, la única razón que tenia para pensar en un futuro distinto a el que les depara a las chicas como yo, pero ahora tengo que pensar en ti también, debemos hablar, nada cambiara

Pero algo había cambiado, el punto de quiebre que esperaba Elroy, un proyecto en el que no incluía mas nada, un tiempo justo y completo para sus estudios, para su carrera y para la clínica feliz, la absorbería como absorberían los deberes a su sobrino, ¿en que momento habría tiempo para pensar o estar con un novio al otro lado del Atlántico? Evidentemente vivieron sobre una burbuja su romance de verano.

LAKEWOOD - OTOÑO 1964

El cielo se llenaba de nubes grises pero el sol seguía radiante, las mesas blancas parecían bailar por los lazos y manteles moviéndose con el viento, los jardines estaban llenos de hojas de todos los arboles que rodeaban el amplio terreno que los White llamaban jardín, el lago se veía desde cierto punto y las montañas detrás de él parecían brillar doradas, entendía perfectamente bien el por que su hermana eligió esa época para casarse y Lakewood era hermoso, no es que lo hubiera olvidado, es que no quería recordar lo bien que se sentía esa libertad, tenia mucho trabajo, no era momento de añoranzas. Sus primos y primas conversaban a su alrededor pero ella no estaba prestándoles atención absorta en el paisaje, esa tarde almorzaron todos bajo toldos en aquel jardín, y era fácil distraerse con sus vistas, necesitaba distraerse con algo, vestía una amplia falda roja de seda y unos zapatos altos de terciopelo del mismo tono, su blusa blanca ajustada con mangas entalladas a sus brazos hasta su muñeca la hacían lucir sus hombros por completo, tenía unos botones de seda rojos y dibujados pétalos de rosas rojas y tallos verdes, sus rizos se recogían en un moño bajo su sombrero blanco tejido que tenia una flor roja a un lado, como única prenda llevaba en el cuello una fina cadena de oro cuyo dije ocultaba bajo la blusa, sonreía cuando debía hacerlo y respondía cuando le preguntaban, asentía con educación pero no entablaba ninguna conversación y menos acerca de su vida personal

Tenia que hablarle, tratar de acercarse, quizá supiera como conquistar a una mujer, pero reconquistar a la que fue su esposa, a la mujer que amaba era cuestión de expertos, se sentía como un niño tímido, debía de tratar de no hablar del pasado si quería que ella no le vaciara su copa encima

 _-Se acerco al grupo que conversaba_ – Buenas tardes, disculpen la interrupción _– la miro_ \- ¿Candice me permites hablarte solo un momento?

 _-No se atrevió a decirle que no o despreciarlo frente a todos, no quería que nadie notara nada entre ellos –_ Si por supuesto

Dejaron las copas en la mesa y caminaron juntos por el jardín, varias personas los veían atentos moverse a lo lejos, entre ellas Madame Elroy, a la que no le agradaba nada la idea de verlos juntos y con tan mala suerte de que ambos habían asistido sin pareja. Con la mirada puesta en el lago se detuvieron en el sendero lleno de hojas y él se situó frente a ella buscando su mirada, buscando las palabras

-Solo quería que…. ¿Quiero saber como estás? ¿Como vas con la dirección de la clínica feliz en Nueva York?

 _-Inmediatamente se puso en alerta cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño_ – ¿Como sabes que dirijo la clínica Feliz?

-Bueno… me lo dijo Stear, me dijo que lograste lo que querías – _mintió, no podría decirle que hace unas semanas pidió un informe completo de su vida, y ahora le preguntaba como estaba, era absurdo_

-Va bien _– se relajo un poco_ – tenemos nuevos benefactores, y hay grandes posibilidades de una nueva locación, mas grande, equipada mejor, de hecho la fundación Martín tocara próximamente otros estados, hemos avanzado mucho y ayudado a mucha gente, tanto es que conseguimos que otras fundaciones se nos unieran

 _-Ella le sonrió y su corazón se aceleró en su pecho, hace tanto que solo imaginaba su sonrisa_ – Me alegra saber que eres feliz – _pero con esas palabras su sonrisa se desvaneció_

-Estoy bien Albert, la Clínica esta bien.. la felicidad es una condición positiva y afortunada de la vida, no existe como un estado real en una persona

-¿No eres feliz?

-¿Acaso tu lo eres? _– se le escapó_ – no importa - _giro hacia el lago_

-No, no he podido serlo _\- dijo en un susurro pero ella no se giró a verlo, carraspeo y cambio el tema_ – me gustaría ayudar, colaborar con la fundación, tal vez tu podrías decirme como, he pensado en visitar las instalaciones en Nueva York y que el corporativo Andrew se involucre en ello

-Tengo entendido que Archie es quien maneja todo en América, tu ya no tienes porque ver nada, él podría ir, el equipo estaría encantado en darles el recorrido y la información necesaria

-Si es verdad, yo no quise regresar hasta ahora pero ya que estoy aquí podría….

-¿Podrías?... ¿nadie te espera en casa Albert? – _lo miro nuevamente a los ojos_ – ¿Tu esposa o lo que sea, hijos, no se… un hogar como el que necesitabas?

 _-Las palabras se le agolparon en la garganta, y volvió a arrepentirse por todo lo que dijo aquel día, parecieron eternos los segundos, ella apretaba sus labios rojos y sus ojos verdes lo miraban con reproche_ – No, nadie me espera – _no podría partir de ningún presente teniendo tan vivo el pasado_ – Candy, no podemos…. Empezar de nuevo, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de…

-¿De acercarte lo suficiente para herirme?, ¿de jugar conmigo otra vez?, ¿de seguir haciéndome promesas que jamás cumplirás? – _resoplo con rabia_ – no, Albert no puedo verte sin… sin que me duela, a pesar del tiempo no puedo fingir que nada pasó, regresa a Londres

-¿Crees que a mi no me duele que me odies?, aun pienso en eso, quizá fui un idiota y un canalla pero era lo correcto, tu tenias tus planes y yo los míos, tu tenías una vida antes de mi y yo igual, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, fuimos impulsivos, no pensamos en nada mas - _la tomo de la mano y suspiró_ – para mi no ha pasado el tiempo – _se acerco mas a ella con los ojos cristalizados_ – sé que lo merezco pero no me odies por favor, me dueles Candy

 _-Tal vez él tenia razón, lo había pensado por mucho, sintió muy adentro que para ella tampoco pasaron años se volvió a sentir como aquella Candy pero con una herida profunda, acaricio su rostro, tenía que tocarlo, saber que era real y no uno de sus tantos sueños, él cerro los ojos por un instante y la miro así como antaño_ – ¿en que cambian ahora las cosas Albert? Todo sigue igual, aun no sabes lo que quieres – _suspiró_ – no te odio, si eso es lo que te preocupa, no podría hacerlo de verdad, pensé que si pero no es cierto, espero que consigas lo que quieres, retrocedió unos pasos y se alejo regresando a las mesas

El se quedo allí, con el sentimiento inundándolo fuertemente, con las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, con las ganas de decirle que lo que sentía por ella regresaba con fuerza, solo le bastó volverla a ver, volver a escuchar su voz y tocarla para saber que su corazón se detuvo en el tiempo, apretó sus dedos en un puño y se propuso recuperarla

-Si sé lo que quiero siempre lo supe con certeza, Te quiero.

Cuando regresó con su familia su madre se acercó para hablarle, pensaba su hija se veía perturbada además la había visto hablar con ese muchacho otra vez y se les notaba el pasado, la llevo a la casa y se sentaron en un salón que era el preferido de su madre, cerró las puertas y la miro con preocupación

-¿Hija está todo bien? Siempre confiaste en mi pero desde que te fuiste hace años solo te veo de a ratos unos dos o tres veces por año y siento que estás pasando por un mal momento, ¿es la clínica?

-Mamá yo... – _le temblaron los labios y exploto, soltó el llanto, pareciera que tenía acumuladas tantas emociones que no pudo contenerse_ – he trabajado mucho, he logrado todo lo que me propuse lograr y más, he cumplido con mi deber, con mi promesa, con mi sueño, pero estoy vacía – _se levantó y camino con desesperación_ – lo siento no debería ponerme así esto es importante y tú debes estar estos días para Patty – _se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a la salida_

-¡No, espera! _– la alcanzo y con dolor la giró para mirarle_ – ¿que pasa Hija?, aquí y ahora suéltalo todo, di todo lo que sientas, deja de hacerte la fuerte y la valiente – _reprendió por primera vez a su hija_

 _-Se limpió las lágrimas pero corrían mas sin control_ – Noel me era infiel todas las veces que le venía en gana con su asistente, los encontré en pleno acto hace unas semanas, creo que ya hace un mes, luego Patty decide casarse con Stear nada menos que el sobrino de Albert – _soltó una maldición_ – en todo este tiempo no he dejado de adorarlo a pesar de todo lo que me dijo, y parece que volvió para martirizarme, para decirme que para él no ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no ha pasado? – _se pregunto como si estuviese hablando sola pero su madre la escuchaba con una mano en su boca y otra en su corazón_ – Patty me entregó una fotografía, nos la hicimos el día que... – _suspiro, cerró los ojos y decidió liberarse_ \- que nos casamos

-¡Candy! – _exclamó su madre con los ojos como platos_

-Si mamá lo siento quizá fue un error, para la cena en la que compartimos con su familia, en la que ustedes conocieron a su padre y su tía ya era mi esposo, nos amamos inmensamente, fui una tonta... – _se tocó la cadena y giró el aro entre sus dedos_ – cuando lo hicimos fue lo que más queríamos, no me arrepiento, pero no quiero..., no puedo olvidar lo que fuimos, lo que nos prometimos – _se sentó y se dejó caer sollozando entre sus manos_

-Hija pero... _– su madre también lloraba_ – ¿aún están casados?

-El anuló el matrimonio mamá él me destrozo el corazón, no me dio elección y por eso llegue a casa ese día hecha trizas, no nos volvimos a ver y ahora – _cerró los ojos mientras sorbía por la nariz_ – soy débil muy débil cuando lo tengo cerca, soy masoquista, siento que olvide toda mi rabia, que quiero correr a sus brazos y perdonarle todo, por otro lado no quiero regresar a mi vida vacía, a mi departamento, a el contestador repleto de mensajes de Noel pidiéndome perdón, lo que quiero es... Volver a sentirme en paz conmigo misma

-¿No entiendo nada, no logro entender porque?... ¡Ay mi cielo! No sé qué decirte, como aconsejarte con algo así – _se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazo mientras lloraba y su madre la acunaba como cuando era niña, al calmarse un poco se sintieron ambas mucho mejor_ – no voy a decirte que debes hacer, siempre has hecho lo que has sentido, si me dieran a elegir entre un novio infiel con el que creyera haber tenido la relación más estable y el amor del verano al que sigo amando yo... – _miro su cadena y ocultó el anillo_ – seguiría a mi corazón, pero date un descanso hija unas pequeñas vacaciones contigo, si te quiere tendrá que luchar por ti y con Noel bueno quien lo hace una lo hace mil veces, si lo perdonas puede que en cuanto te tenga segura nuevamente lo vuelva a hacer algún día.

Se recompuso y salieron a sonreír a los invitados, entre conversaciones y fotografías todo parecía normal, pudo conversar una rato con Stear que la hizo sonreír con sus ocurrencias y saludar a más familiares que recién llegaban, Madame Elroy observaba como su sobrino no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a la rubia, era lo único que parecía importarle, seguía sus movimientos a donde fuera, en su mirada pudo ver la tristeza, la añoranza y la melancolía, parecía increíble que todavía la quisiera tanto después de tantos años, tenía las esperanzas puestas en Sarahí pero al parecer ni ella pudo sacarle de la cabeza el recuerdo de ese amor en verano, cuando la muchacha se quedo sola aprovechó para sentarse a su lado

-Qué linda estas Candice, disculpa que te aborde de esta manera, quería saludarte antes pero has atado atendiendo invitados, que ironía de la vida muchacha terminaste siendo parte de esta familia – _decía amablemente_

-Si gracias, estoy muy bien madame Elroy, es una ocasión especial – _le sonrió_

-Bueno, esta unión me complace mucho tu hermana es una señorita hermosa y dulce igual que tú, creo que Stear ya no estará solo en América, solo me falta Archie y Albert que espero que pronto se comprometa _– la miro de reojo_

-Seguro pasara – _tomo un sorbo de su champán_

-¿Cuéntame y tú estás casada? No veo que hayas venido acompañada

-Si estoy casada _– sonrío_ – con mi profesión, ahora sí pregunta por algún hombre en mi vida actualmente no lo hay, los hombres que he conocido me han decepcionado mucho, incluyendo su sobrino – _se levantó de la silla_ – discúlpeme pero he tomado mucho líquido

Elroy sonrió, si su sobrino aún aspiraba a algo con ella saldría con una negativa, ella no hacía el menor esfuerzo por estar cerca de él ni por mirarlo, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

* * *

 _Muy Buen inicio de Semana, que la verdad sea dicha, en una relación de dos, solo los dos tienen el poder de romperla los terceros son elementos naturales que unicamente influyen si los dejamos... No será facil pero noo poran escaparse quedan dias de fiesta...Saludos a todas un abrazo :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente se levantó pensando que ese día sería otra persona, tendría que dejar ir el verano si quería estar en paz, respiro el aire del otoño y sonrío, cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró con su hermana y Stear en la mesa que le sonreían, ella les devolvió una sonrisa amplia, beso a su padre y a su madre, alegre como hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía, sentándose en la mesa preguntó

-¿Que cuentan los novios? ¿Hoy vamos a jugar cierto? Estoy lista para sea lo que sea que son los juegos y tradiciones...

-Bueno hermana es que... En realidad le colocamos un nombre que no ofenda a los mayores y más estirados invitados pero es... Nuestra despedida de solteros...

-¿!Que!?

-Si, nos escaparemos, solo chicas y bueno ellos escaparan también a lo suyo... Tengo grandes planes para nosotras, planifique este día con las chicas hace meses

-Creo que fue lo primero que planificó, una gran escapada de mi - _sonrío Stear con diversión_

-No es cierto cariño, además tú también tienes planes

-Y unos muy buenos – _se acaricio las manos con travesura y ambos rieron_

-Ya! Espero buenos juegos y bebidas, estoy más que lista – _dijo con una gran sonrisa_

-Eso de escaparse solo hombres no es muy peligroso _– sonrío su padre_ – pero solo mujeres, eso sí que es de cuidado, alcohol y muchas mujeres juntas es la destrucción del género masculino; gracias a dios mañana estarán todos con resaca por todo el jardín, si fuera el día de la boda sería desastroso

-Pues yo, estoy de acuerdo, que los jóvenes se diviertan, son otros tiempos – _concedió su madre_

-Candy hoy te veo de mejor semblante, te ves...distinta – _mencionó Stear_

-Me siento mejor, creo que solo tenía que dormir un poco más y levantarme sin preocuparme por alguna una emergencia – _rió_ – llame a la clínica y Ra me dijo que todo va bien, no sé por qué pero le creo, ¡todo estará bien!

 _-Stear y Patty se miraron sonrientes_ – ¡entonces que comience el juego! – _exclamó Patty_

El grupo de chicas era considerable, a las 4 de la tarde llenaban por completo el salón del sur, los hombres ocuparían el del norte, no podían oír nada, en la mañana Stear y los hombres se fueron de pesca al lago, era temporada y se divirtieron con anécdotas, luego almorzaron en un restaurant y bebieron hasta el cansancio, las mujeres salieron de compras y almorzaron en la villa, en donde prepararon el lugar, había música y muchos tragos todos eran de whisky en honor a la tradición natal del futuro esposo de Patty, dispusieron una mesa redonda con vasitos llenos de la bebida y empezó el primer juego, verdad o reto, Candy pedía el reto cada que le tocaba el turno, no decir la verdad le costó tres tragos a fondo, se estaba sintiendo muy bien, como hace mucho no se sentía.

El segundo juego estaba titulado novia de papel, con un montón de papel se dividieron en grupos de cinco y escogieron a una para ser la novia y hacerle un improvisado vestido hecho de papel, La novia verdadera escogería la ganadora y el resto tomarían una copita pequeña del whisky.

El tercer juego era de actuación le llamaron declaración de amor y la elegida debía sacar una personalidad de un saco y bajo ese estigma actuar para el resto declarando amor, a esas alturas ya estaban bastante chispeadas por el alcohol, a Candy le tocó la novia exigente y amargada

-De acuerdo chicas soy muy buena actriz tragaran de ese whisky porque si y lo harán todas al mismo tiempo, no me interesa que vomiten las entrañas – _se acomodó en el centro y otra de las chicas era el novio_

Al final todas terminaron riendo y tomando un trago. En el cuarto juego montaron un baile con un montón de prendas encima y formaron un alboroto, cantando y bailando canciones, daban vueltas por todos lados y reían a todo pulmón, para el quinto juego de la noche ya eran pasadas las 10 y algunas estaban ya tiradas perdidas de borrachas en el sofá, la silla o incluso hasta el suelo, otras bailaban y brincaban al estilo de la música y unas pocas quedaron para este quinto y último juego de la noche, abordarían la fortaleza del norte, tambaleante Patty les tendió una tela negra a cada una, sin zapatos y con el alcohol a niveles altos se deslizaron hasta la puerta del salón del norte, Patty pedía silencio para no ser descubiertas pero hacían tonto ruido con las risitas que no se percataron de que uno de los hombres las había visto llegar, cuando estaban a escasos metros Patty les ordeno que se colocarán la venda en los ojos, ella no lo haría por ser la novia, tocó la puerta y dijo con voz pastosa

-Somos sirenas y venimos a secuestrar piratas – _rió_

 _-Stear abrió la puerta_ – ¿ah siii, sirenas ciegas cierto? _– las miro a todas divertido_ – y borrachas, las americanas no saben tomar whisky ya te lo dije Patricia - _tomo a su novia por la cintura y la abrazo para darle un beso en los labios_

-Resultó que ninguno de los caballeros que estaban dentro tenía el más mínimo alboroto como el que habían armado ellas, y estaban considerablemente mucho más cuerdos

-Bien, si las sirenas quieren entrar, deben permanecer ciegas, no queremos que descubran el secreto de nuestra fortaleza – _les hizo señas a los hombres para que se mantuvieran en silencio absoluto_ – y los piratas estaremos en completo silencio, tendrán que cazarnos como es debido

-Las sirenas aceptan – _gritó Patty, mientras se levantaba un murmullo de diversión entre las mujeres_ – si los piratas hablan tendrán que salir del salón del norte

-Y si las sirenas se quitan la venda tendrán el mismo merecido, al final solo habrá un ganador por qué la última pareja que quede deberá hacer que el hable o que ella se quite la venda, para el ganador o ganadora habrá una sorpresa un regalo de parte de parte de los novios, mucho cuidado con lo que tocan – _advirtió Stear entre risas_

-¿Está claro verdad sirenas?

El murmullo sonó a sí y Patty las fue metiendo una a una mientras Stear comprobaba que estaban bien vendadas, las voces que se escuchaban eran femeninas, obviamente allí habrían muchos hombres olía a más whisky a colonia de hombre y a cigarro, Candy se estaba mareando había bebido demasiado, si se quitaba la venda vería la salida, pero estaba muy divertida haciendo de sirena ciega, la puerta se abría y se cerraba iban quedando menos

-Patricia, no sé cómo me metiste en esto pero quiero mi premio por soportarlo – _gritó con la lengua enredada con una sonrisa_ – me has alcoholizado

-Busca tu premio y cállate por favor – _escucho decir a su hermana arrastrando las erres y empujándola hacia un sitio_

Sintió unas manos acariciar su cabello, se apartó pero sentía la presencia de alguien, la rodeaba y ella trataba de tocar pero solo conseguía tocar el aire, exclamó una maldición y un juramento, preguntando qué clase de fantasma era, entonces posó sus manos en su cintura, ella las toco, un hombre, él la abrazo por la espalda y hundió su nariz en su cuello, le hizo cosquillas obligándola a reir, se giró rápidamente y el la aprisionó contra su pecho, beso su frente, era él, como no reconocerlo, sus manos, su perfume...

-Príncipe – _musitó, tenía el cerebro revuelto, pero sabía que era él, cuando la soltó ella lo abrazo y recorrió su espalda con las manos, por encima de la ligera tela de su camisa, siguió su recorrido por su pecho, su cuello, toco su rostro suavemente, enredo los dedos en su cabello y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones_ – Albert... – _susurro_

El beso sus manos e hizo el recorrido hasta su cuello con una caricia casi insoportable, suavemente con sus dedos acaricio la cadena, lo escucho suspirar, su mano bajo por su pecho duro y el la detuvo sobre su corazón, beso su mejilla mientras ella sentía como se aceleraban los latidos, con besos pequeños llego a su nariz, ya no quería que se acabara nunca, no quería quitarse esa venda y descubrir que estaba soñando, ella buscó su boca colocándose de puntitas, beso su cuello y lo recorrió hasta atrapar su boca y perderse en sus besos, ya no le importaba nada, sabían a licor y a él, cuanto añoraba su boca.

 _-Los besos se hicieron desesperados y anhelantes, la necesidad de siempre, el amor de siempre_ – me prometiste que me amarías en la distancia _– le susurro al oído y el volvió a besarla, aferrándola a su cuerpo, ella se separó se su boca_ – me prometiste que estaríamos juntos - _le dijo en voz baja y un nuevo beso inundó su boca_ – me prometiste que me harías feliz..- _dijo casi en un murmullo, él la abrazo, fue tierno, dulce_ _beso su cabeza y se apoyó en ella, así permanecieron un rato abrazados, entre el alboroto de aquel salón, sintiendo la cercanía tan anhelada de tantos años, acariciaba su cabello, pero no la soltó hasta que ella habló decidida_ – no quiero saber nada más del pasado y de tus promesas, no me importa _– lo acaricio nuevamente_ – quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche, aunque sea solo hoy.

 _-El la tomo de la mano camino lentamente guiándola por el salón, cerró la puerta y la abrazo con fuerza_ – Te amo – le dijo acunando su rostro.

Ella se quitó la venda y miro sus ojos suplicantes, la abrazo de nuevo besando sus labios una y otra vez, ella solo se dejaba hacer

-Candy, dime que...que aún me quieres, dime qué tengo una oportunidad y haré lo que haga falta para enmendar mi error, cumpliré todas mis promesas, lo juro – _pero ella no respondió_ , _solo lo miraba fijamente, sin palabras y sin sonrisa,_ _beso su boca tiernamente y ella respondió a sus besos, a sus caricias. Finalmente la volvió a mirar con desespero_ – por favor háblame, dime algo, dime qué quieres que me quede contigo esta noche o insúltame, pero déjame escuchar tu voz _– sin respuesta, se alejó de ella con rabia o dolor o quizá ambas y habló_ – Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti Candy, ¿quieres castigarme por haber hecho lo que creí correcto entonces?, pues hazlo, ¿quieres saber por qué no te busque en todos estos años? _– la miro_ – porque pensé que sin mí serías feliz, porque creía que yo sobraba en tu vida, no quise volver a estar en este país, en este continente, porque sabía que te buscaría, no me importaría, sería egoísta, haría justamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora, te llevaría conmigo, te he pensado siempre pero hasta que te vi a hace tres días recordé lo muy importante que eres para mí, trate de seguir con mi vida, trate de pensar que lo nuestro fue solo amor de verano pero aún te amo, y si tengo que quedarme a convencerte de ello no regresare a Londres.

-Yo... no.. ¿que quieres de mi? – _susurro bajando la mirada, él se acercó a ella y sintió sus manos acariciarla, entonces lo miró, todo le dio vueltas y se hizo negro_

LAKEWOOD – VERANO 1958

Le tapo los ojos con las manos y la guió a la cabaña, era una bonita mañana soleada, caminaron despacio entre risas cuando le descubrió la vista le brillaron los ojos, había cocinado para ella, en el centro había dispuesta una pequeña mesa para dos, con flores, además de una botella de vino, él era tan detallista que había preparado exactamente su comida favorita, lo recordaba… recordaba habérselo dicho solo una vez, su pecho se llenó de un amor infinito, y se abalanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, era todo como en un sueño, hablaban amenamente de cualquier cosa y se prodigaban miradas enamoradas

-¿No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto? ¿En donde aprendiste a cocinar así?

-Te dije que viaje por un año y medio, no estuve en ciudades ni en sitios accesibles para la comida de un restaurante, ni tenia alguien quien me cocinara, entonces aprendí, descubrí me gustaba mucho

-Esta delicioso de verdad – _sonrió con dulzura_

-Vez hacemos una pareja perfecta yo cocinare y tu harás los postres, sobre todo ese de limón que tanto me gustó

-Es cierto señor, ¿crees que algún día podamos vivir juntos? – _Tomo su mano_ – yo no necesitaría mas, ni una casa grande, ni sirvientes, ni salones,… eso no, no necesitaría nada mas que estar contigo solos tú y yo

 _-La miró fijamente unos segundos, pero no supo la respuesta, había pensado que podrían esperar un año y convencerla de irse con él a Londres luego de que terminara su carrera pero eso había sido antes_ – Candy creo que tenemos que hablar

 _-Ella se puso seria y aparto la mirada, ya sabia de que tenían que hablar, lo habían pospuesto pero evidentemente había llegado el momento_ – lo sé, siento no habértelo dicho antes, es que lo nuestro se dio tan rápido que… en realidad no lo pensé

-Tal vez no pensamos en muchas cosas Candy, olvidamos nuestras responsabilidades a futuro por completo, yo no puedo quedarme contigo, ¿y lo que planificamos? Un año no será suficiente, ese proyecto que tienes es hermoso y plausible, pero…. Estará aquí, siempre aquí

-Eso ya lo sé Albert, sé que no podré irme de Nueva York no solo hasta que termine mis estudios, estará el futuro de la Clínica de por medio

-¡Ya lo sabes claro! - _Soltó su mano de repente_ \- Lo sabias desde el principio y aun así dejaste que esto continuara, hasta no poder volver atrás – _La frustración se estaba apoderando de el_

 _-Suspiro audiblemente_ – pero tu me dijiste que podías manejar todo desde aquí….

-Pero por poco tiempo, no toda la vida Candy, la principal esta allá, mi familia me necesitará allá y mi vida… _\- dijo rápidamente visiblemente alterado_

-¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa? ¿Por haberme enamorado de ti como una estúpida, de creer que podríamos continuar amándonos y superar las distancias? – _pregunto en el mismo tono_

-Tenias que habérmelo dicho antes

-¿Antes de que? ¿Antes de que me besaras o antes de que nos casáramos?

-Antes de todo, cuando te pedí que estuvieras conmigo, cuando empezamos a salir en serio

-¿Y en que hubiese cambiado las cosas? ¿acaso cambiaría el hecho de lo que sentimos?

-¡No, claro que no! Pero _…- se restregó el rostro con impaciencia, hace un momento almorzaban juntos felices y ahora estaban teniendo una verdadera primera discusión_ – ¿me puedes explicar como haremos que funcione? – _la miro fijamente_

 _-La desesperación la sacudió como un rayo, aparto la mirada y se alejo de él_ – No, no lo sé, no tengo idea de cómo hacer para que funcione, para estar juntos – _se acerco con las lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y lo abrazó_ – pero buscaremos la forma, te lo prometo, el tiempo pasará rápido y cuando menos nos demos cuenta, encontraremos la solución. No te obligaré a quedarte conmigo se que tu vida está en Inglaterra, y debes volver.

 _-Acunando su rostro beso su frente_ – Te prometo que volveré por ti Candy, te amare cada día que este lejos y cuando por fin estemos juntos para no volver a separarnos jamás prometo que te haré feliz – _removió de sus mejillas las lagrimas y beso suavemente sus labios_

-¿Voy a esperarte Albert, lo sabes verdad?

-Lo se pero…. Necesito saber… si algún día tuvieras que elegir entre Quedarte o irte conmigo…

-¿No lo harías verdad? – _pregunto con angustia y sus ojos suplicaron la respuesta pero él la miraba con tristeza_ – No lo hagas Albert por favor, nunca lo hagas, se que podemos encontrar otra forma, tiene que haberla – _cerro los ojos hundiéndose en su pecho_ – No me des a elegir así nunca, no podría soportarlo, ahora sabes lo que significa para mi este proyecto, lo significa para tanta gente, y tu… yo te amo, no quiero dejarte ir, no puedo – sollozó

-No lo haré – _menciono triste apretándola contra su pecho_

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien pero sintiéndose miserables. Albert llegó a la villa sin ánimo, sin ganas de hablar o ver a nadie, quería, pensar, necesitaba pensar en el futuro inmediato y en consecuencia el lejano, pero cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras su tía lo llamo

-Hijo, necesito hablar contigo, quiero que conversemos

-Tiene que ser ahora tía yo…

-Ahora es el mejor momento, tu padre y yo te esperamos en el despacho, es importante

 _-Con desgana y preocupación a partes iguales la siguió hasta sentarse frente al escritorio que ocupaba su padre, su tía se coloco a su lado en la silla gemela elegante de cuero rojo_ – ¿y bien? debe pasar algo realmente grave para que ambos se reúnan conmigo

-Es importante Albert y se trata de ti y esa muchacha con la que sales – _repuso Elroy_

-Hijo, lo que tu tía quiere decir es que le preocupa que tu… Enamoramiento con esa joven te aleje de tus responsabilidades, o de tu familia _– comento su padre con cautela_

-¿Enamoramiento?... ¿entonces yo soy un irresponsable idiota, eso es lo que quieren decirme?

-No es así, es solo que yo noto que estas muy unido a una muchacha que no tiene ninguna intención de un futuro contigo, ni vivir en Londres, si de verdad te quisiera como se supone que tu la quieres a ella, entonces hablemos en serio, hagamos un compromiso y en un año será tu esposa, se ira contigo a Londres y tendrás una familia o quiero que me des la seguridad de que en cuanto nos marchemos, esa relación se acabará – _dijo Elroy imponente_

-Esa será decisión nuestra Tía, no tienes ningún derecho de exigir algo así yo apoyo totalmente que ella haga lo que quiere, ¿en un año será mi esposa y la llevare conmigo como un objeto? – _resoplo con una sonrisa irónica_ – en que le afecta a ustedes lo que yo tenga con ella y para dejárselos claro no es un enamoramiento, no soy ningún niño, yo la amo

 _-Su padre sorprendido lo miro y se reclino en su silla sin decir nada mas pero su tía no había terminado_ – Esta bien Albert tu decides, pero quiero que sepas que tu padre piensa delegarte antes el poder absoluto de la compañía, hay unos asuntos delicados de los que ya tienes la capacidad de encargarte y necesita tu presencia absoluta, vine hasta aquí para pasar unos días con ustedes pero también para llevarlos conmigo la próxima semana, el consejo se reunió en su ausencia y tomaron la decisión de entregarte el mando, hay proyectos muy importantes llevándose a cabo, proyectos que definirán el antes y el después, necesitaran de toda tu atención como es lo propio y no quiero que nada ni nadie te distraiga, así que antes de que empecemos a debatir que hay o no entre tu y esa joven, debes pensar esto, es tu familia la que te necesita, es la vida que te espera la que no admite cambios, Ella pertenece aquí y tu allá, no entiendo porque es tan difícil la decisión no podrás volver pronto y ella no podrá irse contigo – _se levanto y antes de salir sentencio_ – tu ya tenias una vida planeada y se te concedieron casi dos años en los cuales fuiste libre de hacer y deshacer, de ir y venir, se acabaron los viajes.

 _-Albert cayo derrotado en el respaldar de la silla, las palabras de su tía habían sido cuchillos filosos que lo lastimaban, su padre jamás lo había visto tan abatido y tan triste, se levanto y puso una mano en su hombro_ – si de verdad la amas la elección es de ella, debes hablar con ella Albert que decida y si la llevas contigo será bienvenida la familia.

* * *

 _Tarán Tarán!... bueno chicas dos razones de este capítulo seguido, la primera es que 100 mensajes es suficiente para que acelere la marcha y no dejarlas con tantas dudas, y en segundo por lo que leí que la mayoria acusa a la Tía de Albert de ingerencia, pero no es así... y sí, he leido con detenimiento cada mensaje, les esperan unas cuantas sorpresas empezando por este capítulo (me estoy restregando las manos con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa perversa) Jajajaja... Volvemos, me gustaria escribirles a cada una pero en general en esta historia no hay terceros, muchas veces dejamos que otros influyan pero nosotros somos los que decidimos, las razones estan a la vista, a veces se ama tanto a alguien que es preciso dejarlo ir, por circunstancias que los sobrepasan._

 _Recordemos las palabras de Albert cuando George no entendia por que la investigaba despues de años y por que queria verla: **"Aunque te lo explique no entenderias, nadie lo entendería"**_

 _Su madre al consolarla cuando le conto lo que sentia: **"Hija, no entiendo porque, no se como aconsejarte"**_

 _Madame Elroy y su padre lo atribuian a: **"Enamoramiento"**... y pensandolo bien fueron tres meses... acá entran las palabras de Patty: " **no entendia por que, entonces lo supe se entregaron en tres meses lo que muchas parejas logran solo con los años"**_

 _Mil gracias por esos pensamientos profundos para ustedes siempre la realidad de la vida con un poco de fantasía y para nuestros rubios favoritos la oportunidad de recuperarse..._


	10. Chapter 10

LAKEWOOD – OTOÑO 1964

Despertó pero todo seguía dándole vueltas, abrió poco a poco los ojos y miro el ventanal, era de día y ella estaba en su habitación, se movió poco a poco y descubrió que no estaba sola, con cuidado se giró y el príncipe estaba a su lado dormido, completamente vestido, ¿si ella llevaba una pijama, entonces él le había quitado la ropa? Se sonrojó e intentó incorporarse pero un látigo convertido en dolor de cabeza la azoto quejándose audiblemente, Albert despertó y la miro con preocupación colocándose sobre ella

¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

¿Que?... No, o si y... – _no podía o no quería abrir los ojos_

 _Se movió rápido tendiéndole un vaso de agua y una pastilla_ – es para la resaca

Ya lo sé – _dijo de mal humor mirándolo de reojo_ – ¿que haces aquí?

Por si no lo recuerdas anoche te pusiste mal, vomitabas y lloriqueabas, a veces te reías como esquizofrénica y me dijiste... Pues básicamente de todo, cosas que no pienso volver a repetir y cosas que me gustaría volver a escuchar, te tuve que meter en la bañera, lo siento – _sonrío de lado mirándola de reojo con diversión_

 _Ella se llevó una almohada al rostro y pataleó_ – ¿quién demonios hizo el whisky? Es un veneno

Es poderoso si lo tomas puro como lo hicieron ustedes pequeña – _reía_

¿Te divierte? _\- asomo el rostro por encima de la almohada_

Si... – _se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabello_ – me dejaste quedarme y me dijiste que me querías

Estaba borracha y muy tonta – _se derrumbó en la cama nuevamente_

Voy a traerte algo de sopa es lo único que tolerarás – _lo miro con ternura obligándolo a sonreírle con amor_

Le dio tiempo de recordarlo todo, él la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, despertó casi completamente justo para pedirle que se quedara y lo besó, la acariciaba con ternura pero ella se detuvo y cómo pudo llego al baño, vomitó mientras el sostenía su cabello, luego la ayudo a desnudarse y a enjabonarla, con cariño le besaba los hombros, el cuello, la espalda, mientras reía ella decía incoherencias sobre el alcohol en la sangre y cómo utilizar el bisturí para remover partes del cuerpo, la envolvió en una toalla volviendo a besarla tiernamente diciéndole cosas dulces, se acurrucó en su pecho y le dijo que lo quería, que aún sentía cuanto, solo la abrazó un rato, seco su cabello, le colocó la pijama y no lo dejó ir, hablo tonterías hasta que se quedo dormida, mientras él con adoración acariciaba su mejilla, escuchándola atentamente. Cuando regresó con el plato de sopa ella se sentía un poco mejor con el dolor de cabeza pero tonta.

Una señora simpática a la que le llaman Tata me dijo que ésta te aliviaría, preparo para el montón de sirenas alcoholizadas de la casa muy divertida, me dio desayuno para mí también pero tú no comerás nada de esto por ahora – _la colocó frente a ella con una sonrisa y un beso en la cabeza_

Lamento mucho lo de anoche – _dijo sin mirarlo_

¿Que lamentas? – _preguntó mordiendo un pedazo de pan_

Que te quedaras conmigo y me soportaras – _tomo su sopa de sorbos pequeños haciendo gestos_

No deberías, cuidas de un montón de gente siempre ¿pero quien cuida de ti? _\- la miro expectante_

No necesito que me cuiden, no estoy enferma, es solo una reacción lógica del cerebro, no volveré a beber de ese venenoso líquido – _dijo con un mohín_

Todos necesitamos que nos cuiden, y a mí me gustó hacerlo, ¿estuvo bien entretenido el desorden que armaron no? – _rió_ – las mujeres son increíbles, un rato juntas, solas con bebida y resulta el Armagedón

Patty... – _se agarro la cabeza_ – ella bebió más que yo, debería...

Ella es problema de Stear y tú eres el mío

No tienes nada que ver conmigo – _susurro mirando el plato_

Anoche... Me dijiste que hacía que tu corazón latiera tan deprisa que no te dejaba pensar – _murmuro sin mirarla_ – y yo te dije que tú eras todo para mí, haces que quiera mil cosas y todas son contigo, siempre has sido tu

 _Resopló sonriendo con ironía_ – no sabes lo que quieres

¿Tú sí? ¿Siempre sabes lo que quieres? – _pero no respondió y el silencio se instaló entre ellos_

 _Al terminar el desayuno juntos su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, pero no era por el alcohol, era por su presencia_ – Gracias – s _usurro dejando los restos en la mesita que tenía a su lado -_ creo que debes irte, no quiero que nadie piense que… pasamos... La noche juntos

Está bien – _murmuro –_ pero espero que recuerdes todo lo que te dije anoche, yo no estaba alcoholizado sé lo que quiero Candy lo supe desde el mismo momento en que te vi, con esa sonrisa hermosa balanceándote sobre un muro en el festival del verano – _se levantó y cerrando la puerta la dejo sola_

 _Suspiró profundamente_ – Albert Andrew tu presencia me alivia y me lastima al mismo tiempo, no se lo que quiero, ya no lo sé.

A las 3:00 de esa tarde las nubes habían tapado el sol y el clima descendió unos grados, Candy se sentía mejor quería caminar por Lakewood, y así lo hizo, recorrió senderos mientras arrancaba una rama y la agitaba en el viento, pateo un montón de hojas y siguió su camino respirando el Otoño, aquel lugar era bello en todas las estaciones, llevaba un pantalón ancho arremangado y botas desgastadas marrones hasta la pantorrilla, una ruana cómoda de tonos verdes y un gorro tipo boina de terciopelo verde, salto de un lado a otro, miro el lago mientras el viento le refrescaba el rostro, se recostó sobre las hojas secas en la hierva, trepó un árbol, se balanceo como cuando era niña y los recuerdos libres le llegaron haciendo que riera, allí frente a el lago se reconoció en cada árbol, en cada hoja, en ese cielo, se reprochó haber perdido a aquella chica, pero le alegraba que en el fondo seguía estando, se sentó en un columpio abandonado y se meció, estaba en paz, sola con sus pensamientos y libre, caminando más hacia el lago se detuvo frente al muelle, al final de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, abrigado con un suéter oscuro estaba el, se escondió detrás de un árbol solo para mirarlo de lejos, se veía triste y melancólico, seguro estaría pensando en lo que fue de tantas tardes iguales a esa en aquel verano, recordó todas las palabras, todas las caricias y todos los besos que con amor se prodigaron, él la amaba estaba segura de eso pero ¿como pudo decirle todo aquello? ¿cómo pudo dejarla así? sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse y decidió irse, él debió escuchar sus pisadas sobre las hojas o simplemente sentirla porque giró y corrió para alcanzarla gritando su nombre

 _Cuando le dio alcance la miro con una sonrisa_ – ¿viniste a verme pequeña?

No, yo solo estaba caminando por aquí cerca, no quería molestarte

¿Ya te sientes mejor verdad, podemos hablar?

Albert yo no tengo intenciones de hablar de nada, no sé qué podríamos conversar tú y yo

De mucho, hace seis años que no nos vemos, ¿me acompañas a tomar un café, una merienda o algo?

 _Su mirada la obligaba, ¿porque siempre tenía que ceder ante ese hombre? ¿porque tenía que sentir aun tantas cosas por el?_ – si vamos _– concedió_

Entraron a un café y se sentaron frente a frente, ella pidió una taza de chocolate y él solo tomaría té, por costumbre, unos minutos y solo jugaron con las galletas Candy miro a su lado el letrero en la vitrina, el café "Honey" frunció el ceño, se removió incomoda y pensó en salir de ahí, hasta que él se dio cuenta de que podría irse en cualquier momento, no quería perder la oportunidad así que decidió hablar primero para retenerla

Cuéntame cómo te las arreglas con la clínica, con los pacientes, las emergencias y todo eso, debe ser muy interesante y agotador

Al principio ella dudó pero luego poco a poco fueron conversando y sin darse cuenta entablaron una verdadera conversación, si dejaban el dolor del pasado y recordaban las cosas bellas que tenían en común volvían a ser los mismos, Albert también le hablo de lo agobiante de su trabajo, de la última vez que pudo salir de vacaciones hacía cuatro años y de lo mucho que habían crecido como empresa, pronto la tensión y la formalidad se volvió risas y anécdotas divertidas, cenaron juntos en ese lugar mientras las palabras salían cada vez mas fáciles, se sentían otra vez cómodos el uno con el otro, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Cuando salieron del café aún en la burbuja amena le ofreció llevarla a la villa, al llegar ella le dio las gracias y Albert en un gesto beso su mejilla, solo eso trajo unos segundos en silencio que parecieron una eternidad, mirándose fijamente tratando de no pensar, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, el silencio se rompió cuando Candy abrió la puerta del auto y salió hacia su casa, no hubo más, al entrar su hermana la veía con una sonrisa inmensa

¿Una cita?

Patty salí a caminar y me lo encontré por casualidad, solo me trajo

Ajá eso dices...pero anoche te vi besarlo como si quisieras comerlo entero

¡Por favor! – _puso los ojos en blanco, su hermana no cambiaba_ \- no estás en condiciones de reprochármelo pude tener una intoxicación severa

Y yo pero estamos vivas y mi boda es mañana, has que valga la pena mi última noche de soltera, tendremos una noche de hermanas

Esa noche rieron, platicaron, recordaron cuando aún eran niñas, pero solo tomaron leche y comieron de las tortillas de las que les hacía Tata desde pequeñas, Patty le contó de Stear, y cuanto lo amaba, cuando le pregunto a Candy por Noel ella solo dijo que se había acabado, le contó porque ya no estaban juntos y se sorprendió al descubrir lo poco que le importaba, no le pregunto nada de Albert y la conversación se fue en paz, cuando Candy se recostó en la cama su cadena tintineo y se expuso el anillo, Patty nunca había visto el dije de la cadena que siempre había llevado

¿Que es esto? ¿Es un anillo de compromiso verdad? - _lo giró en sus manos y leyó "Eternity"_ – ¿y esto….? espectacular ¿Te lo dio Noel? – _pregunto atenta a su respuesta_

No – _lo guardo dentro de la pijama_ – me lo dio Albert

¿Cuando...? ¿Ósea el quiso comprometerse contigo? – _entrecerró los ojos_

Estás haciendo muchas preguntas Patty – _esquivo_

¿Y lo tienes desde hace años? ¿Porque no se lo devolviste?

Se levantó sentándose frente a la ventana de Patty y respiro el aire puro...

Porque no pude, no pude dejar de quererlo, es como tenerlo conmigo eternamente...

Nunca me contaste que paso con ustedes, además de seguirse queriendo conservas el anillo, él esta corriendo detrás de ti, detente y conviértelo en esa eternidad, deja aun lado el pasado

Si, precisamente por eso lo llevo, porque aún lo sigo queriendo, ya una vez creí que era para siempre y él se fue, se fue sin mi

LAKEWOOD- VERANO 1958

El cielo amaneció encapotado, nubarrones grises surcaban el horizonte, hace tres días que no la veía, solo le envió una nota, necesitaba pensar, o tal vez hacerse a la idea, cada vez que llegaba a alguna conclusión no veía la salida, tendría que elegir por los dos, qué tonto había sido, si tan solo no la hubiese arrastrado a ella en la idea de estar juntos, si no le hubiese dicho nunca que la quería, si no hubiesen pasado unos meses queriéndose sin límites esa decisión fuera más fácil, pero le dolía más el hecho de hacerle daño que la simple idea de no volverla a ver, debía hacer algo contundente, algo que no desterrara de el único mundo que conocía y de lo que anhelaba, le prometió que no lo haría, tenía que hacer que ella considerara un futuro sin él, a su lado no podría cumplir sus sueños, y sería egoísta obligarla a esperarlo, la única forma que encontró no le gustaba nada, haría que lo odiara, pero se obligará a olvidarlo y seguirá con sus planes originales, sin atarse a nadie, lo único que quería era que fuera feliz.

Hacía frío, el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ese día parecía advertir el cambio de estación, caminó con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, deseando encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para hacer aquello, no debía mirarla a los ojos o se le notaría cuanto la amaba, debía ser rápido, se detuvo en la esquina de el café que estaba casi vacío y cerró los ojos, algo dolía en su pecho, no podía respirar con normalidad y apretaba tanto la mandíbula que le rechinaban los dientes. La vio aparecer al final de la calle, tan bella como siempre, abrigada y sencilla, saludo a un grupo de personas y les preguntó por la salud de alguien, abrazo a un niño que gritó su nombre mientras lo giraba y le sonreía, miro el reloj y se despidió con cariño, supo que su felicidad era estar entre su gente, no lejos con desconocidos, obligada a ser solo esposa y madre, la seguía con la mirada, a lo lejos hubo un relámpago y el viento sopló fuerte haciendo que las hojas cayeran cada vez más.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella le sonrió con ternura, Albert no sonreía, lo abrazó fuerte besando sus labios pero él apenas la rodeo, ella frunció el ceño y buscó su mirada pero él fingió ver el espantoso clima, sin decir hola murmuró que el tiempo lo tendrían contado, por primera vez Candy lo sintió lejano y diferente. Entraron en aquel café y dejaron los abrigos en la entrada, la chica pidió té para ambos, y se restregó las manos sentándose frente a él en una mesa con respaldares acolchados, a su lado la vitrina decía _"_ _Coffee with Honey"_ y a pesar de que eran las 3:00 de la tarde parecían ser las 6:00, ¿que habría hecho o dicho para que él no la mirara y estuviese tan distinto? Recordó los últimos días juntos antes de que le enviase la nota extraña pidiéndole que no se vieran en unos días por qué necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos, no pensó que fuera grave, lo había extrañado mucho y esperaba otro recibimiento, por lo menos un beso. En esos días se encontraron en la cabaña, volvieron a estar juntos y él fue tan dulce... La acariciaba con adoración, la besaba con ternura y deseo, pero algo era distinto, estaba callado y retraído. A veces parecía que quisiera decirle algo pero solo la abrazaba, la miraba en silencio hasta que se quedo dormido en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Llego el té caliente y lo acunó para que sus manos entrarán en calor, las sentía heladas, sonrío y se obligó a entablar una conversación, Albert tenía la mirada perdida en el líquido que tenía en frente

¿Solucionaste los problemas que tenías príncipe?

 _Frunció en ceño y sin mirarla murmuró_ – no soy un príncipe, no lo soy Candy

Pero... Para mí si – _cruzó la mesa para tocar su mano pero al sentirla la apartó_ – ¿que sucede Albert? – _preguntó en tono dulce_ \- ¿Puedes hablar conmigo y decirme de una vez lo que te pasa?

 _Rabia, su cerebro y su corazón convirtieron todos esos sentimientos amargos en rabia, dirigida hacia ella, por enamorarse de ella, por ser tan bella y tan dulce, por querer una vida que los separaba aunque la hiciera feliz, pero más por él mismo, por verse obligado a aquello_ – Candy, no me sucede nada, simplemente vine a conversar contigo y a... despedirme

¿Despedirte? - _musitó casi en susurros_

Si, fueron unos meses muy... Bonitos…. pero regreso con mi familia a Londres

¿Bonitos dices? – _sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, ni siquiera la miraba, le daba vueltas al té entero en la taza sobre el platillo_

Si, quiero darte las gracias y despedirme de ti

 _Resopló con fuerza incrédula_ – ¿es una broma? ¿Porque te portas así conmigo? si hice algo que...

¡No hiciste nada! solo... somos personas que van en direcciones opuestas y aquí nos despedimos – _su voz sonaba fría y cruel llena de rabia_

 _Las lágrimas corrieron más rápido que sus pensamientos o incluso que su corazón_ – ¿porque.. porque me estás haciendo esto?

Lo siento mucho, fue un error – _seguía dándole vueltas a la taza_

¡Un error claro! y esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo yo... no puedo creerte dime la verdad ¿porque Albert? y mírame, por lo menos mírame

 _En cuanto lo hizo algo se rompió dentro de él, se quebró, con un ruido espantoso, tragó grueso y soltó el aire, la estaba haciendo llorar, la estaba lastimando mucho, pero así debía ser, ella lo olvidaría con el tiempo, solo habían sido tres meses, se obligó a fingir_ – porque no eres la mujer que necesito, no estarás conmigo en Inglaterra y no estarás en casa cuando llegue del trabajo, no estarás cuidando a nuestros hijos mientras yo cuidé de nuestras finanzas, es lo que necesito y tú no lo quieres

Pe... pero... eso...nunca me dijiste que realmente eso era lo que querías, dijiste que me apoyarías, que buscaríamos la forma de... – _cerró los ojos y se secó las lágrimas_ – Albert, escucha, si es por que retengo un proyecto...

No es por ninguno de tus planes Candy, nunca debimos estar juntos, era una tontería, todos lo sabían y permanecimos ciegos – _no soportaba verla llorar, ni que intentará con tanta ternura después de que él la tratara de esa forma_ – No volveré, no volveré a pisar América, no volveré a pisar este continente, lo prometo

Promesas vacías como las demás ¿cierto? – _Sorbía por la nariz y hablaba en voz baja_

Como quieras.. – _saco dinero para pagar la cuenta y al colocarlo en la mesa ella lo sostuvo por la muñeca_

Estamos casados – _lo miro suplicante_ \- no pudo ser mentira todo lo que vivimos, no puede terminar así

Lo sé y lo siento mucho, nadie lo sabrá, anularé el matrimonio, quizá no tengas que firmar nada, con dinero se arreglará, un abogado de confianza hará el trámite _\- se soltó de su agarre que le quemaba, le dolía, le laceraba el alma_

 _Las manos le temblaban_ \- estás acabando con todo, con lo que soñamos, tú lo quisiste así, tú solo

Es lo mejor Candy, lo nuestro no tiene el mismo destino, no tenemos futuro juntos – _pero mientras lo decía, su pecho ardía, luchaba por contenerse y mantenerse firme con la decisión más difícil y dolorosa que había tomado en su vida, todo lo que salía de su boca era mentira_

 _Ella no dijo más, con su mano aún temblorosa se saco el anillo y lo arrastró frente a él que lo miró fijamente_ – adiós

 _Una sola palabra para demolerlo por completo, no soportaba más estar ahí_ – es tuyo, siempre lo será – _la miro por última vez_ – eternamente – se levantó camino a la salida, miro atrás una última vez y se fue de su vida

Con el corazón destrozado miro el anillo, lo sostuvo en su mano un momento, las lágrimas le impedían verlo con claridad, giro a la vitrina y sobre la palabra Honey llovía, se dejó caer en la mesa entre sus brazos con el anillo apretado fuertemente en su mano y lloró, lloró con fuerza, con todo el dolor que la consumía.

Aceleraba el paso jadeante, la lluvia se le metía en los ojos, en un momento estaba empapado, se metió en el auto y miro el volante autómata, luego lo golpeó, lo golpeó varias veces con fuerza, con rabia, dejando salir maldiciones, se pasó las manos por el cabello y restregó su rostro, sentía rabia consigo mismo, se odiaba por hacerle eso, por apartarla así de su lado, pero ella merecía ser feliz; y su felicidad estaba lejos de él, no la sometería al sufrimiento, a la frustración, no la encerraría en su mundo, con los ojos rojos y calado hasta los huesos, encendió el motor y el auto rechinó al alejarse.

Decidió caminar aún no creía nada, parecía ser una pesadilla, cada paso que daba le pesaba cada vez más, sabía que lloraba pero sus lágrimas se confundían con la insistente llovizna, no sentía frío pero sus manos seguían heladas, un auto se paró a su lado, los conocía pero parecía hace mucho tiempo incluso años que no los veía, Tina iba con su novio, ellos pusieron cara de preocupación pero Candy les sonrío como si nada, subió al auto y se bajó despidiéndose con la mano en frente de su casa, al llegar veía pero no miraba, su madre la miro preocupada y ella reunió el valor para hablar, aunque su voz sonaba temblorosa _"está bien mamá, estoy bien"_ subió a su habitación cerró la puerta, se quitó la ropa húmeda y fue directamente a la bañera, el agua salía tibia pero ella temblaba, sus labios temblaban, se acurrucó abrazando sus piernas y sollozo como una niña. Cuando se obligó a salir todo le dolía, camino a la cama y cerró los ojos fuertemente, Tata que la había visto llegar le llevó algo y se dio cuenta al entrar en su habitación que estaba a oscuras, no quiso encender la luz y le dejó una taza con un té medicinal para que no se enfermara, ella no se movió aunque estaba despierta, sin palabras la obligó a tomarlo y luego la dejo sola, miro por la ventana seguía lloviendo, sus lágrimas no habían parado tampoco, cerró los ojos y se forzó a dormir.

No quiso hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie estaba seguro que prefería cualquier cosa menos todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, se cuestionó por enésima vez, no había sentido tanta pena dese que su madre los dejara, seguro si estuviese viva lo regañaría como solía hacerlo cuando hacía cosas estúpidas, se volvió a repetir lo dicho mil veces y mil veces le dolió, ella no se merecía eso, ella era un ángel y él no la merecía, ni siquiera por esos días tan maravillosos a su lado, pero solo fue poco, se obligó a pensar que lo olvidaría, ese sería su castigo, se apremió a creer que un amor de verano no puede ser más que eso, que afortunado el hombre que la tenga y que miserable sería sin ella, miró la fotografía y la apretó contra su pecho, el dolor le brotaba tan natural como respirar, cerró los ojos y le pidió perdón en silencio, era ella o él quien saldría ganando de buscar otra solución en ese momento, pero no los dos, nadie entendería nunca todo el amor que se entregaron en tan poco pero en algo tenían razón fue solo un amor en verano.

Al día siguiente despertó como en sus peores pesadillas, le dolía el cuerpo, el pecho, sus ojos hinchados también dolían, se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana, miro los charcos que había dejado la lluvia y se tocó la frente, sentía frío, estaba hirviendo, su madre entro esa mañana después del desayuno, la había disculpado con su padre alegando una gripe que no era del todo errónea, tocó su frente y miro sus ojos, con ternura la acuno y esta se dejó caer en su regazo, le pregunto qué le pasaba y fue el detonante para estallar en llanto, solo unas pocas palabras bastaron a su madre para no insistir _"me dejo, se va sin mi"_ en la puerta Patty veía la escena con tristeza, su hermana estaba destrozada y todo por un amor de verano.

Pasó la noche encerrado, nadie pudo sacarlo del despacho de su padre, habían papeles en el suelo, una silla volcada y un sobre... Lo acariciaba mientras lo veía fijamente, no había dormido nada, no podría de todas formas, le susurró despacio y con voz ronca "perdóname princesa, te amo, eso no cambiará" y se dejó caer encima de él.

* * *

 _Feliz fin de semana para todas, se que las dejo un poco triste pero es el fin del Verano, el Otoño traerá nuevas oportunidades y nuevas formas de plantearse una oportunidad, solo que siguen estando en la misma situación, como podran resolverla? esta vez ya no son tan chicos... Saludos a todas_


	11. Chapter 11

LAKEWOOD – OTOÑO 1964

El día de la boda comenzó radiante, como radiante estaba la novia, cuando Candy entró a la habitación en donde preparaban a Patty se quedo asombrada, sus ojos resplandecieron y se llenaron de emoción, la tomo de las manos y ambas se abrazaron, casi era la hora de irse, el vestido blanco de su hermana era precioso, la hacia parecer una princesa.

-Estas hermosísima Patty, que afortunado es Stear por tenerte – _saco una pequeña caja y se la entregó_ – es mi regalo para ti

 _-Cuando saco la pulsera de plata con su nombre y los tortugas sorbió por la nariz y la miro con una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos_ – ¡Ay Candy es hermosa! – _se la colocó en la muñeca izquierda y la miraba emocionada_ – gracias...yo... también tengo algo para ti pero debe esperar, es parte de una pequeña demostración que haremos Stear y yo esta tarde

-Con tal de que no te pongas a cantar ira bien – _ambas rieron_

-Te quiero mucho. No sabes cuánto significo para mí estos días que pasaste conmigo, tuve de nuevo a mi hermanita, a la que siempre admiré, mi heroína.

 _-Con las lágrimas brotando su hermana volvió a abrazarla dándole un beso en la mejilla_ – no es momento de llorar arruinamos el maquillaje ¿recuerdas? y con el las fotografías - _sonrío limpiando sus lágrimas_

-Es cierto, por eso pedí que no me maquillaran hasta el último minuto y quería asegurarme que tú estés bellísima, hoy es un día especial, pero eso es natural en ti _– sonrío mirándola fijamente y con cariño -_ quiero que seas feliz hermana como yo lo soy

-La felicidad es solo...

-Se lo que es ¿no me ves? – _la interrumpió_ – seguramente tú lo serás también con tu esposo

-Cuando lo tenga seguramente, si es que me caso algún día _– sonrío_

-Entonces te veré sonreír de verdad Candy

-Ahora soy feliz Patty me hace inmensamente feliz verte así y tan enamorada

-Estar con la persona que amas te hace feliz _– la miro fijamente, se limpió las lágrimas con un suspiro y añadió_ \- ¿ahora puedes llamar a Mamá? Sé que me hará llorar también con algún discurso, luego necesito ponerme especialmente más hermosa para mí Stear

Cuando salió de habitación topándose con su madre limpiaba algunas lágrimas en su rostro pero sonreía

-¿Está todo bien hija? – _preguntó al verla_

-Si, solo que tú otra hija me puso hipersensible – _sonrío a su madre_

-Voy a verla – _la miro sonriendo ampliamente_ – estas muy bella Candy, cuando sonríes parece iluminarse todo a tu alrededor, siempre ha sido así, no dejes de sonreír mi niña

-Gracias mamá, me ves con los ojos del amor _– soltó una risita_

-Por lo visto no soy la única, ¿podrías ver que tu padre no esté tratando de conseguirte un buen esposo? Desde que le dije que lo tuyo con Noel termino, se le metió en la cabeza que no sabes elegir y que él podría buscar un mejor hombre

-Ahh... Esto no acabara nunca... – _hizo una mueca_ – iré a buscarlo

Bajo las escaleras y se dio cuenta que todo era un caos, la boda se celebraría en el jardín y la decoración había empezado desde el día anterior; ya habían invitados por todos lados, observó a su padre con otros caballeros conversando y se decidió ir cuando escucho su nombre

-¡Candy!, por favor discúlpame, es que te había estado buscando desde hace un buen rato, esto es una locura – _mencionó Archie_

-Hola, pues si es toda una locura, no me digas que también quieres casarte, seguro tienes un montón de chicas locas por ti _– le dijo en tono divertido_

-Yo... No creo que quiera esto – _señaló todo a su alrededor_ – además las esposas son.. Difíciles _– rió y ella con el_ \- te buscaba por orden del novio, mi hermano está tan nervioso que creo que está a punto de raptar a la novia y casarse en un avión, ¿eso era lo que él quería sabes?, lejos de este alboroto – _bromeó_

-Bueno, llévame con él entonces – _concedió_

Al llegar a la habitación en donde estaba Stear, lo miró sorprendida, no sonreía como siempre y caminaba de un lado a otro, la observo con detenimiento y mientras la abrazaba le decía lo bella que estaba, Archie los había dejado solos entonces dejo de sonreír intuyendo alguna especie de confidencia.

-¿Qué crees que vio Patty en mi? Soy un desastre y ella es tan bonita – _suspiro_ \- ¿sabes? a veces no creo merecerla

-No digas eso Stear eres un buen hombre y ella te adora, me lo dijo, le encanta todo de ti hasta tu desastre – _le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano_

-Viviremos al norte de Chicago, compre una casa en donde podré hacer ruido tranquilamente sin asustar a los vecinos, no sé si es lo que ella quería, se lo pregunte y me dijo que iría a donde yo quisiera, pero a veces pienso que hubiese preferido estar más cerca de sus padres y sus amigas en la ciudad

-Me hablo de la casa – _sonrío amablemente_ – y está feliz, dice que podrá tener un estanque que tu construirías para criar tortugas, y en lo personal creo que te ama tanto que no le importará el lugar con tal de tenerte a su lado

 _-La miro frunciendo el ceño_ – sé que no debería mencionarte esto pero entonces ¿que fue lo que hizo que tú te quedarás aquí, cuando Albert...? disculpa Candy no es mi problema, es solo que... Te llamé para pedirte algo – _ella lo miraba fijamente sin saber qué decirle_ – Albert es muy importante para mí, para toda la familia, más que un tío ha sido para nosotros como un hermano, su responsabilidad siempre fue mayor por ser el sucesor del patriarca de la familia y con ello... Bueno te lo habrá mencionado alguna vez... Al ser hijo único no tenía muchas opciones, Jamás había sido tan Feliz como cuando estuvo contigo ese verano, sonreía, hacía bromas, era otra persona, luego regresamos a Londres y... _– la miro de hito en hito_ \- Era un ser sombrío, no podía ni escuchar hablar de ti, no quiso regresar, George se encargó de todo de este lado del charco hasta que Archie se graduó y lo envió, con él me vine yo también y lo dejamos en su soledad interna, en un vacío que nadie logró llenar, se volvió amargado y duro, estoy seguro de que su corazón lo dejo contigo, no pensé que aceptaría venir a mi boda, Patty y yo quedamos sorprendidos, la misma noche en que te volvió a ver, volvió a ser casi el mismo, lo vi sonreír otra vez, por fin mostraba un poco de si mismo, por favor Candy no vuelvas a dejarlo ir

-…Yo, no sé qué decirte, no lo deje ir entonces y ahora no tenemos nada, sé que el día de los juegos no supe comportarme pero... Entre nosotros no hay nada, lo siento

-Solo... – _suspiró -_ no dejes que vuelva a ser infeliz, que vuelva a ser el que se convirtió todos estos años por favor

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió y entraron los padres del novio proclamando la hora, era el momento de salir y casarse, se quedo pensando en sus palabras, no lograba apartar la conversación de su mente preguntándose si sería cierto, si él podía haberse sentido igual que ella, desecho sus pensamientos cuando se sentó en su lugar para esperar la entrada de su hermana, la decoración era de ensueño, la alfombra roja se extendía de un lado al otro entre los invitados, en un extremo Patty sostenía un ramo de claveles y en el otro su futuro esposo la miraba con completa adoración, camino hacia él del brazo de su padre y al llegar Stear beso su mano para dar comienzo a la ceremonia, el ministro hablaba y Candy recordó cuando decidió unirse así a alguien, estaba loca, estaba enteramente enamorada, había sido todo lo opuesto a esa boda, pero fue el día más feliz del mundo, un secreto que compartieron con amor, en su memoria estaba cada detalle, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules parecían piedras preciosas, tocó su cadena y miro de reojo en su dirección, él la estaba mirando, le sonrío y en un reflejo de sus pensamientos ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, a su fin su hermana se convirtió en la Sra. de Alistear Cornwell, rebosaban amor. El brindis, el baile y las conversaciones amenas estuvieron a la orden del día, contagiaron a todos de la felicidad que envolvía a los novios y a sus familiares, entre fotografías de todo tipo pasó la velada hasta que llegó el pastel, como era costumbre juntos lo partieron y las imágenes debieron ser las más graciosas porque quedaron llenos del glaseado por toda la cara, Stear comenzó, solo había dejado un poco sobre su nariz pero su hermana debía obtener venganza y se inició un juego privado entre risas.

Candy estaba con una de las Amigas de Patty riendo comentando los efectos del whisky con un pedazo de aquel pastel en la mano cuando los novios de nuevo presentables subieron a un pequeño escenario con un micrófono, el sol estaba descendiendo y lo más probable era que se escaparían en cualquier momento, pidieron la atención de los presentes y Stear tomó la palabra

*Buenas tardes a todos, esperamos que se estén divirtiendo tanto como nosotros, les damos las gracias por habernos acompañado estos días, han sido únicos y nos quedarán un millón de recuerdos hermosos, mi esposa y yo hemos recibido un montón de regalos, cada uno de ustedes han dejado un pedacito de historia en nuestra boda

*Es por ello que queremos hacerles un pequeño regalo de amor, especialmente a dos personas que son muy importantes para nosotros, ellos saben quienes son, esta historia es para ellos

*Cuando Patty y yo nos conocimos éramos aún muy jóvenes, la verdad no pensábamos en cosas de amor ni nada de romance – le dedico una sonrisa a su esposa – si señores, no fue amor a primera vista pero conocimos a una pareja para la que si lo fue, amor en verano que traspasó inviernos, primaveras y otoños

*Lamentablemente ellos ya no están juntos – hizo un puchero

*Cuando nos volvimos a ver 5 años más tarde yo me enamoré apenas la vi caminando por un parque, no estaba lo que digamos presentable para conocer a la chica, así que dudo que ella se enamorara de mí al verme

*Hizo explotar algo que raro – _gritó Archie desde el asiento y la congregación estalló en carcajadas_

*No se preocupe señor White no haré funcionar nada explosivo cerca de su hija, he jurado protegerla y cuidarla _– beso su mejilla_

*No te preocupes Janis, veré que no sea peligroso lo que explote antes de que lo ponga a funcionar, jure cuidar y proteger a tu hijo _– dijo Patty bromeando y las carcajadas volvieron a resonar_

*No pensé que ella me quisiera volver a ver, pero apareció en la puerta de mi departamento al día siguiente, con unos chocolates para que superara mi accidente, ¡no sabía lo regular que eran claro!

*No nos acordábamos que nos habíamos conocido un verano justo aquí en Lakewood

*Hasta que empezamos a conversar y las casualidades de la vida, nos hizo repetir una, dos, hasta tres citas, ¡gracias a dios! _– dejo escapar el novio_

*Comenzamos una relación formal, la verdad utilizo algún embrujo porque ya no quería dejar de verlo, ni de pensarlo – _tomo su mano_ – poco a poco me enamore de sus locuras y sus inventos, de su ingenio y su creatividad

*Seis meses después le pedí que se casara conmigo – _acaricio su rostro_

*Preparo un paseo en globo, él lo había diseñado, caímos apenas unos metros sobre el río Michigan - _rió_ – quedamos en la cesta como una balsa, ¡Dios mío! después del susto le dije que si, estar con él es toda una aventura.

*Estoy seguro de que me hubiese dicho que no si hubiera funcionado mi plan entonces _– más risas_

*Pero no por eso, decidimos casarnos aquí, la historia es más larga, estén atentos porque les contaremos la verdadera razón

*Se trata de una historia que hace de este lugar un sitio especial, hicimos una investigación exhaustiva de una pareja de enamorados de hace años atrás.

*Encontramos unas cartas de amor _– suspiro_ \- que estoy segura que los harían suspirar aunque sea un poco triste

 _*Carraspeo_ – leeré un fragmento de la carta que el caballero escribió para la que describe antes como su princesa, para su esposa, al parecer él haría un viaje que los separaría

Candy los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podían estar hablando en serio, ¿que carta era esa?, ¿qué tontería era esa? No podía ni moverse, mientras tanto Albert tenía el ceño fruncido y resoplaba sin dejar de migrar a los novios, revivir el pasado sería recordarle a Candy lo que había pasado entre ellos y había avanzado lo suficiente para retroceder a eso. Se preguntó de dónde habrían sacado ellos esa carta. Pero las miradas intensas de los involucrados no turbaron su voluntad

 ** _*Me duele tener que dejarte ahora, precisamente ahora que te amo con toda mi alma, perdóname tuve que elegir entre tu felicidad y la mía, quizá no fue lo mejor ni la mejor manera ¿pero que podía hacer princesa?, el tiempo se me agotaba tus sueños estaban antes que yo y lo entiendo, no quiero que llores por mí, quiero que seas feliz, que consigas hacer realidad todos esos sueños, a pesar de estar separados te amare, como lo prometí, te amare cada uno de los días que pase lejos. Solo le pido a dios que te cuide por mí y te conceda aunque me duela algún día el amor que yo no podré darte, aunque fue corto el tiempo juntos, ha sido el mas importante y valioso regalo que nos concedimos, siempre tendremos a Lakewood y nuestra pequeña historia de amor. Eternamente._**

*Ella le escribió también, no en respuesta pero sus almas parecían estar conectadas sin saberlo – _**"Príncipe, no entiendo porque te fuiste de ese modo, haciéndome trizas, te odie, pero solo me duró unos días, te escribo porque te extraño, de tal forma que me cuesta hasta respirar, aún no quiero creer en tus palabras de despedida, no puedo creer que me dejaras con todo este amor que es solo tuyo, sé que quizá pensaste que era mejor para mí y para ti que continuáramos con nuestras vidas como si no fuéramos parte el uno del otro, pero te equivocaste, si me hubieses dicho que aún me amabas, si tan solo me hubieses dado una razón para hacerlo en ese instante yo hubiese elegido irme contigo, lo hubiera hecho, por que el día en que me convertí en tu esposa quería que fuera para siempre, mis planes podían transformarse, dirigirlos de otra forma, lo preferiría antes que a esta distancia, a este dolor al que me condenaste, mi felicidad la encontré cuando te conocí, estar a tu lado, ya no podemos volver atrás, se feliz, yo te amare Eternamente, lo sé"** _

_*El suspiro general fue triste la pareja se decía adiós a pesar de todo el amor que sentían_ – para que no sea motivo de tristeza, y aunque ellos nunca llegaron a recibir estas cartas en el momento de su envío, nosotros investigamos que fue de esta pareja de Lakewood ¿y adivinen que? _\- en eso momento se encendieron todas las farolas en el jardín y las mesas_

*Su amor es tan grande como dios, les juro a todos que existen y hasta el sol que se oculta hermoso esta tarde ellos siguen casados, así que el amor si puede traspasar la distancia y el tiempo es una prueba viviente

*Por eso y por el poder que tiene el amor verdadero para superar dos obstáculos tan poderosos, Patty y yo en honor a ellos y a esta historia hermosa nos casamos en Lakewood

*En otoño, por un nuevo comienzo, por los reencuentros, por las segundas oportunidades para amar – _dijo Patty alzando su copa_

*Y los vimos juntos...siguen tan enamorados como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, tan enamorados como nosotros – _Stear y Patty miraban a los involucrados quienes estaban perplejos e inmutables_ – y rogamos porque su matrimonio y el nuestro dure para toda la vida

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por el amor que perdura en el tiempo y la distancia, Candy reaccionó tarde, tomo la copa temblando como una hoja, pálida respiraba muy rápido, se llevó la mano al pecho y acaricio el anillo, cuando pudo moverse, se levantó pero las piernas también le temblaban, camino como pudo hacia el interior de la casa sin mirar a nadie. Albert reaccionó más deprisa, la vio dirigirse bastante alterada a la casa y miro a Stear; se iba a levantar pero una mano lo detuvo

-Hijo, ellos no tienen la culpa, cuando nos marchamos ese verano no volviste a ser el mismo no fui el único que lo noto, no me hizo ninguna gracia ver a mi único hijo sufrir, llegaste esa tarde lluviosa y bastante mal, te encerraste toda la noche en el despacho, sabía que lo habían dejado y eso te destrozó, creí que había sido ella la que no quiso ir contigo, al día siguiente los muchachos, tu tía y tu partieron a Londres; yo me quede una semana más solucionando legalidades, el cierre, más el cuidado de la villa, encontré entre la correspondencia un sobre para Sanders de tu parte, lo deje estar pero luego llegó una carta de esa muchacha, pensé que sufrirías más si la recibías y la leí – _lo miro avergonzado_ – lo siento Albert, en cuanto vi que no era lo que creía abrí el sobre para el abogado y me encontré con que estabas casado y dejabas firmados los papeles para la anulación, leí tu carta para ella, vi la fotografía, le dejaste el anillo que le di a tu madre... – _se pasó la mano por el cabello corto cano_ – metí todo en el sobre y lo deje en la caja fuerte, un amor así volvería a ser es de los que son para siempre, pasó el tiempo y deje que la vida siguiera su curso decidí no intervenir más de lo que había hecho, tal vez tú madre lo hubiera manejado mejor, no supe que decirte o que hacer, le dije a Sanders que si preguntabas la respuesta sería que todo estaba solucionado, cuando Stear llevó a su prometida para que la conociéramos solo al mencionar nuevamente el nombre de aquella chica hizo que recobraras vida, lo vi en tu rostro, no lograste ser feliz con nadie más y le confíe esto a los más jóvenes... Aún la amas se te nota cuando la miras, y ella a ti – _suspiro y palmeo su mano_ \- es hora de que volvamos sin ti, recupera a tu esposa Albert

 _-Sonrío con ojos empañados_ – gracias papá – _se levantó y cruzó el jardín hasta la casa, allí pregunto por ella pero nadie supo decirle en donde estaba hasta que salió de la cocina con un pastel de chocolate a medio comer_

 _-Lo miro por un instante y comió otro pedazo, pasó de largo a uno de los salones pequeños y él la siguió, dejo el resto en una mesita pidiéndole amablemente a dos de los meseros que salieran del lugar, entrecerró la puerta y se giró para enfrentarlo, se sentía mejor comiendo algo dulce, le calmaba la ansiedad_ – ¿en donde tengo que firmar? – _preguntó en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos_

-No lo sé, no lo sabia pensé que había quedado solucionado, deje todo arreglado pero mi padre.. – _pasó su mano por el rostro_ – Candy lo siento

-Dijiste que anularías nuestro matrimonio Albert que no hacía falta nada más, y ahora...

-Sigues siendo mi esposa – _se acercó un poco_ – podemos solucionarlo pequeña

-¿Solucionarlo? ¡Claro que si!.. Esto es una locura, es... Increíble – _se abrió la puerta y Patty entro junto a Stear, cerrándola por completo_

-¿Y bien? – _los miro Patty a ambos_ – no fuimos invitados a su matrimonio pero les perdonamos porque nadie mas lo fue

-Patty esto no es un juego, ¿tienes esos papeles?

-Si bueno lo que queda, les dejaremos las cartas, es lo único que tenemos ahora mismo, él acta de su matrimonio...está en Chicago y la gestión que inició Albert para el divorcio, está hecha pedazos

-¿¡Que!? _– resonó al unísono_

-Es que... Era basura, hace años que dejó de ser algo legal, las fotos se las dimos y las cartas – _le entregó a cada uno la el otro_ – son mucho más largas solo fue un párrafo y no quiero más preguntas, las respuestas la tienen ustedes, voy a cambiarme salimos de viaje de bodas en un par de horas – _beso a su hermana con una sonrisa -_ papá se alegrará de saber que no tiene que buscarte un esposo

-¡Espera Patricia! Necesitamos ese papel para iniciar el proceso nuevamente – _pidió Candy alucinada_

-Si lo sabemos, es por ello que no lo tendrán de vuelta hasta que regresemos de luna de miel, es un tiempo más que suficiente para tomar decisiones importantes

-¿Cuando regresan? – _preguntó tranquilamente Albert_

-En 25 días si no nos distraemos... – _anunció Stear_ – nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes

-Son increíbles, esto lo tenían más que planeado desde el principio - _mencionó Candy cruzándose de brazos con impotencia_

-Hace meses hermana _– le lanzó un beso al aire_ \- feliz luna de miel

-Así que... espero que su luna de miel sea tan fantástica como la nuestra – _rió Stear antes de salir con su esposa dejándolos solos en el silencio_

Resopló con una risita nerviosa y tomo la torta para terminar de comerla, se sentó en el sofá y mientras lo seguía comiendo pensaba o trataba de pensar en esa situación, él la miraba fijamente, camino unos pasos y se sentó a su lado guardando la carta en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta con cariño

-El pastel de bodas está delicioso pero este es mejor – _comentó Candy con un bocado en la boca_

-Iré contigo a Nueva York

-Yo puedo pedir la receta y hacerlo en casa

-Quiero que tratemos, sé que esta vez funcionara

-¿Aún te gusta el pastel de limón?

 _-Sonrío_ – aún me gusta todo de ti

-Hace mucho que no hago ningún pastel

-Dudo que olvidaras como hacerlo

-No, no lo he olvidado _– susurro_

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo mañana?

-Solo compré el boleto para venir

-Yo me encargo

-¿Estas seguro que es lo que quieres?

-Es lo que necesito, comenzar de nuevo contigo, recuperarte

-No lo entiendes Albert – _lo miro al fin_ – no me perdiste, me dejaste

-Perdóname y comencemos de nuevo – _tomo su mano_

-Eres mi esposo de todas formas – _entrelazo sus manos y se quedó mirándolas juntas_

-Pero quiero volver a ser tu príncipe

-Si no lo intento me arrepentiré – _apartó la mirada_

-No volveré a dejarte

-Eso parece, solo que no me basta con palabras – _lo miro con una mueca que pretendió ser sonrisa y se levantó dejándolo pensativo en el salón._

* * *

 _Saludos a todas, me entretuve leyendolas, sobre quien tuvo la culpa... yo creo que ambos... Cuando algo se rompe e intentamos repararlo siempre quedan grietas, cicatrices que prueban su fragilidad... Asi que toca irse con cuidado... Hasta el proximo capitulo, Abrazos miles a travez de este espacio ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

La velada terminó en festejo a la luz de la luna y las farolas, las parejas bailaban en la pista al compás de las notas lentas y románticas, otros bebían charlando animadamente en las mesas mientras Candy tocaba una sinfonía en la copa semi vacía trazando círculos con su dedo, observaba bailar a sus padres, se veían felices, parecían tan jóvenes haciéndose confidencias al ritmo de aquella balada sonriéndose, después de tantos años casados eran la mejor pareja que conocía y se adoraban. Estaba tan embelesada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia a su lado

-¿me permite bailar con usted señorita? _– la miro atentamente extendiéndole la mano_

 _-Puso cara de sorpresa de eso estaba segur, parpadeo varias veces saliendo de su embelezo entonces el caballero le sonrió, siempre le sonreía, tomo su mano y llegaron a la pista en donde la guiaba con experiencia_ – me parece que es el responsable de mi recién desempolvando estado civil

-Lo soy, pero solo me disculparé si no vale la pena Candice; _\- suspiró_ – cuide de mi hijo es un buen hombre

-Lo sé, de lo que no estoy segura es de cómo funcionará, a fin de cuentas seguimos en la misma situación, él se irá a Londres y yo…

-Cuando estaban tan enamorados que decidieron casarse solos en un registro tampoco lo sabían _– la miro a los ojos y volvió a sonreír_ – le hubieras caído muy bien a mi Celeste, siempre quiso una hija, tú hubieras sido la que no tuvimos, además me la recuerdas, quizá algo en tus ojos, ese brillo

-Gracias señor Andrew, no sé si esta vez podamos estar de acuerdo, haré el esfuerzo, por mi parte nunca quise que las cosas resultaran tan mal, no voy a negar que lo sigo queriendo pero no habrán mas promesas – _le sonrió y el asintió complacido_

Al concluir la pieza sus padres se acercaron amables, para cuando sonaba la siguiente hubo un cambio de parejas

-Hija estoy feliz por tu hermana pero tú sigues sola y...

-Papá tengo que decirte algo importante, ¿podemos hablar por favor?

-No me asustes Candice _– se detuvo_ \- ¿no estarás embarazada de ese novio tuyo verdad? _– le dijo en un susurro_

-¡No papá como crees! y ya no tengo novio, lo mío con Noel se acabo hace un tiempo, es otra cosa la que...

 _-Acabó el baile para ellos, su padre la guió a la mesa más apartada del jardín_ – ¿que sucede? Tú hablas con tu madre pero nunca conmigo, quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgulloso de ti, me la paso alardeando de mi hija médico que casi nunca veo, pienso constantemente en que será de ti en esa fundación que te consume la vida, la razón por la que estaba tranquilo era por Noel, pensé que terminarías casada y con familia, ahora me dice tu madre que es un mal tipo y que lo abandonaste, Candice no quiero que estés sola hija, regresa a casa un tiempo.

-Papa yo _...- humedeció sus labios_ \- Creo que lo que voy a decirte te causará una gran decepción

 _-En ese instante su madre llegó junto a ellos, se sentó mirándola y asintiendo para alentarla, había cruzado unas palabras con su compañero de baile_ – ¿Tomaste una decisión? – _preguntó_

-Yo... Bueno... La historia de Patty y Stear... La que recitaron... Es... – _dejó escapar el aire y con el las palabras_ \- Hace seis años Albert Andrew y yo fuimos a el registro del pueblo y nos casamos, al final se dio la separación pero el divorcio no se llevó a cabo, ambos pensamos que si, estábamos muy enamorados... Creímos que un día...Lo siento mucho papá y mamá

 _-Su padre guardó silencio un momento y luego sus cejas se juntaron en señal de disgusto, la miro severo_ – ¡no puedo creer que hasta ahora me enteré de esto Candice!, y él piensa que puede ejercer sus derechos sobre ti ¿es eso? ¿Habrá abogados?

-Quiere ir conmigo a Nueva York y que sigamos casados _– murmuro insegura_

-¿Y tú estás de Acuerdo? Porque si te está obligando...

-Creo que...- _cerró los ojos y suspiró_ \- si estoy de acuerdo, de todas maneras tenemos 25 días aproximadamente para averiguar lo que sigue, Patty y Stear tienen él acta de matrimonio nos la regresaran y podremos quedar finalmente divorciados o...bueno...seguir casados

 _-La miro profundamente pensando, miro a su esposa que veía a su hija con comprensión y luego se miro las manos_ – aún lo amas, no es una pregunta es una afirmación

-Parece que se me nota que jamás lo olvidé – _dijo en voz baja_

-Bien, me parece bien, ahora asumirán las consecuencias de sus actos – _se levantó y se giró sin más alejándose_

-Entiéndelo hija tanto que quería casar a sus hijas que el encajar que ha entregado a ambas la misma noche es demasiado – _añadió su madre con ternura_

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

-Que también es demasiado para mí, si pretendían huir de lo que sienten con esto no tendrán mas opción, tú debes intentarlo solo que esta vez más lento, poco a poco ya no son tan niños aunque aún siguen siendo jóvenes, no cometan los mismos errores, comuníquense y lleguen a un término en común, el amor no lo es todo, es importante si, es el motor, pero hay mucho más, tendrán que aprenderlo y arriesgarse o desertar sin haberlo intentado

-Esto es... Tan extraño, parece irreal, yo.. Solo vine a la boda de mi hermana y regresare a casa – _miro el anillo acariciándolo_ – con mi esposo

 _-Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miro con una sonrisa_ \- Creo que si la vida cruzo nuevamente sus caminos es porque así debe ser, ese muchacho te adora y tú ves por sus ojos, reconstruyan su presente y atrévete a ser feliz hija – _la abrazo fuerte_

En la mesa Elroy miraba a su sobrino con los ojos entrecerrados como siempre lo hacía cuando quería adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza testaruda, estaba pensativo pero sonreía de una forma que no le veía hace mucho tiempo, ya se sospechaba que haría hasta lo imposible por acercarse a Candice White.

-Me supongo que esa sonrisa tuya se debe a él matrimonio

 _-Amplió la sonrisa y la miro –_ si estoy feliz por ello

-¿Quiere decir que no se debe a cierta señorita rubia? – _preguntó extrañada_

-Todo se debe a ella tía, todo lo que siento ahora es por su causa – _miro en su dirección estaba sola y miraba al infinito negro azulado en el que estaba convertido el cielo desde una mesa apartada_

-Entonces no entiendo qué haces aquí conmigo _– la miro confundido_ – si es con ella con quien quieres estar y dibuja en tu rostro esa sonrisa, ¿que haces aquí? Ve allá, háblale, deja tus miedos atrás y quizá la convenzas de cruzar el mar contigo

Madame Elroy nunca sonreía pero al ver brillar los ojos de su querido Albert le sonrió, los había observado mucho y tras meditar la situación se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocada, no era para nada un romance de verano fue y sigue siendo un amor puro y sincero, estaba convencida de que aquellas cartas que leyeran los recién casados eran de ellos, por nada tenía todas esas canas en su cabello, solo esperaba que ella lo siguiera queriendo de la misma forma y aceptara estar a su lado y si eso sucedía debía ser en Londres como la señora Andrew.

Llego a su lado extendiéndole una pequeña y blanca flor silvestre que adorno la mesa de centro, ella la recibió con media sonrisa y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos, no sabía qué decirle, parece que los rápidos latidos de su corazón le trababan las palabras, de pronto ella se dejó caer en su hombro y con la florecita le hacía cosquillas en la mano

-Siento como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y todo lo que he vivido estos años fuera parte de un sueño o simplemente que esto lo es, ¿no te da esa sensación?

-Si – _tomo su mano y beso tiernamente la palma_ – pero estás aquí, te estoy tocando, me hace pensar que es lo mas real y sincero que he tenido.

 _-Entrelazo sus manos_ – no más sueños Albert seamos realistas, esto es demasiado abrumador, no quiero que te quedes conmigo por obligación y si de verdad vamos a intentarlo – _acaricio su mano con el pulgar_ – no nos guardemos nada, no repitamos errores, por favor dame tiempo para asimilarlo

-Esta vez princesa el tiempo no será un problema – _así permanecieron un rato sin decir nada más, pero juntos_

Al día siguiente, se reunía con los miembros más importantes de la familia para comunicarles su decisión y su situación, George, Archie y su tía estaban perplejos, eso era un cambio radical en todo, su padre solo sonreía, inmediatamente Archie se ofreció a mantener contacto con Londres, encargarse de todo dejándole a Albert la potestad absoluta en Manhattan, no cuestionaron nada y le desearon suerte, con un abrazo se despidió de ellos y fue a buscarla a la Villa, ella estaba lista, se despedía de sus padres, la noche anterior le había prometido a Xavier White que la cuidaría y le había jurado que la amaba, pero al parecer no era suficiente esta vez, tenía que demostrárselos, con las maletas en el auto ambos parecían aún en shock, iban justo a hacer lo que habían planificado hacía seis años antes, se sentían cohibidos e incómodos, lo suyo siempre había sido así, rápido, pasional... Pero esta vez eran consientes de las circunstancias y consecuencias de aquello en su entorno, ella no lo miraba, se sentía como un desconocido, tampoco confiaba en que él se quedaría, durante el vuelo le pregunto cómo haría con sus responsabilidades en Londres y el le contó que George se encargaría, él podía encargarse de algunas cosas con Archie desde Manhattan, allí habían construido una pequeña réplica del imperio Andrew de la que Archie se hacía cargo, solo asintió y no se atrevió a preguntar más, había entre ellos un ambiente tenso. Llegaron a un edificio de 10 pisos bastante alejado del centro pero según Candy estaba cerca de la Clínica Feliz, hacia el lado más abandonado de Nueva York en Brooklin, parecía otro mundo, además de que no había estado en América hacía poco mas de seis años

-¿Y bien? No es el lujoso departamento que seguramente tu tienes en Londres pero es bastante grande comparado con otros en la zona

-Tienes razón no es igual pero en ese lujoso piso solo dormía y resonaban mis pisadas en todos lados, esta vacío – _dejaron las maletas y se dirigió a un aparato_ – de donde sacaste esto, es precioso – _encendió la rockola y la música sonó suave por el salón_

 _-Candy salió de la cocina y le tendió un vaso de agua_ – un paciente me la regaló – lo miro de reojo - pues...estás en tu casa, literalmente

 _-Se giró para verla con una sonrisa divertida_ – ¿dormiremos juntos?

-¡Albert por favor! Apenas me entero que estoy casada y no sé cómo voy a decirles a todos – _tomo su mano y lo guió hasta una habitación junto a la suya_ – espero la encuentres cómoda

 _-Suspiró_ – está bien, por lo menos aceptaste que viviéramos bajo el mismo techo, eso es suficiente para mi – _antes de que ella respondiera_ _añadió_ – Muero de hambre ¿por qué no cocino algo para los dos?

-Tengo comida en el refrigerador, pero... ¿Aún cocinas? _– levantó una ceja con diversión_

-Bueno no he tenido tanto tiempo como ahora pero recuerdo cómo se hace, ¿me acompañas? – _suplico_

-Bien, podemos cocinar algo juntos

-Es la propuesta más deliciosa que me han hecho _– al fin la vio sonreírle_

La rockola seguía sonando y ellos cocinaban juntos, ella picaba vegetales mientras él preparaba carne, entablaron una conversación sobre ingredientes y comidas, pasaba besando su mejilla y de vez en cuando tarareaba la música, ella sonreía y se movía con las tonadas, el ambiente tenso desapareció, sonó una canción lenta, la saco a rastras de la cocina y la apretó contra su cuerpo

-No bailaste ni una sola vez conmigo en la boda _– susurro en su oído mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y rodeaba su cintura_

-Discúlpame, no sabía que debía hacerlo _– sonrío_

-Ahora lo sabes pequeña – _beso su frente y ese gesto les hizo cerrar los ojos, ella apartó las manos de su cuello y lo abrazo por la cintura recostándose en su pecho, suspiró, era todo lo que necesitaba, la música lenta y ella entre sus brazos le hacían sentir en casa aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros_

Cenaron entre risas, le aseguro que cocinaría seguido y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa de esas que le quitaban el aliento, volvían a ser amigos, le contaba sobre su día a día en aquel lugar y él hacia bromas sobre vivir con un zombi, el teléfono sonó y Candy lo miró pensando si contestar o no, al final dejó de sonar y cerró los ojos con alivio, Albert la miraba fijamente

-¿Porque no contestaste? Podría ser importante

-No lo es... – _esquivo el tema_

-Esta titilando en rojo, lo note desde que llegamos, ¿no piensas escuchar los mensajes?

-No _\- se levantó de la barra en donde comían y los elimino todos_

-¿Todo está bien?

-Si, ya... No son importantes ¿de acuerdo?, levantó todos los trastes y los lavaba sin mirarlo

-Bien, voy a desempacar – _la tensión volvió a instalarse entre ellos_

A la mañana siguiente, el dia uno viviendo juntos él había preparado ya el desayuno y leía una revista de aparatos médicos modernos que tenia en la mesita de centro, se reprendió por parecer un desastre mientras él estaba ahí tan guapo

-Buenos días dormilona – _le sonrió apartando la vista de la revista para mirarla, tenía un albornoz de seda rosa, lo veía somnolienta y despeinada, estaba hermosa_

-¡Buenos días! ¿Porque huele tan bien? Generalmente cuando me levanto no tengo hambre, harás que engorde

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-¿Que estas loco?, claro que sí y más eso que preparaste que me tiene atontada – _sonrío_

Cuando estuvo preparada para enfrentar el día, le llevó unos álbumes en donde Habían un montón de recortes y fotografías de la Clínica, en él aparecía junto al lugar con un grupo de 10 médicos y 15 enfermeras, otras con pacientes, niños y ancianos, no le costó imaginar los colores, lo veía maravillado mientras Candy intentaba hacer una llamada que no conectaba, sonó el timbre y dejo de insistir al teléfono y fue directamente a abrir

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Sé que llegaste ayer, te deje muchos mensajes y no me devolviste la llamada

-¿No pensaste por un momento que no quería?

-Amor, por favor, ¿cuanto más tendré que suplicarte?

-No me digas amor, no soy tu amor _– hablo en voz baja_ – ¿qué demonios te pasa? Ya para de insistir lo nuestro no será más

 _-Sospechó que alguien estaba con ella, estaba rara y sostenía la puerta, abrió completamente para entrar, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el hombre que estaba sentado en la barra su mirada se ensombreció_ – ¿y quién es este? ¿Un primo que te trajiste de la boda?

 _-Lo reconoció de la fotografía, lo miró con desprecio y contesto a la pregunta_ – mi nombre es Albert, no me hace ninguna gracia tu tono ni que estés aquí y soy mucho más que su primo – _sonrío con picardía_

-¿¡Como!? _– ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, su comentario mordaz hizo que picara el anzuelo y se lleno de rabia_

-¡Albert por favor! _– reprendió Candy_ – Noel es mejor que te vayas

-Hay algo que no entiendo, he estado rogándote que me perdones todo este tiempo, me dejaste por lo de Alexia y tú tienes un amante desde quién sabe cuando

-Cuida tus palabras, o te juro que te las tragas – _dijo con voz calmada a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento mientras Candy se situaba entre los dos mirando a Noel_

-¡Noel por favor ya basta! El no es mi amante...

-¿Quen es entonces?

-Es... mi... esposo

-¿Que dices!? – _la miro entre la rabia y la incredulidad_ – ¿te casaste tú o tu hermana?

 _-No quería darle explicaciones pero si servía para que se fuera de una vez..._ \- es mi esposo desde hace seis años – _se dio cuenta de que sonó horrible luego de decirlo pero era demasiado tarde_

-Ya lo sabes, en vez de pedir explicaciones podrías empezar a dármelas – _sonreía con suficiencia_

-¿Estabas casada? – _soltó maldiciones_ – ¿estas loca? ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! Yo... No entiendo nada, pero tú... ¿que clase de persona eres Candy? ¿Entonces yo era tu amante? ¡Qué bonito! – _dijo evidentemente alterado y dolido_ – yo pensaba que eras otra clase de mujer y solo eres una...

-Te dije que cuidaras las palabras – _Albert se abalanzó furioso hacia él pero Candy lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho_

-¡Espera! esto lo arreglo yo... - _se giró y lo haló del brazo para llevarlo aparte, entro en la pequeña sala de estar con Noel hecho una furia_ – ¿que es lo que te pasa? ¿Como me hablas así? Nunca te había visto de este modo.

-Discúlpame amor, es que….- _se paso ambas manos por el rostro_ \- No creo que este pasando esto, ¿quien es él en realidad?

-No creo que después de lo que me hiciste te deba una explicación pero es complicado, te dije la verdad, no soy ninguna mentirosa, estuve casada y mi matrimonio no se anuló

-¿Que hace aquí contigo? ¿Desde cuando sabes esto? – _preguntó fuera de sí_

-Desde hace un par de días, voy a solucionar las cosas con él por favor sal de mi vida, igual no se para que estabas conmigo si prefieres estar con otras mujeres, acaba con esto de una vez _– le rogó en voz baja_

-Vas a solucionar... ¿Aún lo amas? – _se cruzó de brazos_ – que pregunta más idiota ¡si me llamaste por su nombre!

-Deja las tonterías Noel yo nunca lo mencione, te entregue dos años de mi vida y lo arruinaste

-No esto ya estaba arruinado porque nunca me quisiste de verdad, ahora lo veo claramente, ¿te acuestas con el?

 _-Se lleno de rabia sin darse cuenta que había alzado la voz_ \- ¿Quien te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida? No soy como tu

-No, por su puesto eres mejor que yo, nunca me pediste una explicación por lo que paso, simplemente cerraste el libro, no te importo si yo estaba con ella porque la quería o por simple gusto, dime ¿estabas buscando la escusa perfecta para dejarme? ¿Te cayó como anillo al dedo mi torpeza cierto?

-No sabes cuanto lo intente, y que más da porque, se suponía que estábamos juntos, eres un desgraciado que no tiene derecho a reprocharme nada, déjame en paz, ve a engañar a otra idiota que crea en tus palabras, no vengas a mi casa a hacerte el digno, ya no hay nada entre nosotros desde hace mucho y no fue por mi, lo que yo haga ahora es asunto mío

-Hice todo para qué me amaras y nunca fue suficiente para ti, no se porque lo hice si al final pienso siempre en ti – _dijo al fin en un murmullo_

-Desvío la mirada – Lo siento mucho Noel, pero no voy a discutir esto ni ahora ni nunca, se acabo.

Antes de salir la miro con el dolor latente en sus ojos, al pasar junto a Albert le dedicó una mirada amenazante y se topo con Raquel en la puerta abierta, que alcanzó a escuchar buena parte del alboroto, entro despacio y miro a su amiga con los brazos cruzados... Se quedo con la boca abierta estaba ahí con el príncipe, el de las historias de verano, el mismo de la fotografía en el periódico, pero era aún más guapo, no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión y para más karma Noel había armado un escándalo

-¡Qué fuerte! Que...súper fuerte pense en venir a visitarte en tu fortaleza solitaria y estabas mas que acompañada

 _-Suspiró para sacudirse el momento y saludo a su amiga_ – Hola ratoncita – _la abrazo pero ella miraba con los ojos de par en par a el hombre en la barra_ – te presento a Albert Andrew

 _-Le tendió la mano y ella los miro a ambos, uno y luego al otro interrogante_ – eres... ¡Claro que eres tú! ¿Y estás aquí? _\- miro a su amiga_

-¿Así que ratoncita? Qué curioso sobrenombre – _dijo en tono álegre para borrar un poco el momento amargo,_ _comprendió a quien quería ella tanto_

 _-Su boca volvió a abrirse cuando lo escucho hablar y asintió muy confundida_ – Ra.. Bueno Raquel Richardson pero Candy me dice ratoncita y yo a ella porque cuando nos conocimos hace 4 años, ella estaba en la universidad y yo protestaba en las calles por el abuso contra los ratones en él laboratorio de la facultad, llevaba unas orejas de ratón – _rió_ – ella es la ratoncita de laboratorio y yo la de las alcantarillas, aún estuviera allí si no me hubiese dado un trabajo

-Exagerada... – _le devolvió la sonrisa_ – Ra... Albert está aquí porque – _lo miro de reojo_ \- aún es mi esposo, es una historia larga – _se tocó la cadena sin darse cuenta_

-¿Que? ¿Siguen casados? ¿Es decir que es tu esposo? Bueno si entiendo ¿no anularon el matrimonio entonces? – _movió la cabeza y frunció el ceño miro al supuesto príncipe con desconfianza_ – ¿vas a hacer que funcione esta vez?

-¿Esta vez? – _hizo una mueca que no alcanzó a ser sonrisa_ \- Eso pretendo, hacer que me quiera otra vez – _la miro con ternura_ – y quedarme a su lado hacer todo lo posible y lo imposible si es necesario

-Raquel rió con fuerza y lo miró – señor usted está a prueba, tenga cuidado Candy es muy linda pero si la haces enojar – se encogio de hombros co una mueca – y yo la apoyo

 _\- Sonrio de lado_ \- tratare de no enfurecer a las ratoncitas

-¿Porque no vamos a la clínica? – _desvío la conversación_ \- Quiero que la conozcas Albert, nuestro tan querido proyecto, seguro nos sirva de mucho tu opinión además de que el corporativo Andrew seguro podrá tenernos en un lugar apreciado – _le guiño el ojo_

-Vas a convencerme de todas formas pequeña – _le sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida_

* * *

 _Feliz Fin de Semana... El amor no lo es todo, no resuelve todo, pero es el que promueve las mas hermosas acciones, nos empuja hacia lugares desconocidos, aunque El miedo es mas poderoso que cualquier sentimiento, porque es el unico capaz de hacernos retroceder o paralizarnos en el acto...Vencer el miedo con Amor es el reto._


	13. Chapter 13

El lugar era un viejo edificio de departamentos y oficinas que estaba habilitado para hacer de clínica, por fuera parecía ser lo que fue en antaño, pero por dentro era todo un ir y venir de enfermeras, médicos, y muchas personas con algún problema físico o de salud, tenía un área de emergencia que quedaba en toda la entrada, antes debía pasar por recepción en ingreso, era un pasillo largo con cubículos que se cubrían con cortinas gruesas se notaba el oloor característico de etílico y el susurro de muchas personas, todo estaba decorado en blanco y azul oscuro, en el piso superior estaba cirugía un área restringida y cuidados intensivos, más arriba las habitaciones para post operatorio y observación, la vio moverse por el lugar como si fuera su propia casa, saludando a todos amablemente y firmando papeles, los pocos pacientes por los que se detuvo la adoraban, ella parecía conocerlos a todos, los trataba con cariño y les sonreía, tantos a quienes observar y saludar que tuvo que quedarse en un área de descanso de los pacientes que tenia un ventanal enorme, con una mueca de disculpa se despidió asegurando que lo vería en la oficina en un rato.

Raquel lo guió a todos los pisos enseñándole las instalaciones como era su trabajo con los posibles benefactores, describía los usos, sus potencialidades y sus carencias, después le mostró una carpeta con fotografías de lo que serían las nuevas instalaciones a 30 minutos de Brooklyn en donde un antiguo hospital abandonando estaba siendo remodelado gracias a la gobernación, estaba completamente impresionado, le recordó que en Chicago estaba la Clínica Feliz original dirigida por el doctor Martín quien también había podido hacerla crecer y albergar a más personas, incluso había logrado abrir otra, le contó que fue gracias a Candy que le concedieran los papeles y permisos para restaurar el viejo hospital, insistió tanto que el Gobernador le concedió una cita y fue tanta su persuasión que él la invito a una cena con su familia, hasta conseguir que él beneficiara el proyecto cediendo por completo, le contó que había trabajado mucho todos esos años, el equipo principal estaba formado ya por 10 médicos voluntarios, los mismos de la fotografía, se encargaban básicamente de que el lugar siguiera en pie y con lo necesario para asistir adecuadamente, muchos se turnaban entre el hospital general y en el comunitario, debían mantenerse y sus familias pero Candy siempre dijo que no necesitaba mas de lo que tenia, estaba allí coordinado, los turnos, las fundaciones, los insumos, los pacientes entrantes, los salientes, en fin era más su hogar que su propio departamento, ella ya le había contado que no paraba casi nunca y Raquel se lo confirmó, muchas veces ella debía sacarla de allí enviándola a casa, al final lo dejo esperándola en su oficina. Mientras llegaba miro las fotografías, los reconocimientos y diplomas que colgaban en la pared, había estudiado mucho, la gratitud, el cariño de la gente y las fundaciones se veían reflejados en cada objeto o papel, colgaban otras cosas como cuadros, dedicatorias, adornos rupestres y de cerámica, en una esquina estaba un estante con papeles y más fotos, en una de ellas aparecía besando a Noel en los labios, al parecer se la tomaron unas Vacaciones, había otra con él ambos con bata blanca y se abrazaban

Candy entró justo en ese momento con una sonrisa pero al percatarse de lo que el miraba puso los ojos en blanco, tomo las fotografías, las saco del marco y las metió en una cajón del escritorio

-¿Qué tal el recorrido? ¿Raquel te mostró las imágenes del nuevo edificio?

 _-Tardó en responder en su cabeza habían un montón de preguntas_ – si lo hizo y es un maravilloso trabajo el que has hecho aquí Candy

-No lo he hecho yo sola, hay mucha gente que ha trabajado y lo sigue haciendo para que esto se lleve a cabo

-Si... Pues es fantástico les felicito – _mencionó pero su voz sonaba apagada_ \- Ahora se que valió la pena dejarte entonces

 _-Lo miró fijamente sin atreverse a contradecirlo_ – pero me dejaste de la peor manera y hecha trizas

-Lo sé y aún me duele... – _se instaló el silencio solo sus miradas parecían hablar_

-¿Que puedo decir en mi defensa? Si no me dejaste intentarlo, aquí ves todo lo que logre estos años, me he dedicado por completo pero...

-¿Pero que?

-Pero debiste decírmelo, si tan solo...

-¿Hubieras ido conmigo? Me hiciste prometer que jamás te obligaría a elegir entre todo esto y yo, te hubiera encerrado en un sitio donde no conocías a nadie frustrada por no cumplir con tu promesa, tu misión y tu sueño

-Hubiera hecho todo lo posible por cumplir también con las promesas que te hice a ti... decidiste solo mentirme, apartarme de tu lado y hacerme sentir estúpida porque en el fondo te daba miedo – _le reprochó_

-Si, si tenía miedo, pánico de hacerte miserable y con ello ser miserable yo también pero ya ves...

-Pensaste en ti...

-Pensé en los dos no estábamos preparados para cumplir con las dos cosas, con un mar de por medio

-¿Y ahora sí?

-¿Podemos averiguarlo... No?... Hicimos una vida, maduramos y estoy aquí contigo

-Por ahora...- _susurro_ – ¿seguro no estás aquí obligado a esperar el regreso de mi hermana y que nos de el bendito papel?

-¡Claro que no!, por mí como si volviera a la caja fuerte, ya te lo dije quiero que lo intentemos otra vez

-Discúlpame... es que todo esto fue tan rápido - _se mordió el labio y desvío la mirada_ – ¿también pudimos averiguarlo entonces sabes?, luchar juntos, preferiste dejarme Albert y no puedo apartar el hecho de mi cabeza _– susurro_

-¿No vas a perdonármelo nunca? – _preguntó con tristeza_ \- Porque si no, no podemos avanzar en nada

 _-La miro a sus ojos que pronto se llenaron de lágrimas_ – estoy segura de que te perdone ese mismo verano solo... Que me dolió mucho y... Aún no estoy segura de que esta vez todo salga bien, no sé si creer, confiar en ti

-¿Porque? _– el también parecía abatido_ \- ¿porque no, si soy el mismo? Todo lo que hice lo hice pensando en ti, fue espantoso pero no sabía que más hacer, creí no tener más opciones

-Han pasado los años y seguramente muchas cosas en tu vida como pasaron en la mía ya lo sabes lo has visto – _se limpió las lágrimas_

 _-Silencio, se hizo un silencio que hería_ – ¿que fue lo que ese tal Noel te hizo exactamente? Se veían felices en las fotografías, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

 _-Se recostó en la silla del escritorio y exhaló vaciando sus pulmones_ – dos años

 _-Arqueo las cejas sentándose frente a ella dejándose caer en el respaldar_ – ¿que te hizo?

-El... Es cardiólogo en el hospital...

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que te hizo Candy – _y sonó a orden_

-Se acostaba con su asistente desde hace más de dos meses, yo no sospechaba nada, un día fui de sorpresa a su consultorio privado en su casa y estaba en una camilla con ella... fue lo más desagradable que he visto en mi vida y no quiero volver a tener que recordarlo

-Que idiota... – _dijo tranquilamente mirándola_ – ¿lo... Lo amabas? – _tal vez no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero se obligó a mirarla mientras tragaba seco_

 _-Miro a sus ojos por un momento y desviando la mirada respondió sinceramente_ – lo quería, por algo estaba con él, quise amarlo, lo intente con mi corazón pero no pude, nos veíamos felices pero no lo éramos, la felicidad completa no existe, después de una escena tan grotesca como esa cualquiera hubiese al menos enloquecido, pero no derrame ninguna lagrima de dolor por él, creo que lo nuestro estaba desgastado solo hubiese preferido que fuera sincero, no logro que los hombres sean sinceros conmigo solo que me llenen de promesas falsas y mentiras – _lo miro con de reojo_

-¿Prefieres las verdades dolorosas a las mentiras que te mantengan al margen? Si vas a reprochármelo siempre ¿de que vale que lo intentemos? No sabes cómo me sentí, como me consumió todos estos años no estar contigo, haberte dicho todo aquello, ¿prefieres que sea sincero ahora?

-Si, lo prefiero, lo miró directamente

-Bien, no podía llevarte conmigo a Londres y lo sabes, mira todo lo que hiciste aquí, no podía quedarme contigo porque mi familia me necesitaba, quería que me odiaras para que siguieras con tu vida y te mentí, te dije que necesitaba una esposa modelo que criara nuestros hijos y que me esperara en casa a la hora de la cena y he estado huyendo de eso porque lo único que verdaderamente quería era a ti, sin importar que no llegarás a cenar por qué tenías que trabajar, sin importar que decidieras planificar nuestros hijos en cuando y como, lo único que quería Candy era que me amaras, que acariciaras mi cabello mientras me contabas de tus cosas, que me abrazaras hundiendo tu nariz en mi pecho, que me besaras de esa manera tan dulce mientras repetías que era tu príncipe, y si.. ya sé que no lo soy y no quería serlo porque eso requería que fuera perfecto y no lo soy, pero como podía ser egoísta si más que querer todo eso te quería a ti – _se restregó el rostro con las manos_ – te amo, aun lo hago como si fuera verano hace seis años

 _-Lo miro un instante con los ojos empañados y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió su mirada fue intensa_ – Casualmente me amas ahora ¿y antes? ¿todos los años que espere por ti? Si...espere a pesar de lo que me dijiste, sabía que no era cierto, espere a que regresaras por mi como una tonta, por 4 años, una carta, una llamada, que me dijeras todo esto, no te imaginas las veces que soñé que me decías que me querías...- _suspiro profundamente_ \- Tu familia sigue necesitándote, ¿me llevarás contigo?

-¿Quien se encargaría de todo esto?

-Deja de ver lo que piensas que yo quisiera, ¿que quieres tu?

-Candy Manhattan está a una hora de aquí tendré que viajar constantemente a Londres, yo... No podré quedarme mucho tiempo

-¿Que quieres de mí? _– su mirada se clavo en sus ojos con una intensidad abrumadora reclamando una respuesta sincera_

-Quiero que... Quiero que seas mi esposa, que solucionemos esto y llevarte a Londres conmigo – _respondió desde el fondo de su corazón_

-Te diré lo que yo quiero, quiero volver a confiar en ti, quiero que me digas lo que quieres siempre aunque no me guste, quiero saberlo y quiero que seas imperfecto, quiero conocer a el hombre que siente miedo, El Niño que sueña, quiero saber hasta la tontería más simple de ti

-Odio los trajes, el maní y me gusta dormir sin ropa – _sonrío mirándola con ternura_

-Pues no te los pongas mientras puedas, conmigo no tienes que ser formal, me gustaba el chico de Lakewood – _sonrío tímidamente_ \- no te daré nada que contenga maní y duerme como quieras – _le devolvió la sonrisa_

 _-Se levantó, se acercó sin apartar la mirada, la tomo de la muñeca y tiro de ella abrazándola_ – dime que lo intentaremos de verdad – _susurro en su oído_ – con todos los errores

-Si, lo intentare de verdad – _enredo sus manos en su cabello_

 _-La miro a los ojos, beso su nariz y musitó_ – ¿serás mi esposa de verdad?

-Solo si me prometes que iremos poco a poco, que tendremos un nuevo comienzo

-¿Eso quiere decir que dormiremos juntos?

-No – _trataba de disimular una sonrisa_ \- por ahora solo vamos a reconocernos ¿te parece?

 _-Hizo una mueca_ – acepto solo si...me besas..

Estaba a punto de besarlo pero la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolos, un doctor entro urgido por una emergencia y ya que ella estaba ahí, podría ayudarlos

-Siento interrumpir, discúlpame Candy es que...es uno de tus pacientes...

-No te preocupes – _dijo Albert separándose de ella y dejando un beso en su mejilla_ – Tienes trabajo pequeña y yo le prometí a Archie que apenas me instalara iría a la oficina

-¡Pero vas a perderte aquí! Y eso está lejos

-Ya lo sé, pero no voy a perderme, le pediré a Raquel que me consiga un taxi pero volveré con un auto, no puedo hacer ese viaje todo el tiempo sin uno

 _-Le lanzó una última mirada y sacó unas llaves del escritorio. Se acercó rápidamente, las puso en su chaqueta y dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla_ – Nos vemos en casa príncipe _\- con una sonrisa salió a toda prisa_

Llego a casa agotada, en su reloj eran las 7:47, fue a la nevera y comió un dulce, se sentó en la barra masticando por inercia cuando de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, se acababa de dar cuenta que ya no vivía sola, parecía un sueño de pronto estaba casada y él vivía allí con ella, se tocó la cadena y se preguntó dónde estaría a esa hora, entonces se preocupó, nunca se había preocupado por dónde estaría nadie, generalmente llegaba a casa sin preocuparse siquiera por ella misma, camino de un lado a otro y cayó en cuenta que no tenía como contactar con él, ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar de Manhattan estaba el corporativo, se restregó el rostro y empezó a desesperarse, si el no llegaba estaba segura que llamaría a la policía, se sentó en la barra nuevamente y se obligó a calmarse él iba bastante lejos, estaría por llegar... pero al cabo de 20 minutos volvió a sentirse impotente si le pasaba algo como darían con ella y él no tenía ni el número del departamento, enterró su cabeza en sus manos pensando cualquier cantidad de fatalidades cuando escucho las llaves en la puerta, se sobresaltó, su corazón solo pedía a gritos que fuera él y que estuviese bien, al verlo aparecer se quedo mirándolo, una especie de alivio la invadió pero también un susto enorme, cerro la puerta y ella se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte

-¿Que sucede pequeña? ¿Me extrañaste? – _sonrió mientras besaba su frente y la rodeaba con ternura_

-¡Que sucede contigo! ¿como me preocupas así?

-¿!Pero...!? Candy te dije que iría a...

-Ya lo sé – _se soltó de su abrazo con él ceño fruncido y suspiró_ – vas a volverme loca

-Sabes que voy bastante lejos _\- trataba de ocultar la sonrisa_ – ¿que pensabas?

-Pues no sé que te pasara algo, o que te perdieras por ahí o que no regresaras que se yo... _– desecho todo con un ademán_

 _-Se acercó a ella y la abrazo nuevamente_ – ahora sé que por lo menos piensas en mí, siento llegar tarde

-¿Podemos ponernos al día con los horarios?, no quiero desesperarme cuando no llegues y me puedes contar en donde vas a estar por favor, quizá pueda ir un día, es que he visto muchas cosas Albert, no quiero que te pase nada aquí, le prometí a tu papá que te cuidaría

 _-rió fuerte_ – no soy un niño Candy, no sabia que le habías prometido tal cosa a mi padre

-No eres de por aquí y voy a cuidarte así no quieras

 _-Se sentaron en el sofá y él comenzó_ – voy a ir a Manhattan 3 días a la semana, para mantenerme en contacto y firmar algunas cosas, si me voy más temprano llegare temprano para que no me regañe señora – _la miro de reojo con una sonrisa_

-No te estaba regañando solo... ¿Olvídalo está bien? Creo que solo me dio miedo que no regresaras o te pasara algo – _le devolvió la sonrisa_ – tengo excelentes noticias, hable con todos y no haré guardias, tampoco los fines de semana, así que podremos estar juntos si no hay alguna súper emergencia y sea necesario que me quede – _lo miro esperando alguna objeción pero él solo la miraba de esa forma, como olvidar esa mirada_ – no me distraigas Albert

-No he dicho nada

-Estas mirándome... Ya sabes de ese modo...

 _-Se acercó a ella, acaricio su rostro y susurro_ – ¿cual modo?

-¡Ya basta! - _Se levantó del sofá y se alejó de el_ \- ya sé por dónde vas, estamos en una conversación importante, en años he tenido un horario tan flexible y solo porque les dije que estoy casada, entonces me dejaron un montón de tiempo libre, se confabularon para que apenas trabajara, bueno exagero, tendré un horario de oficina

-¿Debería agradecérselos entonces? tal vez luego podríamos tener una verdadera luna de miel

-Eso quisieras – _sonrío mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados_

-Tengo una noticia para ti.. el corporativo aportará a la fundación Martín un donativo de maquinarias médicas para el nuevo hospital, ¿es lo que estaban tratando de conseguir no? Algunas las conseguiremos directamente de Europa tenemos mas influencias allá

 _-Lo miro perpleja y con una sonrisa se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo_ – ¡no lo puedo creer! Gracias Albert de verdad muchas gracias – _miro su rostro y lo acaricio_ – no sabes a cuánta gente ayudaras con esto

-No puedo ni imaginarlo pero si te hace feliz, hago lo que sea por ti

Estaba tan cerca, sobre sus piernas abrazándolo, quiso besarla pero debía nacer de ella, le prometió que irían poco a poco, acaricio su espalda y de pronto la tenía entre sus brazos recostada sobre su hombro, disfruto de ese momento como nunca, porque muchas veces lo había imaginado, no dijeron nada solo disfrutaban de estar juntos así, luego de un rato Candy le preguntó si había comido y a su negativa decidió preparar una cena para ambos, lo obligó a mirar mientras lo preparaba contándole más sobre la fundación y su trabajo, le preguntaba por el corporativo y allí fue que se enteró de que George era su mano derecha, y que las cosas en América se manejaban distintas a las de Europa, solo conversaron hasta tarde después de cenar y se dieron las buenas noches.

Así pasaron algunos días, disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos, largas conversaciones, cenas divertidas y planes inmediatos como cuando hacer la compra o dar un paseo para que Albert conociera Brooklin y Candy el corporativo, se extrañaban en sus horas separados y ansiaban el momento de llegar a casa, el cambio en ella lo notaron enseguida, sonreía más y sus ojos brillaban como nunca, Raquel estaba convencida de que el príncipe era la causa de su felicidad, la condición real de su persona, para Archie tampoco pasó desapercibido el cambio en su tío volvía a ser él mismo, le sorprendió que en medio de una junta hiciera una broma y no dudó en contárselo a George cuando le pregunto qué tal iba todo. Se convirtieron en una pareja de novios, andaban de la mano y compartían un helado, Hacer la compra fue mucha mas gracioso, en eso era el cielo y la tierra, a Candy le encantaban los enlatados mientras el prefería todo fresco, ella quería comprar un montón de chocolates, frituras y Crema de maní y el no quería ni de cerca aquel pote marrón prefería las frutas y los vegetales, la convenció de hacer un pastel en lugar de comprar las chocolatinas y ella hizo un trato con la crema de maní, el pote seria pequeño y lo comería cuando no estuviese cerca, la compra mas variada del mundo salió de aquel experimento pero aprendieron muchas cosas del otro.

Una noche de viernes mientras llegaba al edificio se detuvo en su buzón para vaciarlo y se topó con su vecina, una señora mayor y divorciada

-¿Candice como le va? últimamente la veo más, ¿su horario no es el mismo verdad?

-Ah no, no lo es – _le contestó con una sonrisa mientras miraba los sobres_

-Si ya se me hacía raro _\- la miro de reojo mientras fingía revisar su correspondencia también_ – por cierto – _bajo la voz_ – he notado que vive con un hombre... Su hermano supongo

 _-Alzo la vista y se mordió el labio para no reír_ – no tengo hermanos señora Higgins, solo una hermana

-¡Oh! ¿Pero como? ¿Entonces ya no está de novia con el doctor? ¿Y Ahora está de novia y viviendo con otro hombre? - _Preguntó sorprendida con los ojos de par en par_

-No " _estoy de novia_ " con otro hombre ni con el doctor, no sé de dónde sacó que es mi hermano – _se acercó como quien confía un secreto_ \- pero si tanto le interesa es mi esposo, lamento no haberlo comunicado, es un domador de leones que conocí en las Vegas ¿y que cree? nos casamos en las Vegas hace una semana, dejó los leones para domarme a mi, creo que en realidad es ruso – _fingió seriedad y antes de que se le notará la risa dio las buenas noches y siguió_

Cuando entro al departamento reía de su chiste como una niña, Albert la veía apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina vestido cómodamente y con una sonrisa

-Hice chocolate quizá te haga falta, ¿ya te volviste loca? – _se acercó y beso su frente, ella estaba roja y aún reía_

-Lo siento, es que... Si hubieses visto la cara de la señora Higgins... Tenía una cara de espanto... Me pregunto por ti, creía que eras mi hermano _– rió_ – y yo le dije que eras un domador de leones que conocí en las Vegas, y que allá nos casamos hace una semana _– volvió a reír_ – le dije que eras ruso, que ahora vas a domarme a mi y fue como si le hubiese dicho que eras extraterrestre

 _-Contagiado de su risa se acerco, luego la miro y negó con la cabeza_ – ¿pobrecita como inventas esa historia? Te hubiese creído más si le confirmaras que era tu hermano

 _-Se limpió una lágrima y suspiró_ – ¡si claro! Y cuando nos viera muy cerca llamaría a la sociedad de vecinos por incesto

-¿Muy cerca? ¿Como?... ¿Así? – _la abrazo y beso su nariz, luego su mejilla y por último la comisura de sus labios_

 _-Ella cerró lo ojos ante su contacto y buscó su boca, lo beso por primera vez desde la noche en la que conoció el whisky, dos eternas semanas atrás y ambos necesitaban ese contacto, fue un beso tierno, pausado y dulce, sabía a chocolate_ – si necesitaba chocolate tenías razón – _dijo aún con los ojos cerrados mientras el repartía pequeños besos en su boca con cariño_

-Solo estás cansada, cenemos para que vayas a dormir Candy – _solo asintió con los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisa saboreando aun aquel beso, necesitando mucho mas..._

* * *

 _Feliz comienzo de semana, ya se lo que ustedes estan esperando creo que no son las únicas jajajaja... ya se dan cuenta que para formar una pareja no solo se necesita mucho amor, las tres C... comprension, compañerismo, comunicacion..._


	14. Chapter 14

Esa noche se acurruco en su cama, hacía frío pero por alguna razón no terminaba de dormirse, comenzó a imaginar cosas bonitas y con una sonrisa dormitaba.

Entro en su habitación sigiloso para no despertarle, sonriendo con ternura al verla dormida abrazando la almohada, apartó su cabello suavemente de su rostro y la cubrió un poco más con la colcha, la miro un rato pensando en que nunca había sido tan feliz, ella lo había besado lo aceptaba en su vida otra vez y los sentimientos que antes eran fuertes se habían hecho irrompibles, se desvistió junto a su cama y se acostó a su lado, la abrazo por la espalda dejando escapar el aire, ella lo sintió abrazarla y se amoldó a su cuerpo entrelazando sus manos, Albert beso su cuello y la sensación de dejavú los llevo a él verano

-¿Que haces aquí fantasma? _– murmuro ella_

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero dormir con mi esposa todas las noches de mi vida – _susurro en su oído_

 _-Sonrió con los ojos cerrados_ – bien – _dijo rindiéndose al sueño entre sus brazos_

Y soñó, por primera vez en años soñó con un prado verde de primavera, con las flores, con risas y luego nada, paz absoluta, cuando abrió los ojos lo estaba abrazando recostada en su pecho, era de mañana pero aún temprano, levantó la mirada, seguía dormido y sentía que ella misma había dormido días, se sentía tan bien, tan descansada, volvió a cerrar los ojos acariciando su pecho, abrazándolo, era sábado no iría a trabajar así que fue fácil volver a dormirse sabiendo que él estaba a su lado. El sol se metía por la ventana cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos y ahora era él quien la abrazaba por la cintura, estaba enredada a su cuerpo y no supo como, con cuidado para no romper con ese momento lo miro, que bello era, su respiración acompasada, su rostro, su nariz, sus pestañas tan claras, con la vista recorrió su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho desnudo, seguía amándolo tanto.. mucho más que antes, cada día más, no quería que despertara así que despacio y con cuidado fue saliendo de la cama, él se removió pero aún seguía dormido, logró apartarse y con un suspiró silencioso se puso el albornoz saliendo de la habitación. Cantando en voz baja comenzó a preparar el desayuno era tarde por la mañana, hacía años que no se levantaba tan tarde, se sentía feliz y relajada, se hizo una coleta despeinada mientras se movía por la cocina tarareando alguna canción alegre, colocó el sartén en el fuego mientras comía una uva, ahora comía más sano eso se lo tendría que agradecer a él, al girar enmarcaba la entrada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados mirándola con él ceño fruncido, vestido solo con un cómodo pantalón de algodón gris oscuro, se sobresaltó llevando una mano a su pecho y sonrío

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto? _– estaba serio_

 _-La miro profundamente haciendo que ella apartara la mirada incomoda y siguió removiendo el sartén –_ buenos días _– su voz sonó grave_

-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? _– preguntó sin mirarlo_

 _-Se acercó, abrazo su cintura pegándose completamente a su cuerpo besando detrás de su cuello hasta poco a poco llegar a su oreja para después susurrarle al oído –_ no vuelvas a hacerlo Candy... No vuelvas a dejarme solo, quiero despertar y que estés a mi lado. Quiero que seas lo primero que vea, nunca más una cama vacía

 _-Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba comenzando a temblar, con la voz entrecortada respondió lo poco que pudo pensar en ese momento_ – lo... lo siento

-Si, lo sé, yo más _– acaricio lentamente su espalda, subió por sus hombros y bajó por sus brazos lentamente hasta sus manos mientras su nariz rozaba su mejilla, la beso y apartó el sartén que sostenía en el fuego –_ se está quemando pequeña

-¿¡Que!? _– apago la llama y se giró para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados –_ sal de la cocina ahora, es tu culpa

 _-Levantó las manos en rendición con una sonrisa enorme en los labios_ – bien iré lejos de ti para que no te enciendas y me quemes

 _-Sé quedo murmurando sola un rato mientras seguía preparando el desayuno y luego abrió los ojos como platos_ – ¡ahhh! Muy bonito juego de palabras... Genio _– murmuro_ – que gracioso Albert, gritó desde la cocina

 _-Apareció vestido con un suéter y con una sonrisa se acercó –_ demasiado tarde, no entiendes mis chistes – _lo miraba con una mueca graciosa que le resulto adorable_ \- no tardó, voy por el diario _– beso su boca fugazmente y salió sin darle tiempo a responder_

Al salir al kiosco de la esquina un hombre lo observaba con recelo, se paro a su lado y pidió un cigarrillo

-¡Así que es cierto! – _hablo sin mirarlo encendiéndolo_

-¿Vives por aquí cerca o te dedicas al acoso? El cigarrillo es malo para el corazón ¿no? – _se giró para enfrentarlo_

-Ninguna de las dos, hay cosas que le hacen más daño al corazón, solo quería saber si era real – _se encogió de hombros soltando el humo_ – a ella nunca le gustó que fumara, así que lo dejé por todo este tiempo – _dio otra calada_ \- cuando me calmé comencé a buscarle lógica a eso de que mi novia está casada con otro, pensé que era todo mentira o que solo lo hacía para vengarse de mí

-¿Prefieres esa historia? Si es así entonces no la conociste nunca y no es tu novia

 _-Lo miró profundamente_ – conocí lo que quiso que conociera y estoy seguro de conocerla mejor que tú, estuvimos juntos por dos años hicimos planes, le pedí que se casara conmigo un montón de veces hasta que dijo que sí y sé que no la merezco pero tú tampoco, no pensé que tuviese un pasado ella nunca quiso hablar _– lleno sus pulmones de nicotina_ \- deduje que algo muy malo le pasó y no insistí en el tema

-Quizá tengas razón, solo que hay una diferencia ella decidió intentarlo de nuevo conmigo

 _-Sonrío irónico_ – si te equivocas no te lo perdonará y yo iré a donde estés a romperte hasta el alma, ganas no me faltan, eres el único que la ha hecho llorar, ahora sé que era porque ocupaste siempre un espacio en su mente que yo no pude reemplazar, por más que lo intenté

-Lo intentaste tan bien que preferiste otras mujeres teniéndola a ella

-Me equivoque, la peor estupidez que he hecho, de lo contrario tú no estarías con ella, nos casaríamos el año próximo ¿porque la dejaste? Esa sí que fue una gran equivocación – _exhalo humo pensativo_ \- es tuyo el anillo que lleva en cuello, cuando quise darle un anillo no lo acepto dijo que no quería promesas de ese tipo pero siempre llevaba a cuestas la tuya

-Esta vez no voy a equivocarme, la llevaré conmigo y la haré feliz

 _-Le miro con desasosiego por unos segundos_ – jamás pensé que me dolería tanto perderla, la sentía segura a mi lado, era todo lo que yo quería para mi, con los mismos gustos, la misma dirección en nuestras vidas, dulce, tierna, inteligente, decidida, hermosa por dentro y por fuera – _sonrío triste_ – no creí que su indiferencia me lastimara tanto, si lo hubiese sabido jamás lo habría ni pensado, perderla así, tú no me importas, quizá con el tiempo te desterrara para siempre de su cabeza, cuando hiciéramos juntos una familia, cuando creáramos juntos un hogar, pero ella sí me importa más de lo que crees y se merece que la amen con todo – _llevó a sus labios él calmante de su mente_ \- espero que comprendas

-Entiendo... ya la perdí una vez, no volverá a suceder, yo la amo

-¡Claro! También yo... – _antes de seguir su camino negó con la cabeza y señaló_ – llévale esos dulces de chocolate, le encanta comerlos por la tarde frente a la ventana mientras sonríe como una niña y sus ojos se vuelven de un verde más oscuro

-Imbécil – _murmuro_

A partir de ese momento dormían juntos, solo se abrazaban cada noche y despertaban con una sonrisa, los días pasaban mientras se acostumbraban a la presencia del otro, hablaban mas y se divertían de vez en cuando en lugares sencillos, como un parque o un auto cinema, las confidencias se hacían mas presentes, los besos robados también tanto de él como de ella, aunque en los últimos días no necesitaron robarlos mas, ya era costumbre un beso de despedida o de saludo pero Candy aun mantenía la distancia, él adoraba tener una razón para estar en casa y aunque el viaje a Manhattan era agotador lo hacia para alargar el tiempo en que tendría que regresar, debía enfrentar nuevamente la sensación de apartarla de todo lo que le era querido y conocido, pero esta vez debía llevarla consigo, esta vez no se iría sin ella.

En la distancia George por teléfono lo ponía al día de la situación, habían pasado casi 4 semanas y ya quería que volviera

-El consejo me esta volviendo loco, no se que mas decirles para justificar tu ausencia

-Podrías decirles la verdad - _dijo despreocupado_

-¿Cual verdad? Que estuviste casado con una americana todos estos años, ¡que maravilla! ¿Y el desfile de mujeres con las que saliste?, eres la imagen del corporativo

 _-Exhalo con fuerza_ – Tengo que arreglar las cosas definitivamente con Candy aquí, hablare con ella aun no se cumple el mes

-No, pero debes venir a arreglar todo y presentar a tu esposa, si es que piensan seguir casados, por aquí estuvo Sarahi pregunto por ti ¿y yo que podía decirle? Se supone que ya no había nada entre ustedes, sondee la situación y resulta que ella cree que sigue siendo tu novia, que solo tuvieron una pelea tonta, esa mujer va a enloquecer cuando sepa todo

-Sarahi es una mujer absorbente y caprichosa, para mi quedo claro que ya no había nada mucho menos ahora, no me importa lo que piense

-Con mas razón debes volver, aclarar toda tu situación también aquí

-Dame mas tiempo por favor George – _rogó_

 _-Suspirando respondió con resignación_ – Dos semanas Albert, luego ya no podré seguir desviando la atención a ellos todo esto les parece sospechoso, hay rumores extraños, recuerda que algunos estuvieron en la boda de Alistear

Esa noche le había dado mil vueltas porque temía su respuesta, al final en la cama ella estaba sentada frente a él hablándole de un programa de rehabilitación pero no la escuchaba, sus propios pensamientos hacían eco en su cabeza, Candy se dio cuenta y se acerco mas acariciando su mano

-¿Que te preocupa Albert, no vas a decírmelo?

 _-La miro y se armo de valor_ – Candy debo volver a Londres y quiero que vengas conmigo

 _-Bajo la mirada_ – lo se, es solo que…

-No quiero irme sin ti, por favor, se que tienes una rutina aquí pero…. Ahora puedo ofrecerte toda mi vida, es diferente podemos...

-Iré contigo… - _lo interrumpió de golpe_

-¿De verdad? - _se incorporo mirándola a los ojos_

-Si…. si me lo pides así _\- se encogió de hombros_

 _-Acaricio su mejilla y le sonrío_ – eres mi esposa y te adoro, además tengo que llevarte ante el consejo, aclarar mi situación ante el resto de mi familia y conocidos, George no les ha dicho nada

-¿Y que vas a decirles? – _mordió ligeramente su labio_ – no podremos decir que estamos casados desde hace tanto inventaran cosas

-Diré la verdad _– al ver su cara de preocupación acotó_ – al consejo no puedo mentirle pero al resto les diré algo como que me enamore perdidamente de la hermana de la novia y ya no pude regresar sin ella, que también es verdad

 _-Sonrió dulcemente y acaricio su mano que estaba en su mejilla_ – Pero tengo una condición, no es muy difícil para ti, necesito que me ayudes a dejar todo en orden con la clínica, justo ahora es un caos con la nueva locación y es importante, no se cuanto tiempo estaré lejos

-Estaremos Candy, ya no haremos las cosas por separado y por supuesto que lo haré, en lo que pueda, te ayudaré a dejar todo en marcha

-¿Regresaremos para la inauguración verdad? – _pregunto en voz baja_

-Si, te lo prometo - _beso su frente_

-Quiero preguntarte algo mas – _lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados_

-Pregúntame todo lo que quieras pequeña

-Pensé que me lo contarías pero en todo este tiempo no me dijiste ni una sola palabra, ¿que hay con la novia que tienes en Londres?

-Tenía.. – _se separo de ella y suspiro recostándose nuevamente sobre el respaldar de la cama_ – ¿como sabes que estaba con alguien?

 _-Puso los ojos en blanco_ – no soy estúpida Albert seguro tuviste miles

-¿No exageres miles? – _rió_

-Esta bien cientos, no me lo digas solo contéstame – _se cruzo de brazos_

-Me dio a elegir o me casaba con ella o dejábamos todo y un par de semanas después vine a buscarte

 _-Frunció el ceño_ – ¿venias con esa intención? Y cómo podrías estar seguro de que yo no te había olvidado y no se tal vez estuviese casada con hijos

-Patty no mencionó nada de esposo e hijos cuando hablaba de ti en Enero – _supo escabullirse_

-Está bien ¿y que pasa con ella? ¿Acepto esa huida tan lamentable?

 _-Se humedeció los labios y desvió la mirada_ – No. Pero eso no cambia nada

-¿Porque no querías casarte con ella? ¿No la querías?

-¿Porque no te casaste con ese cardiólogo?

-No es lo mismo

-Si lo es

-¿Como sabes que quería casarse conmigo?

-El me lo dijo… y que aceptaste también - _esperaba una pregunta pero no hubo, solo lo miraba confundida_ – No la quería Candy solo …. Bueno me dejaba enredar fácilmente porque no me importaba si estaba con ella o con otra, era igual, además que con el tiempo esperaba de mi mucho mas siempre y no podía dar mas porque en el fondo estabas tu – _le tendió la mano y sin palabras ella la tomo, con un movimiento la tenia sobre él_

-No es lo mismo – _acaricio su cabello besándolo suavemente mientras el la abrazaba, rompió el beso y se recostó en su pecho abrazándolo_ – ¿si no aceptaba irme contigo me hubieras dejado otra vez?

-No... me hubieses tenido aquí insistiéndote hasta que me dijeras que si, créeme, confía en mi, no volveré a dejarte nunca – _la abrazo mas fuerte besando su cabeza_

Comenzaron a trabajar juntos colocando todo en regla para que el resto del equipo se encargara, ella aveces pasaba el día entre pacientes mientras que Albert se hundía en papeles, almorzaban juntos en la oficina entre planes y luego continuaban con el trabajo, era tanto que incluso muchas noches trabajaban hasta tarde, Albert era muchísimo más organizado que ella y cuando hablaba con los encargados de las fundaciones y proveedores su voz de mando y segura no dejaba lugar a dudas, tuvieron más dificultad con la obra, la gobernación de Nueva York solo había puesto el 75% para trabajar el otro 25% era responsabilidad de la clínica, con las cuentas en orden y los pagos al día Albert logró un acuerdo con la gobernación para que el trabajo se agilizará pagando a todos los obreros y arquitecto de la obra, entonces cubrían el porcentaje y quedaba de parte de ellos la entrega del material y los permisos correspondientes en el plazo establecido, llegaban a casa agotados, en una semana sumergidos en planos, proyectos, remodelaciones y cuentas todo quedó listo, Candy podía tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, era lo que le había dicho a todos que iría de vacaciones un tiempo pero regresaría para la inauguración, Raquel y Jonathan el segundo al mando sabían que la intención de su esposo era llevársela para siempre, estaba tan emocionada por lo organizado que había quedado todo y lo mucho que la había ayudado que con un grito se colgó de su cuello lo abrazo con fuerza, repitiendo gracias mientras lo llenaba de besos, verla Feliz llenaba su corazón por completo, esa noche llegó a el departamento solo, ella tendría una noche de chicas con Raquel para despedirse, sonrío de medio lado, era increíble cómo podía todos los días volverse a enamorar de la misma mujer, solo ella podía lograrlo.

Entraron en su bar favorito y pidieron una copa, Raquel estaba emocionada y triste al mismo tiempo, su mejor amiga se iba y aunque dijera que volvería lo dudaba, pero esa sonrisa que traía compensaba con creces su ausencia

-Como te ha cambiado la vida en un mes ratoncita, a-lu-cino, pasaste de soltera a casada, de una relación que te hacía infeliz a tener esa cara de tonta, y ahora te vas a Londres con el amor de tu vida – _mencionó Raquel dando palmaditas_

-Bueno... Desvío la mirada vamos poco a poco Ra.. Tampoco es que todo vuelve a ser como antes – _tomo un poco de su bebida_

-¿¡Como!? ¿Entonces aún no lo perdonas? ¿Aún sabiendo que lo hizo por ti?

-Yo lo perdone, solo que... _– chasqueo la lengua_ – aún no se... No confío en la situación, hay algo que aún no termina de convencerme, pero no se quizá sea una paranoica y se me pase en cuanto estemos allá

-Quizá si – _tomando de su trago sonrío_ –esta historia tuya me hace tener esperanzas, mira que yo en el amor soy muy libre no sé si alguien algún día pueda amarme así o yo corresponderle, así que no sé qué decirte más que te relajes

-Estoy relajada no me ves – _fingió una sonrisa_

-No te creo nada esa sonrisita, ¿sabes? vi a Noel el otro día, no parece haber encajado bien esto, le llevará un tiempo superarlo

-Espero que se lleve una enseñanza, yo no lo odio, le tengo mucho cariño todavía... si aceptara mi amistad...

-Bueno ratoncita es que iban a casarse, y entonces pone la gran torta y tú apareces al mes casada con otro, es algo fuerte creo que hasta me conmueve

-Si es algo drástico para todos y aún no termina Ra.. No sé que me espera en Londres, Albert se ha enfrentado a todo mi mundo y me ha ayudando tanto, ha hecho todo por mí y me toca hacer lo mismo

 _-la miro con los ojos entrecerrados_ – ¿ya te acostaste con el?

-¡Raquel por favor! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Es que no es normal? ¿Duermen juntos no? ¡Es tu esposo!

-Si pero no ha pasado nada, te dije que vamos poco a poco – _tomo otro trago_

-¿Nada? ¿En todo un mes? Lo estás matando ¿y aún así él te adora como lo hace? – _resopló_ – es el príncipe de los cuentos tenias toda la razón.

-Tampoco exageres Raquel esta vez no quiero arruinarlo, aquel verano nos enamoramos y nos dimos todo, terminamos casados y luego nos tuvimos que separar de ese modo tan espantoso

-¡Ahí está! Te mueres de miedo que tengan que volver a separarse, te aterra entregarle toda tu vida, tu alma, tu cuerpo y que vuelva a dejarte

-Pues si, es eso, irme con él también me da miedo hemos estado mucho tiempo separados y voy a estar en su vida en Londres ¿y si no puedo hacerlo feliz? ¿Y si no encajo en todo eso? ¿Y si soy una decepción, un desastre total como esposa?

-Tienes que averiguarlo y si lo amas tanto hacer un esfuerzo él lo hizo por ti, ya déjate de tonterías, te ama, lo amas, que vuelva la pasión a sus vidas ¡por dios!, estén donde estén se tendrán el uno al otro y debes confiar en ti, para ser esposa no hay un manual se aprende a golpetazos como con todo en la vida, aprendes de tus errores, te toca luchar con uñas y dientes si es posible

-Lo haré y daré todo de mí

-Salud por eso ratoncita – _alzo su copa y la chocaron con una sonrisa_

Al llegar había dejado una luz encendida para ella, se metió en la ducha pensando en que Raquel siempre tenía razón, estaba loca, se había ido con un tipo guapo que conoció en el bar, siempre atraía como abejas a la miel a los hombres y ella decía que no había nacido para ser solo de uno en particular, en cambio Candy sentía que nació para él, para su esposo, sus vidas estaban destinadas así pertenecieran a diferentes partes del mundo, así quisieran poner distancia sus almas se pertenecían. La habían dejado en la puerta del edificio, Ra.. no tenía miedo de enfrentar la vida, de enamorarse una y otra vez. ¿Porque ella si, si tenía una segunda oportunidad para amar completamente al mismo hombre? El único hombre que había amado en su vida, la respuesta era clara, aún tenía miedo de perderlo, así estuviesen casados y él le prometiera amor ella aún tenía sus reservas, salió de la ducha y se vistió en silencio, se miro en el pequeño espejo del lavabo y fijo la vista en la cadena, sus manos viajaron hasta su cuello y soltó el broche dorado que no había tocado en años, las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que sostener la fina cadena fuertemente, la sostuvo frente a sus ojos mirando el anillo que se deslizó fuera de su atadura, lo tenía apretado en la palma de su mano, al abrirla brilló con un resplandor tan dorado que delineó la palabra escrita recordándole una promesa hecha con amor, esa promesa que a pesar de todo no olvido, lo deslizó por su dedo con su mano aún temblando y su corazón comenzó a desbocarse, el dolor de su adiós, las palabras rotas, los años de espera y lo que debía enfrentar, dejarlo todo seguirlo hasta el otro continente, comenzar un hogar, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y sollozo sin poderlo evitar, el pánico se agolpó en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, saco el anillo rápidamente y volvió a colocarlo sobre su pecho, aún no estaba lista, era muy pronto, lavo su rostro pero no pudo calmarse, llego hasta la barra, tomo un lápiz y papel, tenía algo trabado entre su corazón y su garganta, comenzó a escribir... Escribirle cosas que no le decía cuando la miraba, por simple tontería o por miedo.

" _ayer soñaba en un sueño despierta que tuve en tu piel_

 _en un suspiro entre risas me hiciste sentir el amor otra vez_

 _ayer mirando tus ojos me hablaron y pude entender que eres el alma de mi alma, el final de un principio que siempre busqué_

 _rescataste mi amor de lo incierto y pintaste un nuevo amanecer_

 _eres tu el sentimiento escondido en lo mas profundo de mi ser_

 _me atrapas con tu silencio ahora ya no se que hacer, porque ayer solo soñaba con tu piel, si hay sueños que se vuelven realidad hazme saber si estoy soñando aun o desperté, recuerdo cuando volviéndonos alma fuimos un suspiro a la vez, todo este tiempo me respirabas la vida llevando en tu sombra todo mi querer,_

 _ayer solo soñaba con tu piel"_

Suspiró profundamente y dejó el papel sobre la barra, lo observó desde una esquina de la habitación dormir tranquilo, su corazón latía fuerte, lo adoraba con una grandeza imposible de explicar pero ese miedo instalado le impedía disfrutar de todo el amor que tenía para darle, se tocó la cadena y rodeó el anillo girándolo en su mano, se acercó a la cama recostándose a su lado, beso su espalda y lo abrazó él se removió girándose, beso su boca abrazándola

-¿Estas borracha? _– preguntó adormilado_

-No, solo tome un trago con Raquel – _dijo en voz baja acariciándolo y respirando de su piel hundida en su pecho_

-¿Qué sucede? – _preguntó lentamente ajustándola más a su cuerpo_

-Te amo

 _-Suspiró besando su cabeza_ – pensé que jamás me lo dirías otra vez, yo también te amo y mucho

Esa mañana dejó que durmiera sólo acariciaba las palabras en ese papel, pensaba que para ella debía ser difícil, él siempre tuvo claro que la amaba y que la dejo ir sabiendo que jamás la olvidaría, él decidió recuperarla y reconquistarle pero ella se había esforzado por olvidarlo todos esos años, se debió repetir sus duras palabras cada vez que lo recordaba para tratar de sacárselo del corazón, a él le ayudó que estuviesen aún casados, para ella todo fue rápido forzando a desempolvar sentimientos que quería enterrar, sabía eso y sus palabras solo le confirmaban el porque aún se resistía a quererlo completamente pero que lo amaba, se lo había dicho, ella también estaba esforzándose por un futuro juntos, por volver a ser lo que fueron en verano, por recuperar lo que creyeron perdido y que ahora los golpeaba con un sentimiento más fuerte y con él un miedo aún más grande que los amenazaba no con romperlos esta vez si no demolerlos.

* * *

 _El escrito es un poema/cancion se llama "Ayer"... :( no es fácil volver a confiar en quien una vez te lastimó... como le irá a ella en Londres?_


	15. Chapter 15

Con todo listo Candy se despidió de todos en la clínica en la cual le prepararon unas simpáticas pancartas y le hicieron todo tipo de regalos tanto el personal como pacientes la hicieron llorar, aunque haciéndose la fuerte fue solo un poco, no sabía cuánto cariño le tenían, pero cuando se da tanto se recibe de igual forma, Raquel le dio un largo abrazo y le ordenó ser feliz, en el auto se sintió triste dejaba toda su vida y no sabía lo que le esperaba, miro a Albert y supo porque había tomado esa decisión

-No estés triste pequeña volveremos pronto – _beso su mano y ella le sonrió_ – ¿llamaste a tu hermana?

-Nos están esperando desde hace una semana _– rió_ – papá y mamá Irán el fin de semana para despedirnos

-Archie nos esperará en el aeropuerto dice que quiere comprobar que esta vez nos vamos juntos – _ambos rieron_

En Nueva York se despidieron de Archie con un abrazo enorme y en Chicago el mismo abrazo lo concedía Stear, condujo por 45 minutos hasta llegar a su nueva casa en donde los esperaba Patty feliz, los miro a ambos, solo recibió una sonrisa y le pidió a el mayordomo que llevará las maletas a la habitación que preparó para ellos

-Estas hermosísima Patty la luna de miel te sentó de maravilla _– le dijo Candy luego de un enorme abrazo_

-Gracias ¿y que tal ustedes? ¿Resolvieron todo no? Pues me alegra

-Apostamos por ustedes ya ven ganamos todos _– dijo Stear sonriendo_

-¡Ya! Los celestinos con experiencia – _rió Candy_

-No tuvimos que hacer mucho – _se encogió de hombros Patty mientras su hermana la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados_

Conversaron un rato Los recién casados contaban acerca de su luna de miel mientras que Candy y Albert les comentaban de la clínica, almorzaron juntos pero Patty no comió casi Nada, picoteo la comida mientras tomaba solo agua, todo esto lo observaba su hermana sin perder detalle, cuando las chicas salieron al hermoso jardín Candy se dio cuenta que era enorme, la casa también lo era, había un terreno casi tan grande como el de la villa de Lakewood había llovido y esquivando los charcos pasearon por el lugar, su hermana le enseño el pequeño proyecto de oasis en el que estarían las tortugas, ambas estaban analizándose sin atrever a comentar nada en directo, aunque Patty tenia que preguntar

-¿Todo está bien con ustedes Candy? – _comentó mirándola fijamente_

-Todo está bien ya iremos viendo como resulta Patty

-Cuando me dijiste que te irías a Londres me entristeció mucho pero te vas con él, así que si lo decidiste, si dejas tu tan preciada clínica y a tus pacientes, entonces es que tu amor es mas grande de lo que pensé

-Lo amo mucho si es lo que preguntas, ya lo sabias, y quiero esto con todo mi corazón, no quiero que nos separemos mas y esta era la única forma

 _-Sonrió_ – iremos a verlos en cuanto podamos y espero que ustedes vengan también

-Lo haremos, te llamare constantemente – _acaricio sus hombros con cariño_ \- pero dime ¿porque no comiste toda la comida, te sientes como enferma? ¿Qué tal las mañanas te sientes bien?

-¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? Que sepas que estoy perfecta, solo no tengo mucha hambre últimamente y bueno si tengo el estómago revuelto y...

-¿Y cuando fue la última vez que tuviste el periodo?

-¡Ahhh ya! ¿Es que no puedo tenerlo en secreto?

 _-Abrió los ojos enormemente y le dedico una sonrisa_ – está bien no diré nada más – _la abrazo fuerte_

-Estoy segura de que bebí demasiado whisky ese día, apenas me entere _– rió pero estaba llorando_

-No volveré a beber de eso es un peligro – _dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte_

 _-Albert las sorprendió en mitad del abrazo_ – no quisiera ser el culpable de terminar con esta demostración fraternal pero Stear te busca Patty, dice que no encuentra algo de un pequeño artefacto naranja

-¡No puede ser! ¿Perdió ese aparato otra vez? – _se limpió las lágrimas y se giró a la casa_

Estaba feliz por su hermana, suspiró y él la abrazo, creyó que la felicidad si existía como un estado natural cuando se sentía tan bien con todo, cuando todo a su alrededor parecía más bonito, girándose miro con ternura al hombre que la abrazaba

-¿Que está buscando Stear?

-Un aparato que quiere enseñarnos no se...que – _busco de darle un beso pero ella se resistió divertida y se escapó de sus brazos, la miro con el ceño fruncido_

-¿Qué pasa Abuelo? ¿No puedes atraparme? – _se alejaba cada vez que el avanzaba_ – ¿ya estás mayor? ¿No juegas?

-Estas provocándome y lo vas a pagar caro – _le decía sonriendo_

-¿Ah si? ¿y como? – _se alejó más y más rápido_ – no me atraparás los príncipes no corren

-No soy un príncipe estas jugando con fuego – _le advirtió_

-Atrápame si puedes y solo entonces te besare

Entonces corrió y tras de ella él la alcanzaba cada vez más, gritaba y reía pero él era más rápido, la tomo de la cintura y por más que pataleaba no pudo soltarse, la hizo girar en el aire que se inundo con sus risas y cuando la dejo en el suelo ella abrazándolo por el cuello de puntillas para alcanzar su boca lo beso, un beso profundo y lleno de amor, de pie con cara de incredulidad pura estaban Stear y Patty observándolos, se parecían tanto a los enamorados del verano, lo que eran juntos se resumía en sumamente fantástico, la complicidad, el amor, todo de lo que se habían privado por seis años aparecía justo en ese instante, se dieron cuenta de que los estaban mirando y se giraron aún envueltos en su mágico momento, Stear tenía una especie de podadora mucho más pequeña de la que estaba en el mercado actual

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero tengo que mostrarles esto aún está en pruebas pero ¡oye Albert es fantástica!, mucho mas pequeña y más efectiva, las mujeres también podrán usarlas, Patty la probó

 _-Se la dio; realmente era más pequeña y no pesaba nada_ – es muy bonita

-Y potente...tanto como una grande tienes que probarla

La encendió y la paseo por un minuto era sencilla y fácil de manejar, cortaba la grama de manera prolija y como era ligera podía ir más rápido, seguro sería un éxito pero de pronto se metió en un charco profundo y la presión del aspa lo baño completamente en barro desde la cabeza a los pies, Stear apago el motor tratando de no reírse y Patty se llevó la mano a la boca, pero Candy se reía a todo pulmón retorciéndose y mirándolo divertida mientras él se sacudía un poco pero era inútil estaba perdido en barro

 _-La miro serio como se reía sin parar y se acercó a ella_ – ¿te gusta cómo me veo pequeña?

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte abominable hombre del pantano – _decía entre risas_

-¿A no? – _no escucho sus gritos y la pego a su cuerpo restregándole el barro encima, por su rostro, por su ropa y sus manos, pronto quedó igual de embarrada_

-¡Estas loco! – _se limpió un poco y le lanzó los restos riendo_

-Es asqueroso, los dos están locos – _les grito Patty quién se reía con Stear de la escena que contemplaban_

-¿Me amas? tenemos que compartirlo todo

-Esto no...

-Es solo barro

-¡Y gérmenes!

-Entonces será en la salud y en la enfermedad - _le sonrió_

-No vamos a enfermarnos _– lo miro con ternura_

-Podrías abrázame ahora – _pidió riendo_

 _-Ella se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazo con cariño mientras le susurraba_ – te ame, te amo y te amare siempre príncipe

En la habitación que compartirían por unos días ella lo veía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación con una sonrisa en los labios, se habían quitado la tierra húmeda de su rostro y sus brazos pero seguían embarrados, lo envió directo a la ducha mientras rebuscaba más ropa

-Nos volviste un desastre a ambos Albert – _desde la ducha escucho gritarle que no la oía_ – se movió hasta la puerta – _que eres un desastre_

-No te entiendo nada ¿podrías pasarme una toalla? - _Se acercó tratando de no mirar nada mientras él la veía divertido_ – no la alcanzo ¿podrías acercarte un poco más? – _se movió dos pasos sin mirar_ – solo un poco – _chasqueando la lengua se acercó hasta que pudo sujetarla para luego meterla a la ducha con él_

-Estas... Que... – _su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras el agua le caía en la cabeza_

-Tienes barro aquí, y aquí y por aquí – _comenzó a pasearse por su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos con una caricia, desabotonó la camisa que llevaba puesta y la beso en los labios con anhelo, ella le respondió de la misma forma pero no lo veía_ – abre los ojos pequeña, mírame, confía en mí por favor

 _-Cuando por fin lo miro susurro en su boca_ – confió en ti

Le quito la blusa despacio besando sus ojos y su rostro, desabotonó el pantalón y lo dejo caer empapado a sus pies, sus manos viajaban con una caricia lenta por todo su cuerpo mientras dejaba pequeños besos mojados esparcidos, ella se atrevió a tocarlo, el agua seguía corriendo entre sus cuerpos, acaricio su pecho, su espalda, su piel húmeda y fresca se estremecía mientras avanzaban sus manos que lo hacían suyo, reconocía su cuerpo y su piel, sus besos se hicieron más demandantes presos de la necesidad y el deseo, se deshizo del sujetador mientras sus manos la tocaban sus labios devoraban los suyos sin pensar, con un movimiento en un arrebato de pasión arranco la única pieza que le quedaba encima y escucho de su boca salir un gemido, ella no supo en qué momento sucedió todo, se abandonó a sus sensaciones, solo escuchaba el agua caer y sentía, sentía su piel tibia entre sus manos, sentía los azulejos fríos en su espalda y sobre todo sentía a el hombre que la poseía perdido en su cuerpo y en sus besos, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo así, quererlo así y entregarle su alma, deslizaba sus manos por sus piernas que se aferraban a su cintura, y las manos de ella se enredaban en su cabello, la adoración que sentía por esa mujer era infinita, no quería que terminara nunca, sostenía su cuerpo reclamándola, sintiéndola, queriéndola hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Olvido todo, su mente y su cuerpo se llenaban de él, cada beso y cada caricia la llevaban al límite de sus fuerzas, no podría soportar por más tiempo la dulce tortura que la hacía sentir tan vulnerable, tan suya, un escalofrío la recorrió desde su boca en donde él tenía puesta su atención hasta la punta de sus pies y pensó que caería en cualquier momento, se dejó llevar confiando en que la sostendría para siempre mientras moría lentamente en sus brazos, ya no escuchaba el agua y los sonidos placenteros que él emitía los escuchaba tan lejos como si no estuviesen en la misma habitación, temblaba, eso podía sentirlo porque ella también temblaba como una hoja mientras él la aferraba a su cuerpo jadeante, se fundieron en una sola alma, en un solo latido que los abandono a su suerte, por un momento no supieron en donde estaban solo con quién, y querían estar así el resto de sus días, no quería soltarla, ella no quería abrir los ojos pensando nuevamente que se trataba de un sueño que al abrirlos él desaparecería, cuando decidió hacerlo la miraba con sus ojos azules intensos llenos de tantas cosas, y todas ellas le hablaban de amor, no dijo nada solo la beso tierna y dulcemente, despacio, saboreándola con cariño, besó su mejilla hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y la abrazo fuertemente despegándola de la pared colocándola bajo la ducha, el agua era tibia, pero ella aún estaba temblando, poco a poco fue tocando el suelo nuevamente pero él no la soltaba y gracias a dios por no hacerlo sus piernas no respondían, se hundió en su pecho y sintió latir su corazón tan rápido que no se le ocurrió mas que contar latidos mientras volvía en sí, creyó que pasó una eternidad después de llegar a los 60 y al fin volvió a mirarlo, él apartó con cariño su cabello empapado de su rostro y beso su frente

-¿Estoy bien? ¿Segura que no voy a morirme? – _preguntó en voz baja casi en susurro con su frente pegada a la suya, cerró los ojos_

-Hoy no – _entrelazo sus manos en su cuello y con un beso casto miro sus ojos sonriendo, bajo por su cuello y repartió besos por su pecho_

Se dedicaron a mimarse uno al otro con el jabón y para cuando salieron de la ducha, se colocaron ropa encima y dejaron todo en orden el sol había descendido casi hasta desaparecer, Candy miro por la ventana el resplandor naranja y recordando el lago cerró los ojos suspirando audiblemente, la abrazo como lo hacía siempre besando su cuello

-Rompiste mi lencería favorita salvaje _– sonrió acariciando su mano_

-Es tu culpa sacas todo lo primitivo en mi, te compraré 100 de esas si quieres – _dijo riendo_

 _-Se giró para mirarlo_ – ¡me compraras claro! Apuesto que nunca has comprado esas cosas

-Pero tú eres mi esposa – _tocó la cadena de su cuello y llego hasta el anillo_ – ¿no vas a ponértelo?

 _-Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y lo guardo dentro de la camisa que llevaba desviando la mirada_ – no me acostumbraría, ha pasado mucho más tiempo donde está que en mi mano – _se apartó de sus brazos y camino sentándose en la cama_

 _-Con una mueca se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y la beso_ – ¿como yo verdad? Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados, más que juntos y... Aún no confías en mi

-Discúlpame por favor, soy una tonta, claro que confió en ti, solo...dame un poco más de tiempo, esto no quiere decir que no te amo – _lo miro con tristeza acariciando su rostro_

-Lo sé, solo quiere decir que te da miedo amarme

-Solo un poco mas de tiempo ¿si? para reconciliarme conmigo, iremos a Londres y haremos una vida juntos

-¿Para Siempre? – _susurró_

-Eternamente

Los cuatro cenaron recordando en incidente del barro y la nueva mejorada idea de Stear para días de lluvia, esa noche mientras ella dormía a su lado la miraba pensando que hacer para que confiara en él, para hacerla feliz.

Sus padres estaban felices de tener a sus dos hijas juntas, se dispuso la cena y todos conversaban alegremente al día siguiente Candy partiría a Londres con su esposo y querían despedirse, aunque en realidad querían confirmar que era lo que ella quería hacer, irse a otro continente sin ningún familiar cercano, solo con un hombre que había estado a su lado unos meses contando el verano del 58, los observaban juntos y parecía que estuviesen casados todo el tiempo que decía él acta de matrimonio que su padre sostenía con recelo, Xavier les devolvió el papel mientras les dedicaba una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados creyendo que en realidad su hija se veía obligada a acompañar a ese hombre, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que parecían los mismos enamorados que había visto ya hace tanto tiempo, ella no se comportaba tan cariñosa y sonriente con el novio con quien tenía esa larga relación, entonces se dio por satisfecho, pero su esposa tenía que preguntarle directamente si era lo que quería, su hija prácticamente le respondió que sí pero que iría con cautela. La noticia del bebé lleno a todos de alegría y fue la distracción perfecta para sus padres que llevaban rato mirándolos de manera extraña, si así era su propia familia no quería ni imaginar la de Albert.

Antes de partir Candy les aseguró a sus padres que se mantendría en contacto y que volvería para la inauguración del hospital que sería antes de que Patty tuviera al bebé quería estar también para ese momento.

No podía irse del continente sin despedirse del tío Martín, siempre estaba ocupado pero por ella dejaba un par de días sus asuntos, él dirigía dos clínicas ubicadas en diferentes zonas en Chicago, los recibió en su casa con una amplia sonrisa paternal era un hombre bajito y canoso, ya casi alcanzando los sesenta, se notaba que Candy lo quería muchísimo, le dio un largo abrazo y le presento a Albert como su esposo, en seguida sin más supo cómo había terminado la historia que él ya conocía, seis otoños antes ella había vuelto distinta, de la chica alegre, soñadora y sonriente regreso hecha una mujer triste, les ofreció chocolate mientras descansaban en un salón amplio y contaban como habían dejado todo en Nueva York

-Jonathan me llamó para avisarme que va todo bien – _sonrío_ – pero no se explica cómo hacías tú con tanto trabajo Dulce

-Bueno me las arreglé durante este tiempo pero tenía a Ra. Patrick y todo el equipo voluntario – _hizo un ademán restándole importancia_ – ya se acostumbrará

-No lo dudo – _los miro a ambos con análisis y por unos segundos reino el silencio_ – espero que esta vez nada ni nadie los separe incluso deben procurar comunicarse, nada más dañino para una pareja que callarse los problemas o inseguridades, hablando es que se entiende la humanidad, no somos perfectos pero si algo incomoda o duele es mejor decirlo y cuando se forma una pareja los conflictos se resuelven entre dos.- _los jóvenes se miraron con una sonrisa y continuó_ – Dulce si decidiste ir con tu esposo debes hacer un cambio en toda tu rutina y buscar alternativas para ocupar tu tiempo, eres un excelente médico y tu especialización es útil en todas las áreas pero tu hogar está primero, solo recuérdalo.

-Lo sé tío – _acaricio la mano que tenía entrelazada a la suya_ – ahora será diferente

 _-En ese instante entro un muchacho de ojos avellana enormes de unos 16 años paso corriendo y se detuvo en seco al ver a la pareja sentada con su tío, sonrío ampliamente_ – ¡Candice! No lo puedo creer ¡estás aquí!

 _-Se levantó de un salto y corrió a fundirse en un abrazo cariñoso dándole un gran beso en la mejilla_ – Tommy pensé que estarías en la clínica – _dijo tomándolo de los hombros con una sonrisa y mirándolo detenidamente_

-Si pero – _se encogió de hombros_ – escuche que estabas aquí

Conoció a Albert y se sorprendió muchísimo al enterarse que era su esposo, no entendía nada porque pensaba que su novio era Noel, le caía muy bien, siempre estaban hablando de medicina y deportes, Tommy quería ser algún día un médico como lo era él, le llamaba fuertemente la atención el área cardiológica, sonrío con una mueca y Candy se disculpó con los caballeros alejándose entre conversaciones con el muchacho hacia el jardín, del otro lado estaba la original clínica feliz del doctor Martín, muy oportuno ya que el tío de todos quería estar a solas con Albert

-Es mi nuevo pupilo alguna vez Dulce con esa edad también lo fue – _mencionó_

-¿Dulce? – _preguntó con una sonrisa_

-Pues es que al mencionar su nombre y mirarla siempre me queda un sabor dulce en la boca como un terrón de azúcar, es una chica especial, pero eso lo sabes tú muy bien que has vuelto por ella

-No sabíamos que aún estábamos casados, esto fue como cedernos una segunda oportunidad de retomar donde lo habíamos dejado – _comentó francamente_

-¡Vaya! Que fortuna... – _lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados pero enseguida sonrío el joven le daba buena espina_ – cuando Dulce me contó lo que había sucedido entre lágrimas no imagine que clase de muchacho le haría algo así, se hundió en el trabajo hasta que en invierno partió a Nueva York, se fundió entre libros por años y se entregó por completo a la clínica para tratar de llenar un espacio que permanecía vacío en su corazón, no dio resultado y luego comenzó a salir con Noel, creí que por fin su vida empezaba a llenarse, creí que disminuiría la marcha y pronto formaría un hogar, soy testigo de que lo intentó, ahora sin más vuelves a su vida y ella deja todo para ir contigo, siempre fuisteis tu muchacho, lo habría hecho hace seis años si su conflicto entre lo que quería y lo que necesitaba la hubiese hecho decidir antes que tú, entiendo porque no querías someterla a tal decisión eran muy jóvenes pero debes entender que ahora sienta miedo

-Yo lo sé y tendré paciencia, aunque me aterre la idea de que un día extrañe todo esto y no despierte a mi lado – _musitó en voz baja_

-Es algo con lo que tendrán que aprender a lidiar, una pareja es de dos, todo de los dos, hasta la cosa más simple, ¿te has preguntado porque yo no tengo una familia propia? La tendría pero elegí y lo hice porque creí que era lo que me hacía más feliz, además que ella estaría mejor sin mí, ¿una mala decisión no crees? estuve casado – _suspiro_ – Dios me dio la oportunidad de conocer el amor, pero lo deje en segundo lugar, creí que siempre estaría dejando sus prioridades de lado. Yo estaba feliz con mis pacientes y ella estaba sola en casa, yo le contaba sobre mi día con emoción sin preguntarle cómo estuvo el suyo, me dediqué a la gran familia entre pasillos, camillas y uniformes blancos y no note el vestido nuevo, el peinado diferente – _desvío la mirada triste_ – tampoco note cuando ya no me sonreía, cuando dejó de ser feliz a mi lado – _lo miro fijamente_ \- estar casados no es suficiente, la vida en pareja es lo primero, lo que más se debe cuidar, hacer feliz a la otra persona no asumirlo nada más, descubrirás que su felicidad es la tuya, no será todo color de rosa ni una eterna luna de miel pero cuando sucedan las temporadas difíciles deben resolverlo juntos y alguno de los dos siempre tiene que ceder, no lo hagas tú siempre o ella te manejara a su antojo _– rió_ – pero no dejes que sea siempre ella la que lo haga, aunque conociendo a Dulce _– torció el gesto_ – seguramente te tocara más de una vez, solo hazle ver que se equivoca con ternura y la tendrás de vuelta

 _-Agradecido por sus palabras le sonrió ampliamente_ – le juro que ella será lo primero en mi vida, no veré la hora de llegar a casa para abrazarla

-¡Bueno! – _se levantó de la silla sonriendo haciendo que él se levantara_ – debes conocer los cimientos de la Clínica Feliz, me he enterado que el corporativo Andrew ha hecho una donación importante en Nueva York – _se acercó y palmeo su hombro_ – ahora eres parte de la familia así que tienes un tío en Chicago muchacho.

* * *

 _Woooow es Juernes jajaja bueno les debía esto, ademas de que comienza la última etapa y se acerca el fín de esta historia, no puedo pasar meses con algo asi entre manos asi que aquí está... Que tal? para nuestros rubios favoritos el elemento Agua y para las lectoras algo calentito/romanticon ;) En Nueva York necesitaron reencontrarse, reconocerse y decidir el futuro, en Londres si que tendran que defender lo suyo sobre todo ella porque solo con valentia se quita el miedo... Feliz fin a todas y gracias por sus mensajes que como siempre me encanta leer su opinion de la vida que dejamos colar a travez de este amor en verano...un abrazo enorme_


	16. Chapter 16

El viaje fue extremadamente largo y todo el tiempo estaba nerviosa, a la expectativa, el lujoso edificio donde vivía él no tenía nada que ver con Brooklyn, de hecho la ciudad no tenía nada que ver con nada de lo que conocía, todo era simplemente fantástico, parecía que entraban a otra época llena de farolas y edificios antiguos lo recordaba un poco de cuando había ido una vez con su familia, tenía 13 años y todo parecía de cuento es por ello que también le llamaba príncipe a Albert, el departamento que él llamaba piso era enorme, más del doble que el suyo y todo un lujo, podría verse en el suelo

-Te gusta pequeña – _la miro con una sonrisa_

-Es enorme ¿seguro vives aquí solo?

-Bueno ya no... – _la beso en la mejilla y dejando el equipaje la tomo de la muñeca, le iba dando un recorrido rápido_ – todo esto es tuyo ahora, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres cambiar algo también puedes hacerlo, no me importa

-La cocina es inmensa, ¿crees que pueda hacer un par de pasteles?

-Si son de limón si, todos los que quieras – _esperaba más preguntas pero ella solo se mordía el labio y veía todo con asombro_ – pasado mañana seguramente venga Magda, me ayuda con todo tu ya te pondrás al día con ella – _se acercó para abrazarla_ – ¿todo está bien?

-Si, si es que es muy diferente como vives aquí bueno.. Tengo que volver a acostumbrarme llevaba años... Ya lo sabes, también a no hacer nada, pero será por poco tiempo, no te acostumbres tu – _sonrío_

-Puedes salir no eres mi prisionera – _acaricio su cabello_ – te llevaré de paseo siempre que pueda y seguro que encontrarás algo el hospital central...

-No trabajaré para personas de dinero ya hay muchos médicos que se encargan, lo mío es para la comunidad que lo necesita, ¿aquí hay de eso? – _dijo de forma acelerada, luego suspiro y lo miro_ – lo siento mucho por favor discúlpame ¿si? Es que estoy muy nerviosa – _lo abrazo_ – me acostumbrare ya veras y puedo hacerlo – _beso repetidamente su boca_ \- puedo ser tu esposa, es lo primero para mi, quiero hacerte feliz príncipe, luego veremos lo del hospital

 _-Acunó su rostro y le hablo dulcemente_ – Candy yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo que te quedes conmigo, hagámoslo juntos, poco a poco, si decides trabajar en algún centro comunitario estará bastante apartado y aquí las cosas son diferentes pero yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, entiendo que estés nerviosa yo.. Yo no.. – _cerró los ojos buscando las palabras_ – por eso preferí antes que tú te quedarás... Si quieres volver a América...

-No – _respondió rápidamente_ – no voy a volver sin ti y tú perteneces aquí solo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a tantos cambios, lo conseguiremos – _sonrío_ – juntos

La beso despacio y dejó las tensiones afuera, era de noche y no necesitaron desempacar, en aquella cama cómoda y suave no necesitaban nada, lo que sobraba lo fueron dejando en el camino, su primera noche en Londres la paso adorando a la razón por la cual había dejado todo en América. Despertó en su cama con el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, no podría ser más feliz que en ese instante, ella seguía dormida y parecía un ángel, no quería despertarla pero debía informar a George que ya había llegado y todo marchaba bien debía instalar a su esposa y llevarla a conocer la zona, la beso mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente, entonces abrió poco a poco los ojos

-Solo cinco minutos más... estoy de vacaciones – _dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos con vocecita adormilada_

-Está bien, voy a prepararte algo de desayunar – _asintió con una sonrisa en su labios y envolviéndola contra el frío salió de la cama_

Un par de horas después Albert había hablado con George y desempacado por los dos, preparo algo rápido porque algo le decía que esos cinco minutos era mucho tiempo, así fue, leía el diario con una taza de té cuando ella despeinada y con una camisa que le quedaba enorme de la universidad de Londres lo miraba fijamente, esa imagen lo obligó a sonreír era simplemente perfecta, se acercó a él que apartó el periódico y se sentó en sus piernas abrazándolo

-No consigo mi ropa y esa cama es un oasis no voy a querer levantarme nunca – _murmuro_

-¿Mmmmm si? ¿entonces te convencí? ¿Te quedaras?

-¿Estas jugando verdad? – _hundió su cara en su cuello y respiro de su perfume_ – mi vida, quédate conmigo, no creo que pueda ahora estar sin ti

 _-La abrazo fuerte_ – hoy no voy a la oficina y mañana arreglaré todos los papeles dentro de un par de días iras conmigo, te presentaré con el corporativo y a el consejo

-Eso me da más miedo que conocer al gobernador de Nueva York – _lo miro_ – y si no aceptan que...

-Princesa ellos no están ahí para aceptar o no solo para conocerte y asumirlo

-¡Ya! ¿En este país no hay café?

El día les pasó rápido conoció los alrededores emocionada y admirando el puente sonreía, hacia un frío espantoso estaba cubierta para ello pero aun así él no dejaba de abrazarla y le encantaba, conoció algunas calles, sitios cercanos a los que podría ir caminando, también conoció a el portero que era un señor tan simpático, se sorprendió al saber que no necesitaba llave el acceso era particular y limitado a los propietarios, si el o los propietarios no daban su autorización inmediata no habría acceso, un ascensor era la puerta y el señor simpático la abría desde la planta con un código, no tendría mucho que recordar eran cinco pisos, ellos vivían en el último, la noche anterior no se dio cuenta de que la recepción y toda la entrada se parecía a la de un hotel. La pregunta más extraña del día fue si quería un auto o prefería el chofer, sí que era todo distinto, contestó que por los momentos prefería caminar para conocer los lugares, calles y edificios cercanos y que quizá tomaría el tren le emocionaba la idea, a Albert no tanto, si fuera por él la llevaría en un pedestal a todos lados, pero con mucho tacto conociendo al sobreprotector de su esposo le mencionó que pasear sola sería una gran ayuda para hacerse a la idea del cambio de país y de costumbres al conocer a la gente, al final cedió y ella le regalo un beso prometiéndole que no iría muy lejos. El siguiente día no fue menos extraño al levantarse su príncipe ya se había ido le murmuro antes que la amaba, que procuraría llegar temprano, que hiciera lo que quisiera mientras tanto y que la llamaría en la tarde, empezó el día con una sonrisa, dormir a su lado, abrazarlo toda la noche y despertar sabiendo que se amaban era estar en paz, en una nube tomo una ducha caliente en el enorme baño y se decidió a pasar el día en casa, se vistió con comodidad dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, se sobresaltó y grito sin querer cuando vio a una señora de unos cincuenta y tantos con un trapo en la mano, reaccionó tarde ella le sonrió primero y se acordó de Martha

-Buenos días señora

-¿Señora? – _sonrío_ – discúlpeme buenos días ¿Martha cierto?

-Magda, Bert me dijo que usted estaba en casa – _le devolvió la sonrisa_ – y que me diría como le gustan las cosas, con una mujer aquí ya puedo coordinar mejor con ambos gustos, los hombres son más básicos, me dejaba la potestad de todo, pero ahora las cosas cambian

-Por favor Magda llámeme Candy, solo así, eso de señora es, no se... Aún no ejerzo como una señora digamos que soy amateur - _dejó escapar una risita_ \- y con respecto a los gustos, me gustaría más que me instruya a mí, ¿hace cuanto que trabaja aquí? - _se acercó a la cocina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la mesa_

 _-Sorprendida por el gesto solo pudo sonreír y parpadear un par de veces seguidas_ \- Desde que compró este piso hace uno años pero lo conozco desde que era un niño, mi esposo es chofer en el corporativo hace unos 20 años y yo ya trabajaba con los Andrew, ¿supongo que querrá café? Fue lo primero que él me dijo

 _-Sonrío asintiendo_ \- ¡Ah claro por eso lo llama Bert!

-Si le molesta señora...

-¡No, claro que no! Cómo cree que me molestaría es muy bonito ya le dije que puede llamarme Candy y tratarme de tu, me sentiría más cómoda por favor

 _-Con una sonrisa se acercó a ella dejando la tasa de café_ – estoy muy contenta de que se haya casado, esta mañana me contó que se conocieron hace seis años y se enamoraron, que la vida hizo que se volvieran a encontrar y se casaran, eres muy linda Candy, también me contó que eres médico, conozco un hospital comunitario está un poco retirado pero si gustas...

-¿Me llevaría? ¿De verdad? – _junto al manos en una súplica_ \- por favor me gustaría verlo, bueno no ahora, tal vez en un par de semanas y cuando pueda, ¿no es mucha molestia verdad?

 _-La mujer rió_ – seguro que te llevare, no es ninguna molestia Candy, ya empiezo a ver porque Bert se casó contigo, además de que cuando me hablaba de ti lo hacía lo una sonrisa que jamás le había visto

-Mientras que hace su trabajo podría ayudarla así me cuenta cómo es aquí con sus empleados y cuáles son esos gustos del que habla, aún estoy aprendiendo cosas de él y lo conoce muchísimo más que yo, por mí no se preocupe tanto Magda, aunque la verdad es que si voy a necesitar mucho su ayuda, aquí todo esto es nuevo para mí

-En lo que necesites linda estoy aquí ¿y Ayudarme? ¿La señora de la casa? ¡Que va! Más bien hagamos juntas la lista de la compra en América comen un poco más.. – _se quedó pensativa frunciendo el ceño buscando la palabra exacta_ – chatarra, si, mucha comida que no es para nada sana

-Ya Albert me ha ido acostumbrando desde Nueva York pero me gusta la crema de maní y el chocolate agreguemos eso de primero, pero no mucho del maní – _sonrío_ \- el otro día él no quiso ni besarme cuando comí solo un poquito, me gusta como tuerce la boca en disgusto

-No es alérgico al maní pero nunca le ha gustado una vez en una cena con sus padres en casa el postre era un pastel con mucho maní, lo comió por educación y lo vomito cinco minutos después, tendría unos nueve o diez años

-¿De verdad!? Es tan dulce - _suspiro_

-Deberías ver todas las fotografías, están en la mansión Andrew

-Iremos mañana, le pediré a Madame Elroy que me las enseñe todas

-Ya había visto una fotografía tuya linda, de hecho una cuando ambos eran muy jovencitos, se veían tan enamorados y unas más recientes

 _-Frunció el ceño_ – ¿recientes?

-Si, la más reciente la conseguí hace unos meses, me parece muy bonito que mantuvieran el contacto

-Si el contacto... – _sonrío pero tenía mucha curiosidad por esa fotografía_ – supongo que le ha conocido un montón de novias

-No tantas, pero te aseguro que tú eres su primera esposa, pensé que no se casaría jamás y entonces se va a América unas semanas y regresa con una – _sonrío moviéndose por el lugar ordenando trastes_

-Espero ser su única esposa

La mujer volvió a reír y pasaron la mañana conversando entre deberes básicos, al final no pudo evitar que la ayudara, le contó de El Niño Bert y del joven adolescente, Candy estaba fascinada no creía que ese hombre tan calmado y tan tierno había sido un rebelde, pero entendió que la muerte de su madre y aquel viaje largo del que hablo supuso un gran cambio en él, Magda le preparo el almuerzo y la convenció de quedarse con ella a comer, Albert la llamó a las 2:00 diciéndole cuanto la extrañaba y que solo llamaba para escuchar su voz, para decirle que la amaba. Cuando la amable señora la dejo sola dio vueltas por todos lados abriendo puertas que no sabía que tenían mientras silbaba, lamentándose de no tener su rockola, en el próximo viaje la enviaría, se notaba incluso un extremo orden y que Albert no pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, reviso los estantes y consiguió en una gaveta la fotografía de la que hablaba Magda, por supuesto que era reciente tanto como de unos meses atrás, y era a color, ¿quien le había tomado una foto? Rebusco el resto de los papeles y allí estaba, un resumen de su vida, una foto más pequeña de ella cuando acompaño a Noel a la convención médica cardiológica, él lo sabia todo, sabía que estaba comprometida y sabía de la clínica, aun así fingió no saber nada, se quedó un rato pensando, dejó los papeles en su sitio y camino de un lado a otro, ¿la había mandado a investigar? Preguntándose porque recordó la conversación que tuvieron, él le dijo que fue a buscarla, tenía la intención de recuperarla antes, incluso sabiendo que estaba con alguien más, se preguntó cuantas veces había tenido el impulso de hacerlo en todos esos años y no lo hizo, se restregó el rostro con un suspiro sentándose frente a la ventana, era un día gris al parecer no era raro ese clima y se acercaba el fin del Otoño.

Unos minutos después fue a la cocina para despejar su mente, rebusco en las vitrinas y encontró los ingredientes para hacer un pastel de limón, se amarró el cabello con una coleta despeinada como era su costumbre y se colocó el delantal de Magda, hacía muchísimo que no lo hacía pero lo recordaba muy bien, mezclo todo abandonándose a la tarea y volvió a sentirse cómoda con la simple idea de preparar con todo el amor algo para alguien más, solo pensaba en la enorme sonrisa que él tendría, quería que fuera feliz, debía esforzarse por su matrimonio haciéndole saber que lo amaba con pequeños detalles, el siempre hacia algo que la hacia sentir amada y valorada, así que a las 4:00 estaba todo listo para el horno, puso el tiempo y en ese instante el teléfono un poco raro que comunicaba con recepción sonó, dio un respingo, acercándose se limpió las manos llenas de harina, lucho un poco con el aparato y al contestar la voz amable del portero simpático le aviso de una visita, el nombre de Sarahí le sonaba de algo y cuando recordó en un impulso extraño le dio el acceso, puso los ojos en blanco arrepentida por haberla hecho pasar pero demasiado tarde fue cuando se abrió el ascensor y salió de él una mujer despampanante, con tacones altos de figura perfecta, alta, morena y luciendo el dinero por todos sus rincones, ella la miro con desprecio de arriba a abajo y resopló

-Cuando el portero me dijo que había alguien pensé en Magda, ¿quien eres tu? Su reemplazo hoy

-No, pero… Albert no está... Quizá fue un error dejarte seguir... Lo siento deberías... volver luego, yo.. Soy Candice – _le tendió la mano pero ella ni se movió_ _arqueando una ceja_

-¿Eres Americana? ¿Que haces aquí entonces?

 _-Se cruzó de brazos_ – no creo que sea buena idea que yo te lo diga - ¿y tú quién crees que eres? ¿para que buscas a Albert? – _preguntó más con curiosidad que con la altanería con la que ella le hablaba_

-Que insolente e igualada es la servidumbre y que mal educados son los americanos, escucha niña yo soy la novia de tu jefe

-¿Su novia? – _soltó un bufido_ – ¿mi jefe? – _abrió los ojos de par en par y se mordió el labio para no reír_ \- bueno él no está si quieres esperarlo...

-Debe estar por llegar, llame a la oficina y me dijeron que había salido a casa, sírveme algo de vino por favor – _dijo sentándose en el sofá de cuero marrón de la estancia_

-¿Que te sirva? Lo siento señorita ya acabo mi turno – _arqueo la cejas colocando las manos en su cintura_ \- lo tienes monitoreado yo no sabía a qué hora volvería, estoy segura de que te llevarías bien con mi ex novio

-En el momento en que iba a contestar se abrió el ascensor y Albert entraba con el ceño fruncido las miro a ambas y se dirigió a su esposa dejando salir el aire que estaba reteniendo desde que el portero le avisara

-¿Candy porque dejaste que ella subiera? – _no pudo responder porque la aludida se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a colgarse en su cuello_

-Bebe te vas más de un mes y cuando regresas no me llamas, te extrañe mucho – _dijo con voz melosa abrazándolo_

-¡Sarahí por favor! – _exclamó tratando de esquivarla y apartarse de ella, cuando lo logro estaba más que molesto_ – ¿es que acaso no quedó nada claro? Como vienes aquí como si nada, siempre haces lo mismo

-Nos dimos un tiempo y ya pasó - _miro a Candy quien seguía perpleja_ – puedes dejarnos a solas

-¡Si...claro! es mejor – _se quitó el delantal dejándolo en la encimera pero la voz de Albert la detuvo_

-No te muevas de aquí Candy – _miro a Sarahí con molestia apartándose_ – no hay nada que deba hablar con la señorita que tú no puedas escuchar

 _-Sorprendida lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa que era propia de una enamorada_ – pensé que debían aclarar las cosas _– le dijo en voz baja_

-Pero... Bebe he estado esperándote

-Yo no te pedí que me esperaras quedamos claros cuando nos despedimos

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Porque tiene que quedarse a escuchar una conversación que solo nos compete a los dos?

 _-Se colocó al lado de Candy y tomó su mano_ \- Sarahí ella es mi esposa

-¿¡Tú que!? – _río fuerte_ – ¿estás de broma cierto? Si pretendes que crea eso estás mal

-No, no es broma, y no importa si lo crees o no nada es más real que esto, lamentó que pensaras que seguíamos teniendo algo pero para mí todo había quedado en orden respecto a nosotros

 _-Miro a Candy con asco y exploto_ – no debe ser cierto, ¿no quisiste casarte conmigo y te casas de pronto con esta americana? ¿Que hiciste embarazarla?

-Contrólate, me casé con ella porque la amo y es todo – _sentenció con calma lo que a ella evidentemente la desconcertó aún más_

-¿La amas? ¡Ahhh claro! ¿desde cuando? Porque hace unas semanas eras mi novio

-Desde hace años

-¿Años? – _entrecerró los ojos incrédula_ \- ¿Por ella me dijiste que no teníamos futuro?

 _-Candy no podía creerlo, esas palabras de nuevo retumbaban en su pasado, le seguían doliendo y siempre sería así, eran una parte de su vida, lo miro y se giró_ – no necesito escuchar ni ver esto Albert, mejor aclara tu situación con ella es evidente que no lo entiende _– iba a salir pero Albert se interpuso en su camino_

-Pequeña espera por favor no es.., no fue.. Lo que dije – _Sarahí no utilizó las palabras equivocadas fue él, él y su discurso que los separo antes esas palabras formaban parte de su historia, la peor parte de ella_

 _-Al perder la atención de ambos Sarahí comenzó a sollozar_ – ¿como pudiste hacerme algo así? Cambiarme por esta chica tan... – _refunfuñó mirándola de arriba a abajo_ – ¿era por ella querías correr a la Boda de tu sobrino? ¿O es que mantenías una relación secreta engañándome todo este tiempo?, todos piensan que seguimos juntos – _se acercó con rabia a él y dejó su mano marcada en su mejilla_ – vas a arrepentirte esto te lo juro nunca me habían humillado tanto – _y su amenaza iba en serio_

 _-Esa acción despertó todos los sentidos en ella, pasó de la incertidumbre a la impotencia y se acercó a la histérica mujer_ \- ¡Oye tú loca...! Con qué derecho crees que vienes aquí a proferir amenazas puedo entender que no te guste la situación pero de ahí a ponerle una mano encima... Nadie te está humillando estás sobreactuando

-Tú no sabes nada eres una recién llegada no sé con qué clase de mentiras o trampas lo envolviste seguro eres una fulana

-No estoy a favor de la violencia pero si no te vas en este momento serás la primera persona a la que le haga daño en mi vida, ten un poco de cordura y dignidad...si vuelves a tocarlo me conocerás por las malas - _se acercó tanto a la mujer que esta en reflejo retrocedió unos pasos_

 _-Con todo el veneno y la rabia que llevaba le contesto_ – te dejara en unos meses como a muchas otras

-¡Ya basta Sarahí! – _dijo Albert con cansancio_

-...te dirá lo mismo que a todas que no eres lo que necesita y regresaras a tu país con el corazón roto

-Sal de aquí ahora _– declaró la rubia pausadamente pero en tono de advertencia_

-Qué bonito se leerá esto en la prensa Albert – _se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, se giró y salió del lugar por donde había llegado_

 _-Profirió juramentos en voz baja y la miro_ – ¿porque dejaste que entrara?

-No lo sé, tal vez era mejor así _– respondió muy tranquila para todo lo que acababa de pasar_ – ¿esta enamorada de ti?

-¡Claro que no! Eso fue teatro siempre lo hace, es agobiante, estaba enamorada de la idea de casarse conmigo

-¿Entonces ella verdaderamente está loca? – _no lo miraba_ – ¿así que no le dijiste que no tenían futuro? ¿Como nosotros?, ¿también le dijiste que no era lo que necesitabas o que fue bonito el tiempo juntos pero ya no más? ¿también le prometiste amarla y luego la dejaste? – _giró el rostro y lo miro_ \- Albert ¿a cuantas les dijiste lo mismo?

-Candy por favor eso es pasado todo lo que dije ese día fue mentira ¿hasta cuando permitiremos que nos persigan esas palabras? nos destruyeron entonces ¿lo seguirán haciendo?, no volvamos atrás, no ahora por favor pequeña no... No Sé cómo... Solo se lo dije porque... No sé porque lo dije realmente con ella no tenía futuro y solo quería salir a buscarte, tenerte cerca... Recordé las últimas palabras que te dije sabiendo que seguramente me odiabas, ella estaba presionándome para casarnos pero yo no volvería a casarme con nadie más que no fueras tú, no quería otro tipo de futuro que no fuera a tu lado – _se acercó a ella con la desesperación en sus ojos_ \- dijiste que me perdonaste – _acunó su rostro y miro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas_

-Si, lo hice mi vida siento mucho todo esto – _al cerrarlos el pasado brotó mezclado con el presente y lo abrazo fuerte, unos minutos después sonó el temporizador, el pastel estaba listo, lo miro y acaricio su rostro justo donde Sarahí lo había tocado de esa forma brusca_ – ¿es grave lo que ella pudiera decir en la prensa?

 _-Sonrío aliviado_ – ella no hará nada, saldría más perjudicada, fue una rabieta y no quiero que la mencionemos más, no es parte de nuestra vida

-¿Quieres pastel? – _le sonrió_

-¿Es de limón?

-Si, príncipe lo hice para ti – _él le devolvió la sonrisa y dejaron atrás el incidente_

Después de un rato ella le contó lo que hizo el resto del día y todo lo que hablo con Magda, estaba distraído con el pastel cuando de pronto vio el momento perfecto para sorprenderlo

-¿Porque mandaste a investigarme?

 _-Alzó el rostro y la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par_ – ¿¡que!?

-Sabías que estaba comprometida y que dirigía la clínica.. Eres bueno fingiendo que no sabías nada, incluso sabías quién era Noel cuando llegó a el departamento, por eso no me preguntaste si tenía novio o salía con alguien en la boda, lo sabías, ¿lo sabías todo hasta ese momento? ¿incluso que mi relación con el se había terminado?

-No y no me importaba

-¿Si no te importaba porque lo hiciste?

-Porque... – _dejo el cubierto y soltó todo el aire ante su mirada, ya conocía esa mirada, quería toda la verdad_ – el primer año después del verano yo trabajé como un loco, cuando termine mis estudios quería que el tiempo pasará rápido y que no me doliera tanto haberte dejado ir pero eso no ocurrió ni el año siguiente, ni cuando comencé a frecuentar a otras mujeres, siempre terminaba pensando en ti, en tu sonrisa, en cómo te hice llorar, muchas veces me planteé regresar a pedirte perdón de rodillas si era preciso, decirte que te amaba, que volvieras a casarte conmigo, pero no podía con el hecho, solo con pensar en mirar tus hermosos ojos otra vez como los mire aquella tarde, con todo ese dolor, no tenía derecho a regresar a tu vida cuando seguramente estabas progresando, estudiabas y te concentrabas en levantar la clínica, deje que pasara el tiempo, a pesar de que nunca pude olvidarte te guarde en mi corazón, en mi mente como algo precioso, como una fantasía, te tenía siempre cerca aunque estabas muy lejos de mi – _guardó silencio un momento y mirando a un punto fijo lejano continuo_ \- creí de verdad que pasaría mi vida solo soñándote pero ver a Patricia y escuchar hablar de ti, removió todo lo que sentía y recordé que eras real, que estabas en algún lugar, desde su compromiso en enero yo me propuse buscarte, no sabia como después de tantos años lo haría, aunque... luego me arrepentía y pensaba que no era sensato, después Stear me envió esa fotografía que nos tomamos juntos y yo... – _tomo su mano entre las suyas_ – no quería pasar la vida sin averiguar si sentía lo mismo al verte, al tenerte cerca, si existía la más mínima posibilidad de recuperarte, esa noche no supe qué hacer al sentir todo tu desprecio, discúlpame no debí mandar a perseguirte así pero... No sabia que iba a encontrarme... Yo sólo tenía mucho miedo de enfrentar lo que perdí

 _-Acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa_ – pero ahora estoy aquí, y no vas a perderme, no tengo nada que disculparte, yo no habría tenido el valor de leer nada que tuviera tu nombre, solo saberte cerca me dolía mucho _– tomo su mano y la beso_ – no volveremos a separarnos nunca más, tenemos una vida para reparar esos seis años, estamos comenzando

-Encontraste la fotografía y el informe, debí deshacerme de él pero me gustaba mucho esa foto tuya y la otra...¿podemos romperla?

 _-Sonrío de lado_ – si, es hora de romper con el pasado y mirar el futuro juntos, quiero que no sintamos más miedos, quiero que juntos a partir de ahora hagamos cosas maravillosas y acumulemos un montón de recuerdos hermosos para que esos que aún nos hacen daño puedan sanar – _le miro y levantándose de su silla se sentó en sus piernas frente a él_ – Albert, ¿quieres ser mi compañero en este viaje? ¿Quieres ser mi esposo toda nuestra vida? – _acaricio su nariz con una sonrisa franca_

 _-La abrazo más a su cuerpo sonriendo_ – si, si quiero, por favor princesa ha sido un día horrible, solo quiero que me abraces - _susurro en su boca mientras la besaba, ella lo abrazo dulcemente, su mano poco a poco fue perdiéndose bajo su camisa y su mente se perdió con solo una caricia._

* * *

 _Feliz ultima semana de Septiembre, para resurgir hay que hacer limpieza en el alma, no siempre somos nosotras las sufridas, queremos que ellos corran tras nosotras, pero olvidamos algo y es que ellos también sienten, sufren, temen, solo que en su manera mas reservada, aprendamos a amarlos con cada detalle por que aunque sea muy insignificante es suficiente para que nos adoren, aunque parezca que no les importa o no se dan cuenta, muy dentro agradecen hasta el mas pequeño gesto. Un abrazo a las lectoras de esta y todas las historias que he escrito. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	17. Chapter 17

Al día siguiente debía acompañarlo al corporativo, el consejo quería conocer a su esposa ella parecía visiblemente bien pero se mordía el labio constantemente y restregaba sus manos una con la otra, él ya le había explicado que irían formalmente como esposos, que ellos solo querían verla y conversar sobre su situación, como debían manejarlo frente a los demás sin que debieran reparar en un matrimonio alocado de verano que nunca se anuló, pero para ella era una especie de juicio, el chofer los llevo directamente a un elegante edificio antiguo que le impresiono pero no fue por ser alto como en Nueva York si no por ocupar una cuadra entera, cambió su peso al otro pie y él la abrazo diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, se había imaginado el corporativo muchas veces pero nunca imaginó lo importante que era, entraron de la mano con la mirada de todo el que pasaba sobre ellos, algunos disimuladamente y otros con una perplejidad obvia, las pocas personas por las que se detuvieron lo saludaban a él para mirarla de cerca a ella, eso no hizo más que aumentar la incomodidad de Candy quien apretaba la mano de Albert a cada momento, en el elevador se permitió respirar y lo miro

-Esto es mucha presión, no creo que sepa manejarme en este ambiente, cuando papá me llevaba a la empresa siempre me escabullía a el área de producción a hablar con las costureras y los operadores para saber cómo funcionaban las máquinas, arriba me aburría un montón – _sonaba preocupada_ – nunca supe comportarme como una dama

-Pequeña eso no tiene que preocuparte solo se tú, yo te amo así y se tendrán que acostumbrar a verte conmigo

Hizo una pequeña mueca y las puertas se abrieron para tener justo en frente una bonita antesala caoba con una chica bonita sentada detrás de un escritorio, cuando los vio aparecer dio un respingo y sonriente saludo a ambos con cortesía, trato de disimular la curiosidad pero se le daba mal, Candy le sonrió de vuelta y luego él la llevaba detrás de unas puertas enormes que daban a otra sala más grande con dos mujeres más sentadas a cada lado, ambas se levantaron en cuanto entraron y saludaron con una reverencia que fue devuelta, Albert las llamo por sus nombres saludándolas, ambas repararon inmediatamente en ella con un leve asombro, su mano estaba entrelazada a la de su esposo y en seguida cruzaron por un pasillo amplio, el piso estaba alfombrado en vino tinto desde la entrada, no podía oír sus tacones resonar pero si sentía sus latidos rápidos y su respiración agitada, finalmente se encontraron de frente con un escritorio que albergaba un enorme teléfono y estaba lleno de papeles ordenados en dos pilas, la amable mujer repitió la acción de las dos anteriores y le entregó a Albert un montón de sobres con una sonrisa, era una mujer elegante de unos 40 años aproximadamente, por primera vez desde que entraran dejó su mano para atender los sobres mientras la mujer la miraba como si la conociera, Candy atinó a sus pensamientos, seguramente pensaba que era una nueva conquista de su jefe, le sonrió amablemente mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios con pensamientos positivos, después de ver algunos sobres y descartar otros rápidamente devolviéndoselos él tomó de nuevo su mano, beso su cabeza como si supiera que iba a estallarle de tanto pensar y le presento

-Laura ella es mi esposa - _la miro con ternura_ \- la mujer de mi vida, así que si llega aquí o me llama no hay nada ni nadie que importe más ¿de acuerdo?

 _-Volvió a mirarla pero esta vez la observaba, la palabra esposa sonó irreal relacionado con su jefe_ – de acuerdo

-En cuanto estén todos listos avísame por favor, nos están esperando

 _-Laura le tendió la mano pero su cara demostraba el desconcierto, ella también pondría esa cara si estuviera en su lugar, así que le sonrió estrechándola y facilitándole el momento_ – es un placer conocerte Laura supongo que eres su asistente, los hombres son poco delicados para decir las cosas

 _-Se relajó dándose cuenta enseguida de que era Americana, supuso que se habían casado allá o de lo contrario ella y todos en Londres supieran de ese matrimonio, le devolvió una sonrisa sincera_ – yo soy...soy su secretaria señora

-Si, bueno para mí es lo mismo, que gran trabajo hay muchas mujeres aquí

-Bueno si, bastantes – contestó con cautela

-Las mujeres trabajan mejor que los ejecutivos, además ¿que haríamos sin ellas? nada sería lo mismo – _mencionó Albert de buen humor_

Noto como Laura miraba a su jefe como si no lo conociera y de pronto tuviera dos cabezas, parpadeo varias veces aún más desconcertada, en los pocos años que había trabajado para él, el buen humor no era recurrente, de hecho solo una vez lo había visto de buen humor y fue luego de unas vacaciones, pero comprendió que se debía a la joven rubia, la miraba con adoración mientras le sonreía, le pregunto si quería tomar té o agua y ella negó dándole las gracias, entraron a una enorme oficina con tonos caobas y un escritorio amplio, de un lado había una especie de comedor pero tenía encima muchísimos papeles apilados y del otro lado parecía una sala de estar, Albert podría vivir allí casi era del tamaño de su departamento en Nueva York

-¿Te lo imaginabas más pequeño? – _se acercó a ella que seguía de pie en el centro_ – a veces tenemos reuniones aquí cuando son menos formales

-No sé que imaginaba pero obviamente esto es demasiado, todo desde que llegue parece excesivo

-¿A si? _– la abrazo tiernamente_ – ¿también yo te he dado excesivamente muchos besos? – _beso su mejilla y su boca_

 _-Divertida le sonrió_ – no señor, de esos me debes – _lo abrazo por la cintura y se puso seria_ – ¿viste la cara de tu secretaria Albert? Como vas a decir que soy tu esposa así, sin anestesia, sin una preparación previa

 _-Sonrío_ – Candy no son mis pacientes y tú eres mi esposa, no puedo negarlo, ellos son parte de mi día a día en la oficina, tú eres mi vida

-Si pero sabes a lo que me refiero, es extraño

-No quiero adaptarme a las expectativas de nadie más que a las tuyas princesa

Lo abrazo y al sentir el calor que emanaba su pecho se encontró más calmada, después de dos toques sin respuesta la puerta se abrió y Laura apareció, al encontrarlos así sintió vergüenza pero Albert no se apartó ni dejó que se apartara, disculpándose les aviso que estaban todos reunidos, para ella esa situación era totalmente ajena al hombre que creía conocer, había conocido otras chicas con las que salía pero con ninguna tan cercano, la verdad es que dudo que fuera su esposa pero empezaba a creerlo fervientemente, solo su mujer habría cambiado su actitud siempre seria e impersonal, salió de la oficina y así pudieron separarse para dirigirse a otra sala aún más grande, al cruzar las puertas dobles se encontró con un grupo de varios hombres de traje, algunos jóvenes y otros muy mayores, todos de pie para recibirlos, esa costumbre siempre la hacía sentir incomoda como si fuera de la realeza y no un simple médico comunitario de Nueva York, rodeaban una enorme mesa ovalada y la miraban fijamente, Albert tomó la palabra los saludo en general y la abrazo, en ese momento estaba tan tensa que seguro él podía sentirlo

-Bien ya estamos aquí, espero que entiendan que no podía volver sin ella, les presento a mi esposa Candice

Todos hicieron una reverencia y ella se las devolvió, no se sentaron hasta que ellos lo hicieron y por su mente pasó cualquier cantidad de cosas, no le quitaban la mirada de encima, algunos la veían divertidos otros impresionados y uno que otro dejo de mirar para abrir una carpeta, la sensación de que era una entrevista le pasó por la mente, quizá fue contratada antes de pasar por el juicio de visto bueno y ahora sería condenada por ello, tragó saliva y se dispuso al interrogatorio, uno de ellos el más cercano, un hombre robusto y mayor la miro fijamente

-Espero que le guste su estancia en Londres Madame Candice

 _-Su voz gruesa y fuerte hizo que parpadeara tenía un marcado acento que era más de otro lugar que Londinense, se parecía al que utilizaba Albert pero aún más marcado, lo de Madame era otra exageración para ella_ – puede llamarme Candy, Candice White

-Candice Andrew querrá decir – _mencionó otro miembro del otro lado de la enorme mesa_

-¿¡Como!? – _sonrío_ – pues sí, supongo que ahora es así

-Hace más de seis años que lo es – _sentenció otro caballero mirando la carpeta frente a él_

Ella no tenía ninguna carpeta y no sabía lo que contenía, paseo la mirada nuevamente por los hombres presentes y distinguió a George quien la veía con una mueca que le pareció una disculpa, sus nervios pasaron a crisparse en un segundo y eso no era muy buena señal

-Si tiene toda la razon y hace poco más de un mes que nos enteramos que lo fui todo ese tiempo, aún no me acostumbro

-Keller no fue algo premeditado solo sucedió ya lo conversamos, están aquí para conocer a mi esposa y para informarnos a ambos como procederemos con esto ante la sociedad, no para una reprimenda – _Albert se había puesto serio aunque hablaba con esa calma que lo caracterizaba ella sabía que su buen humor se había disipado_

-Nosotros nos enteramos hace un día Albert y estamos más conmocionados que ustedes, no lo tomen a mal pero esto supone un problema, ¿estas consciente de que su matrimonio fue sin ningún tipo de acuerdo previo?, es legal y más que legal es libre, tu esposa tiene derecho sobre tus bienes y tú los tienes sobre los de ella, la mitad de ellos, si se separan se hará accionista mayoritario, además de la imagen escandalosa que saldrá de algo así – _miro la carpeta nuevamente_ –¿La clínica feliz? ¿Que se supone que... es una especie de colaboración?

 _-Candy se recostó del respaldar, quien quiera que fuera ese señor se creía el mismísimo rey y no pasó mucho para que su estado de ánimo cambiará a muy molesta tanto que debieron notarlo porque ella clavo sus ojos verdes tan penetrantes sobre cada uno de los presentes haciendo que apartaran la mirada, se aclaró la garganta_ – necesito tener también una de esas carpetas que los entretienen – _dijo en tono firme_

Dudaron en darle una pero cuando llegó hasta ella su expresión debió hablar por si sola, claramente de horror, dentro habían un par de fotos actuales, algunas más viejas, fotos de su familia y amigos, toda su información física hasta su grupo sanguíneo, su educación desde que ingresara al colegio, sus amigos, sus padres, sus abuelos, estaba tan actualizada que mencionaba el nombre completo de Noel y el estado civil de su hermana con Alistear, creación y dirección de La clínica Feliz y cuanto percibía al año a través de la fundación, que obviamente no era más que para vivir, la herencia que en vida le entregaran sus padres estaba intacta con todos aquellos ceros y su parte en las fábricas textiles de su padre, la fecha y hora exacta en que se casaron con una copia del libro de actas con sus firmas, indignada cerró con fuerza la carpeta y la extendió en la mesa

-Hagamos esto simple por lo visto saben más de mi vida que yo ahora de ustedes, no conozco ni sus nombres ni quiénes son y antes de que empiecen a debatir si mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro es aceptable para Albert quiero esa información, luego los escuchare atentamente, sugerencias, normas, pasos a seguir, lo que quieran decir, ¿está bien?

Todos asintieron con arrogancia y Albert la miro, no sonreía con su boca pero sí con sus ojos que parecieron brillar dándole con ello su apoyo, no diría ni una palabra si no era necesario, comenzaron a presentarse diciendo su nombre y su cargo la mayoría eran familiares en segundo y tercer grado, después de eso no se volvieron a dirigir a ella, cada uno hablo por turnos debatiendo entre ellos el impacto en la imagen de la empresa de decir la verdad, otros surgieron que es mejor omitirla y contar una historia de amor, otro le dijo a Albert que no podría continuar haciendo de médico porque ahora era la señora Andrew y uno de los más jóvenes sugirió que si

-Si Candice quiere puede trabajar en el hospital de Londres, le conseguiremos una plaza el nombre de los Andrew tiene mucho poder, si no le parece puede hacer caridad, acá también hay fundaciones, colaboraría con alguna pero eso sí con la que sugiera el departamento de prensa, podría dar una par de entrevistas

-¿Planean tener hijos pronto? Sería un inconveniente ya que si bien ustedes están casados hace tiempo apenas sería para el resto de las personas pertenecientes a nuestro círculo social, más bien la idea de que tengan una boda por todo lo alto ayudaría, podríamos programarla para este invierno, la prensa tendría una base para evitar otras historias

-Tendría que acompañar a Albert como su esposo a muchas cenas con algunos socios o posibles inversionistas, ser simpática, les agradara que sea americana nuestras oficinas allá han ganado mucha reputación

-Espero no suponga un problema que firme algún acuerdo matrimonial, podemos preparar los papeles, no debes preocuparte Albert la beneficiaremos en lo posible, podrá contar con otros abogados si lo desea

-Decir que Albert la conoció en la boda de Stear y que allí se enamoro de ella es la mejor idea pero hasta donde todos sabemos él mantenía una relación con la nieta de Fillipe Carlson, casualmente uno de nuestros proveedores, la señorita Carlson tendrá que colaborar y decir que hace tiempo no había nada entre ustedes, o de lo contrario la perjudicaría la prensa y su abuelo no estará feliz

-También sabemos que tu esposa estaba comprometida, esas historias pueden perjudicarnos es contradictorio, si alguien decide investigar y entregar la verdad….

-Por eso es mejor contar la versión original de amor en verano, quizá acepten esta unión con el tiempo

-Imposible... Tal vez que se conocieron en verano y se volvieron a ver en la boda, ¿pero casados? Solo si fue hace un par de semanas en un arrebato de amor, eso le gusta a los medios

-Haremos público que Candice pertenece a una de las familias más respetadas de Chicago

-Comprometidos, eso es lo ideal, fingiremos una gran boda eso explicaría porque viven juntos

-Sarahí Carlson está hecha una furia hable con ella y no está dispuesta a decir nada incluso pretende contar a nuestros conocidos que ella seguía en una relación muy formal que pronto sería un compromiso y que Albert regresó con una esposa, que de su boca escucho decirle que estaba embarazada por eso la boda tan repentina

-¡Eso es terrible! ¡Por dios! ¿Albert ella está embarazada?

-Lion ese no es el punto – _interrumpió otro miembro antes que pudiera contestar_ – estamos debatiendo si están casados ahora, hace seis años o se casaran dentro de un par de meses, La señorita Carlson solo sangra por la herida lo que diga solo la hará quedar bastante mal

Al cabo de 15 minutos cuando ninguno logró ponerse de acuerdo hicieron silencio y miraron a Albert para que tomara una de las muchas opciones que expusieron, deliberaron como si ella no estuviese allí, como si su opinión no fuese importante, hablaban con él pero no dejaba que respondiera, estaba tan molesto que la vena en su frente parecía que iba a saltar, no quería provocar revuelo y esta vez no dejaría que decidiera antes nada por los dos, que cargara el peso de las consecuencias de una promesa que ambos hicieron, se levantó de la mesa para hacer frente a los doce hombres y soltó el aire con frustración

-Disculpen caballeros pero han perdido un valioso tiempo y han logrado que una bonita tarde se convierta en nubarrones, no sé que esperaba pero esto me sobrepasa, no contarán ninguna historia, ni me voy a poner en contacto con el departamento de prensa, no estoy embarazada, si así fuera no sería terrible - _miro al caballero del comentario_ \- sería una bendición que nacería de un matrimonio cuyos padres se quieren – _miro a cada uno mientras hablaba con tono decidido y claro_ \- acompañaré a mi esposo a todos los eventos que me pida no porque sea mi deber si no porque es mi compañero, gracias por querer usar sus influencias para conseguirme un trabajo en el mejor hospital de Londres, pero soy un médico comunitario y según su maravillosa investigación no lo necesito por la parte económica, colaboraré con las fundaciones médicas que yo considere útiles y no soy del entretenimiento de nadie para dar entrevistas, no niego que será impactante la historia de que nos enamoramos, hace seis años o en la boda de Patty y Stear, las dos son ciertas pero lo sabrá la gente que queramos, el resto especulara lo que quiera hasta que se cansen digamos lo que digamos, si ustedes consiguieron esta información de mi vida otros también podrán hacerlo, no veo porque perjudicaría la imagen del corporativo que un hombre y una mujer solteros decidan casarse, si apartan el sensacionalismo exagerado sólo verán a los seres humanos que somos, nos quisimos mucho y nos queremos mucho más ahora eso es todo, sin adornos, si mi esposo me apoya en los proyectos que decida emprender de ahora en adelante no tengo porque pedirles permiso y si quiere que firme acuerdos sobre los bienes los firmaré, no necesito abogados, no me interesa su dinero, me interesa más verlo sonreír, no seré una carga para ninguno de ustedes ni para él porque aprendí desde hace mucho a valerme por mí misma, tienen el teléfono de mis padres pueden llamarlos y conseguir información extra o quizá ya lo diga específicamente en la carpeta, entiendo que deben estar asombrados por esto tan repentino, pero así sucedió y nada podemos hacer para cambiarlo. Pensé que preguntarían sobre mi vida, pensé que querían saber si realmente lo quería o estaba detrás de algún plan macabro como dejó entrever Sarahí, pero a mí me sorprende lo mucho que ahora saben y lo poco que les importa, si, lo deje todo y lo volvería a hacer, solo les pido que nos dejen decidir, en nuestro hogar ninguno tendrá injerencia o definitivamente sabrán quién soy y no seré nada dulce, estoy convencida que no querrán que pase. Lo único que deben saber que no está escrito es que haré todo por ser una buena esposa para Albert, ¡si nos casamos cinco veces más que mas da!, hay cosas peores por las que preocuparse, hay niños muriéndose hambre, hay protestas en el mundo entero, hay cosas asombrosas que están cambiando la forma de pensar cuadrada, las personas salen a la calle a defender su palabra y se liberan de tabúes, que dirán aquí o allá de que nos casamos sin conocernos o tenemos una historia antigua será solo un chisme, y a pesar de que en este corto tiempo solo decidieron ignorarme debo recordarles que las mujeres no somos sus adornos personales, somos humanas que sentimos y soñamos, somos cada vez más libres de decidir sobre nuestro cuerpo y educación, apuesto que ninguno de ustedes querría pasar por quirófano y si lo hicieran confiarían más en un hombre que en alguien como yo solo por ser mujer, la realidad es que nos dan tan poca importancia que no ven nuestro verdadero valor, vinieron al mundo de una mujer, escogieron a una mujer para que acompañen sus vidas y les den familia, pero somos mucho más que eso, si no lo saben apreciar es hora de que se enteren, así que como para ustedes soy una carpeta a destiempo espero que se dediquen a hacer su trabajo aquí que en casa nosotros haremos el nuestro, construiremos un hogar cuando lo decidamos, si ahora o en un tiempo será decisión nuestra, con los valores que nuestros padres nos enseñaron, no con los que la sociedad espera que representemos, si algún día quisieran conocerme de verdad estaré encantada. A pesar de todo me dio gusto conocerlos, Buenas tardes caballeros.

Ninguno hablo, George la veía perplejo y Albert no agregó nada más, su humor cambio y trataba de no sonreír al ver el rostro de los presentes que se habían quedado de pronto sin palabras, tomo a su esposa de la mano para salir del lugar deseándoles las buenas tardes a los presentes, fuera de la sala le dijo a Laura que la vería al día siguiente con todas las citas pautadas y con una sonrisa se despidieron de ella. En la mesa ovalada ninguno de los hombres se atrevía a objetar nada hasta que uno de ellos se rió fuerte

-No sé si temblar de susto o tomar unas vacaciones en América a ver si consigo a una mujer como esa

-Si mi esposa hubiese estado aquí sentada a escuchar a esa muchacha tendría que llegar con flores por una semana a lo mínimo

-Estamos advertidos a no hacer enojar a la señora Andrew, tan bonita, tan dulce y a la vez tan fuerte, también me hubiese casado con ella sin pensarlo

-Pues creo que esta bastante claro y lo peor es que tiene razón no podremos hacer nada hablaran de todas formas

En el auto Albert se permitió reír y la abrazo con fuerza mientras el chofer los miraba de reojo por el retrovisor con una sonrisa

-Eres increíble, esas caras estarán en mi memoria toda mi vida – _volvió a reír_

-A mí no me parece gracioso, ¿de donde sacaron toda esa información? – _lo miro aún molesta y el dejo de sonreír_ – aquí les gusta investigar a la gente hasta los pares de zapatos que posee

 _-Desvío la mirada_ – no lo sé yo no averigüe tanto, además no sabía que tenían eso, no sabía que se pondrían en ese plan – _mirándola de reojo agregó_ – pero no te preocupes por eso, ha sido la mejor reunión del consejo en la que he estado, hiciste que todos se quedarán sin palabras, eso no lo había logrado nadie

-Seguramente me odian pero ya no me importa son unos creídos, seguro son Lores con castillos y demás

-Mi familia posee un castillo en Escocia – _su mirada era divertida_

-¡Lo sabía! Eres un príncipe – _le dedico una sonrisa y el volvió a reír_

 _-La beso profundamente sosteniendo su rostro_ \- no tienes que firmar nada de los bienes, no permitiré que vuelvan a someterte a algo así, en algo se equivocaron no tienes la mitad de mi vida la tienes completa

Esa noche cenarían con el padre de Albert y su tía Madame Elroy, les contó que George los había mantenido informados los llamo para decirles que todo había salido bien y ya no necesitaban solucionar nada, todo quedaría en manos y a preferencia de Candice Andrew, en la mesa de la enorme mansión ninguno de los cuatro quería decir nada con relación a la reunión de esa tarde hasta que William sintió que debía una disculpa

-Candice lamento mucho que el consejo te expusiera de la forma en que lo hizo, sé que no estás acostumbrada pero es su manera que tener el control, debí estar presente, pero sabía que podías con ellos no me equivoqué contigo

-No tiene porque disculparse, fue incomodo lo único que espero es que no se repita imagino que archivaron el caso

-Parece que se los dejaste muy claro, también tu posición como la señora Andrew – _sonrío_ – los dejaste altamente impresionados, no se atreverán a hacerlo nunca más, ni a cuestionar nada que tenga que ver con ustedes, por lo menos así me lo hicieron saber, también que desean conocerte seguramente recibirás invitaciones de sus esposas

-Y yo que pensé que les había producido un severo dolor de cabeza – _mencionó sorprendida a lo que él solo pudo reír_

-Como te has sentido estos días, debes extrañar a los tuyos – _añadió Elroy_

-Si es todo cuestión de costumbre, aún es pronto

-Espero que nos consideres como parte de tu familia, sabemos que la tuya está lejos pero nosotros estamos aquí para lo que necesites

-Gracias, voy a tomarlo en cuenta aunque ahora mismo necesito un álbum de fotos – _miro a Albert con una sonrisa_

-Estaré feliz de enseñártelos

Se quedaron hasta tarde con historias divertidas y fotografías Madame Elroy era amable con ella y el padre de Albert se contagiaba de su sonrisa, la mansión no se había llenado tanto de risas desde que Celeste vivía, esto les permitió unirse más como familia, reconocer a la chica encantadora que había atrapado a Albert hacía seis años y conocer a la mujer en la que se había convertido la cual para ellos solo triplicaba sus encantos, Candy cada vez se sentía más cómoda estando en Londres y los obstáculos en lugar de amedrentarla la hacían más valiente, más dispuesta a luchar por el amor y el futuro que quería al lado del hombre que siempre había amado.

* * *

 _Feliz fin de semana... Gracias por leer la historia aun nos quedan los dos últimos capítulos para proxima semana, me encanta ller sus mensajes, debo adelantarles que aun vienen momentos importantes para ambos... Saludos a todas y un abrazo a travez de las palabras.._


	18. Chapter 18

Tanto el padre de Albert y su tía la hicieron que se sintiera cómoda y bienvenida, sentía que había tomado la mejor decisión, empezaba a creer que todo podía ser posible en ese lugar teniendo a su lado a el hombre que amaba aunque fuera lejos de su hogar allí estaba haciendo otro, sus paseos solitarios por Londres eran cada vez más frecuentes y a Madame Elroy también le encantaba que tomarán el té, aunque no era aficionada tenía su favorito y lo acompañaba con unas galletas de vainilla que le fascinaban, algunas de sus costumbres cambiaron por completo, otras estaban tan arraigadas que fueron imposibles, disfrutaba conociendo lugares, los más impresionantes fueron los históricos, fue a unas preciosas tiendas con Magda y compro algunas cosas que llenaban de color el espacio gris y marrón que era el enorme piso, con Albert las cosas estaban resultando de maravilla, cada día más se acostumbraba a ser esposa, Magda le enseñaba cómo hacer su comida favorita mientras le contaba de su Bert, por las noches él dejaba que sus manos lo acariciaran, se recostaba entre su hombro y su pecho, ella lo acunaba mientras conversaban casi de cualquier cosa, le encantaba ese momento del día en que recuperaban de a poco sus años perdidos. En un día de paseo llego justamente a las 3:00 con un montón de paquetes y descubrió una nota en la encimera, al abrirla no pudo más sonreír

" _Mi hermosa esposa sé que estás dando vueltas por allí distrayéndote de pensar en mi, que afortunada porque yo no consigo apartarte de mi mente ni un segundo, esta noche quiero llevarte a cenar a un sitio que no es de mis favoritos pero servirá a nuestro plan de acostumbrar a la alta sociedad Londinense a vernos juntos, si por mí fuera te llevaría a la azotea jardín del edificio a ver las estrellas, por fin se perfila una noche despejada entre tantas nubes pero te compensaré, pasó por ti a las 6:00. Te amo"_

Se puso lo más bonita que pudo aunque para él estaba totalmente hermosa, dejaron los abrigos en la entrada al llegar el Maître que saludo a Albert sonriéndole amablemente a ella con una leve inclinación guiándolos a una mesa privada, pero no lejos de las miradas, el lugar estaba repleto de gente se cruzaron a algunos que les saludaban y el aprovechó el momento para presentarla como su princesa, el amor de su vida, la dueña de su corazón y a chica de sus sueños, muchos trataban de disimular que no los veían moverse por el lugar hasta alcanzar la mesa, luego de ordenar beso su mano mientras la veía con adoración, tenia un vaporoso vestido azul marino que lo bastante corto para mucha imaginación entallado a su cintura, lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida parecía no percatarse de la gente al rededor, solo podía mirarla a ella con media sonrisa que lo hacía más atractivo

-Estas mirándome de esa forma Albert – _sonrío con timidez acariciando su mano_

-No sé cómo no hacerlo pequeña, además no cero que haya nada más bonito que mirar, ¿recuerdas? creo te decía que eras como un arco iris, pues tienes esa sonrisa desde hace días y me hace muy feliz

 _-Lo miro a travez de sus pestañas_ – claro que lo recuerdo solo que me pone nerviosa

-Tú vestido me pone nervioso a mi – _le dedico una sonrisa y la observo sonrojarse_

-Albert, no... – _se mordió levemente el labio evitando sonreír y susurro_ – podrás encargarte de él luego

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? – _arqueo las cejas levemente sin sonrisa_ \- Lo siento pero estoy casado

-Ahh si? ¿Y tu esposa sabe que me miras de forma escandalosa?

-¿Escandalosa? – _rió_ \- no la verdad es que ella no sabe lo mucho que me gusta mirar sus ojos que esta noche parecen más brillantes y no se imagina cuánto me gustaría llevarla a algún sitio en donde pueda besarla de forma escandalosa

 _-Tomo un poco de agua_ – pues no sabe usted lo que puede estar pensando ella, seguramente si le pregunta a su esposa le cuente que quizá esté deseando el momento en que llegue a casa para demostrarle que sus formas escandalosas no se comparan en nada a lo que tiene en mente

Se quedó sin palabras unos segundos mirándola sonreírle coqueta prendado a sus ojos iluminados que los hacían parecer más verdes de un tono tan vivo que lo hizo estremecerse. La comida hizo presencia antes de que se le ocurriera pensar en algo, la cena transcurrió entre miradas fugaces en un silencio que dictaba la educación, nunca había deseado tanto que terminara rápido una comida y que el tiempo corriera de prisa para poder abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, para el postre ella pidió como siempre alguno con chocolate, su sonrisa se hacía más amplia, le contaba que en un mes se celebraría el aniversario del corporativo, se organizaba todos los años una cena para socios, proveedores, empleados y familia en el salón principal de el hotel London Place, con el también celebraban la Navidad, siempre un día antes de noche buena, ella se notaba entusiasmada de pasar Navidad en Londres y esa cena era importante, la primera celebración juntos, veinte minutos después con la mirada los seguían hasta la salida muchos pares de ojos pero ellos estaban sumidos en su burbuja agarrados de manos como enamorados, esperando el auto se le acercó a Albert un muchacho con una cámara Pidiendo una fotografía con su acompañante, acepto pero le aclaró que ella era su prometida, acaricio su mejilla con una sonrisa y la beso en los labios, el resplandor de la cámara al disparar hizo que luego abriera los ojos rompiendo el beso sorprendida, el muchacho más que satisfecho con lo conseguido les dio las gracias y se movió a otro punto esperando conseguir más, pensando que estaba de suerte esa noche, en la parte de atrás del auto el la abrazaba en silencio

-¿Que fue eso con el fotógrafo? ¿Porque le dijiste que era tu prometida?

-Estoy seguro que te diste cuenta de todas las miradas, ese muchacho es de prensa, para mañana toda la sociedad de Londres sabrá que estoy perdidamente enamorado de una bellísima rubia, la prensa solo agregara que eres mi prometida solo unos pocos saben que eres mi esposa a parte de la familia solo Laura que es de mi entera confianza, acabaremos con las historias de Sarahí

-¡Ya! _– rió_ – voy entendiendo tu plan, entonces otro día decimos que nos casamos, se acaba toda la historia, dudas y miraditas extrañas

-No, empieza la historia, con nosotros nunca nada se termina – _beso su mano_

-Voy a disfrutar ser tu prometida, eso nos lo saltamos antes – _contestó con una risita divertida_

-Te adoro futura esposa

-Y yo a ti futuro esposo - _compartieron un beso que los acompaño a casa_

Esa semana Magda la llevaría a Rochester en el campus de la U.R.M (universidad médica de Rochester) allí operaba el hospital comunitario en donde médicos y estudiantes avanzados podían trabajar pro-bono, se preparaban allí brindando sus servicios adquiriendo experiencia y conocimientos, también se llevaban a cabo rehabilitaciones como las que practicaban en Nueva York, pasó medio día entero hablando con otros médicos y estudiantes, prometió volver otro día con más calma, no podía dejar a Magda esperándola y siguiéndola a todos lados, así que regresó a casa con ganas de volver, la gente allí era muy amable y educada, esa noche le contaba a Albert todo lo que hablo y conoció ese día emocionada, trabajar pro-bono era la única forma de mantener contacto con su profesión y ayudar a la comunidad pero lo haría feliz, Rochester estaba a casi una hora de Londres y ese fue el único problema que vio él a todo el asunto de que Candy decidiera colaborar con la U.R.M pero le dijo que solucionaría su transporte dejándole a él esposo de Magda como chofer, la llevaría y la iría a buscar y en eso no aceptaba réplicas era en quien más confiaba para cuidar de su esposa, ella no dijo nada, cuando el decidía algo por su seguridad era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, cuando volvió a Rochester le dijo a el señor Bill que podía ir a buscarla a las 5:00 de la tarde pero él negó amablemente estaría allí para ella hasta que saliera, eran las órdenes, no pudo hacer nada pero no le gustaba nada tener al pobre esperando, pasó el día en emergencias, había tanto que dar y que aprender en ese lugar que le fascinó en el acto, a el decano le pareció excelente que una americana egresada de la prestigiosa universidad de Nueva York con esa especialización y la reconocida labor de la clínica seria de enorme utilidad, así que en su tercer día a bordo la puso en el equipo de emergencias quirúrgicas y le dio la oportunidad de seguir estudiando, bien dicen que lo mejor es lo que pasa y no encontró un mejor momento para seguir con sus estudios a la par de trabajar lo que le gusta, llegaba a las 6:00 con una sonrisa en el rostro a veces Albert estaba allí y otras llegaba justo después, hicieron de una costumbre la cena juntos y hablar de su día, el trabajo estaba comenzando a agotarla pero valía la pena el esfuerzo, en unas semanas comenzaría sus estudios que le ocuparían la mañana y en la tarde estaría en el hospital, no haría turnos de noche puesto que su hogar estaba bastante distante, esperaba que no fuera demasiado pero él la alentaba a esforzarse, besaba su frente y la abrazaba diciéndole que si le hacía feliz no le quedaba más remedio que estar ahí, era lo único que necesitaba, los fines de semana eran totalmente suyos, lo consentía en todo y cuando sonreía de manera que se le formaban esas pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos a ella se le aceleraba el corazón, lo acompañó un par de veces con unos socios los que celebraron su compromiso.

En unos días sería el aniversario del corporativo, así que le pidió a Madame Elroy que la acompañara a comprar un vestido, en una de las tiendas más elegantes entraba con uno y salía con otro ante la negativa de la tía, la última vez que lo hizo llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta sus caderas y se dejaba caer hasta el suelo en donde su color blanco cambiaba ligeramente a crema, era de seda de la mejor calidad, de alta costura y elaborado a mano por un diseñador famoso, tenía forma de corazón y difuminadas piedras brillantes que cubrían su pecho cayendo en v encima de su ombligo, era elegante y sensual según Elroy todo lo que una joven y bella dama debía utilizar en esa época, Candy pensó que era un poco atrevido en su espalda se entrelazaban cintas color marfil y la forma en su pecho dejaba al descubierto ligeramente el canalillo, era tan ajustado que levantaba mas dejando claramente delinear sus curvas, le sorprendió que a la recatada Madame le gustara, pero ella le comentó que estaba convencida que dejaría impresionados tanto a hombres como mujeres, con aquel vestido estaba más emocionada que la que lo portaría, fueron directamente a la mansión y mientras disfrutaban de un postre y el té Elroy puso ante ella una enorme caja azul con líneas doradas de terciopelo, la miro asombrada y al abrirla descubrió las perlas más bonitas que había visto en su vida, eran de verdad y brillaban nacaradas ante la mínima luz

-Solo una Andrew usaría estas, han pertenecido a la familia siempre y con ese vestido fantástico solo podría agregarle algo más fantástico aún

-Gracias Madame Elroy esto es... Son muy bonitas

-Debes acostumbrarte a decirme tía Candice, ya quiero verle la cara a mi sobrino cuando te vea, el día del evento debes venir, Paolo mi estilista personal te peinara y maquillara, debes lucir perfecta esa noche, ya me han llamado preguntándome por la chica americana que sale con Albert queriendo corroborar que eres su prometida – _carraspeó_ – ¡vaya idea!

-Si bueno es que nunca estuvimos comprometidos antes – _sonrío_

-¡Ustedes sabrán! Eres la envidia de las jóvenes de nuestro círculo y lo serás más aún esa noche yo me encargaré de que en su memoria quede grabada la imagen de ustedes como pareja

-Yo solo espero que todo salga bien, ser el centro de atención no es mi fuerte

-¡Pero hija lo serás siempre te casaste con mi sobrino!

-Si y con todo lo que representa, ya lo sé sigo trabajando en eso esa noche es mi prueba de fuego

-Lo harás bien eres una dama _– dijo muy segura probando su té_

 _-Hizo una pequeña mueca que disimulo cuando llevo la taza a sus labios y murmuró para sus adentros_ – eso espero ser

El día llego y estaba muy nerviosa, la última vez que tuvo que vestirse para que las miradas se dirigieran a ella fue en su graduación y tras el discurso pasó todo, esto sería toda la noche, cuando Paolo la vio en su andar afeminado junto las manos y abrió la boca exageradamente

-Madame no me dijo que su futura sobrina era tan bella, las americanas tienen algo – _tocó su cabello despeinándolo_ – no se algo especial, no dudó que el guapo de su sobrino quiera casarse con esta dulzura – _le sonrió y le tendió la mano_ – Paolo Ricci estilista y emocionado, ya vi el vestido y ahora que te veo a ti sé que quedaras Esplendida querida _– rió entre dientes_ – Seguramente tú prometido querrá casarse contigo mañana mismo

 _-Sonrío pensando que cuando él quiso casarse con ella al día siguiente no llevaba nada puesto, ni maquillaje ni peinado, ni ropa, le causó gracia, se relajaron sus nervios y se dejó guiar por el divertido estilista_ – pues mañana es algo pronto ¿cierto? Me conformo con que no pueda cerrar la boca cuando me vea

-Me caes bien cariño – _rió Paolo entre dientes, al parecer era su marca estrafalaria_ – tu cabello es hermoso pero tu rostro y tus ojos son más así que – _palmeo tres veces y sus dos asistentes se acercaron_ – manos a la obra

Al terminar ella era la que no podía cerrar la boca por lo que veía en el espejo, a pesar de lo extravagante que era Paolo ella lucía un maquillaje sencillo que resaltaba sus facciones y sus ojos se veían más claros, parecían los de un gato, su boca era de un rosa pálido y sus párpados tenían sombra que se degradaba entre crema y dorado por ello sus ojos parecían rasgados, no sabía que tenía tantas pestañas y sus mejillas tenían un tenue rubor que parecía natural, tenían que estar muy cerca para ver sus pecas, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño del que se enroscaba una rosa blanca y caían en tiritas perlas pequeñas que parecían gotas, Madame Elroy estaba complacida y Paolo no dejaba de mirar la obra creada, cuando Candy pudo sonreírles ellos devolvieron el gesto, con el vestido puesto y los zapatos altos dorados parecía una especie de Ángel o una diosa del Olimpo, ya estarían por llegar a buscarlas, el padre de Albert se quedó en la entrada del salón observando a su nuera perplejo

-¡Candice! Esta bellísima – _miro a su hermana_ – Elroy de dónde sacaste a este hermoso cisne

-Ya ves William la señora Andrew es una dama hermosa

-Gracias, me siento como en un sueño

 _-Elroy colocó en su muñeca las perlas y cuando iba a quitar la cadena para colocar las perlas del cuello ella dio un respingo y la sostuvo_ – debes quitártela Candice

-Es que... No lo he hecho desde... – _sus nervios volvieron con más fuerza amenazando con arruinar el maquillaje_

 _-William se acercó y miro el anillo_ – así que ahí a estado todos estos años – _sonrío_ – tranquila, porque no damos un paseo – _tomo las perlas que le tendió su hermana_ – tenemos tiempo solo serán unos minutos

-Discúlpenme es que yo...

-Está bien hija ve a dar ese paseo – _le contestó con amabilidad Elroy_

La guió por un pasillo y entraron en una habitación enorme llena de cuadros, era una biblioteca, se detuvo justo en medio y cuando se giró le sonreía

-Cuando supe que Albert te había dado ese anillo y que a pesar de separarse de ti te lo había dejado comprendí que te amaba, ¿te contó la historia?

-Si... Me dijo que ha pertenecido a varias generaciones incluso a su madre – _su voz aún sonaba tímida e insegura_

-Así es.. - _giró a un enorme cuadro_ – allí está mi celeste, la mujer de mi vida, mi padre me dio ese anillo especial para que lo colocará en su mano

 _-La mujer del cuadro era muy bella blanca de cabello castaño y ojos grises brillantes, sonreía con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla, ya había visto fotografías pero ninguna con todos los colores de la pinturas_ – era muy hermosa

-Lo era _– suspiro_ – sonriente igual que tú ¿ves esos ojos?, el pintor capturó sus ojos brillantes por eso de todas las fotografías o cuadros que tengo de ella está me gusta más, estaba mirándome, justo en ese instante me miraba y justo ahora siento que lo hace donde quiera que este – _se giró para ver sus ojos_ – los tuyos brillan así cuando miran a mi hijo, no necesitan promesas se llevan en sus corazones marcados con tinta indeleble, no necesitaron estar juntos todo ese tiempo para seguir amándose, sé que celeste no está pero la siento aquí – _se tocó el pecho_ – es el único lugar al que pertenece y sé que algún día volveré a encontrarla, me gusta pensar que me está esperando mientras cuida de mi y de su hijo – _volvió a mirar el cuadro_ – siempre vuelve a mirarme de esa forma

Su corazón dio un vuelco, comprendió sus sentimientos a través de sus palabras, había colgado el anillo que guardaban sus promesas rotas por 6 años, un anillo que debía pasar a su propio hijo algún día, él se había ido lejos dejándola y ella había deseado tenerlo cerca como su anillo, le había dicho que era precisamente para que lo recordara y a fuego se quedaron sus palabras en su mente, pero ahora Albert estaba a su lado, se amaban y harían un futuro juntos, no necesitaba aferrarse al pasado de esa forma, como si el aún estuviese lejos, cada noche dormía a su lado y sería así por el resto de sus vidas y aún más allá, miro el cuadro y aunque ella vivió con su suegro un amor profundo ya no estaba en cuerpo, giró para mirar al hombre a su lado, en su juventud debió ser igual de guapo que su hijo, aún amaba a su esposa y creía firmemente que se reuniría con ella más allá de la muerte, estaba en su corazón

 _-se quitó la cadena y la puso en su mano_ – ¿la cuida por mi? Esta noche estaré con él y espero que todas las noches de mi vida, ya lo he comprendido – _cerró su mano en torno a la cadena y el aro dorado_ – es para la eternidad y se lleva en el alma

 _-Se sorprendió cuando lo abrazo y el colocó las perlas en su cuello_ – estas hermosa hija - _sonriendo lo dejo en la biblioteca para terminar de arreglarse, al abrir su mano miro el anillo y le hablo al cuadro frente a él_ – Eternamente

Como todos los años el evento era un absorbente fiel, cuando se hizo muy tarde se fue a casa para cambiarse, aún tenía que pasar a buscar a su esposa, a su padre y a su tía a la mansión, el reloj solo le recordaba que iba tarde, al llegar entro rápidamente estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando su padre lo interceptó con una sonrisa

-Hijo, conozco esa cara ¡la misma que debí tener por años! deja de preocuparte tanto que esta noche espere quien tenga que esperar, ven a tomarte algo conmigo tengo algo que decirte

-¿Ahora? ¿En donde está Candy? Deberíamos irnos...

-Ella está con tu tía y si, preferiblemente ahora

Cuando salieron del salón estaba visiblemente más relajado, se escucharon risas entonces alzó la mirada y la vio, estaba con el chofer y su tía esperándolos, ella giró con una sonrisa y su corazón parecía que se detendría en cualquier momento, su boca se seco de pronto y la respiración se le entrecortó, se acercó a él que no podía moverse y su corazón en lugar de detenerse se descontrolo retumbando en sus oídos, miro sus ojos su boca y ese vestido que se ajustaba por todos lados, sin disimulo la miro de arriba a abajo, ella acaricio su rostro y beso apenas sus labios, por un momento pensó que se trataba de un sueño pero al tenerla tan cerca la realidad resultó tal que dio gracias a dios por qué esa mujer fuera su esposa y lo amara, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin decir nada? ¿Qué tal me veo?

 _-Pudo mover su garganta para tragar pero solo balbuceaba palabras_ – no... No se... Que te digo...mi vida yo ... Estas... ¡Por dios Candy!

-No entiendo nada mejor nos vamos – _se colgó de su brazo pero él no se movía ni podía dejar de mirarla_

-Si, vamos hijo _– rió su padre_ – o no llegaremos al evento

En el auto ella le sonreía y el logro reaccionar diciéndole lo hermosa que era, que tendría muchos problemas para concentrarse en otra cosa esa noche, y que su perfume lo estaba poniendo muy tonto, pero él sí que estaba guapísimo en ese traje negro, cuando lo vio las rodillas le temblaron pero al ver como la miraba de esa forma otra vez con un poco de lascivia, comprendió que debía haberlo impresionado mucho, así que esa noche debía ser la prometida elegantemente enamorada frente a todos y no le costaría nada, enamorada estaba y gracias a la Tía Elroy y su estilista Elegante también. En la entrada los flashes no pararon de todos lados, Candy se forzó a sonreír a todas las cámaras y a los desconocidos que la saludaban, en la velada no fue menos desapercibida, todo lo contrario, sentía a todos en cada uno de sus movimientos, Albert sostenía su mano, la cual besaba buscando que se relajara un poco, no prestó atención a quieres eran muchos de los que le iban presentando y otros que ya había visto empezaban a elogiar su vestido o su peinado preguntando de quién era quién la vestía y peinaba, recordaba a Paolo pero no tenía ni idea quien había diseñado aquel vestido que brillaba en su pecho, por un momento le robaron a la mano que la reconfortaba y todos hablaban amenamente, alguien le estaba hablando a ella pero no sabía exactamente qué responder, le preguntaban por su familia, su compromiso, al parecer ya todos sabían su nombre y que era hermana de la esposa de Alistear Corwell, otros le preguntaron por cómo lo estaba llevando en Rochester y eso la tomo por sorpresa, sabían mucho de ella y ella no sabía quién era su interlocutor, obviamente no le preguntaría, eso sería de mala educación, todo se debía a lo nerviosa que estaba con tanta gente importante, se disculpó por un momento y se dirigió al baño debía respirar un poco, y debía salir más con Albert a conocer a esa gente, tenía que acostumbrarse a esos eventos, se paró frente al enorme espejo y suspiró, aún no se acostumbraba a esa que tenía en frente, se obligó a sonreír y en ese instante entró una mujer que ya conocía con otra que no había visto en su vida, la rodearon y la miraron con desprecio a travez del espejo, las dos muy bonitas con sus vestidos elegantes y sus peinados elaborados que aderezaban con las joyas que portaban, fingiendo retocar su maquillaje y que ella no existía comenzaron a hablar

-Fíjate que la primera vez que la vi estaba en harapos, pensé que era de la servidumbre – _rió con petulancia_ \- mírala ahora Vanessa toda una dama en apariencia, apuesto que todo ese atavío corre por cuanta del dinero de Albert

-Ya lo veo Sarahí, pero que astuta, ¿que le habrá dado que consiguió tanto en apenas unas semanas? – _resoplo con indignación_ \- ya sabes que son muy liberales en América

-Para mí que se fue de lista y lo enredo en alguna treta ilegal para presionarlo

-¡Vaya niñas! No sabía que las chicas de la clase alta rodeadas de realeza debían enfrentar a la gente con actuaciones tan ridículas, Sarahí si tienes algún problema conmigo prefiero que me lo digas de frente – _la miro a los ojos roja de rabia_

-Mi problema de siempre con las mosquitas muertas quita maridos, hay algo que no me queda claro ¿es tu prometido o tu esposo? O nada de eso en fin nadie sabe de dónde saliste

-Quita m... ¡Eso es una estupidez! El no era nada tuyo, según lo que yo se no quiso casarse contigo y lo dejaron quien escogió fuiste tú ¿ahora yo te quite algo que nunca te perteneció? Las personas no son de propiedad de nadie, él es todo lo que quieras para mí, es mi pareja y eso debes asumirlo, supéralo, pienses lo que pienses nos queremos de verdad

 _-Frunció el rostro en disgusto_ – ¿se quieren? debes ser una experta amante para que se comprometiera contigo si bien no estás esperando un hijo _– la miro de arriba abajo su vestido se le ceñía bastante_

-¿Piensas que un hombre se compromete solo con sexo o con un hijo? Estas equivocada le doy mucho más que eso y a fin de cuentas su dinero no me importa cómo posiblemente te importaba a ti, aún no esperamos hijos

-¿Contéstame entonces? _– la miro con desdén_ – ¿que lo ata a ti? ¿La novedad en la cama? nosotros nos divertíamos mucho ¿Que eres americana? No veo que seas nada especial

 _-Resopló_ \- Si hubieses dejado tu vanidad un poco quizá hubieras logrado casarte con él, pareces bastante bonita pero viendo la clase de tonta hueca que eres podrías hacerte vieja persiguiéndolo – _las miro a ambas_ – que tengan buenas noches damas

Salió del lugar alterada pero se obligó a parecer calmada, al llegar a la mesa suspiró y Albert la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Te pasa algo Pequeña?

-¡No! Todo está bien ahora – _se acercó a su boca y lo beso sacándole una sonrisa_ , _que infeliz hubiese sido al lado de esa arpía superficial, sabia por que la habia dejado entrar aquella vez, queria saber si ella podia haberlo hecho feliz queria enfrentarse a una posible realidad, gracias a Dios se habian recuperado._

-¿Quieres bailar? – _le preguntó acariciándola y ella le extendió la mano_

En la pista de baile se movían con los ojos clavados el uno con el otro lo que sentían se hacía evidente ante todos, no le importo quien estuviese mirándolos, todos se hacían transparentes cuando ella lo miraba con aquella sonrisa, la beso en los labios dulcemente y luego la abrazo contra su cuerpo

-Me hace inmensamente feliz que estés conmigo hoy y lo único que le pido a dios es que te quedes conmigo siempre

-Ya lo sabes, me quedaré a tu lado príncipe

De vuelta a su mesa estaban otras personas, eran primos segundos de el padre de Albert, comenzaron a hacer elogios como todos pero luego sus preguntas se hicieron mas personales y bruscas, ¿hace cuanto se conocían?, ¿porque estudio medicina?, ¿que clase de personas eran sus padres?, y cada que iba a contestar la hacían sentir fuera de lugar aparentando que ya no les importaba la respuesta, eran desagradables, no tenía idea de porque lo hacían, se estaba poniendo más nerviosa y si eso pasaba explotaría con una de las suyas, debía calmarse si no quería arruinarlo, Albert los miro serio y contestó con un simple "no sé porque debería importarles ahora mismo esos detalles estamos en una celebración" la pareja se levanto con una disculpa y ella tomó un poco de agua, se llevó la mano al cuello pero no consiguió su cadena dorada, comprendió que en todos sus momentos en los cuales estaba a punto de desesperar ese preciado objeto fue su apoyo, recordando las palabras de su suegro supo que era cierto, Albert había estado con ella todos esos años que estuvieron separados y ahora que estaban juntos debía apoyarse en él, el anillo era solo un objeto, tomo su mano y la apretó sonriéndole

-¿Pasa algo? – _noto que aun tenia la otra mano en su pecho y estaba pensativa_

-Es que... Me hace tanta falta, pero.. – _lo miro a los ojos_ – ahora te tengo a ti, conmigo...

-...Eternamente – _le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto_ – dentro de unos minutos debo dar el discurso, no aproveches para escaparte

-No me escapare – _se aliso el vestido y alzando la barbilla imito ser una inglesa refinada_ – aún no han quebrantado mi voluntad querido

 _-El rió y acaricio su barbilla_ – sé que pasaré el resto de mi vida adorándote Candy

El discurso se relacionó con el crecimiento y productividad dando las gracias a los empleados y ejecutivos, señalando nuevos proyectos y destacando los que se encontraban en marcha al concluir pensó que era todo pero él seguía ahí, Candy frunció el ceño y escucho lo que evidentemente tenía que decir a los presentes

-Como todos los años ofrecemos una velada para compartir con todos los que hacen que el corporativo sea una gran familia, pero este año es diferente para mí, para nadie es un secreto que me he rendido a los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida y que mi intención es pasar mis días mirándolos, quiero hacer de su conocimiento el amor profundo que le tengo y aquí, ante todos ustedes y ante mi familia pedirle que se case conmigo, la primera vez que se lo pedí lo hice con mi corazón y ahora se lo pido con toda mi alma, con la convicción de que no podre seguir mi vida sin que estemos juntos, Candy quiero estar a tu lado, escuchar tu risa, tener esas conversaciones largas acerca de cualquier cosa y algún día formar un hogar, con el perro que adoptaríamos juntos ¿recuerdas? – _ella lo miraba con los ojos empañados_ – me casaría contigo una y otra vez si me aceptas, porque contigo sé que puedo enfrentar cualquier dificultad y celebrar las alegrías que nos traiga la vida, solo dime una vez más que si, jamás nos separaremos princesa

Dejo el micrófono y acercándose a ella le extendió la mano la cual tomo sin pensarlo, al levantarse acuno su rostro apartando las lágrimas de sus mejillas, su mirada no reflejaba nada, saco de su bolsillo una cadena con un anillo que conocía muy bien, iba a ponérselo en el cuello pero ella negó, suspiró mirándolo a los ojos y le extendió la mano, ambos sabían lo que significaba aquello, todos estaban atentos a su respuesta pero no entendían lo que estaba pasando si ella le decía que no o si le estaba aceptando, el anillo se deslizó lentamente por su dedo y cerró su mano alrededor de la de su esposo, el la miraba con los ojos llenos de emoción contenida, recordaron aquel soleado día de verano sobre la grama cuando el abrió su corazón y le colocó ese mismo anillo, rememoraron con ternura aquel lejano día de su boda, era el fin de un ciclo y el principio de otro el otoño volvió a unirlos y pasarían el invierno juntos, sin miedos lo soportarían todo ya no más soledad y añoranza, beso su mano repetidas veces y la miro

-Te amo príncipe – _entonces estallaron los aplausos y ella lo abrazo consiente de que en su dedo volvía a estar ese símbolo de unión y que en su corazón estaría siempre el_

* * *

 _Hola a todas, pues si... habrá un epílogo... un abrazo_


	19. Chapter 19

Sin duda alguna lo que está destinado a ser será de todas formas, sus vidas se cruzaron porque sus almas se pertenecían, el nuevo año trajo consigo nuevos planes, todas las semanas llamaba a Patty, a Raquel y a sus padres contándoles lo maravilloso que era Londres y su nuevo proyecto como médico de emergencias en Rochester, también de los estudios que acababa de comenzar y lo feliz que era con Albert, su padre era el más emocionado con la situación, aunque su hija estuviese lejos estaba con un hombre que la amaba y dejaba que se realizará como persona, un día de enero les contó que se casaría de nuevo, o mejor dicho se volvería a casar con el mismo hombre, pero que no habría tarjeta de invitación, ella llamó a los más allegados y les comunicó personalmente la fecha y el lugar de su boda eclesiástica, por supuesto sus padres estarían ahí sin falta. Un par de semanas más después de comunicar su próxima boda comenzaba el mes de febrero y el invierno menguaba poco a poco, él la sorprendió llevándola de paseo a Dartford, ubicada en el condado de Kent, en el sudeste de Inglaterra, ella sentía una curiosidad inmensa le había dicho que irían a conocer un lugar y a un amigo suyo, en el auto disfrutaba del paisaje que seguía siendo como lo describían los libros algo romántico de otros siglos, ella le iba preguntando cosas de tinte histórico con emoción mientras con una sonrisa el le contaba los sucesos mas relevantes sucedidos en Kent, cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaban en un bonito poblado, aún se veía la nieve derretirse y las casas eran de piedra tan bonitas como salidas de un cuento, grandes con inmensos jardines una bastante separada de la otra, pasaron un parque en el que se veía a algunos paseando, solos, acompañados o a un perro, pudo entrever entre los árboles y algunas casas que detrás había un lago, estaba ensimismada con lo que veía pero aun así escucho la pregunta que él le hacía

-¿Bonito no?

-Si, es muy bonito este lugar, es tan tranquilo muy diferente a Londres

-Lejos del bullicio, los autos y las luces

-¡Exacto! ¿Tu amigo vive aquí?

-No, pero nos está esperando por aquí

-¿Ves el Lago? Esta congelado aún y estas casas deben pertenecer a un libro de fantasía

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí pequeña?

-¿Pues, a quien no le gustaría? además está cerca de Rochester ¿verdad? - _rió_ \- podría ir en tren ¿a ti te gusta?

-Si porque está justo en medio entre Londres y Rochester – _ella se le quedo mirando quizá buscando como formular una pregunta pero llegaron a su destino_ – ¡aquí es!

Miro la calle y frente a ella había una bonita casa de piedra con un jardín precioso en frente, el auto rodeo una pequeña fuente que estaría apagada por el invierno, había otro auto y estacionaron justo detrás, al bajarse pudo comprobar lo grande que era, de dos pisos y en la fachada un porche que se extendía de un lado al otro, la edificación tenía enredaderas que la hacían parecer como si emergiera de la tierra, los techos de tejas grises tenían un poco de nieve, al mirar a los lados no encontró más casas a la vista, solo detrás de ella había otra casa similar pero bastante retirada, él tomo su mano guiándola dentro cruzando un camino de piedritas blancas y grises que le conferían al lugar más aspecto de cuento, después de tres pequeños escalones el porche le pareció aun mas grande, caminaron hasta la entrada, él la miro con una sonrisa pero ella parecía concentrada en la hermosa y enorme puerta de madera oscura tallada con curvas tan bonitas de arriba hasta abajo y si mirabas a los lados tenia un arco de cristales por el que se distinguían solo formas que estaban del otro lado, la puerta se abrió y un hombre muy guapo de ojos grises y cabello negro apareció frente a ellos, les sonrío y con un abrazo saludo a Albert

-¡Vaya primo! ¿Así que ella es tu esposa? – _miro a la rubia con una sonrisa_

-¿Primo? - _le tendió la mano y él la estrechó era un hombre joven y simpático_

-Si bueno el es mi primo y amigo es hijo del hermano de mi madre, Dan ella es mi esposa Candy

-Es un enorme placer conocerte Candy, ya me habló sobre ti antes hace unos años – _le guiñó el ojo_ \- bueno no se queden ahí, deben ver esto

Por dentro era fantástica, cálida y amplia, el primer piso tenía una sala de estar, un baño grande y una segunda sala que daba a la cocina y al patio trasero, en el fondo a mano izquierda se podía ver la cocina grande con una isla en medio y del lado derecho una ventana corrediza de piso a techo que daba a un segundo porche con muebles de mimbre, de frente luego de la sala de estar solo había cristal, al salir el jardín ocupaba un área de 180 grados de grama y árboles un camino de pinos y robles mas lejanos que adquirían un aspecto de bosque, frente a ella a unos 100 metros el lago que había visto antes, desde ese punto solo se veía la línea gruesa del agua, respiro profundamente el aire puro de ese espacio fantástico y natural, al volver adentro recorrieron el segundo piso había otra sala arriba y 5 habitaciones cada una con su baño, había un tercer piso pero solo daba a una terraza bastante grande esa le gustó más porque a esa altura podía ver mejor el lago que se extendía en todo su esplendor, el lugar era precioso, lo más bonito que había visto, Dan les iba hablando sobre las mejoras que haría aquí y allá, resultó ser arquitecto y estaba enamorado de esa casa, su sonrisa se ampliaba cuando se emaginaba el resultado, Candy lo comprendía muy bien ella también se había enamorado desde la entrada, de vez en cuando le preguntaba qué haría ella en algún espacio y no dudó en decirle lo que su imaginación iba creando con la emoción que él le ponía al lugar, era tan amable y tan alegre que se contagió de su entusiasmo, en aquella terraza era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el fondo pero aun así extendió los planos frente a ellos y ante sus ojos dibujo las reformas, Candy estaba fascinada el nuevo primo era muy bueno en lo que hacía y se notaba cuanto le gustaba, un rato después entre risas y comentarios del lugar ella se disculpo atraída al fin por el paisaje, se levanto de la pequeña mesa de la terraza y con toda la imaginación que Dan había creado en su mente fue hasta el borde y se sostuvo del muro mirando el lago, los arboles y las montañas que lo protegían, más allá del lado derecho podía ver otra casa, se veía bastante alejada, pero del lado izquierdo nada no habían más solo el lago que parecía rodearlos, giró y de pronto no supo en qué momento se distrajo tanto que Dan ya no estaba, Albert la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa

-¿Este lugar es fantástico verdad?

-Me recuerda a...

-¿Lakewood?

-Si, se parece mucho pero es.. Diferente aquí solo siento paz… es precioso, me pregunto cómo se verá en primavera

 _-Se acercó y la abrazo_ – ¿volveremos para verlo no crees?

-¿Y Dan?

-Fue a buscar unas cosas cerca, vamos quiero mostrarte algo aquí hace frío

 _-Lo siguió hasta el segundo piso, adentro se estaba más calentito, abrió una puerta y ante ellos la habitación principal era de ensueño, grande y muy luminosa con ventanas corredizas como las que daban al jardín, había una terraza pequeña de la que podía pararse a mirar el paisaje_ \- debe ser maravilloso mirar el lago al despertar

-Si estoy de acuerdo, con las remodelaciones que mencionó Dan será una tortura levantarse de la cama

 _-Sonrío_ – salir de esta casa será difícil

 _-La llevo a otro cuarto y al abrirlo este tenía dos ventanales cuadrados a cada lado de la pared del fondo y era más pequeño_ – este podría ser el cuarto del bebé ¿no crees?

-¿Del bebe? – _miro el espacio y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar en vano de detenerlo y él se acercó detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura y besando su cuello_

-Solo imagínalo, podrá ser todo y más, las cortinas los colores sea niño o niña no me importaría justo allí en el centro estaría la cuna, no es lindo

-¿Lindo?... Yo.. Si.. Sería lindo pero...- _se giró para verlo a los ojos, abriendo los suyos de par en par_ \- esta casa...

-Nuestra casa – _acaricio su rostro_ – podemos hacer de este sitio un hogar, el nuestro princesa, le pedí a Dan que buscará algo que pensé que solo estaba en mi mente pero existe y está aquí para los dos, hará todo lo que le pidamos así que lo tendrás a tu disposición

 _-Sus ojos se empañaron y dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo_ – no puedo creerlo, esto es.. ¿De verdad? ¿Dejarás Londres?

-Tú dejaste Nueva York, estamos construyendo nuevos planes y esta casa está en medio no imagino una familia en ese departamento contigo quiero todo, aquí podríamos tener el perro del que hablamos

 _-Lo abrazo fuertemente hundiéndose en su pecho_ – dame unos segundos Albert o voy a llorar como una tonta _– el la rodeo besando su cabeza y alzó el rostro_ – te juro que un día harás que hiperventile tanto que me desmayare ¿como pretendes que no te ame tanto?

Allí en el futuro cuarto del bebé inauguraron los planes de un hogar, sellando con un beso no las promesas de ese futuro si no la certeza de que sería así, construirían juntos la casa de sus sueños al fin habían encontrado el punto medio de sus vidas.

DARTFORD – PRIMAVERA 1970

En una lona blanca en un cuarto oscuro se reflejó la imagen de un paisaje verde, el aparato rodaba una película a colores, el paisaje mostraba montañas de un verde vivo y un cielo azul claro, luego mostró a una pareja ambos vestidos cómodamente de blanco frente a un altar con flores, ella tenia flores en la cabeza y el sacerdote hablaba de él amor y la unión, se veía el viento azotarlos a los tres como si volaran sobre aquella montaña y en el fondo el mar golpeaba la roca que se levantaba a sus pies, en otra toma mas de cerca se podía escuchar lo que el hombre con sotana blanca declaraba

-Esta pareja ha venido hoy aquí a reafirmar ante dios y sus familiares los votos matrimoniales, hace casi siete años que estos jóvenes decidieron unir sus vidas ente la ley de los hombres, pero su tiempo fue interrumpido, así fueron los designios de dios, su amor intacto perduró y ahora han sido bendecidos para continuar sus vidas juntos, estamos acompañándolos para ser testigos de que lo que dios une en alma jamás lo separará el hombre, estas alianzas representan el compromiso y el ciclo que se ha cerrado uniéndolos _– mirándose el uno al otro se colocaron los anillos_ \- Recuerden que ante todo se han unido en cuerpo y alma. Las decisiones importantes deben tomarse juntos, cuando surja una discusión, no se ataca a la pareja, se habla del tema buscando soluciones comunicando ambos puntos de vista, tolerancia para comprender al otro, no dejen que el trabajo acabe con sus vidas. Darse un beso o una caricia a diario hará que el otro sepa que tiene alguien que lo quiere y espera en casa, que dios guíe su camino, bendiga su unión y su hogar no me queda mas que reafirmar a esta pareja como marido y mujer

-Eternamente – _contestaron ambos con una sonrisa_

En otra toma aparecía ella hablándole a la cámara su cabello en una trenza con una cinta blanca que cruzaba su frente y sus ojos eran del mismo tono que la rodeaba, ella tenia un pastel en la mano y en la grama se podían ver un montón de florecillas blancas agitándose con su centro amarillo como saludando al viento

-¿Está encendido? ¿Stear ya probaste el pastel? – _comió un trozo_ – es el mejor que he hecho

 _-Se escucho solo su voz_ – me está esperando mi porción, ¿está encendido el bombillo verde?

-Si, lo está

-Pues habla está encendido

-Patty siento mucho que no estuvieras en mi boda, otra vez, pero Stear te está grabando todo con esa – _hizo un gesto con las manos_ – enorme cosa, nena tienes que caminar ya falta poco no te quedes en la misma posición es por el bebe, debe moverse hasta lograr estar preparado, no corras solo camina despacio y no duermas tanto, el próximo mes iremos, estaré ahí para cuando nazca te lo prometo, como vez Irlanda es hermosa, ¿por cierto conoces a mi esposo? – _rió_ \- bueno es que debo presentarlo no te sientas mal por no venir – _se acercó a la cámara y bajo la voz_ – hay mucha gente que no vino, solo allegados y familiares cercanos, el tío Martín está aquí y Raquel con su nuevo novio tu evitaste a tu esposo para hacer este vídeo así que también estás _\- tiro un beso de cerca se acercó a Albert y este sonrío a la cámara_

-Hola Patty te veremos pronto, a ti y al bebé _\- ambos saludaron_

 _-La grabación se corta y aparece Madame Elroy en una mesa, Stear le preguntaba cómo reportero divertido_ – ¿tía que piensas de esta boda?, es secreta

 _-Puso los ojos en blanco_ – volvieron a casarse y lo hicieron a su modo, aquí hay menos de 100 personas no quiero ni imaginar cuando llegue a oídos del resto, se sentirán excluidos, pero a ellos no les importa, excéntricos así los han catalogado, estoy convencida que lo hicieron con toda la intención, aunque esta vez por lo menos invitaron a la familia, sé que este vídeo es para tu esposa Alistear, Querida Patricia cuídate mucho estamos felices por la llegada del próximo miembro de la familia, viajare también a conocerle

 _-Cuando se vuelve a encender la cámara Candy aparece con sus padres_ – ¿Patty te hable de la nueva casa?, es perfecta Dan hizo un trabajo maravilloso, esta por allá – _la cámara lo enfoco conversando con su Primo tomando de un liquido dorado_ \- nos mudaremos en un par de semanas, estoy muy emocionada – _sonrio y esa sonrisa fue tan radiante que sus padres la miraron complacidos_ – está todo listo solo falta el proyecto del cuarto del bebé, tendrá que esperar un poco mis estudios están torturándome

-Hija tu hermana pretende planificar un bebé, habla con ella eso no se planifica solo llega y listo – _mencionó su padre_

-¡Papa! Ahora es distinto no me hagas explicártelo

-Patty pronto estaremos todos en Chicago – _dijo su madre risueña_

-¡Es cierto hermana! Aunque se retrasó por culpa de la gobernación casi está listo el hospital comunitario de Brooklyn, ¡la cuarta sede de la clínica feliz! – _todos aplaudieron_ \- te mando muchos besos hermana – _lanzo besos con las manos a la pantalla_

 _-El sol se estaba ocultando cuando la cámara volvió a encenderse, Albert aparecía abrazando a Candy mirando la cámara_ – es la segunda vez que me caso, con la mujer de mi vida, creo que todos mis días felices a partir de ahora tendrán una protagonista _– decía Albert mirándola_

-La próxima vez que nos casemos será en el caribe, ya casi no hay sol y hace frío _\- se acurrucó en sus brazos_

-Solo quiere que la abrace _– beso su frente_ \- y yo seré feliz de abrazarla toda la vida – _miro la cámara y sonrío_ – hay algo que tengo que decirles Patty, Stear, Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, ustedes han sido partícipes importantes para reencontrarnos y darnos cuenta de que seguíamos amándonos, sin ustedes quizá aún estuviera lamentándome por haberla perdido, sin embargo hoy vuelve a casarse conmigo y eso no tengo como pagarlo más que con la seguridad de que la haré feliz, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello

-Gracias Patty – _con lágrimas en los ojos miro a Stear detrás de la cámara_ – gracias Stear los quiero muchísimo

-Siempre estaremos para ustedes aunque vivamos lejos, basta con una llamada

 _-La cámara se movió y quedo encima de una mesa pero se distinguía todo aunque estaba todo inclinado Stear apareció ante la cámara_ – lo siento pero esto es muy bonito Patty los abrazare por ti – _y los abrazo a ambos con cariño, volvió frente a la cámara_ – Cariño este embarazo me ha vuelto un sentimental, deben ser las hormonas te amo patito

Al encenderse nuevamente estaban en el aeropuerto Stear enfocaba a sus suegros con las maletas, también se podía ver al tío Martín y Ra abrazada aún hombre robusto, de frente a los re re recién casados como el les llamaba pidiendo unas palabras, Albert le dejó el trabajo a su esposa y se movió a ayudar con el equipaje

-Les deseo buen viaje nosotros no regresaremos aun pasaremos unos días aquí y luego Albert me llevara a un castillo en Escocía – _sonrío moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro_ – ¡es emocionante!, ¿crees que se coloque esa falda? – _rió a todo pulmon_

-¡Es un kilt por favor Candy! – _se escuchó decir a Stear_

-Yo espero que si, lo obligare asi no quiera, eso tengo que verlo, seguro es muy sexy – _guiño el ojo_ \- Stear debe tener uno has la prueba Patty... te envió unos regalos

-Es una maleta completa – _Volvió a decir el camarógrafo_

-Bueno son muchos regalos para el bebé, en color crema, amarillo, verde agua, como aún no sabemos – _se encogió de hombros_ – te veo luego Patty te quiero

Apagó el aparato y encendió la luz, guardo con mucho cuidado la película en una caja y la colocó en una fila entera que tenían el nombre marcado de cada evento, salió del cuarto, afuera hacia un sol radiante, con pasos lentos llego a la enorme sala y recorrió un estante de madera en donde solo habían fotos en una hilera, la primera fotografía era en blanco y negro tenia 19 años y se había enamorado tanto de un príncipe que acepto casarse con el, cmpartian un secreto, en la segunda aparecían juntos en el primer aniversario del corporativo ella tenia ese vestido blanco y el estaba tan guapo que la obligo a sonreír, ambos elegantes, en la foto de abrazaban sonrientes, el la tomaba de la cintura y ella tenia una mano en su pecho, como simpre expresaban una complicidad y un amor profundo, sus rostros eran la viva imagen de la felicidad, una condición que se volvió casi permanente, esa noche se comprometieron ante todos, lo que no sabían la mayoría era que ese compromiso fue mucho mas significo el verdadero inicio de su matrimonio, en la siguiente aparecían en una montaña Irlandesa besándose en los labios con el viento dirigiendo sus cabellos y sus ropas con un paisaje de ensueño todo verde y azul, siguiendo la línea de fotos estaba otra de toda la familia en fin de año hacia poco mas de cuatro años en Chicago, estaban todos, Patty con sus dos hijas, también Archie y su novia de entonces, la tía Elroy sonreía eso era digno de un marco, el próximo marco plateado contenía un grupo de fotos pequeñas de algunos viajes, Ambos salían de vacaciones juntos cada año a sitios distintos, playa, montaña, desierto, en barco, en avión, en tren, se habían divertido mucho habían recuperado mas que sus años de separación, se habían hecho amigos, compañeros y amantes inseparables, en un marco de madera ambos sostenían un cachorro negro pequeño haciéndole muecas, luego había una foto grande de un bebe rubio con una enorme sonrisa, en la ultima y la que mas le gustaba aparecían los tres era la mas reciente, estaban sentados en el jardín, el lago estaba al fondo, él la besaba en la frente mientras ella besaba al niño que Albert tenia entre sus brazos y El Niño sonreía mirando a la cámara, a sus pies estaba un gran perro labrador negro jadeante, sonrió y el mismo labrador lamió su mano, cuando se giro para mirarlo se sentó pidiéndole cariño

-Eres un consentido Ryango, ¿a donde dejaste a los príncipes? – _el animal pareció entender su pregunta y corrió al enorme jardín_

-Ella lo siguió y a medida que se acercaba logro verlos sentados en una manta sobre la grama, tenían algo entre las manos pero no lo distinguía bien, resoplo y siguió caminando a su encuentro, ya bastante cerca Albert giro y le dedico una sonrisa tierna levantándose del suelo para llegar hasta ella

-Hola princesa – _le dio un beso en los labios_

-Hola, ¿que es lo que están haciendo? _– trato de mirar detrás de el_

-Un regalo sorpresa _– la miro detenidamente_ – ¿como te sientes?

-Enorme

 _-Rió y ella le sonrió de vuelta_ – estas preciosa, eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida

-¿¡Enormemente hermosa!?

 _-Acaricio su rostro_ – pensé que estabas dormida

-No puedo dormir con ustedes dando vueltas por ahí haciendo quien sabe que

Volvió a tratar de mirar pero no hizo falta, desde arriba miro a su hijo sonreírle con unas flores en la mano, Albert lo cargo para que estuviera a su altura y su mirada la obligo a sonreír con ternura, acaricio su carita, era tan parecido a su padre, sus mismos ojos, su cabello y su sonrisa cautivadora, miro su mano el zafiro brillo detrás de él aro dorado, pensó que algún día él seria un hombre y encontraría el amor que le ha sido destinado, ella debía darle ese anillo para dejarlo ir, sacudió la cabeza y beso su mejilla disfrutando al niño que era aun, disfrutaría cada día, por que el tiempo era implacable, le extendió la manito con el ramo de flores de muchos colores, le recordó a el ramo que tenia cuando se caso en verano, lo recibió con cariño pegándolo a su pecho mientras en su vocecita infantil le explicaba que las recolecto desde temprano para ella y para Rosie, rió y le dio las gracias con un beso, volvió al suelo a jugar con Ryango y Albert la miro sonriente

-¿De que te ríes?

-¿Rosie? aún no sabemos si es una niña

-Yo lo sé - _acaricio su abultado vientre_ – es una niña y será tan bonita que tendré que vigilara

-¿A si? ¿Y le pusiste nombre no? ¡Rosie!

-Rose Marie – _dijo al vientre_

-¡Está bien! – _suspiro_ – si dices que es niña te creo y debe serlo porque no lo he llevado muy bien

-¿Te sientes mal? Quieres alguna cosa o...

-No pasa nada, solo me agota mucho más cada día, es todo

-Anthony cumplirá cuatro en unos días, me dijo que quiere para su cumpleaños – _rió con fuerza_ – dice que quiere ver a Rosie

 _-Abrió los ojos y parpadeo_ – aún faltan un par de meses

-Lo sé y trate de explicárselo así que pidió una casa en el árbol – _la miro con una mueca_ – le dije que si

-Albert pero es pequeño ¿y si se cae de ahí?

-No te preocupes por eso hablare con Dan pondremos redes al rededor, será seguro, además en unos años podrá jugar también Rosie y todos los hijos que tengamos

-Todos los... – _lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados_ – bueno ya le dijiste que si, que puedo decir en contra de los dos, ¡ya ves que no pueden estar un rato solos!

 _-La abrazo plegándose a su cuerpo con cuidado, había alguien entre los dos_ – te va a gustar mucho – _acaricio su espalda y ella cerró los ojos suspirando se dejó acariciar recostándose en su pecho_

-Patty, Stear y las niñas vendrán en verano justo para pasar vacaciones y Para la llegada de tu niña – _alzo el rostro para mirarlo_ \- Voy a dejar de dar clases por un tiempo, para estar con mis niños

 _-La miro frunciendo el ceño_ – ¿y el hospital?

-También... Un tiempo un... Par de años o poco más, quiero estar aquí y disfrutarlos, el tiempo pasará rápido, hace casi 12 años corríamos por Lakewood agarrados de la mano enamorados y ahora tendremos dos hijos, fue en un suspiro

-Tienes razón pequeña, cuando uno es más feliz más rápido pasan los días y yo soy inmensamente feliz, si es lo que quieres mi vida entonces hazlo

-También yo soy feliz príncipe

-¿Aún me amas como hace 12 años? – _la miro profundamente_

-Te amo más y cada vez que creo que no puedo amarte más, entonces haces algo como decirle a tu hijo de cuatro años que harás una casa en el árbol y me dan ganas de abrazarte con todo mi amor muy fuerte – _dijo entre dientes_ \- pero luego me miras así y… – _suspiró_ \- soy muy afortunada de tenerte, los adoro a los cuatro y necesito pasar mas tiempo adorandolos

-Vamos adentro les prepararé algo delicioso para almorzar – _silbo a Ryango que en seguida estaba a su lado y su hijo corrió hasta ellos con el juguete del perro en la mano_

Se aferró a sus piernas en un abrazo y la miro, esa mirada cariñosa solo era una herencia que la ponía de rodillas, tomando su mano se dirigieron a casa, se recostó del sofá mientras Albert cocinaba, si se giraba podía verlo moverse en la cocina, a su lado el pequeño le leía un cuento de animales a Rosie, en realidad no leía aun no sabía leer sólo algunas letras y como se veían algunas palabras estaba aprendiendo rápido, la miro con esos ojos tan azules y claros y le preguntó si su hermana podía oírlo, ella se acaricio el vientre y tomó su pequeña mano colocándola en un punto, al sentir el movimiento brusco se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos sorprendido y ella le sonrió, entonces se recostó mas cerca y siguió jugando a que le leía un cuento, en ese instante lo supo, cuidaría y protegería siempre a su hermana.

 _-Pensó_ – ay mi niña lo que te espera con esos dos hombres cuidándote, exagerando su protección sobre ti

Acaricio el cabello dorado de su hijo mientras lo veía sentía en su corazón La felicidad completa, si existía… estaba en su vientre, en la carita redonda que tocaba, girando hacia la cocina lo miro sonreírle con amor, allí también estaba la felicidad en cada detalle, en cada rincón de la casa, en el labrador negro siempre fiel a sus pies, en los retratos y las películas de Stear, el amor de su familia y el día a día eran la felicidad absoluta. Todo lo trajo el tiempo todo comenzó en verano, nunca imaginó que podría llegar a tener mejor proyecto en la vida que su propia familia y si, quería que fuera mucho más grande, quería darle a Albert una enorme familia que lo hiciera sonreír, el tío Martín tenía toda la razón adoraba ser médico y dar clases pero más adoraba a su familia y estaba primero.

Parecía un angelito dormido en su pequeña camita, los grillos se escuchaban afuera como un canto de cuna, ajustó las cortinas y entrecerró la puerta dejando un espacio pequeño de luz, recorrió el pasillo no muy lejos estaba su habitación, se quitó el albornoz y se acerco a su esposo que leia un libro apoyado en la cama, con cuidado se recostó sobre su pecho y el aparto el libro dejándolo en la mesita a su lado, la abrazo con ternura besando su cabeza, con la mano libre acariciaba su vientre que era imposible no notar, suspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, agradecia a Dios a diario por ese momento, por su familia, por su hogar por los años que habían pasado y por los que venían, si hubo algo que quisiera de verdad, algo que eligio, era precisamente eso quieria un hogar, un sitio al cual pertenecer y lo había hayado con un amor en verano que había sido tan fuerte que en lugar de menguar con los años crecia en desmedida, ella era su esposa, su amiga, su confidente, la madre de sus hijos y el amor de su vida, no hablaban solo se prodigaban caricias tiernas, esos silencios eran comodos y gratificantes, de pronto se abrio la puerta y el pequeño rubio hacia un mohín, descalzo y con su pijama azul bajo la mirada al suelo, parecía avegonzado de haberse despertado, parecía a punto de llorar, pero era un niño fuerte, esa fuerza evidentemente la heredo de su madre, preferia tragarse las lagrimas antes de ceder, hablo en voz baja pidiéndoles dormir con ellos, había tenido una pesadilla, gimoteo pero no solto ni una lagrima, miro a su esposa que le extendió los brazos y el corrio acurrucándose entre las sabanas, entre ambos y lo abrazo a él, seguro su pesadilla tenia que ver con él, asi que lo reconforto acariciando su rostro dejando que lo abrazara, Candy los miro con la sonrisa mas dulce que tenia y los abrazo a ambos, su avanzado estado no le permtia acercarse mas asi que ahí estaban los cuatro, ella cerro los ojos para descanzar y él se quedo mirándolos con el corazón inundado de sentimiento, sentía ganas de llorar, también quería reir y por muy tonto que pareciera decirles que los amaba mas que a nada en el mundo mientras estaban asi acurrucados frente a el, en lugar de ceder a que le explotara el corazón de tanto amor, suspiro abrazandolos, entonces ella abrió los ojos un poco y le sonrio, solo con esa sonrisa cómplice comparieron sus pensamientos de felicidad, ternura y amor que duraría siempre, que sería...

...Eternamente.

* * *

 _Ruthiecr, Ofe, HaniR, Yessy, Leihej, Georgia Celli, JENNY, Alyvenus, Pecas979 , Gladys: espero no haberte hecho llorar demasiado, Susana Rojas: amiguita que bueno que siempre te pasees por lo que escribo, Nina, SILVIA, ELI DIAZ, Luz: gracias por leer, es genial escribir de vez en cuando, margarita, Candy777, Josie, Locadeamor, Mercedes, RomIs-Ardley, anmoncer1708: gracias por tus mensajes , sayuri1707, Sol, Stormaw: disfrute mucho leer tus mensajes, de corazon, Glenda: emocionante resulto para mi se que has leído todo es un enorme placer escribir, candice-mora, paty, Chidamami: como siempre mil gracias por leer, Mayra Exitosa, FanticadeAlbert, Tania Lizbeth y si me falto alguien es por la rapidez en que les dejo este último capítulo, Gracias a las que leerán en un futuro espero haber llegado a sus corazones y también a las que leen en silencio, soy de las partidarias en leer historias completas, me murdo las uñas y me desespera tener que esperar, asi que por mi parte nada queda inconcluso ni a la espera por semanas, Gracias, Gracias y Gracias infinitas la próxima vez que pase por este espacio en calidad de escritora espero traerles una historia de otro siglo 1800 tal vez, son las que me chiflan Cuando el amor es verdadero siempre triunfa… Besos, Abrazos y bendiciones a todos esos corazones románticos afines…._


End file.
